To Love and To Let Go
by Skkye Blue
Summary: Takes place after Looking Death In the Eye. After waking from a twenty five year slumber, Xena must save her daughter from following her dark path and stop the gods of Olympus from slaughtering the followers of Eli.
1. Prologue

**TO LOVE **

**AND **

**TO LET GO**

**By Skkye Blue**

Disclaimer:** This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by MCA, Universal Studios, Renaissance Pictures or any other entity involved with the making of Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys**

Summary: **Takes place after Looking Death In the Eye. After waking from a twenty five year slumber, Xena must save her daughter from following her dark path and stop the gods of Olympus from slaughtering the followers of Eli. X/A pairing.**

_This story contains content/themes that are for mature readers and may not be suitable for children under the age of 16. _

**Prologue**

_The sky took on a red-orange hue as day made way to night. But above the abode of the Fates, this hue mixed with gray giving the large stone structure an ominous presence that fit well with the cryptic talk spoken by the three goddesses who resided there._

_They were rumored to be the daughters of Zeus by the goddess Themis but that was debatable, since even the Olympian King feared their menacing words._

_Inside, a heavy white vapor covered the atmosphere as the Fates went about their important tasks – for they controlled the destiny of everyone -- from the time they were born until the time they died._

_Clotho, the maiden, sat at her distaff spinning the thread of a human life. Lachesis, the mother, was measuring out the thread, deciding how much time was allotted to a person. And Atropos, the crone, using her 'abhorred shears', was cutting a thread for a life that had come to an end._

_With the Twilight of the gods upon them, the Fates were continuously visited by ethereal beings, looking for answers concerning their future. That's why the three goddesses did not let their important work be interrupted as they felt the ether opening, signaling the arrival of yet another god._

_But the form that appeared out of the ether was not an Olympian, nor even a god. It was the Archangel Michael!_

_He immediately went over to where the Three Fates were busy with their loom. The goddesses seemed to ignore him as his eyes wandered over Clotho spinning the thread from the distaff, Lachesis measuring out the thread, Atropos cutting a thread, then finally to the Loom itself. His lips curved into a thoughtful smile but quickly faded when he turned to watch the ether open again and out stepped the forms of Hades and Hephaestus._

_The smith god pointed his hand crafted sword at the archangel. "Whatever you are up to, it will do you no good. Your side has LOST… the bringer of Twilight is DEAD."_

_Hades smiled at his nephew's words. "So true, your god of love's plot to build his power on our demise has failed. He will be nothing but a mere footnote as Olympus will reign for eons to come."_

_Michael unsheathed his sword and calmly addressed the two gods. "You may think you've won, but your actions have done nothing but accelerate your own downfall."_

_Angered by the words of the archangel, Hephaestus charged him, mightily swinging his sword._

_But Michael was ready for him and deflected the smith god's sword with his own blade. _

_A battle between two immortals was not what the Fates were use to so it brought about an abrupt end to their important work. They, along with Hades now watched the fierce battle as the two combatants moved about the room._

_They traded parries and thrusts as the sound of the clashing steal reverberated throughout the stone structure sounding almost like thunder._

_Michael blocked another powerful swing from the smith god and then with all his strength, he fiercely shoved Hephaestus, sending him flying through the air, to crash hard into a stone wall. The Olympian fell to the floor severely dazed._

_Michael grinned with cockiness as he gazed at the fallen smith god._

_Seething with rage, Hades stared down Michael, "You won't dispatch of me so easily!" In a lightening quick motion of a hand, the god of the underworld shot off several fireballs at the archangel._

_Using immortal speed, Michael swung his sword, deflecting the fireballs which hit the stone walls in a cacophony of booms. The intense impact caused the large structure to tremble. But the last deflected fireball was purposely sent in the direction of the loom, instantly setting it afire._

_The Fates, Hephaestus, who had recovered from his collision with the wall, along with Hades stared in shock as the loom – the threads of life for every person living on the earth were being consumed by flames!_

"_Mankind…" Cloth said._

"…_will exist…" Lachesis said._

"_No more." Atropos said._

_Hades and Hephaestus both stared at the archangel in shock. _

"_You FOOL!! What have you done??" Hades' mouth hung open as he glared at Michael._

"_I have just broken the chains that kept mankind bound to you," Michael casually placed his sword back in the scabbard. He turned towards the Fates who were looking rather lost. "Destroying the loom did not wipe out mankind, it only put their destiny in their own hands which means that you three are out of a job."_

_Upon hearing the words of the archangel, the three Fates bowed their heads and faded into nothingness._

_The two Olympians were left speechless as they looked to where the Fates once stood and slowly turned their gazes toward Michael._

"_The Twilight is still upon you." Michael vanished into the ether._

* * *

_High above the world of mortals, the remaining members of the council of twelve were gathering together for a meeting in the great hall on Olympus. Tensions had been severe in the realm of the gods ever since the birth of Xena's daughter Eve and the death of the Zeus. One third of the council had been lost during the conflict--one killed by his favorite son, one mysteriously disappeared, one was arrested for treason and the last voluntarily removed herself from the council._

_But today, the tension would be lifted because there was some good news--the bringer of Twilight had been killed. The threat to their power had been eliminated and the gods of Olympus could rejoice. But there were some loose ends that had to be settled and thus the need for the meeting._

_Demeter, Hermes and Hestia were the first to arrive at the meeting and took their seats at the long white marble table. A portal on the wall shimmered as the form of the sea god Poseidon appeared. Since he was bound to his water realm, this was the only way he could participate in the meeting._

_Now that the Twilight was no longer a worry, the gods and goddesses felt at ease to chat about matters concerning their different realms of influence. But the chatter turned to silence when Athena, flanked by Artemis and Apollo entered the hall. The twin deities took their perspective seats but instead of taking her usually seat at the table, Athena went to an end of the table and seated herself in the chair that her father once occupied._

_There were some raised eyebrows but the others had expected this. Since Zeus' death, Athena had led the charge to eliminate Eve, the bringer of Twilight, who if allowed to live would have brought about the deaths of the remaining gods. As Zeus' oldest child, she was his rightful heir. The goddess of wisdom's biggest threat to the throne had been Ares but his traitorous actions had eliminated him from claiming it. Hades and Poseidon could have laid claim to the throne but both decided that their wise niece would do well in her new position as Queen of the gods._

"_All right, let's get this meeting underway." Athena rested her hands on top of the parchment sheets lying on the table._

"_But what about Hades? He's not here," Demeter informed the new queen._

"_Oh, he will be here shortly, there were some matters to which he had to attend." A quill appeared in Athena's right hand that she used to scratch off an item on a sheet of parchment._

"_Now that this Twilight mess is behind us, we should hold your coronation ceremony as soon as possible," Artemis said._

_Some of the other gods murmured in agreement._

"_We also have to consider which gods will replace the four openings on the council," Apollo added._

"_Yeah, I'm already being pestered by lesser gods to put in a good word for them about getting a council seat," Hermes said._

_Murmurs in understanding were heard because all had the same experiences._

"_Can you believe Discord had the nerve to approach me about getting her a seat on the council?" Hestia had a look of shock and horror on her face. "As if I would ever support such a request."_

_Snickers were heard at the thought of Discord being a member of the council of twelve._

"_Many duties have been neglected while we were preoccupied with Xena and her daughter," Athena took her gaze from the parchment sheet and let her eyes wander over the gods and goddesses seated around her. "And they will remain so until we deal with one last problem…what to do with Ares?"_

_Groans of discomfort were heard around the table._

"_It shouldn't be too hard to decide his fate since none of us has ever liked him," Poseidon's baritone voice boomed from the portal._

_A wicked smile appeared on the face of the goddess of wisdom. "I've got some ideas."_

_Considering that Ares and Athena had never gotten along, what she had planned for him had to be interesting so the others in attendance perked up with piqued interest._

_But at that moment, attentions turned to the new arrivals who stepped out of the ether-- Hades and Hephaestus._

"_I've checked with Charon…Xena, Eve and Gabrielle have not been on any of the recent boats to the underworld," Hades informed the gathered group._

"_Does this mean the child still lives?" Demeter's face wrinkled with worry that was also appearing on some of the faces of the other gods._

"_No," Athena calmly replied from the head of the table. "When Xena and Gabrielle were crucified by the Romans, they didn't end up in Hades' realm."_

"_That's right," Hades added. "They ended up in the underworld of the god of love."_

"_And that's definitely where they are now. Considering what we had planned for them if they ended up in Hades' underworld, this god wanted to make sure his dead messenger had a peaceful afterlife," Athena surmised._

_The words of the goddess of wisdom made sense and many nodded in agreement._

"_We had a run-in with that archangel Michael at the temple of the Fates," Hephaestus said._

"_The Fates? "What was he doing there?" Artemis asked the question going through the minds of all present._

"_We don't know why he was there but we had a fight…" Hephaestus trailed off. He looked to Hades and let him finish since it was his fireball that had caused what happened._

"_The loom of life threads was destroyed by fire," Hades said._

"_**WHAT??**__" thundered through the great hall, causing the massive structure to slightly tremble._

"_By the gods you mean all mankind is gone??" Apollo stood up from the table._

"_You mean we have no worshippers?!" Poseidon bellowed from the portal._

_Fear and panic now filled the room as nervous chatter broke out between the Olympians._

"_Everyone, calm down," Hades ordered in a loud voice with much authority. Instantly, the room fell silent again. "Mankind has not been destroyed."_

"_But all the life threads are gone…how can mankind still exist?" Hermes broke the sudden silence by asking the question on the minds of all present._

"_I don't know how every human being can still be breathing with their life threads destroyed but they are and Michael seemed to know that they would be," Hades replied._

"_Yeah, I think that's why he went there in the first place," Hephaestus added. "He wanted to destroy the life threads so mankind would have complete control over their destiny."_

"_What about the Fates? What did they say about these turn of events?" Artemis asked._

"_They really didn't get a chance to say anything because soon after the destruction of the loom, they vanished," Hades replied. "I don't think they exist anymore."_

_A chill went through the great hall as every god and goddess pondered the words spoken by Hades. The Fates had wielded such power over mankind and were even feared by Olympus, but now they no longer existed!_

_Let's be honest. Is anybody really broken up about the Fates being shall we say 'history'?" Apollo let his eyes wander around his fellow gods seated at the table._

_Everyone glanced around at the others and nervously shifted in their seats but no one said a word._

"_I for one won't miss them. They were always so cryptic and ominous," Demeter admitted. "You never could understand what they were talking about and when you figured it out, it was always bad."_

_Many at the table nodded in agreement with the words of the grain and fertility goddess._

"_Michael was obviously trying to get back at us for killing Eve by destroying the loom and the Fates but he actually did us a favor," Artemis said. "I say good riddance to those three."_

_Athena only raised an eyebrow at her sister's bluntness. "Since no one is going to be shedding any tears over the demise of the Fates, I say we move on to tie up the one loose end still remaining in this Twilight affair…what to do with Ares."_

* * *

_Never taking his eyes off his opponent, Ares quickly twirled his sword as the two began to circle each other. Her piercing blue eyes were filled with admiration and mischief as they focused on his form. A devious smile appeared on her beautiful face as she went towards him, viciously swinging her sword._

_With his sword, Ares blocked the incoming blade, saw an opening in her defenses and backhanded her._

_But she quickly compensated by spinning around and coming at him with a low swing of her blade._

_Ares jumped over the incoming blade and moved to deliver another backhand that she deftly ducked and delivered one of her own._

_Once again the two began to cautiously circle one another, their dangerous blades poised for attack. A pleased smile came to Ares' lips. Fights with Xena always invigorated him and this one was no different._

"_Ar, why do you continue to torture yourself like this?" Aphrodite asked._

_The war god quickly turned in the direction of his sister's voice. He had been so embroiled in this battle, that he hadn't even heard her enter the room._

_She was dressed in her usual attire--a skimpy pink lingerie ensemble that barely covered her curvaceous form and left little to the imagination. Her pink lips were turned downward in a sad frown but her blue eyes were filled with pity and this disgusted Ares._

_A scowl immediately appeared on his face as he quickly waved a hand. The form of Xena he had created instantly vanished into nothingness._

"_What are you doing here, Aphrodite?" Ares glared at his sister for her interruption._

"_I came to see how you are doing."_

"_As you can see, I am doing quite well." Ares snapped his fingers and a lounge chair appeared. He sat on it in a reclining position. "Being under house arrest really isn't so bad." His brown eyes gazed at the chain anklet around his left leather boot. The device was created by his smith god brother Hephaestus and took away a god's ability to transport through the ether. "I have found some very interesting ways to pass the time." He stared at his reflection in the blade of the sword he still held._

"_I could see that when I came in here." Aphrodite came over to the lounge chair and sat on a side. "Having bogus fights with imaginary Xenas is not going to take away the pain, Ares. You have to talk about it."_

_The war god ignored his sister's words as he began to twirl the sword he still held._

_An exasperated sigh escaped the lips of the love goddess as she yanked the sword from her brother's grasp and laid the weapon on the floor. "Talk to me."_

_Ares felt his temper rise when his sister grabbed the sword from his hands and wanted to issue a harsh 'BUTT OUT!' but he couldn't when he saw that pleading look in her blue eyes. She really cared about him._

"_Why Sis…why didn't Xena let me help her? It didn't have to end like it did. She, Eve and even Gabrielle would be alive right now if only…" His voice trailed off as that cool war god veneer began to crack. Ares couldn't let himself get lost in emotions. _

_Aphrodite took one of her brother's large hands in hers and held it in a comforting gesture. "Xena was very independent. She had her own way of doing things and didn't like to owe anyone."_

"_And she certainly wouldn't want to owe me." Ares looked towards the ceiling chuckled bitterly and looked at his sister again. "I really blew it… I only offered my help to Xena if she would give me something in return. I should have just helped her with no strings attached. My selfishness has cost me the one person that ever made me feel alive."_

_Aphrodite knew it wasn't easy for Ares to open up like this – he had never done it before with anyone. He looked so utterly lost right now that she just couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug._

_As his sister held him in an embrace, Ares felt his eyes getting misty, but he fought to maintain control over his emotions. When he was alone, he would express his grief over Xena's death with tears but he couldn't do it in front of anyone – not even his favorite sister, Aphrodite._

_This touching moment between brother and sister was brought to a halt when both heard the rhythmic sound of boot heels coming down the corridor headed towards the room where they were seated. They broke the embrace just as three Olympian guards entered the room._

_One approached the lounge chair. "Ares, god of war, the council has reached a decision on your punishment. Please come with us."_

_Ares rose from the lounge chair along with Aphrodite. For comfort, the love goddess held one of Ares' hands in hers as the Olympian guards led the pair from the war god's residence to the great hall._

_When they reached the great hall, the other gods were standing around waiting for them. _

_Hephaestus had a smile on his face when he saw his wife and approached her, ready to greet her with a kiss but she waved him off. A disappointed frown now graced the face of the smith god._

_Athena approached her brother and now stood before him. "Ares, we have finally agreed on the perfect punishment for you." A wry smile etched her face._

"_Oh joy," Ares sighed with sarcasm and then bowed his head. "Let's just get this over with."_

_The smile left the face of the goddess of wisdom. She had never seen her always cocky brother so defeated before. "Very well."_

_The group was transported to a crater inside a volcano that had been dead since before the fall of the titans. When one gazed up at the sky, it was always dark and gray. The constant dreariness of the sky matched the desolation inside the crater. They stood by a large chasm in the earth. When one gazed down into it, it seemed bottomless._

_When Aphrodite saw where they were, her blue eyes glared daggers as they wandered over the members of the council of twelve. "The abyss of Tartarus…you can't put Ar down there. What about the Titans?"_

"_Ares can hold his own against the Titans," Hades assured. "They are cut from the same cloth…brutal, cunning and manipulative."_

_This got snickers out of some council members._

_Aphrodite approached her older sister. "Athena, you don't have to do this. Ares may have sided with Xena, but your side won. Eve, the bringer of Twilight is dead, along with Xena and Gabrielle."_

"_Ares' actions prove that he cannot be trusted. Unlike our father, I will not have him constantly plotting to overthrow my reign as Queen of Olympus. The punishment will proceed as planned." Athena's tone was unwavering and matched the glare she gave the love goddess._

_Since her pleas were falling on deaf ears, Aphrodite came back over to Ares. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "I am so sorry I resigned from the council. Maybe if I had stayed I could have prevented this from happening to you."_

"_That's highly unlikely," Hades boasted. "You would have been outnumbered 8 to 1."_

"_It's okay Aphrodite…I don't blame you," Ares let a hand briefly caress her cheek. "Don't worry about me…I'll survive…I always do." He squared his shoulders and defiantly stared at the other gods around them. _

_Aphrodite knew Ares was only putting on a brave front to dampen the glee of his fellow gods over his plight. No Olympian wanted to spend an eternity with the dreaded Titans--it was akin to death. Aphrodite fought back tears as she quickly pulled him into a hug._

"_Aw…this is really sweet," Apollo's tone was sarcastic and got chuckles from his fellow council members._

_Aphrodite quickly turned towards Apollo and the other gods. "All of you just SHUT UP!!"_

_Having never seen the love goddess so angry, they immediately ceased their chuckling._

"_Can't you see how much Ares cared for Xena? He LOVED her. And now she is gone FOREVER. He is already suffering, so why punish him this way?"_

"_Gee, you're really breaking my heart," Athena sneered. She turned towards the Olympian guards. "Carry out the punishment."_

_Aphrodite was now softly sobbing into a pink silk hanky. Hephaestus once again tried to approach her, this time to offer comfort but she turned her back to him._

_She didn't want to watch as the guards ushered Ares over to the large chasm. With a swift shove, one of the Olympian guards sent the war god plummeting downward into the black depths of the abyss of Tartarus. The gathered group waited to hear a yell from the war god as he fell but nothing came._

"_It is done." Athena declared._

_All the gods vanished into the ether except for Aphrodite who went over to the chasm and fell to her knees sobbing profusely._

_The love goddess had been crying for some time when in her head, she heard a frantic voice calling out to her. With the wave of a hand, a portal opened showing her temple in Megara. There stood Joxer in his hand-made armor frantically yelling for her as one of her priests tried to calm him down._

"_I wonder what he wants." Aphrodite sniffed as she wiped her nose with the pink silk handkerchief. "It probably has something to do with Xena, Eve and Gabrielle…I better go see him."_

_But before she did that, Aphrodite had to make sure she was presentable. The portal instantly turned into a mirror. After she was sure there was no evidence that she had been crying, the goddess vanished into the ether headed for her temple in Megara_

"_Alright Joxer, you can calm down now. I'm here," Aphrodite announced when she stood before the frantic man._

_With the arrival of his patron goddess, the priest left the hysterical man in her very capable hands and went off to carry out his typical duties._

_Now just the two of them, Joxer approached the goddess of love nervously moving his helmet from hand to hand. "I'm sorry I caused a ruckus in your temple but I didn't know where else to turn. I've been trying to reach Ares but he doesn't respond."_

_The mention of her brother's name made Aphrodite's blue eyes get all misty but she willed the tears not to flow. She spoke in the calmest voice she could muster. "Ares is gone, Joxer. No one will ever be able to reach him again."_

"_Ares is gone? What do you mean?" Joxer frowned from confusion._

"_Athena wanted Ares punished because he sided with Xena against the family so he was thrown into the abyss of Tartarus."_

"_The abyss of Tartarus?" Joxer remembered Gabrielle telling stories about Zeus banishing the Titans to such a place and knew that Ares would certainly never be seen again. How would he ever find out what happened to his friends? "Damn it," Joxer swore under his breath. Xena's great plan to fool the gods had really turned into a mess._

"_What is it you wanted to see Ar about, anyway? Maybe I can help."_

"_Did Ares happen to tell you where he took Xena's and Gabrielle's bodies? Joxer held his breath, praying that Ares had shared such information with the goddess--she was his last hope._

"_No, he didn't tell me." Aphrodite sighed. "It was hard enough getting him to finally open up with his feelings about Xena dying. We never got around to where her final resting place is."_

_Joxer's last hope just fell to the depths of the sea bottom and it was clearly visible on his face._

"_Hey are you okay? You don't look so good." Aphrodite put a hand on an arm in a comforting gesture._

_Joxer had difficulties finding his voice when he addressed the goddess. "I'll be fine…um I…uh…gotta go…" He smashed the helmet onto his head, turned and began his departure from the temple in somewhat of a daze._

_Aphrodite had a sympathetic frown on her face as she watched him leave. "I know you didn't get the chance to say good-bye to Gabrielle and Xena but you can still reach them after all, the dead know your thoughts when you think about them."_

"_Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Joxer mumbled as he exited the temple._

_As Joxer made his way down the temple steps, a feeling of total helplessness overwhelmed him. The one person who knew what happened to Xena and Gabrielle was gone too. Now he would never be able to find his friends._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

From atop his horse, Aster gazed up at the dark gray sky just as a flash of lightening cracked across it. A few moments later, a rumble of thunder was heard. Pouring rain would probably soon follow. Aster tightened the black cloak that covered his head and body as he urged his horse to take off at a gallop and head for a patch of trees just over the horizon.

When he reached the patch of trees, Aster had the horse slow down to a trot. He pulled back on the reins and brought the animal to a stop when they were before another horse and rider.

Aster dismounted his horse and approached the other horse whose rider remained in the saddle. When he stood before the large animal, Aster gazed upward. The rider was completely shrouded in a black cloak. All that was visible of a face was the mouth and the chin.

The rider remained silent as he removed a package from inside the cloak and with a glove covered hand gave it to Aster. A pleased smile came to Aster's lips as he ran his hands over the package then he gazed up at the rider. A smile was on the lips of the cloaked rider to which Aster nodded. Then he went back to his own horse and mounted the large animal. After placing the package in a leather bag secured to his saddle, Aster watched the cloaked rider leave just as the rain began to fall.

* * *

Aster took a quick swig from a water skin as he urged his horse to gallop faster. Protectively, he ran a hand over the leather bag that was securely tied to the saddle. He had been traveling for two days but he would reach his destination before nightfall. 

A relieved smile came to Aster's lips when just over the horizon he saw the walls surrounding the Greek city of Ambracia. His horse was slowly trotting through the city's main gate when the sun began to set in the sky.

Most of the merchants had closed up shop but a few were still open, tending to last minute customers while others were still packing up their wares and calling it a day.

Aster was traveling down a narrow side street when he brought his horse to a stop outside a tavern. Boisterous laughter and entertaining minstrels could be heard. After removing the leather bag, he dismounted his horse and tethered the reins to a nearby wooden pole since he would not be staying long.

When Aster stepped into the tavern, he surveyed his new surroundings. For a small establishment, the place was packed. Barmaids quickly moved about the occupied tables delivering fermented beverages and steaming plates of food.

In a corner sat a small stage where musicians played lyres and lutes while a plump dark haired woman with a surprisingly harmonious voice sang a love song about Helen of Troy.

When Aster spotted who he was looking for, a smile came to his face. Holding the leather bag tightly, he made his way between the crowded tables. His contact had spotted him as well and was now smiling with relief. The two met in a corner of the tavern.

"Oh Aster, I am so glad you made it. I was really beginning to worry when the sun began to set." Chloe held him tightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Chloe, I had to take another road to get here. One of the towns where I was supposed to stop was raided by the Romans."

Chloe pulled back from Aster. Fear darkened her face as she gazed up at him. "Do you know what happened?"

"Four Elijians were killed and a cart load of writings was found and burned." A grim frown formed on Aster' face as he sadly shook his head.

Chloe's eyes got misty when she thought about those people who lost their lives but when she spoke her voice was filled with fierce determination. "We will not let what happened stop us. We will just have to be more careful." Chloe looked towards the stage and the performing minstrels then to Aster. "We still have some time before my set begins, come with me."

Taking one of his hands, Chloe led Aster behind the bar and into the kitchen of the tavern. They came to a stop by a trap door in the floor. Grabbing the rope attached to it, Aster pulled it open and Chloe descended the uncovered stairs. Aster followed after her.

When they reached the bottom, the pair walked to the back of the cellar where there was a locked door. Chloe knocked on the door in code. A moment later a lock was heard being removed and then the door opened.

There stood a short, middle aged balding man with a beaming face and a huge smile. "Sister Chloe," the man nodded towards the woman. "Brother Aster, it's good to see you made it." The man firmly gripped Aster' forearm in friendship.

"I'm glad to be here, Maro." Aster returned the man's warm greeting.

"Aster would have been here sooner, but he had to change his route," Chloe passed Maro as he ushered the two new arrivals into the room then relocked the door. "There was a raid at a town along his journey. Some of our people were killed and writings destroyed."

"This is indeed sad news." Maro frowned grimly as he shook his head. "I pray that the god of Eli will comfort their families with love in their time of loss."

"Amen," Aster and Chloe said in unison.

"The Romans are sadly mistaken if they think the threat of death will stop us from our work," Maro looked towards the younger man. "Did you bring the new writings?"

"Yes I did." Aster patted the leather bag that hung at his side. "I got these fresh from the Apostle."

"Excellent!" Maro clasped his hands together with joy. The man then led the way to another door. He removed a key from his person, unlocked the door and led the way inside.

There, seated at tables about the room were a total of ten men and women – all busy writing upon the parchment sheets laid out before them. When Maro, Chloe and Aster entered the room, they stopped their work and now sat gazing at the three.

Maro took the leather bag from Aster, holding it up for all to see. "Our brother has brought more writings from the Apostle for us to copy."

"Praise Eli!" One man made his way over to Maro along with the others.

Maro began passing around the scrolls the leather bag contained so the others could inspect them.

"The words of the Apostle bring much encouragement to our people," A woman hugged an unrolled scroll to her.

"And with the Romans increasing their attacks, these words will be needed more than ever," another said.

Murmurs in agreement were heard among the group.

"That's why you have to get started on making copies of these right away," Maro reminded them.

Aster and Chloe quietly left the room as their Elijian brothers and sisters went back to the task of copying the writings of the apostle.

* * *

"People of Oreos, you don't have to live in fear of the Olympian gods, "a man boisterously announced from the base of the temple steps. His eyes followed the men and women who made their way up the large steps into the temple of Apollo. Their arms were heavy laden with gifts for the prophecy and atonement god. 

A man wearing priestly robes stood at the large entranceway of the temple. An angry scowl was on his face as he stared at the man. "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

The man turned to look up at the angry priest then turned his attention to the people passing by him on the street. "The gods of Olympus are hate- mongers…don't chose hate….chose love…and follow the god of Eli." The man shoved parchment sheets into the hands of people as they passed by him on the street.

Red-faced, the priest quickly stormed down the steps. "Get lost, Elijian scum!" The priest roughly shoved the man, knocking him to the ground. The parchment sheets he had been holding were now scattered about the street.

The man rose to his knees. "Attacking me won't stop people from turning to the god of Eli."

The priest now had murder in his eyes when he roughly grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt with one hand and began to punch him in the face with the other.

No one came to the aid of the Elijian as the priest of Apollo repeatedly punched the man.

His fist was moving in for another hit when he was suddenly halted from his attack. The priest quickly turned and saw a man standing beside him with a firm grip on his arm.

"Leave him alone," the man ordered.

"No. His kind must be silenced." Contempt was in the eyes of the priest as he gazed at the Elijian. He tightened his grip on the man's shirt collar as he tried to wrench his arm free.

But the man pulled hard on the arm of the priest's until it was behind his back. Now in pain, the priest released his hold on the Elijian's collar. At which time the man twisting his arm released the painful hold and the priest immediately stepped away.

The man helped the Elijian to his feet. "Here." He offered him a cloth to wipe the blood that ran from a nostril and the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks," The Elijian took the cloth and applied it to the side of his mouth. Then he stooped to his knees and began to pick up the parchment sheets the priest had knocked from his hands. His rescuer did the same.

Rubbing his sore arm, the priest glared at them with hatred in his eyes. "You'll pay for this." He extended his good arm at the rescuer of the Elijian.

The man ignored the threat of the priest as he continued to help the Elijian gather his parchment sheets.

* * *

After helping the Elijian, the man mounted his horse and headed for his cottage in the woods outside the Greek city of Oreos. 

The man opened a barn door, and then led the stallion inside to an empty stall. The horse whinnied and the man affectionately patted the large animal on a side. He proceeded to remove the saddle when a voice called out to him.

"Evander, my dear nephew…long time…no see."

Evander placed the saddle he held atop a stall wall then stepped out of the stall and faced his uninvited guest. "What are you doing here, Apollo?"

"Can't an uncle visit his nephew he hasn't seen since he was a boy? There's so much I can teach you." A smile was on the lips of the god, but his eyes danced with anger.

"If this is about that priest of yours I man-handled, he deserved it for attacking that Elijian." Evander had no fear of the god standing in his barn.

"Now you see, that can be your first lesson; touching the priest of a vengeful god will get you burned." Apollo shot out his right hand, releasing a succession of fireballs that headed straight for Evander.

The young man quickly waved his arms creating a force field that absorbed the fireballs on contact.

"Those powers of yours are really something," Apollo nodded his head with appreciation. "So, I guess we'll have to do this the mortal way." The god leaped in the air and landed on the ground in front of his nephew, immediately swinging a fist.

Evander blocked him and delivered a punch to the god's face.

Back and forth, the two exchanged punches and kicks as their battle took them all over the barn. It went on for quite some time and neither seemed willing to let up on the attack and admit defeat.

Evander had Apollo in a crushing choke hold.

"This fight is pointless. We are evenly matched." Apollo grounded out through the chokehold with gritted teeth." But that can easily change." The god's hands that had been gripping Evander's wrists began to glow.

"AHHHHHH," Evander howled. His grip on Apollo's throat weakened as he dropped to his knees.

"HA-HA-HA-HA," Apollo evilly laughed while tossing back his blond head. He returned his gaze to his nephew who was on his knees before him. He tightened the grip on Evander's wrists as his hands continued to glow.

This went on a few moments more, and then the glowing from Apollo's hands disappeared. The god released Evander's wrists.

Evander immediately collapsed on the ground gasping for breath.

"Feel any different?" Apollo looked down at his fallen nephew.

Evander said nothing but continued to gasp for air.

"Well, you should, because I've just drain you of all your powers. Athena thought it was the best way to deal with you."

Evander stared up at his uncle with contempt in his eyes.

"You should be thanking me for only taking your powers. You could have ended up like Hercules." In a sparkle of light, the god vanished into the ether.

* * *

"Can I play a little longer?" Melissa let her small hands gently pat the surface of the water, while her brown almond-shaped eyes gazed up pleadingly at her grandmother. 

"No Melissa. I've already extended playtime twice. Now it's time I bathed you so you can go to bed." Nemesis already had a wet cloth lathered with soap that she proceeded to run over her young granddaughter's body.

Once Melissa was clean, Nemesis dried her small body with a towel.

"Grandma?"

"Yes." Nemesis pulled a nightgown over the child's head.

"Can ya tell me a story before bedtime?"

"Sure sweetheart." Nemesis removed Melissa's curly cocoa-brown locks from inside the nightgown, letting them fall down the child's back.

"Yay!" the little girl shouted with excitement as she ran off to her bedroom.

Nemesis just shook her head and smiled.

By the time she got to Melissa's bedroom, the little girl was lying in her bed hugging a rag doll. Her brown eyes beamed with anticipation of a story. Nemesis pulled a chair up to the bed and began a tale about a beautiful princess.

While Nemesis and Melissa were in the child's bedroom, the front door to the cottage opened and in stepped Evander. Quietly, he closed the door and leaned against it. The power drain had left him weak. He gazed toward the hearth where a cast iron pot simmered. The aroma of its contents, lamb stew, permeated the cottage and brought a soft mile to the young man's lips. It also got his stomach growling, reminding him how hungry he was. But food would have to wait. He gazed at the package he held in one hand.

Evander went to his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He went over to his bed, knelt on the floor and pulled out a large wooden chest beneath it. From around his neck, he removed a key, unlocked the chest and raised the lid. Inside the chest were many scrolls, sheets of parchment, quills and bottles of ink. Evander laid the package inside the chest then relocked it. After rising to his feet, he left the bedroom.

"…Princess Thalia and Prince Iasius lived happily ever after and there was peace and prosperity throughout the kingdom of Lavania… The End." Nemesis couldn't help but smile when she looked at Melissa and saw the yawn that escaped her lips and her eyelids began to droop. "It looks like I finished the story just in time." Nemesis rose from the chair and adjusted the quilts covering her granddaughter.

"But I don't wanna fall asleep… I gotta say goodnight to Daddy," Melissa insisted with a soft sleepy voice.

"Then I got here just in time," Evander came into the room.

"Hi Daddy!" Melissa's small face beamed with joy.

Nemesis came over to her son and greeted him with a hug. When they broke the hug she gazed up into his face. "Is everything okay?" She ran a hand through his honey brown hair then let it rest on the side of his face.

"Everything is fine Mom." Evander let his lips crease into a soft smile.

But Nemesis intently gazed at him, her eyes searching his face. She knew everything was not fine.

"We'll talk later." Evander knew he couldn't hide anything from his mother.

Nemesis accepted this and quietly left the room to leave father and daughter alone.

Evander was smiling as he eased himself onto the side of his daughter's bed.

"Daddy, look at the dolly grandma bought for me at the circus today." The little girl held up the rag doll that lay next to her in the bed.

"She's very pretty." Evander ran a hand through his daughter's brown curly locks. "Did you have a good time at the circus?"

"Uh huh." Melissa nodded her head. "But we didn't get to see everything so can we go again tomorrow?"

"Of course we can sweetheart." Evander pulled Melissa into an embrace as he placed a kiss atop her cocoa-brown curly hair. Evander closed his eyes as he thought about Melissa's mother----Phoebe. How he wished she were there now to see their daughter – she would be so proud. But giving birth to Melissa had been difficult for Pheobe and she had died from complications – that was five summers ago. It had always angered Evander that, despite having godly powers, he hadn't been able to save his wife. At least part of her still lived on in their daughter --- each day, Melissa looked more and more like her mother.

Melissa felt limp in his arms, indicating she was asleep so Evander laid her down on the bed, covered her small body and planted a kiss on her forehead.

After blowing out the candle by the bed, he quietly left the bedroom closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was several candle marks later and all was quiet in the cottage. In Melissa's room, the child was shrouded by moonlight that flowed through the window. Holding onto her rag doll, the little girl had a soft smile creasing her lips indicating she was having a nice dream. 

In a dark corner of the room, there was a quick sparkle of pink light then out of the shadows came the form of Aphrodite. The love goddess quietly made her way over to the child's bed and softly eased herself onto a side.

Her blue eyes gazed adoringly at the beautiful child. She ran slender fingers through the curly cocoa-colored locks framing the child's lovely face then let her hand rest on the child's small chest.

Slowly, Melissa began to stir then her eyes opened. They blinked a few times adjusting to the dimness, then they focused on the love goddess.

"Aunt Dite?"

Aphrodite quickly placed a slender finger against the child's lips. "We don't want to wake your Daddy or your Grandma. Would you like to take a little trip with me?"

Melissa nodded a yes.

"Good." Aphrodite's pink lips had a pleased smile. She gathered the little girl into her arms and rose from the bed. Then in a flash of pink light, the pair vanished into the ether.

They reappeared inside thecrater of a volcano that had been dead since before the fall of the titans. When one gazed up at the sky, it was always dark and gray. The constant dreariness of the sky matched the desolation inside the crater.

When Aphrodite lowered Melissa to the ground, the child walked around taking in their new surroundings.

"Why did we come here?" Melissa had a disappointed frown on her face.

"This place bums me out too, Melissa, but I need something that only you can do for me."

Aphrodite was hit with a twinge of guilt. She knew Evander and Nemesis would not like what she wanted Melissa to do but after all this time, she still missed her brother so much.

When Ares was first imprisoned in the abyss of Tartarus, Aphrodite had whisked Evander away to this very place. Zeus had used the boy to free Hera from the abyss and Aphrodite wanted to do the same with Ares. But Nemesis, Hercules and Iolaus had found out what she had planned and put a stop to it. Nemesis had even made her promise on the river Styx not to try such a thing with Evander again.

Aphrodite knew she could never break such a promise but that promise never extended to Melissa. The child had inherited powers from her father which she intended to put to good use.

The goddess of love came over to Melissa and knelt in front of the child, taking her small hands in hers as she gazed into the child's brown almond-shaped trusting eyes. "My brother Ares, he's your daddy's daddy, and he is trapped in the abyss over there." Aphrodite looked towards the deep chasm not far from where they were before gazing at the child again. "There are mean, nasty, giants down there who are hurting him and you are the only one who can get him out."

Melissa gazed at the goddess with an overwhelmed expression on her face. "But how can I do that?"

"With those special powers you have, if you concentrate very hard you can free him." Aphrodite gently tugged on the little girl's hands. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Uh huh." Melissa nodded.

Aphrodite pulled the child into a hug and planted a kiss on a rosy cheek. Then she rose to her full height, took one of Melissa's small hands in hers and led the child over to the chasm in the crater floor.

Just as it appeared all those years ago, the abyss still looked dark and bottomless.

"Okay sweetie, close your eyes."

Melissa closed her eyes.

"Now concentrate…concentrate on Ares…concentrate on freeing him."

After a few moments, the ground around them began to shake.

A smile came to the goddess' face. "It must be working, keep concentrating Melissa." She placed her hands on the child's shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Aphrodite's blue eyes were fixed on the abyss, waiting to see her brother's form rise from its depths.

But a few moments later, the trembling of the ground ceased and all was still again.

Melissa opened her eyes, a sad frown formed on her face. "I can't do it." Her almond-shaped eyes began to well up with tears.

Aphrodite turned the child around and knelt in front of her, pulling Melissa into a hug. "It's okay sweetie. You tried, but I guess Ares has been down there too long." Aphrodite's own eyes began to get misty---she really would never see her big Bro again.

The goddess produced a handkerchief and wiped away the tears streaming down the child's face. "Now I want this little trip to stay just between you and me---our secret, okay?"

"Okay," Melissa softly replied.

Aphrodite let a soft smile crease her lips. "I better get you home."

The love goddess rose to her full height, took one of Melissa's small hands in hers and then they both vanished into the ether in pink orbs of light.

Not long after their departure, the ground began to tremble then to shake violently. As the shaking continued, a sparkling red crystalline sphere began to rise from the depths of the abyss. The sphere hovered above the ground by the chasm before coming to rest softly upon it. Then the sparkling red sphere began to dissipate and when it was completely gone, there stood the form of Ares, god of war.

The war god's face was shrouded with confusion as he took in his desolate surroundings.

He set his gaze on the wide chasm and his eyes filled with recognition then with fear and he began to slowly back away from it. This whole place was just too eerie and creepy for him. With his senses in panic mode, he stopped backing up and just took off running. He had to get away as fast as he could. He quickly ran through the rocky tunnel that cut through the side of the dead volcano.

When the desolation no longer surrounded him and his environment consisted of lush green grass and tall trees, Ares stopped running and now just walked.

The sky was beginning to brighten and the singing of birds was sporadically heard, indicating that sunrise would be soon.

He hadn't realized how exhausted the running had made him until now. He also noticed that everything around him seemed to be moving---in fact spinning – faster and faster. Ares was losing his equilibrium when he fell to the ground, instantly slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe that man only wanted to give you three dinars for your quilt Mom." Danae absentmindedly wrapped a lock of her long blond hair around an index finger.

"Yeah, anyone could see they were so much better than that other lady's," Pyris added. "Did you see the stitching? I could do better blindfolded and I've never made a quilt before."

Danae couldn't help but giggle at her brother's words as she bumped his shoulder with her own as she sat next to him on the wagon bench.

"Now you two are being too hard on that man," Jocasta chided her teenage children as she walked on a side of the wagon. "Not everyone has an eye for judging the quality of quilts."

"But in the end, he did come back over to your table and picked one of your quilts---for six dinars no less," Antaeus pulled his wife close for a hug which she returned while also smiling.

"Hey Zoe, how are your feeling?" Pyris turned his head to look in the wagon behind him.

"She can't answer you. She fell asleep awhile back." Grandpa Linus stared at his sleeping granddaughter.

"But her fever is down." Grandma Thelma rested a hand on the little girl's considerably cooler forehead.

"I just can't wait until we reach home and I can put her in her own bed and care for her myself." Jocasta took a quick peek over the side of the wagon to look at her sleeping sick daughter.

Antaeus nodded in agreement as he leaned on the walking staff he held in a hand.

The family was on their way home after attending a festival in a nearby town.

Pyris gazed above at the towering trees that created a canopy over the dirt road on which the family traveled. They provided shade that blanketed the road and made it appear closer to sunset instead of only midday.

"I heard there have been a lot of robberies on this road," Pyris informed everyone.

"Shut up Pyris. What are you trying to do… scare everyone?" Danae swatted at her younger brother's head.

"Hey, I'm only letting everyone know to be on the look out for any trouble." The boy put a hand up to defend himself while maintaining his hold on the reins with the other.

As if he had conjured them up, the family heard the rustling of leaves and then saw a man land on the road brandishing a sword.

Pyris immediately pulled on the reins bringing the wagon to a stop. His parents, who had been walking alongside the wagon, came to a stop as well. The whole family now silently gazed at the new arrival.

He was of medium height with a skinny build. His face was covered by a black hood. Only his piercing green eyes could be seen as they gazed menacingly at the family.

"Alright, give me all of your valuables and no one will get hurt," the robber ordered in a gravelly voice. He pointed his sword in a threatening manner.

"Oh please, is he for real?" Pyris snickered with an unimpressed expression on his face.

His comments got a collective "shush" from his family.

But the mask robber had heard the boy. "Hey fellas…get out here," he yelled.

A moment later, two more robbers wearing black hoods and brandishing swords stepped onto the road and stood by their compatriot. These two were taller and more muscular.

"Like I already said, give us your valuables and no one will get hurt."

If the family wasn't scared with just the first skinny little robber they were now with the arrival of his bigger, muscular friends.

The second robber pointed his sword in the direction of Antaeus. "Drop that staff."

With a frustrated frown, Antaeus dropped the staff.

The third robber looked to the wagon. "You in the wagon…get out."

Danae and Pyris jumped down from the bench in front of the wagon and moved away. But their grandparents, Linus and Thelma, didn't budge.

"Hey, are you old people deaf?" Third robber stared at the elderly couple seated in the back of the wagon. "I said get out of the wagon." His voice was much louder. With his sword raised in a threatening manner, he moved towards the wagon.

Antaeus and Jocasta immediately moved to block his path.

"They'll get out of the wagon…they just need some help," Antaeus informed him.

"Our little girl is sleeping back there…she's sick," Jocasta added.

The third robber nodded in understanding.

Antaeus and Jocasta along with Danae and Pyris went to the back of the wagon to remove Linus, Thelma and a sleeping Zoe.

Once the whole family was out of the wagon, they stood by the side of the road and silently watched as the three robbers rummaged through their belongings looking for valuables.

"They really don't have anything here worth a lot." The skinny robber sighed in disappointment. He angrily tossed aside a multi-colored quilt.

"No they don't." Second robber agreed. His dark eyes fell to Danae as she stood by her family. "So I'm going to take something else."

The second robber jumped from the wagon and headed over to the teenage girl. When he stood before her, he let his dark eyes wander over her form appreciatively. Her blue dress was typical of what was worn by village maidens, but you could still see that her breasts were full and her form curvaceous.

Antaeus watched the man closely, anger beginning to boil in him.

Danae turned her gaze downward as the man's eyes raked over her form, his mind filling with all sorts of lustful thoughts.

He brought a hand under her chin and turned her face upward so he could look at her. With this minor touch he could feel how soft her skin was. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and gazed at him with fear as her luscious pouty lips began to tremble. Silky blond hair fell over her shoulders and down to the tops of her breasts that were visible above the dress, rising and falling from her breaths quickening out of fear.

"You are a beauty," he sighed with lust as his hand that had been holding her chin began to move down her neck and towards her cleavage.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Antaeus yelled as he lunged for the man.

Antaeus shoved the second robber away from Danae just as his two compatriots made their way over to the family.

The skinny robber pulled Antaeus away from the second robber as the third robber hit him upside the jaw with a fist.

"Stop it!" Jocasta screamed as she held the form of sick Zoe in her arms. All the commotion had awakened the little girl, who clung to her mother with fear in her eyes.

The third robber delivered one final hard punch to Antaeus' stomach, knocking the wind out of the man and dropping him to his knees.

Pyris immediately went to his father's side to offer aid.

"You people gotta realize that we will take what we want and there's nothing you can do about it." The second robber had an arm wrapped around Danae's waist as he nuzzled her hair, taking in the floral fragrance.

Danae wanted to wrench herself away from the man but all she could do was stand there with a look of disgust on her face.

Her brother Pyris still stood by his father, who was boiling over with anger at this man and the fact that he couldn't help his daughter. Jocasta, Zoe, Linus and Thelma had a mixture of fear and anger on their faces as well.

The skinny robber and third robber stood in between the family and their friend who was groping the teenage girl---- their swords poised for attack if anyone objected to the plans the second robber had for her.

"Let us go somewhere more private," he whispered sensuously into Danae's ear.

He was about to drag her off into the bushes when Ares walked out onto the road in front of the assembled group.

The second robber immediately halted his plans for Danae as all now stared at the new arrival.

"Hey, if you've come to rob these people too…beat it. We saw them first," the skinny hooded robber declared as he gazed threateningly at Ares.

It took the war god a few moments to realize the man was talking to him. Not that long ago, he had regained consciousness, finding himself lying on the forest floor. He had gotten to his feet and just started walking, his mind in a haze as he tried to remember what happened when he stepped out onto the dirt road and the scene before him.

Still holding onto Danae, the second robber stared at Ares. "I don't see any weapons on him.

"Good, then we have someone else to rob." Third robber made his way over to Ares, who still seemed very confused.

An appreciative whistle escaped the third robber's lips as he gazed Ares up and down. "Those are some kick-ass leathers you are wearing. And those gauntlets…they look like they would be worth plenty."

Ares still stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, take off your clothes." The man ordered.

Ares did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…I said take off your clothes. I want them for myself."

The haze hadn't completely left Ares' mind but he knew enough that he was not about to take off his clothes and give them to this…person! He stood there silently with a defiant look on his face.

"So, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." The bandit raised his sword to cut the war god down with it.

Acting quickly, Ares swung out a foreman, letting it powerfully collide with his attacker's sword arm, knocking the weapon from his hand.

Despite Ares' impressive size, the third robber was cocky enough to think that he wouldn't have much of a problem disposing of the 'pretty boy' with the fancy leathers. That's why he now stood there weaponless and with a shocked look on his face, enabling Ares to deliver a right then a left hook to his jaw and then a hard punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of the big man and dropping him to his knees.

Seeing their compatriot in trouble, the other two robbers joined in the attack against Ares.

With their attention now turned to the new arrival, Antaeus retrieved his staff and decided to help this man. Running up behind the skinny masked robber, he viciously whacked him across the back with the staff.

"OUCH!!!" the thief howled as he quickly whirled around to face Antaeus. He was seething with anger as he stared at the middle-aged man who had just struck him. His eyes were blazing when he charged Antaeus, fiercely swinging his sword.

With the second robber heading towards him and his sword ready for attack, Ares quickly retrieved the sword of the third robber, who was still on his knees trying to recover from that hard punch he had delivered to his stomach.

Ares didn't need this turning into two-on-one so he banged the third robber hard upside the head with the hilt of his own sword, knocking him into unconsciousness. He then raised the sword just in time to deflect the incoming blow from the sword of the second Robber.

Meanwhile, Antaeus, despite only having a staff was holding his own against the skinny masked robber. The middle aged man was no stranger to battles. In his youth he had taken part in some tavern brawls that had gotten pretty vicious.

With a quick motion, Antaeus knocked the sword from the man's grasp and then pummeled him about the head with some hard swings of the staff, knocking him into unconsciousness.

His family immediately ran over to him.

"Honey, are you okay?" Jocasta asked. Zoe intently gazed at her father from her position in her mother's arms.

"I'm okay," he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Antaeus and the rest of his family now watched as Ares fought the remaining robber.

But with his fighting skills far superior to that of his opponents, there really wasn't much left of the fight to watch.

Ares had already knocked the sword from the hands of Second Robber and now the man was wobbling on his feet after receiving a succession of blows to his head and body. Ares put the man out of his misery with a spinning kick to the head that sent him to the ground where he joined his friends in unconsciousness.

The family immediately went over to him.

"I want to thank you for coming to the aid of my family," Antaeus said.

"There's no need to thank me." Ares dropped the sword he had been holding. "I didn't do anything but stumble out of the woods at the right time."

"And I'm glad you did," Jocasta said. "When I think of what that beast was going to do to my baby…" the woman trailed off as she looked angrily to the unconscious form of the second robber then lovingly to her daughter Danae.

"It's okay dear," Grandma Thelma assured as she placed a hand on her daughter's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Oh you're hurt." Danae noticed the cut running diagonally across Ares' left bicep.

He turned his left arm to get a better look at the cut. He had forgotten his opponent had managed to get in one minor blow from his sword. There was a little blood running from the cut and, it did slightly sting, but it wasn't causing much discomfort.

"Let me tend to that for you." Danae had quickly made her way over to the wagon, retrieved a cloth and now stood before Ares again.

He held out his left arm and she proceeded to wrap the folded cloth around the injured left bicep.

"What's your name?" Zoe stared at their rescuer from her position in the arms of her brother Pyris.

The rest of the family felt silly for leaving such an important question to be asked by their youngest member. They now all stood staring at Ares waiting for his reply.

His brow wrinkled with deep thought a few moments and then a frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "I don't know."

The family now stood there staring in shock at Ares. This man had saved them from a horrible tragedy and he didn't even know his own name!

Grandma Thelma moved to stand before Ares. "Do you mind if I feel your head?"

"No."

The old woman reached up and ran her hands all through Ares' short black hair. "I don't feel any lumps so he didn't suffer any blows to the head," she declared.

"What memories do you have?" Grandpa Linus asked.

Ares' brow creased with thought. "The only memories I have are of waking up in the forest, my walk here and coming upon the attack by the robbers on your family."

"Maybe after a good night's rest, your memories will come back to you…so you are coming home with us," Jocasta suggested.

The rest of the family nodded in agreement. Since he had no where to go, it sounded great to Ares too.

"We better take them with us too." Antaeus gazed with contempt at the unconscious forms of their three attackers. "When we get to town, we'll have the magistrate lock them up." He looked towards his son. "Pyris go to the wagon and fetch some rope."

The teenage boy handed his little sister back to his mother and ran over to the wagon to retrieve the rope.

It was late afternoon when they were finally traveling towards home again. Pyris and Danae took their previous positions on the wagon bench, but their little sister Zoe now sat between them. The robbers were tied up and laid in the back of the wagon where Grandma Thelma and Grandpa Linus sat. The dark stranger walked alongside the wagon with Antaeus and Jocasta.

* * *

The long white plume of the quill bounced up and down as Athena vigorously scribbled on the open scroll before her. When she looked up from her work, the goddess saw a spectrum of light shoot through the large window of her study, rise to the ceiling and hover there.

Athena rolled up the scroll. "That will be it for today, Leda." She handed the scroll and the others that lay atop the marble desk to her attendant.

"Yes, my Queen," Leda quickly curtsied, then, with her arms filled with scrolls, left the study.

After the attendant's departure, the spectrum of light hovering at the ceiling rained down in sparkles, coalescing into the form of a beautiful woman with violet eyes and chestnut brown hair that flowed down her back. Large white wings protruded from the back of the gold tunic she wore. She was the goddess Nike and for centuries had been Athena's constant companion.

"So Nike, how was your little trip to the world of the mortals?"

"It was very informative." Nike was flipping through sheets of parchment as she approached Athena. "You have to see these." Nike laid the parchment sheets on the marble desk before Athena.

Athena picked up a parchment sheet; her ice blue eye's quickly scanning the words. "Nothing but more tripe from a follower of Eli," she sighed with indifference as she balled up the parchment and threw it over a shoulder. It vanished into nothingness. Athena rose from the desk. "My high priest in Athens was complaining to me about such writings the other day." She had crossed the room and now stood in front of her pet owl Pero who sat atop a wooden perch in front of a window.

"You're not the least bit worried about these writings?" Nike had also crossed the room and now stood by Athena.

"No. Since Eli's death, many have sprung up in his name, preaching about this god of love." Athena ran slender fingers down Pero's feathered back. "They all faded from the public and so will this one."

"But this mortal they call the Apostle is different. The things he writes about regarding the inner workings of Olympus and the nature of the gods. How could he know such things?"

"Maybe he was once a trusted high priest," Athena said.

"No, what he knows goes beyond the knowledge of a high priest." Nike's brow was creased with worry.

Athena looked at the goddess and shook her head. "You sound just like some members of the council. So I guess I better ease all of your fears."

Nike's countenance brightened upon hearing the words of the queen. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll let one of my mortal followers handle this problem, and I know just the right one. She's rather exceptional…for a mortal," Athena said. "So you can consider the problem solved."

* * *

"Would you like some more stew?" Danae stood by the table in front of Ares.

He stared at the empty bowl before him. He hadn't realized how hungry he was --- that had been his second helping. He would have liked a third helping, but he could see by his modest surroundings that these people didn't have much. He didn't feel right asking for more of their food.

Danae could sense his inner turmoil. "I'll get you some more stew." Smiling, the teenage girl picked up the empty bowl and went over to the hearth where a cast iron pot was simmering.

Antaeus and Grandpa Linus had already finished their dinner and had gone back down to the magistrate's office. Jocasta and Grandma Thelma were in the room shared by Danae and Zoe tending to the sick child.

Pyris sat across from Ares, finishing up his second helping of stew. "You don't have to feel bad about wanting more stew…there is plenty. Besides, my mom likes to see men with big appetites." The boy put the last spoonful of stew from his bowl in his mouth.

"Thanks for telling me," Ares let a soft smile come to his lips.

"Here you go." Danae placed a steaming bowl of stew before Ares then seated herself next to her brother. "Dig in."

Ares did as she suggested and started eating the stew.

"Thank goodness we finally got Zoe to sleep," Jocasta sighed with relief when she and her mother Thelma came out of the bedroom.

"Now we better get that extra bed in Pyris' room made up for our new friend." Grandma Thelma looked to Ares as he sat eating his third bowl of stew.

"I don't want you to go to any trouble," he quickly said.

"It's no trouble. After what you did for us today, it's the least we can do." Jocasta along with her mother disappeared into Pyris' bedroom.

Tearing off a piece of crusty bread and putting it into his mouth, Pyris set his gaze on Ares who sat across from him. There was a look of curiosity in his eyes. "Y'know that robber was right when he said those are some kick-ass leathers."

"And those gauntlets do look expensive." Danae admired the jewels encrusted in them.

"You're probably someone very rich," Pyris said.

"And very important," Danae added.

"Since I can't remember, I wouldn't know," Ares frowned.

"I think Mom was right and after a good night's sleep your memory will return." Danae tore off a piece of bread and put it in her mouth.

"But in the meantime, we need to give you a name." Pyris pushed aside his empty bowl. "We have to call you something."

Ares finished up his third helping of stew as his eyes intently gazed at the teens that were wracking their brains trying to come up with a suitable name for him.

"Hey I got one!" Danae declared--- a proud smile formed on her face.

"You've got what?" Jocasta asked as she and Grandma Thelma exited Pyris' bedroom.

"A name we can call our new friend until he remembers his," Danae replied.

Jocasta and Grandma Thelma came over to the table where the three were seated.

"So what is this name?" Pyris looked at his sister.

Danae looked towards Ares. "We can call you Alexius…it means defender or helper."

Everyone was silent as they mulled over the name in their heads.

"After what you did for us today, I think it's perfect," Jocasta said.

The rest of her family members nodded in agreement as they gazed at their new friend, waiting to hear what he thought of the name.

"Then that's it…you can call me Alexius," a pleased smile appeared on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A thick black plume of smoke rose above the town and along with it, the cries of battle. A Roman soldier, standing on a ladder, lowered a lit torch to a roof that immediately caught afire. A villager began to climb the ladder but the soldier set the man ablaze with the torch and kicked him, knocking him from the ladder ---screaming in agony as he headed for the ground below.

Throughout the burning town, Roman soldiers were fighting villagers.

A soldier wearing a helmet with a face mask swiftly rode into town atop a black stallion. In his right hand was his sword, ready for attack. He viciously cut down a villager as his mount galloped by ---then another---and another. The soldier brought the horse to a stop and issued a yell as he leapt into the air. When he landed on the ground, he knocked down a villager in the process.

Another villager brandishing a sword charged the soldier but he easily cut him down and then another. A villager fell at the soldier's feet and he swiftly plunged his sword deeply into the fallen man's chest. When the soldier pulled out the sword, he ripped off his helmet. Long dark brown tresses fell down the soldier's back and framed the face of a young woman! Her features were beautiful but at the moment they were twisted with a ferociousness that would have frightened the most battle hardened warrior. Her blue eyes quickly took in the intense battle around her.

His eyes blazing with hate, a villager charged her, swinging a sword. She issued an ear-piercing yell and deftly cut him down with her deadly blade. She delivered a kick to another villager that knocked the weapon from his hands and spun him around. She roughly wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders and brought a dagger to his neck, cutting the flesh from ear to ear and then let him drop to the dirt below.

* * *

Some time later, the fires were becoming smoldering embers and the fighting had ceased. The dead bodies of villagers littered the ground. 

The woman roughly removed her dagger deeply embedded into the chest of a dead villager. A wicked smile was on her lips as she gazed at the crimson liquid coating the blade. She wiped the blood on the dead man's tunic and then sheathed the dagger on her person.

A soldier quickly made his way over to where she stood.

"Commander Livia," the man greeted her with the Roman salute.

"Lieutenant," Livia returned the salute.

The two began to walk.

"All resistance has been squelched. "Those people…" he waved an arm in the direction of a group of villagers being guarded by soldiers. "…are what's left of the citizens. We figured the women and children could be sent to the slave markets and the men sent to the gladiator camps."

The pair came to a stop and stood staring at the captives.

"Excellent, lieutenant." Livia's blue eyes wandered over the villagers. Some sat in the dirt sobbing over the deaths of loved ones and the fate that awaited them. Others stared at her defiantly.

"Commander, look what we found!" A soldier shouted from atop a wagon that he brought to a stop in front of Livia and the lieutenant. The soldiers that had been seated in the back of the wagon jumped to the ground and lowered the back so the commander and the lieutenant could see the contents.

"We found this wagon behind a burnt-out structure on a side street," one of the soldiers said.

Livia stepped up to the back of the wagon and gazed at its contents. It was filled with many scrolls and sheets of parchment. Livia picked up a parchment sheet letting her blue eyes scan the words written upon it. A disgusted smirk came to her lips.

"It's more of that garbage about Eli and the peace that can be found in the god of love." She tore the parchment in two and tossed it back into the wagon.

"…Nothing but more drivel from this apostle." She spat the name as if it were a curse. Livia's blue eyes looked cold and deadly when she gazed at the soldier who had found the wagon. "BURN IT…I want you to burn ALL of it!"

"Yes, commander," the soldier saluted his commanding officer, and then quickly left to find a torch.

A few moments later, the soldier returned along with some comrades, holding lit torches.

"Would you like the honors, commander?" The soldier held a lit torch in front of Livia.

Livia smiled wickedly as she took the offered torch and stood before the wagon filled with the wretched writings of the apostle. Briefly she turned towards the captured villagers. Some were gazing at her with murderous rage. The thoughts going through their minds right now would certainly go against the teachings of Eli and this apostle---what hypocrites these people were! Livia turned her gaze from the people and back to the wagon. The wicked smile on her face widened as she tossed the torch onto the pile of writings.

The soldiers did the same with the lit torches they carried and soon the wagon was consumed in flames.

"Livia…you bitch…BITCH OF ROME!!!" A male prisoner shouted as he broke away from a guard and headed straight for the commander.

But before he could reach her, he was subdued by two soldiers who knocked the man to his knees.

Livia approached the man as the soldiers bound him with chains.

"Destroying the writings of the apostle won't diminish the Elijians," the man declared. "No matter how many of us you kill, countless more will spring up; ready to teach about the god of Eli."

With her blue eyes gleaming in violence, Livia swiftly unsheathed the sword at her side and plunged it deeply into the man's gut then quickly removed it. The man stared up at her with a look of shock on his face as blood poured from his mouth.

"Since you love this Eli so much, you can join him in DEATH." Livia's tone was cool as she watched the man fall over dead.

* * *

It was a few candle marks before mid day when Livia's black stallion galloped into her army's makeshift camp. 

Livia brought the large animal to a trot as she watched soldiers go about their daily activities. Her blue eyes fell on a man who was getting a sword workout by taking on three opponents.

An appreciative smile came to Livia's face as she watched the man easily dispatch of his three attackers. The man was tall in stature. His bare, heavily muscled torso was glistening with sweat from the workout. He caught Livia staring at him and smiled.

The horse trotted past the sparring men and came to a stop at the corral. Livia dismounted her horse, gave the reins to a soldier standing nearby and then disappeared into her tent.

She removed the blood red cloak she wore, tossing it onto a nearby chair as she made her way over to a table. From a pitcher on the table she filled a basin with water. Cupping her hands, she splashed some water on her face and neck, removing the blood splatters of her victims.

The man she had been admiring walked into the tent. "You were up before me this morning. Where did you go?"

"I conducted a raid on that nearby Elijian town." Using a towel, Livia gently patted dry, her face and neck.

"How did it go?" He picked up some grapes sitting in a bowl atop a table and put them in his mouth.

"Totally burnt to the ground…the survivors will be sent to the slave markets and the gladiator camps."

"Excellent." The man pulled Livia to him and claimed her lips in a wild kiss.

A few moments later, their lips leisurely parted.

"That was some workout you were having when I road into camp." Livia ran a hand through his blond hair while staring into his piercing green eyes.

"Yes it was very invigorating and it left me quite amorous." The man brought his lips to Livia's neck and began planting soft kisses.

Livia closed her eyes and craned her neck to give him better access. "You surprise me, Gabriel. I thought you would have gotten your fill with me last night."

"I could never get enough of you, Livia," Gabriel's voice was husky. He was still kissing her neck when he led the pair over to a large cot in the corner of the tent and they collapsed on it.

A moan of pleasure escaped Livia's lips that was immediately muffled when Gabriel reclaimed her lips with his. Gabriel was truly an excellent lover and Livia certainly didn't mind a repeat of last night but she had her commitment. When he broke the kiss she turned her head. "This feels really good, Gabriel, but we can't continue this."

"Sure we can." Gabriel went back to kissing her neck as his hands loosened the armor she was wearing.

Livia was now looking at him. "No, we can't." Her hands gripped his wrists, halting his removal of her armor.

Gabriel gazed into those beautiful blue eyes and knew she was serious. A disappointed sigh escaped his lips as he rolled off of her. Livia immediately rose from the cot.

"Okay, where do you have to go now?" Gabriel wearily asked. He was lying on his side, propped up on a bent elbow as he gazed up at Livia.

"I have to meet with Athena at her nearby temple."

"The Queen of the gods wants to see you?" Gabriel had an impressed look on his face.

"Yes, she said it was urgent. I only stopped back here to freshen up, and then I'm heading off to her temple." Livia was now gazing in a full length mirror as she straightened her attire.

"I left my kingdom early just for you, and now you're going off to see Athena. I hardly get to see you anymore…you're always so busy," Gabriel frowned with annoyance.

"You're always busy now too Gabriel. You don't have the free time you had when you were only a Prince. Now that King Gregor is dead, you are King and those responsibilities make it hard for you to make time for me."

"Yeah, you're right," Gabriel admitted. "So when will we get to see each other?"

Livia came over to the cot and sat on a side again. "Since you are headed for Rome and I will be heading there after my meeting with Athena, we can meet there." She ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Isn't that going to be difficult? You're supposed to be spending all your time with your betrothed, Augustus Caesar."

"True, but I can steal away some discrete moments to be with you." Livia ran a finger over his soft lips.

"Make that several moments." Gabriel cupped her chin as he brought her face down to his and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Leisurely, their lips parted. "I better get going to Athena's," Livia rose from the cot and headed out the tent.

"See you in Rome," Gabriel watched her leave the tent.

* * *

The sound of Livia's military boots echoed through the main hall of Athena's temple. The Roman commander took in her surroundings --- not a priest or priestess was in sight. Torches lined the walls, their flickering flames providing the only light. 

Livia came to a stop in front of the altar. Her blue eyes wandered over the gifts lying upon it, given as tributes to the Queen of the gods. She picked up a sword that caught her eye. It was beautifully crafted. She twirled it around a bit and slashed at the air. She nodded her head in approval---it really had a nice feel to it.

Livia put down the sword when the ether began to open in front of a large marble white throne sitting on a dais in front of the altar. Golden orbs sparkled brightly, and then dispersed, leaving in their wake the queen of the Olympian gods.

Gone was that mid-drift exposing apparel she wore many years before when she had battled the legendary warrior princess, Xena. During that time, she had only been the goddess of wisdom and warfare. Now she was Queen and she dressed like it.

Athena wore a tan one-piece sleeveless battle dress with gold trim on the collar and skirt that came to the knees. Her boots were tan in color too with gold trim along the top. The gauntlets and armbands she wore were made of solid gold and encrusted with multiple gems. A golden crown sat atop a mass of light brown hair that cascaded down her back and over her slender shoulders.

The Queen of the gods was a vision of gold as she sat on her throne.

Growing up in the Roman provinces, Livia knew of the goddess by the name Minerva but since being under her tutelage, had come to learn that the goddess preferred the name Athena.

"My goddess." Livia was on bended knees as she bowed at the base of the dais to her patron goddess and mentor.

"Rise, Livia," Athena's voice had an air of supreme authority.

Livia did as her goddess commanded and rose to her feet. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes…it's about this mortal…the Elijians call him the Apostle."

"I've heard of him." Livia smirked with contempt. "I burned a wagon loaded with his wretched writings this very morning."

"At first I thought he was just another "Eli wanna-be" and would soon blow away like the dust. But now I have discovered that those writings of his have reached the farthest corners of our realm and it is starting to have serious effects on our power base."

"What do you want me to do?" Livia asked.

Athena rose from the large throne and stepped off the dais, facing Livia. "I want you to use whatever resources you have…torture and kill whomever you have to…to find out the identity of this damn mortal!" Her ice blue eyes burned with rage.

"And when I find him, you want me to kill him?" Livia asked.

"No, bring him to me. I have something special planned for him that will make these sniveling mortals think twice before they worship some two-bit god of Eli." A smile purely evil creased the lips of the divine queen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The squawks of seagulls could be heard as the birds gracefully soared through the clear blue skies along the coast of the island of Sicily. White foamy waves crashed on the golden brown sand glistening in the sun.

This scene was a stark contrast to the mountain peaks that could be seen in the distance towering above the spring landscape. Their massive peaks were always covered with snow and ice. The island's most famous peak, Mt. Etna, was no exception.

But on this day, some of the icecaps blanketing the massive peak began to melt, causing an avalanche of snow to cascade down a mountain side. An ice cave in the mountain began to tremble. Large chunks of ice fell to the ground and a few pieces fell on the two ice coffins the cave contained. As the trembling continued, ice from the ceiling broke away and now rays of the sun beamed down on the contents of the cave. Due to the sudden warmth, water now dripped from stalactites and the ice coffins.

As the sun rays warmed her ice coffin, Xena began to stir as she awakened from her lengthy slumber. Her right hand moved, and then formed a fist as it punched its way through the melting ice lid. A bended knee rose and broke away a considerable portion of the lid. Slowly, Xena sat up in the coffin, holding onto a side. A disoriented look shrouded her face as she took in her surroundings.

She saw the other ice coffin parallel to hers. She was still disoriented but a look of curiosity was in her blue eyes. Xena left the remains of her own coffin and made her way over to the undisturbed one.

"Gabrielle," Xena weakly murmured when she stood over the coffin. With a hand, she wiped away the water covering the lid. The face of the occupant was blurry but Xena knew it was Gabrielle. She had to get her out of the coffin.

Xena spotted her sword planted in some ice with her chakram resting upon it. She quickly made her way over there and pulled her sword from the ice after placing her chakram on her hip.

When she stood before Gabrielle's ice coffin with the sword slightly raised, a weak yell came from her lips as she brought the weapon down upon the ice lid. Xena repeated this action a few more times until the lid cracked in two. With a hand, she pushed away the ice.

Weak groans could be heard from Gabrielle as Xena gently raised her into a sitting position. The warrior princess hugged her friend as the woman regained consciousness.

"Xena…" Gabrielle breathed in a weak voice as she held on to her friend. "Where are we?" Her eyes quickly glanced around at their surroundings.

Xena remained silent as a look of remembrance crossed her face. "The baby…" she softly whispered. "Where's Eve?" Her voice was louder this time.

"Octavius was supposed to bring her to us." Gabrielle's face was shrouded with remembrance.

"Something has gone wrong. We've got to get out of here and find them." Xena began looking around for a way out. She gazed upward and saw the hole in the ice ceiling. She removed her chakram from her side and now held up the weapon. A determined look was on her face.

"Aiiiyaaaaa," Xena yelled when she threw her chakram towards the hole.

The round weapon separated into two parts and then hit the hole, knocking away more chunks of ice, making the opening bigger.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle came upon a village in the valley at the base of the mountain. Snowy remnants were on the roofs and ground as people moved about, carrying out their everyday chores. Both women took in their surroundings with unfamiliar looks on their faces. 

"Gabrielle, I don't recognize this place."

A plump woman approached them. "Are you two ladies lost?"

"Well, that depends…where are we?" Xena asked.

"You're at the foot of Mt. Etna," the woman replied.

"Mt. Etna!" Gabrielle was surprised. "How did we get here?"

Immediately, Xena knew the culprit. "Ares." Her tone was edgy. Xena looked around her with hardness in her eyes. "Ares, come out. I know you're here some place."

"Beg your pardon," the plump woman said. "But Ares hasn't been seen in these parts since the legendary Xena died, about um…twenty five summers ago."

Xena had a thunderstruck look on her face as she breathed with disbelief, "Twenty-five summers…."

Gabrielle was just as shocked by this startling revelation. "Are you saying that we've been out…that Xena has been dead for twenty five summers?"

The plump woman nodded.

"We've got to get to Rome," Xena was still in a state of shock.

"Why Rome?" Gabrielle asked.

"Because that's where Octavius was headed. He will know where I can find Eve." Xena fought to remain calm in these startling turn of events. She looked towards the plump woman who had begun to walk away. "You…"

The woman turned to face the pair again.

"Do you know anything about a Roman big shot named Octavius? He's probably a general or a commander."

"The only commander I know of is Livia…the Emperor's bitch," the woman spat with contempt. "Excuse my language, but when Augustus let's her slaughter harmless people like the followers of Eli, I just lose my…"

"Eli?" Gabrielle interrupted. "Do the people still follow his teachings?" She quickly glanced at Xena who had begun slowly walking away in a daze.

The plump woman looked at Gabrielle strangely." You're not from around here, are you?"

Gabrielle didn't reply to the question and just said, "Thanks." Then she made her way over to Xena.

A stunned look was still on the warrior woman's face as they made their way out of the village. "Twenty five summers…Eve's a woman now…I missed out on another child's life." Xena's crystal blue eyes got misty.

Gabrielle wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and pulled her close in a comforting gesture.

"And what about Mother, your family and Joxer…are they even still alive?" Xena asked.

"I know Xena…this is all so…wow!" In a rare moment, Gabrielle was at a loss for words as she shook her head. "Right now let's just get to Rome and find Octavius so he can tell us what happened to Eve."

Xena nodded in agreement.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle left the island of Sicily and now were on the Italian peninsula. During their journey they were surprised by the changes that had taken place. In their absence, many new roads had been added that made travel for them tedious. It was mid-day when the pair reached a road that led to the Roman town of Paestum. 

"I don't know about you, Xena, but I could certainly use a bite to eat."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Xena confessed. "Let's see if that place over there has food." She pointed towards a few structures that sat off a distance from the main road. She started towards them.

"Sounds good to me." Gabrielle followed Xena off the main road.

When they stood before one of the structures, they stared at it in wonder. Above the door was a giant replica of Xena's chakram!

"The owner must be a big fan of yours." Gabrielle stared at the large chakram above the door.

Xena remained silent as she walked up the steps and went inside. Gabrielle was right behind her.

When both stood inside, they stared at their surroundings in stunned silence. Whoever owned the place was definitely a fan of Xena's…and Gabrielle's. The walls of the structure were covered with all types of memorabilia about the famous fighting duo. There were Xena dolls---on the walls were Gabrielle's scrolls, replicas of Xena's charkam---the old and the new one, and drawings of the pair created by admirers. It was a shrine---a memorial to the two women who were believed dead for the last twenty five summers. Both Xena and Gabrielle were truly touched.

Their attention left the shrine in their honor when a middle-aged woman came out of the kitchen. A long dark blue dress covered her plump form. A scarf was tied around her head as graying dark hair flowed down her back. She went over to a table in the back where some people were seated.

"I really recommend the beans." Her voice was scruffy. The woman loudly farted. "Sorry about that." An apologetic frown appeared on her face as she waved the air with her apron.

"Meg…it's Meg!" Xena said with excitement.

Gabrielle stared at the gray-haired, middle aged woman incredulously. "No, Xena, you two were identical." She studied the plump woman a little bit more. "But if I were you Xena, I'd lay off the starches."

"Here, give me that. I'll give you a fresh one." Meg took a mug from a customer. She was about to head back to the kitchen when she took notice of the two women watching her and headed over to them.

Meg squinted her eyes as she stared at Gabrielle. "You know what shorty, you kinda look like her." She wiped the mug she held with her apron. "Only Gabrielle wasn't so butch."

Gabrielle had a confused look on her face as she quickly gazed at Xena, then back to Meg. But attention now turned to the familiar looking middle-aged man who came out of the kitchen. A white chef's hat covered shoulder-length graying hair and in his hands was a tray carrying a large burger.

"Hey Meg, go on and shake your money maker, will ya…we got bard burgers burning back there."

Meg approached him with an angry scowl. "Hush up."

Joxer turned to face her. "You hush up."

"No, you hush up!"

"Oh yeah, you hush up first!" Joxer said with a loud voice.

"Joxer?" Gabrielle said.

"What!?" He yelled as he angrily turned to look in her direction.

"Is that you?" Gabrielle stared at the middle aged man.

Joxer stared back as recognition hit him. The tray he was holding fell from his hands to land with a clang on the floor along with the burger.

Meg threw up her hands in exasperation and went back to the kitchen as Joxer made his way over to the two women.

"Gabrielle," Joxer now stood before her. He gazed at her taller companion. "Xena."

"Joxer." A soft smile came to Xena's lips.

Joxer's eyes became misty with tears of sheer joy as he put his arms around both women and pulled them into a hug.

* * *

After the reunion, Joxer took Xena and Gabrielle to his home. All three were now seated at a table. 

"So Joxer, how come you are living in Italy and not Greece?" Gabrielle took a sip from her mug.

"Meg and I decided that Greece held too many memories for us and decided to start fresh in Italy." Joxer sat the tray containing two bard burgers on the table in front of his friends. Each grabbed a burger and began to eat. "Besides, Greece is part of the Roman Empire, so we're all Romans now."

Xena had a displeased frown on her face as she bit into the bard burger. She did not like the fact that Greece and most of the known world was under the control of Rome.

"I was blown away when Octavius filled me in on your plan to fool the gods. When I couldn't get in touch with Ares to find out where he had taken you, I tried Aphrodite to see if she knew anything." Joxer twisted the towel he held in his hands. "But she didn't know where you were and worst yet, Athena had Ares thrown into the abyss of Tartarus so I couldn't ask him. After that, I gave up all hope of ever finding you." Joxer bowed his head and sighed.

"It's okay, Joxer." Gabrielle rubbed a shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Remaining silent, Xena took a sip from her mug of ale to wash down the bard burger. She knew her two friends would be shocked but despite the fact that Ares had totally screwed up her plans to fool the gods, she would miss him. "Joxer, do you know where Octavius sent Eve?"

"No, Xena, I don't," Joxer frowned with sadness. "Octavius figured since I was close to you, the gods may come after me and that it was best if I didn't know Eve's whereabouts. Cyrene was probably with her, though, because about a season after you uh…died, she disappeared. At first I thought the gods were behind it but then I figured that Octavius had sent her to be with Eve."

This news brought a smile to Xena's face. Since she wasn't there to raise her daughter it was comforting to know that her mother had been there for Eve.

"So, what are your plans now?" Joxer asked.

"We are going to Rome to find Octavius and find out where Eve is." Xena wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Rome is a long ways off from here on foot. You will need a horse and I've got the perfect one." Joxer rose from the table. "Come with me."

Xena and Gabrielle had curious looks on their faces as they followed Joxer out of the house and to the barn.

Running around in a corral near the barn was a golden palomino, her white mane flowing with her movements.

Both women came over to the corral and stared at the beautiful animal in recognition and wonder.

"Argo? It can't be," Xena stared at the horse in awe.

"Not after twenty-five summers," Gabrielle added.

"You're right, it's not Argo. She died a few summers back," Joxer sadly frowned. "This is her daughter. I call her Argo II."

As if she knew they were talking about her, Argo II came over to where Xena stood by the corral.

"She's beautiful." Xena ran a hand down the horse's golden muzzle.

"I've never let anyone ride her," Joxer said.

"Well, girl, let's see what you can do." Xena grabbed a saddle lying nearby and entered the corral.

After securing the saddle, Xena mounted Argo II.

"Xena," Gabrielle had a cautious look on her face as she watched her best friend trot the large animal around the corral.

Xena urged Argo II to pick up speed to a gallop as the palomino headed for the corral fence. "Yeehaa!" Xena yelled as Argo II easily jumped the fence. The horse turned around and headed over to where Joxer and Gabrielle stood.

"Thanks for lending me Argo II to get to Rome." Xena dismounted the horse.

"I'm not lending her to you, Xena. I'm giving her to you. Since Argo was yours and she's her offspring, she belongs to you too," Joxer said.

Argo II whinnied and Xena patted her side with affection.

At that moment, a young man dressed like a blacksmith came out of the barn.

"Hey, Dad, can you come here and take a look at this." He wiped his brow with the back of a hand.

Joxer had a proud smile on his face when he saw his son. "Hey boy, come over here. I want you to meet somebody." Joxer waved over his son. When the young man stood next to him, he introduced his friends. "Now this is Xena and this is Gabrielle." Joxer placed a hand on the young man's shoulder as the proud smile on his face widened. "And this is my son Virgil."

Any other young man would have thought his father had gone _NUTS_, introducing him to two women who were presumed dead twenty five summers ago but after hearing all the tales of the strange and wondrous adventures of Xena the Warrior Princess and Gabrielle, the battling Bard, Virgil knew these two had to be the real thing.

"It's a privilege to finally meet you," Virgil smiled at the two women.

"See, the apple didn't fall far from the tree," Joxer's smile of pride widened.

Gabrielle and Xena were both smiling with amazement.

"You have a son. I think that's great." Xena was still smiling but her thoughts drifted to her own child whose life she had missed out on for the last twenty five summers.

"Now that you have Argo II, I guess you'll be going off to Rome now." Joxer had sensed that meeting Virgil had made Xena think about Eve.

"Yes, Joxer, the sooner we find Octavius, the sooner I find Eve." Xena turned to mount Argo II.

But Joxer grabbed an arm, halting her. "I think you should let Virgil and I go with you." Joxer remembered who he was trying to halt and let go. "Everything has changed so much since you've been away. You'll need our help."

Xena and Gabrielle had skeptical looks on their faces.

"This Octavius won't be easy to find," Virgil said. "The Emperor is holding a victory march for his champion, Livia, so Rome will be packed."

"See what I mean? So it's settled…Virgil and I will be coming with you." Joxer looked to Xena and Gabrielle. "So I'll go dust off my old armor and get my sword. It'll be just like old times." He placed his hands on the shoulders of Xena and Gabrielle, his eyes beaming with the thought of being on an adventure with them again. "Virgil, go saddle up the horses."

After saying good-bye to Meg and their two younger children, Joxer, Virgil, Gabrielle and Xena mounted their horses and headed down the road that would take them to Rome.

* * *

"This Apostle is really an amazing writer. If I didn't know any better, I would swear this was Eli, back among the living." Gabrielle flipped through the sheets of parchment as she sat on a log in front of a roaring fire. 

After a three day journey, they had made their way to the Roman city of Neapolis and decided to camp in the forest on the outskirts of the city. If they left at sunrise the next day, they would be in the next city of Capua by sundown.

"My father told me that Eli was a good friend of yours." Virgil poked a stick at the fire. "I wished I had known him."

"I know it would thrill his heart to know his teachings have lived on long after his death." Gabrielle smiled.

"Virgil, you just make sure those writings are no where in sight when we get to Rome." Joxer had a look of concern on his face as he laid in his bedroll, propped up on a bended elbow facing his son and his friends.

"I bet these writings have brought more anger against the Elijians from those who still worship the gods of Olympus." Xena passed a parchment sheet to Gabrielle as she sat next to her on the log.

"Oh, I'll say. The Romans have been burning wagons loaded with these very writings and anyone caught with them is either killed or sent to the slave markets," Joxer said.

"They would never get away with treating the Elijians this way if Hercules and Iolaus were still here," Virgil said.

"Hercules and Iolaus protected the Elijians?" Gabrielle was surprised to hear this.

"Yep, they were their biggest protectors until about ten summers ago." Joxer frowned.

Gabrielle knew there was a story and wanted to hear it. "So what happened to Hercules and Iolaus? What made them stop protecting the Elijians?"

"The Olympians did…that's who," Virgil angrily tossed the stick he held into the flames of the camp fire and watched it be consumed.

Gabrielle and Xena now looked to Joxer to continue.

A weary sigh escaped Joxer's lips as he rose to a sitting position. He knew Gabrielle and especially Xena were not going to like what he would say.

"Hercules was already on thin ice with the gods for killing Zeus to protect Eve, so when he jumped to the defense of the Elijians and their god of love against his very own family, they were out for his blood," Joxer said.

"What did they do?" Xena knew she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"The gods had the Furies curse Hercules with madness," Joxer replied.

"It was a belated punishment for his killing Zeus," Virgil added with a sneer.

"So, I guess Hercules is still insane after all these years?" Gabrielle asked.

"Worse…he's dead." Joxer bit his lower lip. "And so is Iolaus."

Xena and Gabrielle sat in stunned silence as they absorbed this sad news.

"How did they die?" Xena asked in a soft voice.

"Due to insanity, Hercules went berserk in a village market. With that superhuman strength, Iolaus knew Hercules could easily kill an innocent bystander and tried to stop him but…"

"…Hercules killed him instead." Xena finished as she buried her face in her hands.

"Yes. Hercules killed Iolaus," Joxer confirmed as he bowed his head, not able to continue.

Since Joxer remained silent, his son finished the sad tale. "Hercules was now only a shell of the legendary hero he once was but the Olympians still wouldn't let him be." Virgil hissed. "They stripped him of his powers. Now fully mortal, insane and tormented by his killing of his best friend, Hercules hanged himself from a Corinth city wall."

Gabrielle gasped in shock as she quickly wiped away the tears that had formed around the rims of her eyes.

Xena got up from the log where she sat next to Gabrielle and walked off into the woods. Gabrielle followed after her.

As she walked, Xena's blue eyes welled up with tears that began to run down her cheeks. Hercules was the one who had started her down the road to redemption and now he was dead. She wiped away the tears when she turned to face Gabrielle.

"Right now, a part of me wants to make the gods pay for what happened to Hercules and Iolaus but I know I can't do that." Xena exhaled a breath to calm herself.

"That's right, because if the gods find out you're alive, they will figure out Eve is alive too and the hunt for her will start all over again." Gabrielle wiped away her own remaining tears.

"That's why we've got to find Eve and take her far away so the gods never find out that she's alive."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement as she put an arm around her best friend and led the pair back to their camp.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Danae and Pyris didn't move a muscle as they hid in the hay and watched the scene of horror before them. A man they had known their whole lives was just run through by the sword of a Roman soldier. Pyris quickly put a hand over his sister's mouth to keep her from screaming when the man fell over dead after the sword was pulled from his body. Danae and Pyris had been with their parents, Antaeus and Jocasta, at a meeting of the Elijians in a barn outside of the city of Capua when Roman soldiers raided the place.

Antaeus and Jocasta had told the children to run back home but Danae and Pyris had only run away to a large pile of hay not far from the barn because they were worried about what would happen to their parents.

"Hey, there's Mom and Dad," Pyris whispered.

Antaeus and Jocasta had their hands tied behind their backs as some Roman soldiers led them to a wagon with a metal cage setting atop it. The cage was already filled up with men and women captured from the meeting when Antaeus and Jocasta were placed inside.

"Take these prisoners to the slave markets in Ostia," a soldier ordered the man who sat on the bench in front of the wagon.

"Wait!" another soldier shouted before the man could urge the horses to take off. "There's been a change. These prisoners are not going to the slave markets in Ostia. They will provide the entertainment at the celebration to honor the champion of Rome."

"What kind of entertainment? The first soldier asked.

"Something to do with lions," the soldier replied.

A woman inside the cage screamed in terror and then fainted when she heard the fate that awaited them.

The soldiers stood back as the wagon took off, headed for Rome.

"Did you hear that Danae?" Pyris asked from his hiding place in the hay.

"Yes, Mom and Dad are going to be fed to lions." The teenage girl's eyes began to well up with tears.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here." Pyris grabbed his sister's arm as they quietly made their way out of the hay and ran for home.

* * *

Due to the intense fires of the forge, the strip of metal glowed bright orange. Using metal tongs, Alexius transferred the softened metal to the top of an anvil where he proceeded to change its shape with a hammer. When he had the desired shape of a horseshoe, he used the tongs again to transfer it to a barrel of water. When it had cooled, he placed it in a large bucket with the other finished horseshoes. 

Alexius removed the goatskin hanging from a wood support column nearby, uncapped it and took a big swig of its cool contents. His skin felt very hot, so once his thirst was satisfied; he squirted an ample amount of water on his face. Some droplets landed on his powerfully built arms, adding sheen to bulging bicep muscles already glistening with sweat under the heat of the forge. From his face, large droplets cascaded over his neck and down chiseled pectoral muscles covered with downy black hairs, down lower, over rock hard abdominal muscles and then disappeared when they were absorbed into the fabric of his pants. With a hand, Alexius wiped away excess water dribbling from his neatly trimmed beard and then returned to his work of shaping more horseshoes.

Alexius had been in Capua a half season and in that short time, after being taught by Antaeus, had mastered the forge.

He still didn't have any memories of who he really was and had come to the conclusion that he probably would never know. So Alexius had packed away his fancy leathers, expensive gauntlets and rings, possessions from a life he couldn't remember and now wore the clothes of a villager.

Antaeus and his family were more than happy to adopt him into their family. The children absolutely adored him. Zoe liked for him to read her a story before she went to bed and Pryis had talked him into teaching him to use a sword. The teenage boy was an apt pupil. Danae would come to him for help with her math homework and Alexius could tell she now had a crush on him. Sometimes he would catch her staring at him with this mesmerized look on her face. And he knew Danae and her girlfriends would hide in the loft above the forge and watch him work. She was a teenage girl who was quickly becoming a woman. So far Danae hadn't expressed her feelings for him and Alexius hoped she never did because he didn't want to hurt her.

He was throwing another horseshoe into the barrel of water when Pryis and Danae came running into the forge. Both teenagers were out of breath and began talking at the same time so he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying.

"Alexius…Elijians meeting…"

"Mom and Dad…"

"Barn…Romans…"

"Meeting…Rome…raided"

"Eaten by Lions…"

"Enough!" Alexius declared in a loud voice, instantly silencing both teens. "Now, one at a time." He looked towards Danae. "You go first."

But before the girl got a chance to speak, the sound of a loud horn being blown was heard. All three stepped outside the forge just in time to see a regiment of Roman soldiers come down the street. More of Capua's citizens came out of their residences to watch as Roman soldiers on foot and horseback made their way to the center of town. Everyone paid close attention to the wagons with the empty cages atop them. Their curiosity piqued, the citizens followed the caravan of soldiers to the center of town.

The caravan came to a stop in the town square, at which time the commanding officer dismounted his horse and faced the townsfolk.

"Citizens of Capua…" He began, "…you are hereby charged with harboring Elijians, enemies of the state and traitors to the imperial religion. Please get ready to be transported to Rome where you will be tried and, if found guilty, executed."

Loud nervous chatter broke out among the citizens as soldiers began moving through the crowd, ushering people towards the wagons and the cages they carried.

Grandpa Linus, Grandma Thelma and Zoe had been in the house and when they heard the Romans coming down the street had joined everyone in following them and now stood with Alexius, Pyris and Danae.

"All of you go back to the house," Alexius ordered. Grandpa Linus and Grandma Thelma did what the man suggested and quickly left with their grandchildren. Alexius was still holding the hammer from the forge and held it tightly as the soldiers moved through the crowd.

"Alright you, head towards that wagon," A soldier ordered as he stood behind Alexius, slightly shoving him.

Alexius only moved a couple steps due to the shove but came to a stop.

"I said MOVE!" The soldier roughly shoved Alexius forward.

This time Alexius moved a few steps due to the harder shove and again came to a stop.

Having a short temper, the soldier unsheathed his sword and raised it high above his head. "I'll show you who is boss…Elijian scum!" The soldier swiftly brought the sword down.

Alexius quickly raised the hammer he held, blocking the blade from cutting into his shoulder. He quickly spun around and knocked the soldier upside the jaw with the hammer. As the man fell to the ground, he yanked the sword from his grasp.

The villagers around Alexius quickly moved out of the way as Roman soldiers began to move towards him and now encircled him, their weapons poised for attack. A few eager beavers charged him with their swords swinging. Alexius easily deflected their blades.

There had to be at least thirty soldiers closing in on Alexius when everyone heard a whoosh sound. Suddenly, a metal object whizzed through the air and bounced hard off the helmets of some of the soldiers, knocking them to the ground.

"Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiy," Xena yelled as she somersaulted through the air and landed in the middle of the town square. Her sword was already drawn and she used it to block the sword of a soldier who had charged towards her. Xena caught the chakram as it came towards her while ramming another soldier head first into the side of a wagon.

Gabrielle had joined the fight by using her sais, while Virgil fought with a sword. The young man had first managed to convince the middle-aged, out of shape Joxer to stand with the villagers for protection, keeping him out of the fighting.

Alexius slashed his sword at one shoulder and delivered a high kick to another that sent the man flying through the air and into the open door of a cage atop a wagon.

Gabrielle blocked the blade of one soldier with her sais while delivering an elbow to the chin of one attacking her from behind.

Alexius had kicked another soldier away from him, and, using that momentum, Virgil grabbed hold of the man and tossed him through the open door of a wagon cage.

Xena smashed the head of yet another soldier against a wagon and then tossed him into a cage.

The four were woefully outnumbered but their superior fighting skills more than made up for their lack in numbers. When most of the soldiers were in the cages, the Romans saw how severely beaten they were. The remaining soldiers immediately made their way to the horses and the wagons filled with their comrades and quickly road out of Capua.

Loud cheers erupted throughout the square as the citizens gathered around their four protectors to express their gratitude.

Xena looked towards the man who had been battling the Romans alone when they arrived but he was immediately surrounded by townsfolk who were praising him for his bravery. Since she was surrounded by people too, Xena could only see the back of him. He was very tall, his short hair was dark and his build was muscular. There was a familiarity about him Xena couldn't quite grasp. His skill with a sword was extraordinary and unusual for someone living in such a town. Xena quickly made her way through the crowd, headed for the man.

"Your sword work is incredible," Xena now stood behind him.

"Thanks." Alexius turned around. "So is yours."

When she saw who was standing before her, Xena had a stunned look on her face. "Ares?" she said with disbelief. The stunned expression on her face turned joyful before quickly turning suspicious. "Alright, what are you up to?"

"Huh?" Alexius looked at her confused.

"Don't try to act innocent. I know you're up to something." Xena's eyes narrowed, giving him a deadly glare.

Alexius didn't appreciate the way this woman was looking at him, like she wanted to rip his head off, and quickly turned his back to her and made his way through the crowd.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me!" Xena's anger was beginning to rise as she followed Alexius through the crowd.

Gabrielle, Virgil and Joxer had seen Xena meet up with the man from the fight in the crowd and followed her.

"Whatever you are scheming Ares, you can just FORGET IT!" Xena was right behind Alexis now and shoved him hard in the bare back.

Alexius quickly whirled around to face the angry woman. "Look lady, you better back off!" He was still holding the Roman soldier's sword in his right hand. "I don't want to hurt you." There was a threatening look in his brown eyes.

Xena was reaching for her sword when Gabrielle, Virgil and Joxer came up behind her.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle stared with astonishment at the man standing before Xena as did Joxer.

"Ares?" Gabrielle and Joxer said in unison.

Before anyone could say another word, Danae and Pyris, along with their little sister Zoe, Grandpa Linus and Grandma Thelma joined the group.

"Hey Alexius, those were some excellent moves you used out there." Pyris patted the big man on the back with admiration. "You have to teach them to me."

"Alexius?" Xena whispered with a perplexed look on her face.

"C'mon, let's go." Gabrielle along with Joxer and Virgil ushered the warrior woman away from the family.

Xena had a look of shock and anger on her face as her friends dragged her away. "This isn't over, Ares!" She yelled before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ares?" Danae had a confused look on her face. "What's she talking about?"

Alexius shrugged his shoulders. "That woman is crazy. Just ignore her." He led the family to their house.

* * *

Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil had managed to drag Xena into a nearby tavern and they now sat at a table in the back. When the barmaid deposited their drinks on the table and left, Xena was still fuming with anger. 

"I can't believe you dragged me away from Ares when we all know something is not right here." Xena furiously glared at Gabrielle and Joxer.

Virgil looked at his father. "Dad, you always told us that Ares was trapped in the abyss of Tartarus."

Joxer threw up his hands. "Hey, that's what Aphrodite told me and I believed her."

"Well somehow he got out of the abyss and can't be up to any good." Xena took a quick sip from her mug. "Why else would he act like he doesn't know me and be defending the Elijians to boot?"

"Maybe Ares has no ulterior motives for protecting the Elijians." Gabrielle tapped her fingers against the mug that sat between her hands.

"You're not serious?" Xena stared at her, stunned.

"Oh, I'm serious, alright," Gabrielle declared. "Xena, you were so busy attacking Ares that you didn't see the scar running along his left bicep. As a god, Ares always had perfect, scar-free skin."

"Which means he must be mortal," Xena let her mind absorb this discovery.

"Whatever happened to Ares in the abyss of Tatarus must have taken away his powers, making him mortal and it probably erased his memory too." Gabrielle took a sip from her mug.

Xena sat in silence as she pondered her friend's words.

* * *

To Gabrielle, it seemed like Xena had been standing in front of that closed door for eons. A weary sigh escaped her lips. "Would you just do it already." Gabrielle, along with Joxer and Virgil joined Xena in front of the door. 

"Okay," Xena smirked. She raised a closed fist and knocked it on the door a few times.

All could hear movement as someone headed for the door and then opened it.

With her lips slightly parted, Xena silently stood there gazing at Ares as he stood in the doorframe. He had cleaned up after the fight in the town square. It was odd for Xena to see Ares not wearing his black leathers, but instead the clothes of a villager. He wore brown leather pants with matching brown boots. The shirt was white with long sleeves and enough buttons undone to show off chest hairs. The medallion he always wore still hung down his chest, the metal sparkling in the rays of the setting sun. Xena quickly glanced at Ares' left ear. The sword earring still dangled from the lobe. Despite not remembering he was a war god, Ares had decided to keep wearing a few items from his past.

Xena had to admit Ares looked just as good in mortal attire as he did in his black leathers. In fact, he appeared to be more muscular in the mortal clothes. She suddenly felt very hot and mentally slapped herself. Ogling Ares' body was not why she had come here. Xena was opening her mouth to speak when Ares beat her to it.

"Look lady, if you came here to attack me again…"

"I didn't come here to attack you," Xena quickly interrupted. An apologetic frown appeared on her face. "I actually came here to apologize. Can we come in?"

Alexius was hesitant at first but eventually he opened the door wider and waved an arm.

Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil came into the cottage and glanced around. An elderly man and woman sat at a table with a little girl finishing their dinner. A teenage boy and girl were kneeling on the floor, stuffing items into nap sacks. All had stopped their activities and stared at their guests.

Xena stood before Ares. "Look Alexius, I want to apologize for attacking you in the square. I thought you were someone I know…"

"Maybe you do know him." Danae quickly rose from the floor and came over to the group. "Y'see, Alexius is the name we gave him because he doesn't remember his own name."

Alexius now gazed at Xena with a hopeful look on his face. Despite their volatile introduction, it would be a relief to finally meet someone who knew who he was.

Xena saw that anxious look in Ares' brown eyes. She wanted to tell him who he was but they had all agreed that for now, it was best that Ares not be told. Xena had concluded that if Ares knew his identity, he would then try to make contact with his Olympian family. The other gods would find out she and Gabrielle were alive and figure out that Eve was alive too and then start the hunt to kill the bringer of twilight all over again. For now, it was best that he remained in the dark about his identity.

"I'm sorry to hear about your memory loss, but you're not the person I know. Again, accept my apology for my mistake."

Alexius did a good job of hiding his disappointment in not being the person that this woman knew. He told himself that he was resigned to the fact that he would never know his identity but a part of him deep down inside still held out hope. A crafty smile came to his lips. "I'll accept your apology…on one condition."

If she didn't know any better, Xena would have sworn that Ares was himself again, the way he stood there looking at her now and requiring conditions. "And what's that?"

"Tell me your name?"

A soft smile came to her lips. "Xena"

"Xena, I accept your apology." A playful smile came to Alexius' lips as he extended an arm.

Widening her own smile, Xena gripped his extended arm with the warrior greeting.

"Now I think the rest of us need introductions," Danae had a pleased smile on her face.

After everyone was introduced, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil prepared to leave the cottage and head to their own lodgings they had established at a nearby inn. But before leaving, Xena saw Ares place a travel sack on the table and begin to place items inside.

"Uh Alexius, do you plan on going somewhere?" Xena came over and stood by the table. She thought that in his present amnesiac state, it would be better if Ares stayed put in Capua and didn't go running off to who knew where.

"If you must know, I am going to Rome." Alexius continued to fill the sack with items.

"And we're going with him." Danae looked towards Pyris who nodded in agreement.

"Why would you go to Rome?" Gabrielle asked.

"To stop the Romans from killing our parents." Danae immediately bursts into tears. Grandma Thelma and little Zoe immediately went over to the girl to offer comfort.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her cry." Gabrielle had an apologetic frown on her face.

"It's not your fault, Gabrielle. It's just that my granddaughter saw some pretty horrible things today," Grandpa Linus said.

"Our parents were at an Elijian meeting at a barn just outside of town when soldiers raided the place," Pyris said. "The Romans took my parents and everyone inside away to Rome. They are going to be part of the entertainment to honor Rome's champion."

"The soldiers said they would put them with the lions." Danae sobbed as she buried her face in her Grandmothers shoulder.

"We're going to Rome with Alexius to rescue them," Pyris said.

Xena looked toward her friends. Expressions of apprehension were on their faces that mirrored hers. None of them thought they had a snowballs chance in Tartarus of rescuing the parents. They would only get themselves killed.

"We happen to be on our way to Rome, so why don't you let us help you?" Xena let her eyes wander over the three future travelers.

"You would do that?" Danae raised her head from Grandma Thelma's shoulder and now gazed at the four visitors.

"Of course," Joxer puffed up his chest.

"Then we accept your help." Alexius hadn't told the kids but he didn't think they really had a chance of rescuing Antaeus and Jocasta but after everything they had done for him, he had to at least try. But now with the added help he thought they just may have a chance. He let his eyes fall on Xena – with the way she fought, this rescue could indeed happen.

Xena met Alexius' gaze with her own. "Good." A smile came to her lips. "We will leave at sunrise."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jocasta had her arms folded tightly across her chest as she nervously rocked back and forth atop the large boulder where she sat. Her eyes wandered over the people around her. Some were praying and some were crying over the fate that awaited them. An Elijian elder named Boras moved about the people, offering what comfort he could.

The growls, snarls and roars of wild beasts were sporadically heard throughout the prison. It was unfortunate that the animals were housed in the same facility as their intended prey.

If covering her ears would have blocked out their roars, Jocasta would have done that. Would it sound the same when they stood before her, ready to tear her to shreds?

"Here take this," Antaeus offered his wife a ceramic cup filled with water as he seated himself next to her on the boulder.

Jocasta thought Antaeus had been gone too long and was glad he was back.

One of the big cats issued a loud throaty roar.

Jocasta jumped at the sound, spilling all of the water that Antaeus had brought her. "Oh, I can't believe I did that."

"It's okay…I'll get more water."

"You don't have to do that." Jocasta held onto her husband. "Just stay here with me, please." Her eyes were filled with fear as they gazed at him.

Antaeus didn't rise from the boulder but instead wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her to him. He planted a kiss atop her head.

"I'm just praying that my death is quick." With trembling hands, Jocasta placed the empty cup on the boulder.

"I'll protect you as best I can out there." Antaeus tightened the hold on his wife.

Jocasta smiled softly as she patted with affection the arm wrapped around her.

Their attention turned to the door of their cell when they heard keys jingling. Creaking loudly, the door opened.

A balding, plump, middle-aged man wearing a white ankle-length robe with a blue toga entered the large holding cell, flanked by four guards carrying chains. The man had thick bushy eyebrows that looked like birds nests above his dark beady eyes that now wandered over the cell's residents finally stopping at a group of men and women sitting and standing in a corner.

"We'll use those today." The man extended an arm in their direction.

"The lions are waiting." A guard jingled the chains he carried as he and his colleagues made their way over to the people.

"Please NO…I don't want to DIE!!!" A man wailed as he frantically tried to get away from two guards approaching him with chains.

One guard swung a club low, hitting the man in the knees.

"AHHHH!" The man howled as he fell face first to the floor.

"You don't want to be late for your dinner date." A guard bent over the fallen man and quickly chained his arms behind his back. "You and your friends are the main course," the guard snickered as he roughly hauled him to his feet then placed him with the rest of the chained prisoners.

Soft sobbing could be heard coming from some of the chained Elijians.

"There's no need to fear death my brothers and sisters," Boras let the guard chain his arms behind his back. "Before the day is out we will be with Eli and the god of love in heaven."

One of the guards just rolled his eyes after hearing Boras.

Antaeus, Jocasta and the remaining prisoners had looks of sorrow on their faces as they watched their fellow Elijians being led from the cell and to their deaths.

Jocasta let the tears she had been holding back flow freely down her face as she held tightly onto her husband. She felt a twinge of guilt because she was relieved that she and Antaeus hadn't been chosen to face the lions…today. But they would eventually.

A guard was the last to leave the cell, closing the large door behind him with a loud bang. Jingling was heard as the lock was put securely in place.

There was a large window covered with bars that looked out into the arena. Some of the remaining prisoners took up positions in front of it to view the horrifying spectacle that was to come.

Antaeus and Jocasta remained where they were on the boulder, comforting each other. They had no desire to watch their fellow Elijians die.

* * *

The Arena in Rome was packed with spectators. Many had come from the farthest corners of the empire for the celebration to honor Rome's champion – Livia. But those festivities would officially begin tomorrow. 

Boisterous chatter filled the arena as late arrivals quickly found seats. The atmosphere was thick with anticipation of the day's spectacular events that only the empire's capital could provide.

The plump balding man from the holding cell made his way pass African drummers to an enclosed stage. As master of ceremonies, he had changed into more flashy attire---a green and gold tunic adorned his robust form while a bad red wig covered his bald head.

The blast of horns now joined the rhythmic beat of the drums.

The crowd began to chant, "Caesar…Caesar…Caesar," when the tune changed to the emperor's entry music.

All eyes turned to the royal box as the Emperor and his party took their seats. Augustus Caesar was accompanied by the leaders of the senate, the head of the Praetorian Guard, King Gabriel whose father King Gregor had been a cousin of his father's, and his mother Atia.

Atia was in her late sixties but she looked twenty summers younger. As a woman in Roman society, she had lacked formal power but over time, she had built up powerful connections and alliances completely independent of the men's world. Atia was known for being ruthless so one did not want to end up on her enemies list.

Horns were blasted again, signaling the start of tonight's entertainment. The robust master of ceremonies raised his arms in the air, bringing silence to the arena.

"People of Rome, I bid you welcome." Cheers and claps were heard throughout the crowd, before the man continued. "The festivities to honor Rome's champion won't begin until tomorrow but today we are providing you with a taste of what you can expect courtesy of our beloved Emperor, Augustus Caesar."

The crowd thunderously clapped and once again, "Caesar…Caesar…Caesar," was heard throughout the arena.

Augustus rose from his seat and acknowledged the crowd with nods and waves and then seated himself again.

When the applause ceased all attention turned to the plump announcer. Once again, he raised his arms in the air. "Let the entertainment begin." Clapping and shouting was heard throughout the arena.

A twenty-foot high wall ran the circumference of the arena. In it were cut several large doors. One of those doors opened and out stepped some prison guards with the chained Elijian women. They were taken to wooden poles staked in the dirt in various places around the arena floor. The women were chained to the poles with their arms above their heads. Some of the women were looking upward into the crowd while others softly sobbed over their fate. When their job was completed the guards left the arena floor.

A few moments later another door opened. The Elijian men, no longer chained, were shoved out onto the arena floor, and then the door was closed behind them. Some quickly went over to the chained women; some gazed up at the sea of people sitting high above and around them and others closely watched the doors in the arena wall, waiting for one to open.

They didn't have to wait long because a few moments later, a door slid open and out walked a lion. The crowd sat on the edges of their seats waiting for the attack to begin.

The lion paced around a bit, growling low in its throat. When one of the men, in a panic, tried to run away, the lion took off after him. The four legged beast easily outran his two legged prey, knocking the man to the ground. The crowd cheered loudly.

The man was on his back screaming, trying to protect himself with his arms. The lion easily overpowered the man, getting a hold on his neck, sinking its large teeth into the tender flesh. With its hold on the man secure, the animal violently shook him like he was a rag doll, spraying blood everywhere. The crowd went wild. Mercifully, the man died within moments.

While everyone was enthralled with this attack, more doors had been opened releasing more hungry lions and now bloody attacks were happening all over the arena floor, much to the delight of the spectators.

Augustus Caesar watched the gory spectacle before him with a look of distaste. As Emperor he was expected to provide such entertainment for the people but he hated having to watch such horrors. He leaned close to the older woman sitting in the chair next to his. "There is some work that I must attend to before Livia gets back, so I must leave you, Mother."

Atia took her eyes from the gruesome entertainment to look at her son. "I can come with you."

"That won't be necessary, Mother. I wouldn't want to tear you away from this slaughter." Augustus gazed out to the arena just in time to see a lion smack a woman with a giant paw—its claws instantly turning her beautiful face into a grizzly mess. "I know how much you enjoy them."

Augustus rose from his seat and was immediately surrounded by the head of the Praetorian Guard and other members of the elite bodyguards as he made his way out of the royal box.

Atia eye's watched her son as he left. A displeased smirk was on the woman's face. Augustus had grown soft since entering middle age or more accurately since Livia had cast her spell upon him. In his present state, he would never stand a chance in a marriage to that woman. Thoughts about her son's betrothed brought a look of disgust to Atia's face. Right now, she had her son's ear---she was one of his top advisors when it came to making decisions regarding the empire. But Atia knew that would change when Augustus made Livia Empress. She would fade to the background while Livia rose to prominence. The young woman had him wrapped around her finger. That's why he turned a blind eye to her persecution of the Elijians. Augustus was so clouded by love that he couldn't see Livia for the power hungry bitch she truly was. Rome's champion was due to arrive in the empire's capital tomorrow. Atia was now determined to break up the pair before the nuptials could take place.

* * *

There wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. Rays of the sun rained down on the forest. The singing of birds filled the air mixed with the clashing of steel and the cries of a fierce battle. 

Once again, Xena and Alexius traded parries and thrusts. Xena delivered a high kick that hit Alexius square in the chest. Alexius executed a kick but Xena blocked it with an arm. More parries and thrusts were exchanged. Xena went for a backhand but Alexius ducked then delivered a backhand of his own that hit its mark. Xena spun around and thrust low with her sword but Alexius kicked the sword from her grasp. Xena delivered a kick to his chest knocking him away as she did a back flip and caught her sword before it hit the ground.

The two combatants circled each other, their weapons poised to resume their battle. Xena's blue eyes never left Alexius' form. She hadn't had a sword workout with Ares since she left his fold. He may have been mortal now but his skill with a sword was just as extraordinary as when he was a god.

Alexius' gaze never left Xena. Not only was she beautiful but she swung a mean sword. Their skills complimented each other well – like they were fighting with one mind.

"You're incredible, where did you learn how to use a sword?" Alexius let his eyes wander over his lovely opponent. He was very impressed.

"I had an excellent teacher." Xena let a smile come to her lips. Her eyes never left him as they continued to circle one another.

Gabrielle with Danae at her side stepped out of the forest and into the clearing.

Gabrielle shook her head and groaned with annoyance. "Did you two catch the rabbits that we need for dinner?"

The two combatants immediately dropped the warrior stances and lowered their swords. An apologetic frown was on Xena's face. "We got the rabbits but we just got distracted."

Alexius had an apologetic frown on his face too. "I asked Xena a question about a fight move…one thing led to another…and we were in a mock fight trading moves."

"Sorry," Xena picked up the dead rabbits that she had laid on a log.

"You were supposed to skin them too," Gabrielle reminded them.

"They'll be skinned in no time," Alexius assured.

"Pyris and I can do it….we're starving." Danae took the rabbits from Xena and quickly headed back to their campsite.

The three adults followed her.

* * *

Later that night, the only sound heard in their campsite was the crackling flames of the campfire as everyone slept in their bed rolls. 

Alexius rolled over onto his back. A pleased smile was on his face as he enjoyed a dream…

_**He was dressed in his black leathers and Xena was standing close, very close to him. Her blue eyes sparkled with desire.**_

**"_You help me defeat Athena…" A finger tenderly touched his chin. "… and I'm yours." Her voice was low and seductive. _**

**"_You're mine?" There was a touch of skepticism in his tone._**

**"_For years, you've wanted me to be your warrior queen. Well, I'm offering you my sword and the body that wields it." Slowly, Xena ran fingers down his exposed chest._**

_**His eyes followed the path of her fingers. He was clearly affected by her closeness, her touch and the offer—he swallowed hard. "Um, that's very tempting but what about Olympus?"**_

**"_Olympus is doomed," Xena declared. "Zeus is dead. Whatever happens here, their reign is over." She caressed his cheek and then rested her hand against his vest. "You want immortality…a child is immortality, a legacy, a lineage. You help me save my daughter and you will be her father. Through her, we can live forever." Xena moved even closer to him._**

_**He had longed to hear Xena talk like this. The closeness---her touch was overloading his senses but there was still uncertainty. "Xena, I'm uh…"**_

**"_I'm offering you everything you've ever wanted. Take it." _**

_**Xena softly caressed her lips against his which he eagerly reciprocated. Her hand gripped the nape of his neck deepening the kiss. Soon both were moaning as the kiss got more feral…**_

With the loud screech of a bat, Alexius quickly snapped open his eyes. He exhaled deeply. Wow, that was some dream! He shook his head.

Since the journey to Rome had begun four days ago, Alexius had got to spend a lot of time with Xena and couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards her but to have the dream that he just did…it seemed to be more than a lustful fantasy…it seemed so real…could it be a memory from the life he couldn't remember?

But the dream couldn't be a memory. Xena said she didn't know him ---that she had never met him before coming to Capua. What reason would she have to lie?

He glanced across the fire at Xena who slept soundly in her bed roll. She really was an amazing woman. He heard her singing the other morning --- her voice so harmonious, it could rival the sirens ---- her ability to catch fish with her hands ---- her fighting skills---she really could kick ass. Alexius certainly could not leave out her beauty ---- those crystal blue eyes, those lips, and the flowing dark hair –-- her body – womanly curves with just enough muscle. He just loved the leather battle dress.

Since arriving in Capua a half season ago, Xena was the first woman with whom Alexius felt an attraction. Oh sure, there were plenty of available maidens in the town who let him know they were interested ---- the way they batted their eyelashes and sashayed their hips. Alexius couldn't deny they were beautiful but he wasn't interested in them.

But Xena had definitely captured his interest. She was so beautiful ---- for a woman in her fifties! Alexius shook his head with disbelief. That was an incredible story that Xena had told him about her and Gabrielle waking up in an ice cave and discovering that they had been asleep for twenty five summers. It sounded unbelievable but after Gabrielle had shared around the campfire their adventures in Greece, Chin and Indus, anything was possible with those two.

All Alexius had were memories of his life in Capua and it was pretty much mundane. He was indeed grateful for what Antaeus, Jocasta and their family had done for him but deep down inside, he knew small town life wasn't for him. He got such a rush when he took on those robbers and the Roman soldiers --- it was dangerous---exciting. This journey to Rome to rescue Antaeus and Jocasta could top those highs but when it was over, could he go back to Capua and live like an ordinary villager again?

Alexius shook his head no. He had no memories of his life before Capua but he knew with the fighting skills he possessed it couldn't have been ordinary and he couldn't let it turn into that now. After Rome, he wouldn't return to Capua. He knew Antaeus, Jocasta---their family, especially Danae would be sad to see him go but he needed to do this. Venturing out into the world could be the catalyst to restoring his memory that after half a season still remained a blank. Maybe he could even travel with Xena for awhile. He would like that very much and it would give him the chance to get to know her better.

Alexius gave one quick glance across the fire at the sleeping warrior woman, and then rolled over onto his side to resume sleep.

* * *

The loud screech of a bat had awakened Xena from a peaceful slumber. She now lay with her back to the fire in deep thought. They had been on the road for four days since leaving Capua and Xena had got to spend a lot of time with Ares. 

In his amnesiac state, he really could be very charming.

A smile came to her lips when she thought about the other morning when she showed him how to catch fish with his hands. He turned out to be a quick learner and managed to catch three of the fish they had for breakfast.

But what she liked most was the time they spent trading fighting moves. The workout they had earlier that day was exhilarating. It was so refreshing to have such a worthy opponent. She knew he had felt the same way.

It was his superior fighting skills that enabled him to easily defeat the robbers that had attacked Danae's and Pyris' family. Xena had been surprised when she heard the story. She could now see why this family, the teenagers in particular, thought so highly of him. It was clear that being an amnesiac and being mortal was bringing out qualities in Ares that she never thought he could possess.

This was making it hard to deny the attraction she felt for him. The person that Ares was transforming into was definitely a man that she could fall for but she was determined not to let that happen. No matter how she felt or the changes in mortal Ares, she was convinced he was still bad for her.

Xena closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

At sunrise the next morning, everyone was busy breaking up their camp and preparing for the day's journey. 

Xena was settling her gear on Argo when she looked up from her tasks to see Alexius approaching her.

"Here's your water skin, Xena." He held out the water skin.

She had always gotten a pleasurable thrill over how her name sounded when it rolled off Ares' tongue. It sounded so sensuous and this time was no different.

"Thank you, Alexius." Xena let a soft smile come to her lips as she reached for the water skin.

During the exchange, their fingers briefly touched. Both stood silently staring at the other and holding the water skin.

Staring into Xena's crystal blue eyes reminded Alexius of her look in the dream---desirous.

Both were brought out of their mutual stare when they heard the crunching of leaves, indicating they were not alone.

"Okay, we're all ready to go," Gabrielle announced as her horse trotted up to Argo. Joxer, Virgil, Danae and Pyris were right behind her with their horses.

"We're ready too." Xena secured the water skin to Argo's saddle.

After Alexius gave the others their water skins, he mounted his horse and then the group headed down the road that would take them into Rome that very day.

* * *

Virgil had been right when he said Rome would be packed for the celebration honoring Rome's champion. People from all over the empire were lining the streets to get a glimpse of the conquering hero during the victory march. 

Xena and her traveling party were now on foot, leading their horses by the reins as they made their way through a crowded street. Pyris and Danae had never been to a big city before so both teens had looks of awe on their faces as they took in the activity around them. Alexius had no memories of big cities so he was awed too by the sea of humanity.

Not use to being in such packed conditions, Argo and some of the other horses nervously moved about and whinnied with distress.

Xena tightened her grip on the reins and gave Argo a soothing rub. "The crowd has got the horses spooked. Do you think you can get them to a stable? She looked around at Gabrielle and the others.

"Yes." Gabrielle took Argo's reins from Xena. "What are you going to do?"

At that moment, the loud blasts of horns could be heard signaling the beginning of the victory march.

"I'm going to take in the victory march."

"Xena, you know how degrading they are," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, but anyone who's anyone is going to be there." Xena took off through the crowd leaving Gabrielle and the others to find a stable for the horses.

Xena managed to position herself in the front of the crowd, giving her a view of everything. She gazed up at the balcony where the Emperor was seated, watching the victory march begin. She recognized him. He was middle age now but he still looked the same. It was Octavius! "Octavius is Augustus Caesar!" Xena was truly stunned.

* * *

Augustus Caesar stood at the marble balcony, intently gazing at the victory procession that made its way down the main street of Rome. He couldn't see his betrothed yet but she would be in sight soon. 

"Hail Caesar," A voice from behind him said.

Augustus turned around. A shocked look was on his face as he gazed at a woman he hadn't seen in twenty five summers. "Xena!"

"Hello Octavius." Her tone was calm and soft.

Augustus was speechless as he looked at Xena then slightly bowed his head.

"Where's my daughter, Octavius?"

Augustus still said nothing but turned his head to gaze out at the proceeding victory march.

Xena followed his gaze and moved to stand at the balcony.

The crowd was now shouting, "All Hail Livia!"

Xena focused on the procession as a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair, wearing Roman armor, sat atop a horse that trotted its way down the street. She was flanked on both sides by Roman soldiers carrying spears while in front walked chained prisoners, their heads bowed in defeat.

"That's her?" Xena stared at the young woman approaching on a horse.

"She's Livia…Champion of Rome," Augustus replied, never taking his gaze off his betrothed.

Xena's eyes widened in shock. "That's Eve!"

Livia's horse came to a stop below the balcony where Augustus was stood.

Standing near the front of the crowd was King Gabriel flanked by members of his kingdom's army. A smile of admiration was on his face as his green eyes stared at his lover, Livia. He couldn't wait for the chance to be alone with her.

Livia looked up towards the balcony. "Hail Augustus, Emperor of Rome. I render to you the spoils of battle."

"Your triumph and tribute pleases us Livia. Accept our imperial thanks and the thanks of a grateful nation." Augustus waved an arm towards the crowd. The people erupted in loud cheers.

"Now wave and close the curtain." Xena had a look of anger on her face as she stood in the shadows.

But Augustus didn't move.

"Do it!" Xena ordered.

Augustus finally waved to the cheering crowd then quickly closed the curtain.

Xena's voice had an edge tempered with anger when she spoke. "What have you done to her?

Augustus was confused by her attitude. "Done? You saw her, she's incredible."

"She's a warrior for Rome!"

"She's alive. Considering all of Mt Olympus wanted to kill her ---wanted to crush the bringer of twilight. What more did you expect?"

"I'll tell you what I expected." Xena moved closer to Augustus. "I expected to raise her myself…to show her a way beyond the blood and the violence."

"But you weren't there."

"But my mother was. I know you sent her to be with Eve. She would have never allowed this to happen." Her eyes blazed with contempt for Augustus.

"Your mother was with Eve but…she died."

"My mother is dead?" Xena was stunned.

"Yes," Augustus slightly bowed his head.

"When did it happen? How?" Her blue eyes began to get misty.

"After I moved Cyrene out of Greece, I had her and Eve sent to our provinces in Britannia. I figured it was so far away, that Eve would be safe from the Olympians. But Cyrene never recovered from the loss of you and the cold, rainy weather of the region had a serious effect on her health. She died of pneumonia when Eve was four summers old."

Xena bowed her head as she quickly wiped away the tears that had begun running down her face.

"After Cyrene's death, Eve was raised around the provinces with every advantage. She had the best tutors, the best training."

"For what?" Xena hissed. "I saw the victory march…she's a monster!"

"She's the greatest warrior Rome has ever known." Augustus declared with pride. "And she's going to be my wife."

Instantly, Xena shot out a hand, wrapping the fingers around the Emperor's throat. "No daughter of mine is going to marry Rome." Xena vowed through clenched teeth while maintaining her grip on his throat.

Augustus' hands gripped her arm that was at his throat. "She doesn't know she's you daughter. I never told her."

"Then I will," Xena tightened her grip on his throat.

"Why? So the gods can hunt her again. Only this time you won't fool them into thinking she's dead."

Xena loosened her grip as she pondered Augustus' words.

"Please Xena, I love her. Think of Eve."

Xena released her hold on Augustus' throat and moved away, turning her back to him.

Upon being released, Augustus' hands went to his throat, to rub the soreness. He approached Xena. "As my wife, the gods will only know her as Livia, champion of Rome. As your daughter, they will kill her."

Xena had a torn look on her face as she absorbed Augustus' words.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Alexis entered the tavern, he was immediately accosted by Danae and Pyris.

"So, did you find out anything about Mom and Dad?" Pyris stared up at him with anxious eyes.

Danae remained silent and only gripped his arm; her blue eyes gazed up at him filled with hope that he had good news regarding their parents.

Alexius let his eyes wander over both teens. "I did some asking around and I was able to find out that Antaeus and Jocasta are being kept in the imperial prison that is adjacent to the arena."

"This is good news; at least we know where they are." Danae felt some relief. "Now we have to figure out a way to free them."

"Maybe Xena can help us," Pyris looked to where Xena sat at a corner table with Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil. "When she came back from the victory march, I heard her talking with Gabrielle about meeting with Augustus Caesar."

"Xena knows the Emperor?" Alexius was very surprised.

Danae was surprised to hear this too. "Pryis, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on the conversations of others." The girl scolded her younger brother.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. They just didn't whisper low enough," Pyris informed them. "Anyway…if Xena knows the Emperor, she can get him to free our parents."

"Hey, that's right!" Danae brightened with excitement. "Let's go ask her now."

Both teens were about to head back over to the table where Xena and the others were seated, when Alexius grabbed an arm from each, halting them. "You two are overexcited and may come off as pushy if you ask Xena, so let me do it."

"Okay," Both teenagers said in unison.

"We'll go get some more apple cider." Danae locked on to Pyris' right arm and led the pair to the bar.

Alexius had a smile on his face as he watched the teens go. He turned his attention to the back table in the corner. Joxer and Virgil were no longer seated there but Xena and Gabrielle were.

They must have been having a serious discussion because when he stood before the table, the tension was so thick, one could cut it with a knife.

Alexius let his eyes fall on both women before he focused on Xena. "I hope I'm not interrupting but Xena, I really need to talk to you."

"No, you're not interrupting. I was just going off to find the bathroom." Gabrielle got up from the table, leaving them alone.

Alexius seated himself in Gabrielle's vacated seat and now sat facing Xena. When he had been standing over them, he hadn't noticed but now Alexius could see the defeated, devastated look on her face. She had always looked so confident and determined. It was sad to see her looking so low.

"What I need to talk to you about can wait. Something has got you upset." He raised a hand and let the fingers caress a cheek. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

A soft smile came to Xena's lips. She couldn't remember how many times Ares had caressed her cheek in this fashion. It felt good just like it always had but Xena reminded herself that she couldn't surrender to her feelings. She also didn't want to hurt Alexius because he had no memory of his past and wouldn't understand why she had to keep her distance from him. Xena placed a hand against his stopping the caress. "I appreciate the offer but I'll be okay."

Alexius had only known Xena a few days but he knew enough to know she wasn't the type to open up to people easily. So it was best if he not push her into talking about her troubles.

Still holding onto his hand, Xena removed it from her face and rested it on the table. "So, you need to talk to me?"

"I found out that you know the Emperor."

"Yes, I know him."

"Could you talk him into releasing Antaeus, Jocasta and the others that were captured in the barn raid? I found out they are being held in the imperial prison."

"I'll get them and the others released," Xena assured. "Augustus Caesar owes me big time."

Hearing Xena's confidence brought a smile of relief to Alexius' face.

* * *

Late that night, Xena stood by a window in their lodgings. A large full moon was breathtaking in the night sky, its brightness beaming down on her, but Xena's thoughts were on the events of that day.

Gabrielle quietly came up to her and comfortingly ran a hand down Xena's back before standing by the window. "Can't sleep?"

"I feel like there is no way out," Xena softly said as she turned to face Gabrielle. Her cheeks were moist from tears.

Gabrielle had a confused look on her face. "What do your mean?"

"I gave away one child. And this time, I wanted to do right by Eve but I woke up and my child had been ripped from my arms." Xena sadly shook her head.

"Xena, she's still alive. You can still be in her life," Gabrielle assured.

"It's not going to be easy," Xena frowned. "She has my darkness inside of her --- she has Callisto's spirit. Those are tough odds to beat."

"You did it."

"I had help." A soft smile came to Xena's lips as she stared at her best friend.

"She has us," Gabrielle said. "Xena she can change, like mother---like daughter. Go to her and talk to her. She will see the truth." Gabrielle had a firm look of confidence.

Xena absorbed her words. "Okay."

Gabrielle brushed a lock of hair from her friend's face.

Xena nodded. "You're right. Whatever turned Eve…we can turn her back."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement.

"Like mother…like daughter," Xena said.

* * *

The next morning, Xena and the group left their lodgings and headed out into the streets of Rome.

"This is my shop," Virgil declared when they stood in front of a building with all sorts of metal wares hanging from it and on tables.

The group came to a stop.

"Great, I'll meet you back here later." Xena looked towards Danae and Pyris. "And I will talk to Augustus about freeing your parents and the others."

The teens, along with Alexius had smiles of gratefulness on their faces.

Gabrielle approached her friend before she left. "Xena, are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah, I can still come with you," Joxer offered. "You know I'm still Joxer the mi…" he coughed a few times. "…Joxer the mi…" he erupted into a coughing fit.

Concern was on Virgil's face as his father placed a hand on his shoulder for support. Joxer placed his other hand on Gabrielle's shoulder when she came over to offer support.

Danae patted the older man's back to offer relief as everyone had looks of pity on their faces.

"Thanks anyway." Xena had a sad frown on her face. "Wish me luck." She then departed down the street.

"Fortune follows the brave," Virgil along with the others watched Xena disappear into the crowd.

"You certainly have a way with words," Danae looked at him with admiration.

"Words…that's nothing. You should see him shoe a horse…now that's something," Joxer said, his coughing fit having subsided.

The group was about to enter Virgil's shop when the loud voice of a soldier was heard as he and his comrades made their way down the street.

"Citizens…citizens, your attention please…attention!" The soldier shouted.

Those on the street now gazed at the group of soldiers.

"To commemorate her victories, Livia has commissioned a new temple to Minerva so you're offerings would be appreciated," the soldier said.

Carrying helmets, his comrades began moving about the people to collect contributions.

"Minerva? Which god is that?" Joxer scratched his head with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Minerva is what the Romans call the goddess Athena," Virgil informed his father.

"Oh," Joxer said.

A soldier now stood before the group with a helmet. "Money for Minerva's temple."

"Blow it out your ass," Joxer snorted as he turned his back.

An angry frown was on the soldier's face. He reached out to grab Joxer. But Gabrielle, Virgil and Alexius quickly moved to block his path.

"You can't force us to give money to the gods," Gabrielle said.

A look of realization crossed the soldier's face. "Are you people with those Eli believers?" He asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, we are…so what!?" Pyris snapped.

"I believe you have a right to choose whatever faith you want," Gabrielle said.

"So leave Joxer alone," Alexius added.

"Or you'll do what?" The soldier challenged. He made a move towards Alexius but he delivered a hard punch to the soldier's stomach that knocked him down.

His fellow soldiers began to move in on the group.

Virgil held up his hands in a halting gesture. "We're not looking for any trouble."

The soldier, who Alexius had knocked down, was on his feet again. "Too bad, because you've already found it. Get them!" The soldier shouted to his comrades.

Danae and Pyris quickly grabbed Joxer and moved out of the way as the soldiers closed in on Gabrielle, Virgil and Alexius, backing them towards the metal shop.

Gabrielle pulled out her sais, ready for battle as a soldier charged her.

A soldier came at Alexius swinging his sword. With a swift kick, Alexius caught the man's sword arm, landing it atop a blazing fire. The soldier screamed in agony as his arm caught afire.

Another solder swung a fist at Gabrielle that she deftly dodged and his hand went through closed shutters instead. He screamed in pain.

Virgil grabbed hold of one soldier and viciously hurled him into another, knocking both to the ground.

While the fight was in progress, Joxer stood by Danae and Pyris, trying to pull his sword from its scabbard.

"Don't beat them all up. Save some for me." Joxer tried to pull his sword from the scabbard but it wouldn't budge.

Alexius delivered a hard knee to a soldier's gut then tossed him through a window of the shop.

Gabrielle kicked away support for a roof, knocking two soldiers back into the building.

The soldier that Alexius had initially attacked grabbed Joxer while two of his comrades grabbed Danae and Pyris.

"All right stop!" The soldier holding Joxer shouted.

Alexius, Gabrielle and Virgil immediately stopped fighting when they saw the soldiers holding Joxer, Danae and Pyris with daggers at their throats.

"Or these three get it!" For emphasis, the soldier nicked with the dagger the skin of Joxer's neck.

The other soldiers immediately restrained Alexius, Gabrielle and Virgil. Then the entire group was taken away.

* * *

Sounds of a fight echoed throughout the arena and were pretty common. But the one taking place there now had an air of playfulness to it.

With a look of fierce determination blazing in her blue eyes, Livia swung her sword low.

Gabriel quickly jumped over it and with a feral smile on his handsome face viciously swung his sword at her.

The two continued to trade parries and thrust---their skills with a sword equally matched.

"You're amazing," Gabriel breathed, his green eyes wandering over her with admiration.

"You're not so bad yourself," Livia cooed, her eyes were smoldering as they wandered over his form.

Once again their swords crossed. Swing for swing, they traded parries and thrust until both had managed to knock away the other's sword. Now they battled hand to hand trading punches and kicks.

Gabriel managed to get the upper hand and now had a firm hold on Livia's arms. "Give up?"

"I'll give you something." Livia moved in and captured his lips with a wild kiss.

It was at this moment that Xena gazed out into the arena from one of the upper floors. "It appears that Augustus' feelings of love are not mutual," she said to herself as she watched her daughter share a passionate kiss with a man who was clearly not her fiancé.

After several moments, the two lovers leisurely broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry to say this but I have to go." Gabriel let a finger caress her lips. "I must get ready for the meeting I have with Cousin Augustus."

At the mention of her fiancé's name, Livia rolled her eyes. "If you must you must," she sighed with disappointment. "Maybe we can get together at the bacchanalia tonight." Her blue eyes were filled with longing and desire as she gazed at him.

"Count on it." Gabriel's eyes matched hers. Then he turned and departed the arena.

Now that Livia was alone, Xena decided to head down to the arena floor. It was the right time to tell Livia who she really was. But she quickly came to a stop when a shimmer of light appeared before Livia. When it dispersed, a young woman with large white wings stood before Rome's champion. Xena had never seen her before but she knew it was the goddess Nike, Athena's constant companion. She decided to stay where she was and watch the scene.

"What do you want Nike?" Livia placed her sword in the scabbard at her side. A displeased frown was on her face. She preferred dealing with Athena and not her 'immortal lackey'.

"I'm here to check on your progress in locating the Elijian known as the Apostle," Nike replied, ignoring the look on Livia's face.

"My contacts have pinpointed his location to the region south of Thessaly. When the celebration honoring me is over, I am heading to Greece to capture him personally."

"Good," The goddess had a pleased smile. "Just make sure you don't kill him because…"

"Yeah…I know… Athena has something special planned," Livia angrily interrupted.

"Hey, a little reminding never hurt anyone," Nike huffed and then vanished into the ether.

Shaking her head, Livia left the Arena.

Xena had found another reason to dislike her daughter's life as Livia. Their talk would have to wait. She had to see Augustus.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once he was done reading the parchment, Augustus stamped it with his Emperor seal and moved on to the next official parchment. His eyes were scanning the words when the drapes covering the window behind him slightly parted and out stepped Xena with a sword in a hand.

"Hello Augustus."

Startled, Augustus quickly turned around. Fear was in his eyes as he gazed at the warrior woman. "I see the years have not robbed you of your stealth."

"No…just my child. But don't worry; I'm not going to kill you…not today." Xena put the sword in the scabbard on her back.

A sigh of relief escaped the Emperor's lips.

Xena moved to stand in front of the marble desk where Augustus was seated. "I need you to do me a favor."

If it meant no more surprise visits, he would do it. "Anything…just name it."

"Some friends of mine were captured in a raid outside the town of Capua. They are schedule for the lions…I want them released."

"Consider it done." Augustus now expected Xena to leave but she remained planted where she stood in front of the desk. "Is there anything else?"

"It's about Eve. I've come to believe that you really do care about my daughter. I'm going to save her, so are you in or out?"

Augustus had a confused look on his face. "Save her from what? Marrying me? Xena, I love her and Livia loves me."

The memory of Eve from earlier that morning engaged in a passionate kiss with a handsome man flashed through Xena's mind. "You fool, she doesn't love you, she loves the power that being Empress will bring her and couple that with what Athena has promised her.

"Athena? What does she have to do with this?" Augustus had a confused look on his face.

"Everything…Athena used Eve's need for a mother figure…a female role model to tap into her dark side and seduce her with promises of absolute power."

"That's a lie!" Augustus jumped up from the desk. His eyes hardened but then immediately softened. "Livia is hard but she is honorable."

Xena shook her head in response to his words. "Athena has Eve standing on the edge of an abyss and I _WILL _save her with or without you."

Xena went back over to the drapes behind Augustus' desk and disappeared through them, leaving the way she had come.

Augustus Caesar seated himself in the chair but his attention didn't go back to the parchments on the desk but instead to what Xena had told him about Livia.

* * *

Xena had missed the opportunity to talk with Livia and would have to try again but now it was time to meet up with her friends. Xena went back to the street where Virgil's shop was located. 

Her eyes widened in surprise when she stood before the shop. Tables were overturned and broken metal wares lay about the ground. The shop itself had broken shutters and doors. The makeshift canopy had collapsed and lay on the ground in broken pieces. Gabrielle and the others were no where in sight. Xena had a worried look on her face.

She saw an old man come out of the shop next door and place on a display table, some items that were for sale. He headed back into his shop.

"Excuse me sir…."

The old man stopped and turned to face Xena. He wasn't use to seeing a woman dressed like a warrior, and this one looked tough. "Yes?" His voice was somewhat cautious.

Xena came over to the man. "Can you tell me what happened to the shop next door?"

"Some people got into a fight with soldiers when they refused to contribute funds to build a temple to the goddess Minerva. I think they were part of that Eli sect. The soldiers arrested them."

"Do you know where they were taken?"

"They probably took them to the imperial prison that is adjacent to the arena."

"Thanks." Xena headed to the imperial prison.

* * *

Joxer nervously paced the cell. He glanced over at a bench up against a wall. Gabrielle, Alexius, Danae and Pyris were seated on it as they talked with other prisoners. 

"This is all my fault." A frown of regret was on Joxer's face as he walked by his son. "If I hadn't opened my big mouth, we wouldn't be in this mess. Gabrielle is furious with me." He sadly shook his head.

Virgil looked at him with disbelief. "Are you kidding? After all the times you helped her and Xena?" He used his fingers and began to recite. "You saved them from the Bacchae, the Dryads and not to mention Callisto all those times."

Joxer put a hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him close. "Now, why don't we not mention any of that to Gabrielle? I don't want her to feel that she owes me y'know he-he-he."

Father and son pulled apart when Gabrielle approached them. A stunned look was on her face. "Those people were just telling us about some prisoners being killed by lions for entertainment a couple nights ago. They hadn't done anything wrong. How could they kill them like that? I just don't get it."

"I do, they're the followers of Eli," Virgil said.

Over on the bench, Alexius was trying to reassure Danae and Pyris. Both teens were looking terrified after hearing the other prisoners speak about people being killed by lions. But the spirits of both teens brightened considerably when two people appeared outside their cell.

"Mom!" Danae shouted.

"Dad!" Pyris shouted.

Both teens practically leaped from the bench and ran over to the cell bars.

Antaeus and Jocasta had surprised looks on their faces when they saw their teenage children and their friend Alexius locked in a cell.

"What are you doing here?" Antaeus approached the cell.

"We actually came here to rescue you." Alexius now stood at the cell bars along with the teens.

"But we had a little run-in with some soldiers and got arrested," Pyris frowned.

"What are you doing out of your cell?" Danae asked her parents.

"We've just been released. The guards got word from the Emperor himself to free us and all the other prisoners from the barn raid." Antaeus replied.

"I knew Xena could do it," Pyris smiled.

"Who's Xena?" Jocasta asked.

"She's a new friend." Danae glanced at the blond woman and the two men that were standing by the cell. "These people are friends too." She waved a hand toward each. "This is Gabrielle, this is Virgil and that's Joxer."

"Alright people, quit with all the chatter," a guard bellowed as he strolled over to the cell. "You people gotta go." He pointed the club he was carrying at Jocasta and Antaeus.

"I'm not leaving this prison…not while my children are locked in here," Jocasta declared.

"Mom…Dad, just go…please," Danae begged.

"Yeah…we'll be okay," Pyris assured.

"No." Jocasta violently shook her head. "I won't leave you."

"Then I'll remove you by force." The guard approached the determined woman but Antaeus blocked his path to his wife.

It looked like Antaeus and the guard were going to collide in a fight, when everyone's attention turned to the door at the top of the steps. It creaked loudly as it was opened. Two Roman soldiers made their way down the steps followed by a young woman wearing armor.

Gabrielle stared at the woman. "That's Eve isn't it?"

"Better known as Livia." Virgil folded his arms across his chest and glared with contempt at Rome's champion.

The guard immediately unlocked the cell door and held it open.

Livia radiated authority when she strolled into the cell. "Alright people listen up!" Her blue eyes wandered with disgust over the prisoners in the cell. "You will pick a champion to fight me in the arena. To keep it fair, I'll provide the weapons and armor. If he wins you go free. If I win you die."

A gasp was heard from Jocasta as she and Antaeus stood in a corner outside the cell. Their arms were around each other for comfort.

Gabrielle stood before Livia. "That is not salvation. That is slaughter. You're above that."

Livia raised a brow. "How would you know?"

"Ask yourself that question," Gabrielle stared hard.

Livia softly sighed and shook her head. Her blue eyes focused on Alexius who was standing by a bench, his muscular arms folded across his broad chest. She started towards him. "You sheep would do well to choose him as your champion." When she stood before him, her eyes appreciatively wandered over his tall muscular form. "He's the one. He will be your champion." She stared into his face.

Alexius remained silent as he returned the stare.

"No, he's not the one," a familiar female voice declared from the top of the steps.

All eyes focused on the steps as Xena now made her way down them. The warrior princess came to a stop when she stood before Livia who now stood in the doorway of the cell.

"I'll be their champion." Xena's demeanor was like steel as she stared into the blue eyes of her daughter.

Livia let her eyes wander over Xena. She would have preferred the man in the cell but the woman standing before her looked just as challenging. "Alright, you will be their champion. It will take place in the arena tomorrow and will be a fight to the death."

Livia moved forward and Xena stepped out of the way to let her pass. The guard immediately locked the cell door. All eyes watched as Livia, the guard and the Roman soldiers ascended the steps, leaving the door open.

Alexius moved to stand at the cell door. His fingers tightly gripped the steel bars in frustration, turning the knuckles white. "Why did you do it Xena? I can take Livia. I'm better than her. I can kill her."

"I know you can but I don't want her dead." A pained look was on Xena's face. She knew that despite being mortal, Ares still had his fighting skills that were on par with what he could do as a god. Xena knew her daughter was an excellent fighter but she was still no match for Ares. He would kill Eve and Xena couldn't let that happen.

"Why do you care what happens to that bitch!?" Alexius snapped. "She murders innocents in cold blood, she…"

"She's my daughter DAMN IT and that's why I care!!!" Xena shouted cutting him off.

Alexius along with the other newly informed was stunned to hear this.

His lips were slightly parted as he tried to find the words to say. "Xena…I'm sorry for what I said." Alexius put an arm through the cell bars, trying to touch her but she backed out of his reach.

When she looked at him, her eyes were hard. "I will be the one to fight Livia…ME and no one else!" Xena let her eyes wander over everyone letting them know the decision was final.

Alexius raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay…Livia is all yours."

The others nodded in agreement with his words.

"Xena, please be careful tomorrow." Gabrielle looked at her friend with concern. She knew fighting Eve was not how Xena wanted to be reunited with her daughter.

"I will," Xena assured. "Now you guys don't get too comfortable in this cell because you will be out of here tomorrow."

Hearing Xena's confidence brought smiles to their lips.

Goodbyes were exchanged and then Xena, Antaeus and Jocasta left the imperial prison.

* * *

That evening, the wine was flowing heavily at the Bacchanalia being held at the imperial palace. Only people from the most prominent families of Rome and the provinces were in attendance. Partygoers were dressed in their finest silks while their faces, painted pale with dark lips and eyes, gave honor to Bacchus – god of wine and intoxication. Some partygoers were dancing to the eerie music with a seductive undertone while others lay on lounge chairs, making out in full view of everyone. 

Livia moved about the party guests as if she was already Empress of Rome. Her dress was a dark, shimmering two piece – the top was a bra and the bottom, a form fitting skirt that came to mid calf. A golden sash was draped over her left shoulder and tied around the waist. Her beautiful face was painted in Bacchae fashion – pale complexion with dark lips and eyes. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and up off her face. Livia spotted on the other side of the hall Augustus with his mother Atia and Gabriel. Smiling, she made her way over to them.

Augustus' eyes were beaming with love when Livia stood before him. He took her hands in his and placed a kiss on a cheek. "Livia, I would like for you to meet my cousin King Gabriel."

She turned to face the tall handsome blonde man before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Livia held up her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." King Gabriel took her hand and kissed it. His piercing green eyes stared at her and then looked towards the Emperor. "Augustus you are truly a lucky man." Gabriel released her hand.

"I know," Augustus was smiling as he wrapped his arm around Livia's waist.

Livia remained silent and only smiled at the flattery.

In spite of herself, Atia had an impressed smile on her face as her eyes stared at Livia. The young woman standing before her reminded Atia of her at that age. In her day, she'd had a talent for manipulating men that she clearly saw in Livia. Maybe in another time, she would have taken Livia under her wing and given her a few pointers in the art of manipulation. But it had taken Atia a long time to attain the power she had and she was not about to lose her position to another ambitious woman.

Atia prided herself on being very observant and this time her keen eyes could reward her with the desired outcome she craved. Livia and Gabriel may have fooled Augustus into believing this was their first meeting but not her. Atia had seen Livia and Gabriel earlier at the Bacchanalia gazing at each other longingly. These two were definitely lovers and she was going to watch them like a hawk to see if during the remainder of the party, she could catch them in a compromising situation and inform Augustus.

* * *

Livia did her best to stifle a yawn. Why had she walked over to this group of partygoers? This talk about Assyrian artwork was so boring. She had to find a way to leave. Livia looked at the empty goblet she held in a hand and then at a servant carrying a wine jug who had passed them a few moments ago. "Excuse me but I have to go freshen my drink." She quickly exited the group and made her way over to the servant. A smile of relief was on her face. 

Now with a full goblet of wine, Livia stood by a table loaded with all sorts of delicacies. But she wasn't interested in the food and instead let her eyes wander around the party.

"I need to see you now," a male voice said from behind her.

Livia knew who it was and only gave Gabriel a sideways glance when he moved to stand next to her. "I can't do that." She took a sip from the goblet, letting the fermented liquid warm her insides. "Have you forgotten that Augustus is here?"

Gabriel looked towards Augustus as he sat on the other side of the hall. The Emperor was surrounded by partygoers. In a hand was a goblet of wine and he was chatting away. "Augustus won't even know you're gone. I'm going to the garden. Meet me there by the statue of Diana."

Livia took another sip from her goblet as her blue eyes watched Gabriel exit the hall and head for the garden.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, their little conversation had been overheard. The table where they had been standing was next to a large marble column and on the other side of that column stood Atia who had a devious smile on her face.

Some moments later, Livia nonchalantly left the hall and went to the garden. It was empty and quiet except for the sound of a light breeze. When she reached the statue of Diana, there was Gabriel, sitting on a marble bench. His eyes were overflowing with desire.

Instantly, she was in his arms, there lips colliding in a wild kiss and their hands frantically roaming over their bodies. Gabriel broke the kiss and now caressed the soft skin of her neck with his lips.

"Gabriel…" she gasped. "We really shouldn't do this here," Livia closed her eyes as her hands roamed his broad back.

"The danger makes it more exciting," Gabriel breathed as he moved his kisses to the warm flesh above her breasts. "And just think what a coup it would be if I were to take you right here with Augustus just inside." He lowered her back to the marble bench.

* * *

"Really Mother, was it necessary to interrupt the fascinating conversation I was having with the governor of Judea and drag me out to the garden?" Augustus glared at Atia who was holding his arm as she led the pair out into the garden. 

"Can I help it if I want to spend some time alone with my son? Soon, you'll be a married man and we won't get to spend moments like this," Atia had a sad frown on her face.

Augustus felt guilty for being angry with Atia. "I'm sorry Mother. I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"Well it does. This garden can be so breathtaking at night. And we must see the statue of Diana. When the moonlight hits it at a certain angle, it is truly beautiful." Atia patted her son's arm with affection getting a smile from him.

Mother and son continued their journey through the garden in silence. When they were close to the statue of Diana, they heard the sounds of moaning.

"It sounds like some partygoers got lucky," Atia whispered with a smile.

"We should give them their privacy," Augustus whispered.

"Let's just get a quick peek to see who it is." Atia's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Under protest, Augustus let his mother drag him before the statue of Diana. His mouth hung open in shock when he saw who the two lovers were. "Livia?! Gabriel?!"

Gabriel instantly lifted his head from Livia's breasts and jumped to his feet. Livia opened her eyes and jumped to a sitting position. She quickly covered her nakedness with her sash as she gazed into the faces of her fiancé and her future mother-in-law.

Gabriel had an apologetic frown on his face. "Hey, it's not what it…"

"Don't even go there!" Augustus growled cutting him off. He turned his gaze towards Livia. "I loved you…how could you do this to me?" Anger and hurt was in his eyes.

Livia knew she was in the wrong and couldn't defend her actions. "I'm sorry Augustus." She bowed her head.

Augustus' eyes burned with murder when he stared at Gabriel. "You, your people and your things better be out of my palace before sunrise." He turned his attention to Livia once again. "I would sooner see the empire destroyed than ever let it fall into your hands!" Augustus shook his head with disappointment and then stormed from the garden.

With a smile of triumph, Atia gave the caught lovers a fleeting glance and then she followed her son.

After their departure, Livia slammed a fist onto the marble bench in anger. "Damn it! I can't believe I let you talk me into something so careless." Her blue eyes glared at Gabriel.

"It's not the end of the world." Gabriel seated himself on the bench again and soothingly ran a hand through Livia's dark brown tresses. "So you won't be Augustus' wife, big deal but you can still be Empress. You haven't forgotten what I told you about my birth father have you?"

"No I haven't forgotten." Livia rolled her eyes. For months now, Gabriel claimed to have proof that his birth father was Julius Caesar himself making him the rightful Emperor of Rome. "But when are you going to use this information and take the Empire from Augustus?"

"It will happen all in good time, you just have to be patient a little while longer," Gabriel soothingly ran a hand down a bare arm. "With me at your side and Athena's blessing you can still get everything you want."

Livia pondered his words. "Yeah, you're right, Gabriel." A smile came to her lips.

"That's my girl." Gabriel planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now that we are personas non grata around here; we need to find another place."

"I have a villa overlooking the Tiber."

"Then to the villa we shall go." Gabriel took his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders and then led the pair out of the garden.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alexius, Pyris and Joxer stood in front of the barred window that had a huge view of the arena. The three watched as some early spectators scouted out good seats to view the fight to the death between Xena and the champion of Rome – Livia.

Virgil sat on a bench in a quiet corner of the cell. A quill moved in a hand as he wrote on a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle approached him.

"Uh…nothing," startled, Virgil quickly tried to hide the scroll but he was unsuccessful.

Gabrielle saw the scroll. "Are you writing?"

Virgil nervously moved about the quill held in one hand. "I'm writing…at least I try, but I'm not as good as you." He chuckled with embarrassment.

"You're a bard?" Gabrielle smiled.

"I write poems." Virgil picked up the scroll but it unrolled revealing very lengthy writings. "Epic poems," Virgil softly chuckled.

"I had no idea. Why didn't you say so?" Gabrielle was very impressed.

"Because Dad doesn't like it," he sighed, and then frowned. "I think he wishes I was more like him…a real hero instead of writing about one."

"Virgil you are a hero." Joxer had left the window and had been standing in the shadows listening to their conversation. "You were there fighting alongside Gabrielle and Alexius after my big mouth got us all into trouble."

"But Dad, what I did was nothing compared to all the stories about what you've done."

A sad frown was on Joxer's face. He sighed then placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Virgil, all the stories I told you about me being a hero…well, um…"

"They're inspiring." Smiling, Gabrielle put a hand on Joxer's shoulder.

"I'll say." Virgil had a cheeky grin as he gazed at his father with pride. "That's why I write about them so anyone who reads them might find the courage to be a hero too…I did."

Joxer put an arm around Virgil's shoulders and pulled him close.

Gabrielle's eyes got misty over the touching scene. "It runs in the family."

"Virgil?" Danae said in a soft voice. The teenager had been standing in the background and had heard some of the conversation.

Virgil turned to face her as she approached him.

"I really like poetry. Could I read yours?" The girl shyly asked.

"Sure." Virgil had a big smile on his face.

Gabrielle held onto Joxer's arm. Both were smiling as they watched Virgil and Danae head over to the bench where they would read his poetry.

* * *

By mid-morning, the arena was packed with spectators filled with anticipation of the coming fight between Livia and the Champion of the Elijians. 

Horns blared signaling the arrival of Augustus Caesar, his mother Atia and his usual entourage. Once the Emperor and his party were seated, the horns blared again.

Slowly, the doors at one end of the arena opened and there was Livia, champion of Rome. She was dressed in armor with a sword in her right hand as she sat atop a dark brown horse. The large animal trotted out into the arena.

"It's Livia!" People raised their arms and cheered loudly. "Champion of Rome!"

Livia's eyes were deadly but her demeanor was cool as she gazed around at the cheering spectators. She raised her sword arm and the cheering got louder.

Sitting on a front row at a lower level sat King Gabriel, flanked on both sides by elite members of his kingdom's army. With the crowd, he cheered loudly for his lover.

Livia trotted the horse around the arena before coming to stop below the royal box.

Augustus, with some hesitation, rose to his feet and now gazed down at her.

With hard blue eyes, Livia gazed up at him. "Livia, commander of the legions of Rome is here as your champion, announce the match."

Despite Livia's betrayal with Gabriel, Augustus still cared deeply for her. He did not think that a fight to the death was the proper way for mother and daughter to be reunited. Augustus stood in silence.

Livia angrily stared up at him. "Would you deny the people their sport? Announce the match."

Augustus looked towards the excited crowd and with reluctance, gave into their desire for blood. "The first match will be fought by Livia, defender of Rome against the champion of the followers of Eli…Xena."

The people raised their arms and cheered.

Looking like a mortal without her wings, Nike took a seat in a section on the lower level. "So, Xena is back among the living, this should be interesting," the goddess mused.

The doors opposite from where Livia had entered the arena opened and there stood Xena. She was dressed in gladiator armor, carrying a sword and a shield. She stepped out into the arena and gazed at the crowd seated above and around her.

Gabrielle, Alexius, Joxer and the other prisoners all gathered around the large barred window to watch the fight.

Antaeus and Jocasta cheered for Xena as they sat in a higher section of the arena.

Spectators were shouting, "Kill Xena! Livia make her suffer!"

Xena looked at her daughter. With her jaw set, she started towards her. "We don't have to do this."

"Oh, yes we do." Livia had a hard look in her eyes.

All eyes in the arena turned to Augustus, waiting for him to announce the start of the match.

"Begin," he said.

"Yaaahhhh!" Livia yelled as her horse charged right for Xena. As she rode by, Livia ferociously swung her sword, knocking the shield from Xena's grasp.

The crowd cheered.

The horse turned and charged again. Once more as she passed, Livia swung her sword but this time Xena ducked. Livia brought her horse around and charged Xena again.

"Aaayaaaah!" Xena yelled as she leapt high into the air. She delivered a kick to Livia's back as she passed over her.

"Yes!" Alexius tightly gripped the bars on the window, his brown eyes keenly focused on the match.

Xena landed firmly on her feet and quickly turned to face her opponent. "Livia, we can end this now."

"This will end when I kill you." Her eyes were hard. "Yaaaaaah!" Livia yelled as her horse charged once again towards Xena.

Xena leaped high into the air, poised to deliver a kick but Livia leapt from her horse, did a somersault and landed back in the saddle.

"Incredible," Gabriel shook his head in amazement while clapping.

Livia took hold of thick rope netting that had been secured to the saddle. When her horse charged Xena, in her right hand, high above her head, she swung around the netting. When she was upon Xena, she deftly tossed it over her.

Covered by the rope netting, Xena was knocked to the ground and was now being dragged around the arena floor behind Livia's horse.

Gabrielle had a look of concern on her face as she gripped the metal bars before her.

Livia urged her horse to gallop faster.

Xena had bloody bruises on her face and arms from being dragged across the ground. She used her sword to cut away the rope netting. When she was free of the netting, she still held onto its remnants, continuing to be dragged about the arena floor.

"Yiyiyiyiyyaaaa!" Xena yelled as she used her grip on the rope netting to catapult herself into the air and land right in back of Livia atop the horse.

The crowd cheered wildly.

With her arms wrapped around Livia's waist, Xena leaped high into the air, taking Livia with her. She landed on the ground on her feet but Livia was on her back.

Livia quickly jumped to her feet and delivered a high kick to Xena's face. She then did a backwards leg sweep which Xena jumped over.

The sound of clashing steel and yells reverberated throughout the arena as the women exchanged blows. Livia knocked Xena's sword from her grasp and swiftly delivered a kick, flipping her opponent over, then another. She brought her sword in for another swing when Xena kicked it from her grasp. The warrior princess spun around, delivering a leg sweep that landed Livia on her back.

Before Rome's champion could rise to her feet, Xena immediately jabbed her fingers in the sides of her neck cutting off the flow of blood to her brain.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Xena looked down at Livia. "I won't kill you."

"Then you are a fool," Livia declared through clenched teeth, her blue eyes angrily glaring up at Xena.

Xena's eyes got misty. She was filled with regret and love as looked down at her daughter. Once again, she jabbed the sides of Livia's neck, restoring blood flow to her brain.

Livia gasped for air and now able to move, brought a hand up to her neck.

Loud cheering erupted throughout the prison as Xena's friends stood at the barred window with huge grins.

"Our champion chooses mercy!" Alexius shouted.

"Life for all of us…Life for us all!" Gabrielle shouted.

The crowd cheered and gave the 'thumbs up' signal.

Augustus Caesar rose from his chair and now gazed out at the crowd. He stretched out his right arm with a closed fist. He stood like this a few moments and then gave the thumbs up.

Thunderous cheers erupted throughout the arena.

The guards unlocked the prison doors and cheering captives excitedly made their way out onto the arena floor.

Xena extended a hand to help Livia to her feet but she angrily knocked it away and got up on her own.

She glared at Xena with blue eyes filled with murderous hate. A few moments later, both were submerged in a sea of freed prisoners.

"Thank you…thank you Xena," was heard repeatedly throughout the crowd as Xena tried to find Eve.

She looked up at the lower level seating and saw a woman she had seen before but this time without her wings. Xena now had a worried look on her face. She had to find Eve.

* * *

Standing in a field of tall grass, Athena's ice blue eyes gazed up at a tall oak tree where her pet owl Pero sat on a branch. The bird's large golden eyes were focused on her mistress. 

Athena held out her right hand that was balled into a fist. When she opened it, there sat a brown medium-sized field mouse. She was placing it in the tall grass when out of a shimmer of light appeared her winged companion.

"Ah Nike, so good to see you." Athena kept her focus on the field.

Pero left her perch on the oak branch and flew over the tall grass. When she spotted her furry four legged prey, she swooped down and captured it with her sharp talons and flew back to the branch.

"I've got some bad news," Nike frowned.

"So tell me." Athena turned her attention from Pero and faced Nike.

"Xena is alive. She defeated Livia in the arena today. And get this; she doesn't look a day older since we saw her twenty five summers ago."

"So Xena is alive and is still young?" Athena's brow wrinkled in thought. "I bet you this was Ares' doing."

"You know what this means don't you? If Xena is alive, the twilight is still upon us, which means we're all dead." Nike's brow creased with worry.

Athena placed an arm around her companion's shoulders and pulled her close. "You mustn't be such a defeatist. They can't beat us." She stood in front of Nike and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I want you to watch Xena. If Eve is indeed alive, she will lead us to her."

* * *

Alexius was at an inn and stood in the room he shared with Pyris, Virgil and Joxer. On the bed was a sack that he was filling with his scarce belongings. As he went about this task, his mind drifted back to the dream he had the previous night… 

_**He was dressed in his black leathers and about to take a sip from a golden goblet.**_

**"_Hello Ares," Xena's voice was soft and seductive._**

_**His attention left the goblet as he turned to look towards Xena.**_

_**She was reclining on a lounger, draped in a black fur robe --- her only clothing. One bare shapely leg was exposed. Xena rose from the lounger, clutching the robe to her. "Thought I might find you here." She started towards him.**_

_**He liked what he saw. "Oh yeah," he took a quick gulp from the goblet.**_

_**Xena stopped her approach towards him. "So, are we going to seal this deal…" She let the fur robe fall from her shoulders and down to her waist--- revealing her nude form to him. "…or what?"**_

_**He took another quick sip from the goblet as his eyes wandered over her body. "Sounds like a plan." He tossed aside the golden goblet and started towards her. He hastily removed his sword belt, letting it fall to the floor. When he stood before her, he moved in for a kiss.**_

_**Xena moved in too but halted him with her hands on his chest. "One thing…can I trust you to keep your end of the bargain?"**_

**"_Yeah, sure," he hastily replied, eager to continue what they had started. He moved in to kiss her but once again she halted him._**

**"_Because I wouldn't want there to be any confusion."_**

**"_No…no confusion. I side with you, against gods…save Eve…Gotcha."_**

**"_Excellent." Xena grabbed his shoulders and forcibly threw him onto the lounger. Then she jumped on top of him._**

_**Looking like a vixen, she roughly pulled open his vest and let her mouth attack his right nipple. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. Xena left the nipple and softly caressed his lips with hers before capturing them in a hungry kiss…**_

Alexius was brought out of his memories of the dream by urgent knocking at the door. He went over and opened it. "Hey kids, come on in." He stepped aside to let Danae and Pyris enter the room. Both teens beamed with excitement.

Danae cringed inside upon Alexius referring to her as a 'kid'. She was hoping that the trip to Rome would make him see that she was not a child. But she did not let this dim the excitement she felt.

"Everyone is all packed and ready to head for the ship," Danae said. "I've never been to a festival. I wonder what we'll be doing?"

"I guess there'll be a lot of talk about Eli…singing, dancing and eating," Pyris replied.

"And what about Macedonia…we are going to be way up in the mountains. The view has got to be breathtaking." Danae's face was aglow with anticipation as her blue eyes sparkled with dreaminess.

Instead of heading back to their village of Capua, Danae, Pyris and their parents were headed to Macedonia for an Elijian festival commemorating the life of Eli. Jocasta's parents, Linus and Thelma and the youngest child Zoe had already started on the pilgrimage with fellow Elijians from Capua and would be reunited with the family in Macedonia.

Alexius couldn't help but smile as the teens enthusiastically chatted about their journey to Macedonia but because of the recent persecution they had just overcome he had great cause for concern.

"I want all of you to have a great time at this festival. I just hope that your Elijian elders have taken every precaution to make sure the area is secure and will have people on the lookout for any Roman regiments."

"Mom and Dad said some warrior queen from Traeus is taking care of security so everything should be fine," Pryis said.

"And we'll also have you there to protect us so nothing could possibly go wrong." Danae placed a hand on Alexius' right arm as she gazed up at him with eyes full of trust and admiration.

But he now had a frown of uneasiness on his face which the girl immediately noticed.

"What's the matter Alexius? You will be going with us to Macedonia, won't you?" Her blue eyes searched his face.

"No, I won't be going to Macedonia," he replied.

"Why not?" Pyris had a look of surprise as he now stood before Alexius.

"I don't understand," was all Danae could say as her lips remained slightly parted.

"I'm going to be traveling with Xena," Alexius saw the surprised looks on the faces of both teens but he continued. "Rome's persecution of the Elijians is not over and we have to find a way to stop it once and for all. I believe Xena is the one person who can see that it does stop and I have to be at her side."

Both teens had sensed Alexius' restlessness with Capua's tranquility and knew he would one day leave and hoped that day was far off in the distant future but that was not to be. They had come to think of Alexius as one of their family and would truly miss him.

"But what about my sword training?" Pyris asked. "I still have so much to learn. Who will teach me?"

"You've already got the basics under your belt. If you practice those drills I showed you…you will be a master of the sword in no time," Alexius assured.

There was obviously no way of talking Alexius out of leaving. The teen boy's eyes got misty with tears that threatened to stain his cheeks so he quickly embraced Alexius in a hug. "I'm going to miss you," he sobbed.

Alexius was so touched by the child's emotions. "I'm going to miss you too," he confessed while returning the hug.

Danae had turned her back on the moving scene and now stood facing a window. Tears had formed in her eyes and were now running down her cheeks. The teenage girl was grateful for Alexius' concern for her family and fellow Elijians but knew that their safety was not the only reason he was leaving. She had seen his attraction to Xena during their trip to Rome and his concern for her during the arena fight against Livia. Danae couldn't deny that the two were a perfect match which also crushed her hopes of ever being with Alexius.

So lost was Danae in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard Pyris depart the room leaving her alone with Alexius.

"What's wrong?" Alexius had a look of concern as he now stood behind Danae as she faced the window.

"Nothing is wrong." Danae quickly wiped away the tears that streaked her face.

"Something is indeed wrong." Alexius gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Danae bowed her head to avoid his gaze. But he put a hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "You've been crying. Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just that…I know you have your own life but…" Danae couldn't continue speaking while facing him so she moved away and turned to face the window again. "I don't understand why you are staying with Xena to protect us. Wouldn't it be better to come with us to Macedonia?"

Alexius had a pained frown on his face. He knew Danae had a crush on him and he didn't want to hurt her. "I have to stay with Xena because she knows how to destroy the root cause of this persecution. Then your family will be able to practice your religion in peace. I owe you that after everything your family has done for me." Alexius gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Once it's over, I will come back."

Danae turned around to face him. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Alexius told himself it would only be for a visit for he was determined to see the world outside of Capua.

"Good." Danae now had a smile of relief on her young face. "I'll let you finish your packing."

Alexius had a smile on his own face as he watched Danae leave the bedroom. He hoped that in his absence, Danae's feelings for him would fade and she would focus on the boys her own age. There were certainly plenty in Capua who had shown interest in her. After she was gone, he continued with his packing and let his thoughts drift back to the dream.

In the dream, Xena had called him Ares, the same name she used when she first saw him in Capua. Alexius now knew this dream was no dream but indeed a memory---a memory from his past. This meant that Xena had lied to him when she said he wasn't this Ares she had initially thought him to be. Now Alexius was determined to find out why she had lied.

* * *

The blue waters of the Tiber glistened in the mid-day sun as they flowed by the immaculately landscaped property where Livia's villa was located. 

"Aaaayahhh!" Livia yelled as she ruthlessly swung her sword cutting the roses from a bush.

All around her, the green grass was littered with stems, branches, petals of various colors – the remnants of a once beautiful garden.

Livia was boiling with rage. Two days ago, she rode into Rome with a victory march---people shouting her name and calling her their champion ---- the future Empress. And now control of the empire was out of her reach and she had lost a match to the champion of the Elijians.

Livia was now standing before a young fig tree. She brought her sword down upon it, repeatedly hacking at the trunk.

It was during this time that Xena came down the stone steps and stood at their base. "We need to talk."

Livia was in mid swing when she glanced over a shoulder. "Go away; I've got gardening to do." Her sword cut right through the trunk of the fig tree, sending it to the ground.

Stepping out of the ether but still invisible on the mortal plane, Nike watched the two women.

Still holding the sword Livia turned to face Xena. She had changed out of the gladiator armor and was in her own warrior leathers but there were scratches on a cheek and on her arms, remnants of her rough drag behind Livia's horse.

"I figured you'd be off celebrating your victory with those sheep of Eli." Livia twirled the sword in her hand. "I shouldn't feel so bad for losing to you; after all, you are the legendary warrior princess. You look pretty good for a woman who died twenty five summers ago." Livia held the sword in a threatening manner.

But before she could attack, Xena quickly threw her chakram. The round weapon cut through the air and connected hard with Livia's sword knocking it from her grasp. Livia gasped in anger and shock.

The chakram whizzed back toward Xena and she firmly grasped it, putting it back on her hip. "I came here to talk. I don't want to fight."

"Well I do," With a vicious glare in her blue eyes, Livia swiftly pulled a dagger from behind her back and threw it at Xena.

But the warrior princess caught the dagger before it could find its mark. "I want to talk about you." She tossed the weapon to the ground.

"Me?! You don't know the first thing about me!" Livia shouted.

"But I do." Xena moved closer. "I know your first laugh, your first tears…your first breath." A soft smile came to her lips. "I'm your mother…you're my daughter…your name is Eve."

Livia's mouth hung open in shock as she shook her head in disbelief. "I've heard a lot about you and one thing was indeed right. You are incredible."

"It's an incredible story," Xena moved closer. "The bottom line is that Nike saw me at the arena. Now it's only a matter of time before the gods figure out you are Eve. You are in grave danger if you stay in Rome."

Livia's eyes widened with mistrust. "You're insane! Why would I believe you?"

"You are my daughter…."

"Shut up!" Livia was now standing right in Xena's face. "You are NOT my mother. Rome is my mother."

"When the gods find out you are Eve…"

"I told you to shut up!" Livia swung a right fist at Xena which she deftly blocked with an arm. Angry, she swung a left fist which was also blocked.

Xena then threw a hard right of her own which connected with Livia's jaw and knocked her to the grass.

Sitting on the grass, Livia rubbed a hand over her injured jaw and mouth. When she looked at her fingers there was blood on them.

Xena had a pained look on her face. She didn't want to punch Eve but it seemed to be the only way to make her stop. "You gave me no choice Eve. I had to make you listen."

Nike was still watching the scene shrouded in the ether. She stretched out her right arm, and pointed a finger. Flashes of energy shot from her finger and went into Livia who seemed to be instantly empowered.

"My name is Livia!!!" She screamed as she jumped to her feet and charged Xena with her fists swinging.

Once again Xena blocked the swings at her face but Livia managed to deliver a hard punch to the stomach that knocked the air out of her. Livia grabbed an arm and with superhuman force hurled Xena away from her. The warrior woman collided with a marble statue of Athena setting atop a pedestal and then collapsed to the ground on her stomach.

Xena shook her head, trying to clear the stars from her vision and regain her bearings. Eve was a lot stronger than she was in their fight in the arena. Her strength was well beyond that of a mortal which meant she was getting help from a god. Xena was rising to her knees when Livia came upon her. She grabbed a handful of black tresses and smashed Xena's face into the grass below. Livia quickly flipped her opponent onto her back. Xena had to put an end to this fight and shot out her fingers, aiming for Livia's neck but the attempt was blocked. Using what strength she had left, Xena kicked Eve off, sending her flying through the air to collide with what was left of the chopped down fig tree.

Rising to her feet, Xena stood and faced her daughter who was on her knees after colliding with the remnants of the fig tree. "Eve, we don't have to do this…I love you."

Livia only glared in anger as she rose to her feet. "Just shut up and fight me!" She charged Xena.

The two women battled hand to hand, exchanging punches and kicks. But Xena was no match for Livia who had been empowered, thanks to Nike, with super mortal strength. She delivered a series of punches to the face and body of the warrior princess and followed up with a vicious kick to the face that sent Xena flying through the air. She collided hard with an immovable oak tree and then dropped to the ground in a semi-conscious state.

Too battered to defend herself, Xena lay on the grass gasping for breaths. The blows to the head had left her vision blurry but she could make out Eve's form standing over her with a dagger in one hand.

* * *

Pulling back on the reins, Augustus brought his chariot to a stop outside of Livia's villa. After the arena match, Xena had told him that she was coming here to finally tell Livia that she was Eve, her daughter. Augustus had decided to help save Eve and was there to offer what support he could. 

When he entered the villa, no one was in sight---not the servants, not Livia or Xena. Augustus heard noises coming from the garden and headed in that direction. When he stood atop the stone steps that overlooked the garden, his eyes widened in shock. Livia, with a dagger in her hand, was standing over a very battered Xena. He immediately raced down the steps and across the garden.

"Livia Don't!" Augustus lunged forward, tackling Livia to the ground and knocking the dagger from her grasp. "She is your Mother." He stared down into Livia's face as he lay atop her.

Livia's boost of super mortal strength evaporated when she was knocked to the ground.

"Get off me!" She roughly shoved the Emperor away and quickly rose to her feet.

Augustus rose to his feet and immediately went to aid Xena.

"What kind of sick game are you playing Augustus? I'd expect this from that bitch Atia but not you. Do you really hate me that much because of what I did with Gabriel?" Anger and hurt was in Livia's eyes.

"I don't hate you Livia. This isn't a sick game. Xena is your Mother." Augustus was kneeling by Xena's side, supporting her. "Xena had a plan to fool the gods and keep you safe but something went wrong."

Xena was now in a sitting position as she gazed up at her daughter. "What Augustus is saying is the truth. For twenty five summers, I was asleep in an ice cave and when I woke up, you were my first thought. I had to find out what happened to you."

"Shut up! I've already heard enough out of you!"

"After Xena's mother died, I changed your name to Livia ---you were four summers old. Then you were raised in provinces all over the empire. I thought for your own protection that it was best that you not be told about your mother or your true identity." Augustus helped Xena to her feet.

As the ramification of Augustus' and Xena's confessions sank in, Livia placed her hands on the sides of her head as if she were in pain. When she spoke her voice was distant and soft. "You mean I'm Eve, the bringer of Twilight?"

"No, you're Eve, my daughter." Leaning on Augustus, Xena stood facing her daughter. "It's the gods who think you are the bringer of twilight and want to kill you. That's why you have to let me take you away." She stretched an arm out towards Eve.

"I don't have to do any such thing!" Livia smacked away the arm.

"Please Eve, let me save you," Xena begged.

"Well, you are twenty five summers too late Mommy!" Livia spat the last word with contempt. "But I will make you see that. I'll make you wish I had never been born!" Livia dashed across the garden, up the stone steps and into the villa. A few moments later, the sound of chariot wheels and horse hooves could be heard as Livia took Augustus' chariot and sped down the road away from the villa.

"We have to go after her." Xena headed for the steps but came to a stop. The beating she had received at the hands of her daughter was worse than she thought. She would have collapsed on the ground if Augustus hadn't caught her.

"You are in no shape to go after Eve." Augustus had a hand around Xena's waist as he helped her up the stone steps.

"But she's going to do something horrible…I just know it."

"We will find her before that happens," Augustus assured, as he led the pair into the villa.

"Maybe the men under her command would know where she would go. I'm going to the imperial barracks." Xena removed herself from Augustus support and headed for the front door.

"I think you should wait…you really took quite a beating." Augustus gazed at her with concern.

"I'll be fine." Xena was at the front door when it opened and in stepped Gabriel.

When he saw the tall dark haired woman standing before him, he immediately recognized her as Livia's opponent from the arena match that very morning. A smile came to his face. "You are an amazing fighter. It is truly an honor to meet you."

Xena had recognized him too. He was the man she had seen kissing Eve in the arena. "Thanks," she softly said.

When Gabriel glanced over and saw Augustus, fear came to his eyes and the Emperor saw it.

"You have no need to worry Gabriel. I didn't come here to kill you," Augustus assured.

A sigh of relief escaped the young man's lips.

"Your name is Gabriel?" Xena curiously stared at him.

"Yes," He smiled. "I'm actually a King."

"His father, King Gregor was a cousin of mine," Augustus added. "Unfortunately, he died last summer."

Xena looked the man up and down. The last time she had seen Gabriel, he was a little boy. "I'm sorry to hear that your father died. He was a good friend of mine."

"If you are here for Livia, she just left," Augustus informed him.

"Do you know where she is going?" Xena stared intently into his face.

Gabriel sensed he had walked in on something intense and was not about to reveal Livia's plans to anyone. "No I don't."

"You're lying." Xena started towards him.

"I am not lying." Gabriel backed away from her until he was up against a wall.

"You are going to tell us where Livia is going," Xena ordered.

"I told you, I don't know." Gabriel tried to act nonchalant.

Xena instantly shot out her hands, letting her fingers pinch the arteries in the sides of his neck.

Immediately, Gabriel felt the lack of blood flow to his head.

"I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You will be dead in 30 seconds unless you tell me where Livia is going."

Gabriel quickly glanced at Augustus who was planted where he stood and was obviously prepared to let this woman kill him.

"Livia has a ship waiting in Ostia…that is going to take her to Greece…that's all I know…honest."

Xena removed the pinch and quickly went out the front door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Xena leaned against the side of the ship and gazed out at the turquoise waters of the Mediterranean as the sun began to set. She had always enjoyed sailing but on this trip she couldn't shake the feelings of foreboding.

She had not been able to get to Ostia in time to catch Eve. But she did find out that Eve's ship was headed for the Greek city of Chalcis. So she, Gabrielle, Alexius, Virgil and Joxer had boarded a ship that was going there too.

With her right hand, Xena protectively held her left wrist. A pained look was on her face.

"Is that an injury from the match?" Alexius had quietly approached and now stood next to Xena, leaning against the side of the ship.

"No, I fell on it when I fought Eve at her villa."

"Let me have a look." Alexius held out a hand.

Xena shook her head. "No, it's nothing. It's just a little sore."

"C'mon Xena let me see it. I promise not to make it worse."

She was still hesitant but finally gave in and held out her arm.

Alexius took hold of the arm and let the fingers of his other hand, gently massage her wrist. "Xena, what I said before the match…about Livia…um Eve…I'm sorry…it was harsh."

"You don't have to apologize. What you said was the truth. Eve has killed a lot of innocent people. If anyone is owed an apology, it's you. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did in the jail."

Alexius shook his head. "You owe me nothing…I completely understand. You were robbed of the chance to raise your daughter and in your absence; she chose a destructive path that you never wanted for her. I know this hurts you tremendously."

"Yes it does and that's why I'm afraid she has gone off to continue the killing of the Elijians."

"We'll find her before that can happen," Alexius assured.

"I hope you're right." Xena gave a weak smile. She could actually feel the soreness in her wrist begin to fade away. "You're doing an excellent job. My wrist is feeling better already."

"Thanks, it's the first time I've done this…well, the first time I can remember anyway." Alexius softly chuckled.

Xena softly chuckled too.

When he stopped chuckling, Alexius let his eyes roam over Xena. She really looked beautiful against the backdrop of the sea and the setting sun. His eyes fell to her lips and he thought about his dream, the way she had softly caressed his lips before capturing them in a hungry kiss. He moved towards her.

Xena saw Alexius staring at her with this strange look in his eyes. And now he was moving towards her and slightly tilting his head. He was going to kiss her! Should she let him? Ever since she had kissed him back in his temple in Amphipolis she had wanted to kiss Ares again, she had even dreamed about it --and here it was now, the opportunity to feel his lips on hers again. But she couldn't let him kiss her. Amnesia—mortal or not, this was still Ares and no good would come from her getting involved with him. But she couldn't forget how she felt when he had kissed her-- for she had lied when she told Ares she felt nothing -- she felt something all right and damn it, she wanted to feel it again. One kiss couldn't hurt. Xena moved towards him and slightly tilted her head.

Their lips were about to come together when a cough was heard.

Instantly, Xena pulled back from Alexius and quickly turned to see Gabrielle standing not that far from where they stood by the side of the ship.

"Xena, I really need to talk to you." Gabrielle moved towards the pair.

"I'll let you two have your talk." Alexius was somewhat annoyed by Gabrielle's interruption but did a superb job of masking it. He let go of Xena's arm.

"Thanks again for the wrist massage." Xena smiled with appreciation.

"Any time." Alexius walked away and headed for his cabin below deck.

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief as she stared at her best friend. "I can't believe you were going to kiss him."

"It was only a kiss Gabrielle, what is the harm?"

"What's the harm? I'll tell you the harm, even though he is mortal and has no memory of his past, this is still Ares. I must admit that in his present condition he is likable and if he were anyone else…but with your history with him, I am afraid that you could be lost to darkness and I couldn't bear to see that happen." Gabrielle put a stray lock of dark hair behind her friend's ear then let the hand rest on a shoulder.

Xena wearily sighed. "You don't have to worry about that happening, Gabrielle. I know all too well how bad Ares is for me and have no intention of getting involved with him."

"I'm glad to hear that." Gabrielle had a relieved smile on her face.

* * *

At first, Alexius felt somewhat guilty when he had made the quick decision to hide behind the huge wooden barrels stacked by the large mast of the ship. But he sensed he would be the topic of Xena's and Gabrielle's discussion and guilt was immediately replaced with curiosity.

Now after what he had just heard, so many questions raced through his head. There was now no doubt in his mind that his true name was Ares. But what was this history he had with Xena? Why did Gabrielle say Xena could be lost to darkness if she got involved with him? And why did Xena say he was bad for her?

And what was this talk about him now being mortal? After his initial run-in with Xena in Capua and she had called him "Ares" this had left him confused but had gotten a chuckle from Danae and Pyris. It was Grandpa Linus and Grandma Thelma who explained to him that Ares was the god of war who had mysteriously disappeared twenty five summers ago and fell out of worship after the death of his favorite warrior – Xena, the warrior princess.

After the explanation, Alexius had gotten a good chuckle right along with the teens. There was no way he could be a god --- it was just preposterous!

But after what he had just heard, could it be true---could he be a god? It would certainly explain the mention of Zeus and Athena in his dreams about Xena. But if this were so, what had happened to his powers? Why couldn't he remember his life as a god?

Alexius grimaced in frustration. All these questions were making his head spin. Having heard enough, he quietly made his way to his cabin.

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth, Nike paced the marble corridor outside the chamber where the council of twelve held their meetings. Once again, her violet eyes gazed at the door and the big sign hanging from a door handle that said DO NOT DISTURB. Staring at the door was not going to make it open. For some reason, this meeting seemed to be longer than the previous ones.

"Gods, when is this meeting going to end?" Nike mumbled under her breath. She couldn't wait to see Athena and tell her the shocking revelations she had uncovered.

Nike glanced up from her pacing to see Aphrodite approach and now stand outside the chamber doors. A displeased sneer appeared on the face of the winged goddess – she had no use for the goddess of love.

Aphrodite raised a beautifully arched brow in curiosity as she watched Nike nervously pace back and forth. She wondered what had the winged goddess in such a tizzy.

Finally, the large wood doors began to open and Nike breathed a huge sigh of relief. She quickly made her way pass the gods and goddesses that were exiting the chamber and headed for Athena.

When Hephaestus stepped out of the chamber and into the marble corridor, Aphrodite greeted him with a kiss and a hug but her blue eyes followed Nike into the chamber.

"I can't wait to tell you what happened at the council meeting today," Hephaestus was beaming as he held his wife by her waist.

"And I can't wait to hear it but first there is something that needs my attention. I'll meet you back at our place, okay?"

The smith god was somewhat disappointed that his wife had to leave but he understood. A soft smile came to his lips. "Okay."

Aphrodite gave him a quick kiss and dashed into the chamber. A disappointed frown came to her face when she saw it was empty. The love goddess was curious to know what had Nike so upset that she needed to see Athena immediately. The frown was replaced with a pleased smile as an idea came to her. In a pink burst of light, she disappeared from the chamber and reappeared outside of the study in Athena's residence.

The door was closed but Aphrodite could hear voices coming from the study. Moving quietly, she stood before the door and gently placed an ear against it.

"Who would have ever thought that after all this time we believed Eve was dead that she's been living and growing right under our very noses." Athena shook her head, truly astonished.

"Yes, growing into Livia, Champion of Rome, and your top warrior." Nike folded her arms across her chest.

Aphrodite's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this and she pressed her ear closer against the door.

"Do you want me to kill her?" The winged goddess couldn't deny Livia's skills as a warrior made her a valuable asset to Athena but she had never liked her and would be glad to do away with the mortal woman whose very existence meant their deaths.

"No, I will handle Livia…Eve myself."

Nike was somewhat surprised to hear this. Since becoming Queen of Olympus, Athena didn't like to '_dirty her hands'_ with such matters and usually left them to the other gods. "Finding Eve was not my only shocking discovery."

Athena collapsed into the large cushy chair behind her marble desk. A wary look was on her face. "Out with it."

"Ares is free from the abyss. I saw him in Rome."

Upon hearing this, Aphrodite clamped a hand over her mouth to keep squeals of joy from pouring out of her lips.

"He was with Xena," Nike added. "He's actually helping her to protect the Elijians."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Athena sneered.

"And get this..." Nike leaned her hands on the marble desk. "…He's mortal and has no memory of being a god."

"Interesting," Athena raised a brow. "You know, this may work to our advantage."

"How?" Nike's tone was curious.

"Worshipping the god of love is a capital offense and if mortal Ares were to be rounded up with the Elijians…"

"He would be executed," Nike added, letting a smile come to her lips.

"And we would be rid of him forever." Athena's lips twisted into a wicked smile.

Aphrodite was overjoyed to know that her little niece Melissa had been successful in freeing Ares from the abyss of Tartarus. But now she had to find him because he was mortal, with no memory and could very well end up dead.

* * *

_The chair was so large that the little girl's feet didn't touch the floor and allowed her to swing her legs back and forth. She sat on her hands to keep them from trembling as her blue eyes once again stared at the large wooden door that led into her grandmother's bedroom._

_The little girl no longer heard the loud hacking coughs from inside the bedroom and hoped that the tall, balding man with the bag containing the funny smelling medicines had made her grandmother all better. The girl felt a hand run soothingly down her back and quickly looked up. It was the nice neighbor woman from next door. She had a sympathetic smile on her face as she gazed down at the little girl._

_The child turned her attention from the neighbor when she heard the bedroom door open. She quickly hopped off the chair and stood before the balding man, gazing up at him with anxious blue eyes. "Is grandma gonna be okay? Can I see her?"_

_The man placed a hand on the child's small shoulder as he gazed down at her. "I gave your grandma something for the cough and will help her to breath. You can see her now." The man looked to the neighbor woman; a grim frown was on his face. The neighbor woman put a hand to her mouth as her eyes got misty._

_The little girl smiled with joy as she raced into her grandma's bedroom. But she instantly came to a stop when she saw her grandmother. The woman's chest sporadically rose and fell under labored breaths. She looked much older-- so small and frail as she lay in the large bed covered with quilts._

"_Grandma?" The child stood staring at the bed._

_With great effort the woman turned her head. A soft smile came to her lips. "Eve." With a weak arm, she bid her closer._

_Cautiously, Eve moved to stand by the bed. "The doctor gave you medicine. Now ya will get better."_

_The woman raised a hand and ran the fingers through the dark brown locks framing the child's small face. Her tired blue eyes got misty with tears. "I won't be getting better Eve. I'm going away…to be with your uncle Lyceus."_

_Eve's eyes widened. She had remembered her grandmother speaking about uncle Lyceus being far away in a place called Elysia. "But I don't want ya to go." Her eyes began to well up with tears._

"_I don't want to leave you little one but it's my time." With a shaking finger, the woman caught a tear that ran down her granddaughter's small face._

"_Then I will come with ya." Eve insisted as she took hold of her grandmother's frail hand in her small ones._

_She shook her head and began to cough. "No Eve, it is not your time. Your life is just beginning." She was overcome by a severe coughing fit._

"_No grandma, ya can't leave me!" Eve shouted._

_The doctor and the neighbor woman quickly entered the room. The woman ushered little Eve out of the bedroom as the doctor closed the door behind them._

_It seemed like he was in there forever when he finally came out. The neighbor woman immediately went over to him._

"_Is Cyrene gone?" she asked._

"_Yes," He bowed his head in sadness._

"_No! She can't be gone!" Little Eve screamed as she raced towards the bedroom door._

_But the doctor grabbed an arm, halting her entrance into the bedroom._

"_Lemme go!" Eve screamed as she struggled in the doctor's strong grip. "I wanna see grandma." Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "GRANDMA DON'T LEAVE ME!!"_

Livia's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, gasping for breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriel sleepily asked while trying to stifle a yawn. He let a hand gently rub her back.

"I'm fine…I just had a dream," she softly replied. "Go back to sleep." Livia lay back on the bed and turned on a side.

Gabriel spooned her from behind and draped an arm over her, grinning with contentment. His superior knowledge of the area had helped him get to Livia before Xena and ensure that they quickly departed. He didn't know what Xena wanted with Livia but he knew it would spoil their plans and he couldn't let that happen. Gabriel planted a kiss upon Livia's bare shoulder and then closed his eyes to drift back to sleep.

Livia didn't go back to sleep. She lay there with her eyes open, listening to the waves of the Mediterranean gently lapping against the sides of the ship. It had been a long time since she dreamt of her grandmother's death. It now weighed heavy on her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny the truth in what Xena and Augustus had revealed to her. She was Eve, daughter of the legendary warrior princess, which also meant that she was the bringer of Twilight, the death knell to the gods.

Gabriel's soft snoring indicated he was in a deep sleep. Livia removed his arm draped over her and quietly rose from the bed, careful not to wake him. She put on a silk robe and left their cabin, headed for the deck.

When Livia reached the deck, she went and stood by a side of the ship and gazed out at the Mediterranean sparkling in the light of the full moon. The ship gently rocked in the waves. With her dark brown tresses gently blowing in the soft night breezes, she bowed her head in deep thought.

"Hello Livia," a female voice said.

Livia quickly turned around. She really wasn't surprised to see who was standing not that far from her. She was actually expecting a visit. "So Athena, I guess you know who I really am?"

"Yes, I do." Athena started towards her.

"And you've come to kill me?" Livia calmly asked.

"No I didn't come here to kill you." Athena now stood directly in front of her.

Livia was very surprised to hear this. "But I'm Eve, the bringer of Twilight. My existence means your death."

"That was true at one time but that changed due to an event twenty five summers ago."

"I don't understand." Livia had a confused look on her face.

"Twenty five summers ago, the archangel Michael destroyed the loom of the Fates and gave mankind complete control of their destinies…and that included you." Athena ran a hand through Livia's windblown tresses. "It was the Fates who spun a life thread deeming you the bringer of Twilight. But with it and their destruction, you got to choose your own destiny and you chose to be Livia, Commander of the Roman Legions…Rome's greatest warrior…Rome's champion." Athena rested her hands upon Livia's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Your destiny is yours to choose, not me, not Michael, not the Fates nor Xena can make that decision for you. The choice is YOURS."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A woman screamed in sheer terror as she tried to dodge a Roman soldier but he caught her around the waist. His lips were twisted in a snarl as he viciously backhanded her. She fell to the ground, next to a bloody corpse.

Cries and screams filled the air as people fled for the lives, trying to escape the carnage that had befallen their peaceful Greek village. The air became thick with smoke from the fires that engulfed homes and businesses.

Livia looked at the carnage around her and then to her sword that she held up. It was covered in blood – a pleased smile creased her lips. "Followers of Eli," she said with contempt. "Don't forget to turn the other cheek." She ran her sword through the gut of a man.

Gabriel threw a dagger into the back of a fleeing villager who instantly fell to the ground dead. The King smiled with delight and then made his way over to Livia.

Soldiers had rounded up the survivors who were now on their knees with their heads bowed in front of where Livia and Gabriel stood.

With hard blue eyes, Livia let her gaze wander over the captives with disgust. "Why Xena is determined to protect you sheep is beyond me."

Gabriel remained silent and only shrugged his shoulders.

A Roman soldier approached Livia. "We can't find a temple to Eli in the village. There is no proof that these people are even part of Eli's cult."

"That I should care!" Livia snapped. "Why? Eli's followers are vermin. They hide among true Romans spreading like a sickness." She began to stroll down the row of prisoners.

"If a few innocents must die…so be it." Gabriel strolled beside her.

Livia stopped in front of an old man who some soldiers held out before her. "And if it vexes Xena, so much the better." She raised her sword ready to strike down the man.

But the old man looked up at her with defiance in his old eyes. "You can't destroy our spirit. We've seen worse than you…we lived through Callisto's raids."

"Callisto huh? She did some great work but I'm not Callisto." Livia raised her sword high above her head. Gabriel smiled wickedly in anticipation of what was about to happen. With a loud yell, Livia swiftly brought down the sword, severing the old man's head from his neck.

* * *

After several days at sea, their ship docked in the Greek city of Chalcis. Xena and her friends removed their horses from ship storage and headed into the hills beyond the city to pick up the trail of Livia and her army. 

They had been traveling for some time and now walked on foot, leading their horses by the reins. Xena walked at the head of the group. She was silent more so than usual and her brow was wrinkled with worry.

"We will find Eve, Xena," Gabrielle was filled with unwavering confidence.

"She's right," Alexius added.

"Yeah, look at all those tracks, even I could follow…" Joxer hesitated, feeling like he had stepped in over his head. "I mean, uh…y'know um…judging from these hoof prints…a large group of men passed through here…chances are it's an army…they were probably on horseback…I think."

"Good eye Joxer," Xena looked towards her old friend and then back at the tracks they followed. "She's at least got a company of Roman soldiers still loyal to her and King Gabriel's troops. They can't be more than a half a day ahead of us."

"Don't worry Xena, we will find Eve," Virgil assured.

Xena turned and looked at him. "You keep saying Eve but the woman we are tracking is Livia, Champion of Rome. I'm not sure my daughter even exists anymore," she said with a grim frown.

"It doesn't matter what she calls herself, Xena," Gabrielle said. "A lifetime serving Rome doesn't change the fact that she is still your daughter. When she looks inside herself, she will see you there and she will be Eve again."

"Sure, with a mother like you, how bad can she be?" Joxer looked at the tall woman.

Xena remained silent as her lips twisted into a worried frown.

* * *

A cloud of smoke blowing in the breeze was one of the remnants of the carnage that lay before them. 

Xena and her friends looked around them in sheer disbelief at the burned out hulls of homes, the bodies littering the ground and the many crosses.

"My daughter did this." Xena's mouth hung open as her eyes got misty.

Gabrielle looked around her in shock. "I can't believe that Eve could do this." She put a hand to her mouth and shook her head in sadness.

Xena looked towards Alexius as he took in the carnage around him. His usual tan complexion had paled considerably as he shook his head in utter disbelief at the slaughter that lay before him. Xena could remember a time when such gore would have delighted him but that was Ares the war god. This was Ares the mortal and human.

Xena stood before a woman hanging from a cross. Her head had bowed some time ago to death. Her body was covered with bloody lacerations. A sign hanging below her feet caught Xena's attention.

"Rome needs no mother," Xena softly read the words aloud and shook her head.

Virgil gazed up at the bodies hanging from the crosses. "Castor…Gallus…they were my friends…only here on business." He choked back tears.

"Get them down…get them all down." Xena turned her back as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Joxer, Virgil and Alexius began the grim task of removing bodies from crosses.

"Xena, you know this isn't your fault." Gabrielle placed a hand on her friend's arm but Xena yanked it away.

"Xena? You're Xena?" A woman asked as she knelt by a lifeless body, her clothes were stained with blood and her face was streaked with tears.

"That's right." Xena came over to the woman and knelt in front of her.

The woman hurled a wad of spit from her mouth that landed on Xena's cheek. The warrior woman immediately rose to her feet, wiping away the spit, her blue eyes still focused on the kneeling woman.

"She killed them all…my husband, my children," the woman sobbed. "I asked her why? WHY? She said ask Xena, ask her mother." The woman looked at Xena with tears running down her face. "Tell me why Xena…why, why WHY????" The woman collapsed in a sobbing heap onto the lifeless bloody body of her husband.

Tears streamed down Xena's own cheeks as she left the woman and began to walk among the many crosses from which lifeless bodies hanged.

"Xena, this isn't the Eve that you would have raised." Gabrielle followed close behind her friend. "Athena did this."

Xena stopped her walk through the crosses and turned to face her best friend. "No, all Athena did was open the door. Eve had to walk through it."

"How do you know that?" Gabrielle asked.

"You said it yourself. Eve finally took a good look inside herself and found me there."

"That's not what I meant," Gabrielle said.

"I know her rage. It's in Eve's blood. I made her who she is. I was her."

"Then there's hope," Gabrielle declared with confidence. "You changed."

* * *

In another Greek village, fires were consuming homes as villagers fled for their lives from murdering soldiers. 

A villager struggled in the strong grip of soldiers as he was laid atop a cross lying on the ground. His arms and legs were held down in place. A soldier in the group knelt beside an arm with a long nail in one hand and a large hammer in the other. The villager trembled violently with fear over what was about to happen to him. The soldier looked up to the man standing beside him.

"Your majesty…would you like the honors?" The soldier held up the nail and the hammer.

"It would be my pleasure." Gabriel took the nail and hammer offered him and then knelt next to the man's arm. He held the long nail upright above the man's wrist and was raising the hammer when a whoosh sound was heard and then the hammer was cut in half by a round metal weapon.

Gabriel quickly turned to see the chakram caught by Xena who stood atop a mound of debris. "All right boys, that's enough arts and crafts for today," she hissed.

"Xena," Gabriel growled with anger. He tossed aside the remains of the hammer and unsheathed his sword.

A soldier charged Xena, swinging a sword which she ducked then delivered a kick to his midsection and then a backhand. Another soldier charged her and she backhanded him too.

Gabrielle, Alexius, Virgil and Joxer appeared on the scene, ready to do battle.

"Now you'll taste the steel of Joxer the mighty." Joxer tried to pull his sword from the scabbard but once again, it was stuck.

Virgil placed a hand on his father's chest. "Stay here Dad." He ran off with Gabrielle and Alexius to join the fight.

Joxer gave up on removing his sword and watched his son head off into the fight. "Get 'em boy just like I taught you."

Virgil viciously slashed his sword at one soldier and another and then delivered a hard kick to another soldier.

Gabrielle heroically battled two soldiers using her sais.

Alexius delivered a powerful swing with his sword, knocking one soldier away and then spun around, delivering a high kick that knocked away another soldier.

Gabriel delivered a hard backhand to Xena then swiftly swung his sword but it was blocked by her fierce blade.

"Where is she?" Xena yelled, and then she mightily shoved Gabriel away.

Gabrielle delivered a high kick to one soldier and a hard punch to another.

Alexius used his sword to block a soldier's then delivered a kick to his midsection, knocking him to his knees and then a vicious backhand.

Xena knocked Gabriel's sword from his grasp and followed up with a kick, knocking him away from her.

"Ohhh Mommy," a female voice cooed.

Xena quickly whirled around and her eyes widened.

There stood Livia with an evil gleam in her blue eyes and a wicked grin on her face. In one hand was a dagger that was being held at the throat of Joxer who was on his knees in front of her.

Gabrielle, Virgil and Alexius had also stopped fighting and now stood staring at Livia who held Joxer at dagger point.

"Eve…" Xena started.

"I told you my name is Livia!" She yelled. Gabriel and all the soldiers had made their way over to her and now stood behind her.

Xena held up a hand in a halting gesture. "Alright…Livia, you've got a bone to pick with me…here I am. But let Joxer go."

"It's time for payback Xena." Her eyes looked to the man kneeling before her. "And I think I'll start with this loser." Livia readied the dagger to slice Joxer's throat.

"Dad!" Virgil shouted.

"Joxer!" Gabrielle and Alexius shouted.

Moving quickly, Xena picked up some nails lying nearby and threw them at Livia. But Livia used the dagger to bat them away. While she was distracted, Joxer quickly moved away from her.

Angry, Livia threw the dagger at Xena but she caught it before it could hit its target. Livia unsheathed her sword and charged Xena. But she was ready for her and the two exchanged sword blows.

Livia knocked Xena's sword from her grasp and swung at her again but Xena jumped out of the way, landing on some barrels, using them to escape. But Livia leapt in the air and met her at the end of the barrels, her sword poised for attack.

"You can get pass this anger, Eve," Xena faced her daughter.

"Don't listen to her Livia. She is just trying to rob you of your destiny." Gabriel shouted.

Livia gazed up and down at Xena. "I'm glad you came back. Killing you must be part of my destiny." She delivered a kick to Xena.

But Xena absorbed the attack, unfazed. "No, your destiny isn't to kill. Your destiny is to find a new way beyond the killing."

Livia shook her head in frustration. "Just shut up and fight me!" She delivered kicks to Xena's face and stomach and then a backhand. Livia swung her sword but Xena brought it to a halt by getting a good hold on her arm and shoved her away.

Livia grabbed an overturned wooden chair and smashed it against Xena's back, knocking her senseless into a table. Livia grabbed a handful of Xena's black tresses and viciously banged her head on the table. She turned her around and delivered a hard knee to Xena's midsection, letting her fall back on the table. Livia was immediately upon Xena, her hands wrapped around the warrior woman's throat. "Fight me! Fight me!" Livia demanded. But Xena would not defend herself.

Frustrated, Livia yanked Xena from the table and hurled her away. Xena lay in the dirt on her back. Livia leapt into the air and landed in front of the fallen Xena. She tried to rise to a sitting position but Livia kicked her back into the dirt. She pulled out a dagger and now knelt over Xena. Livia brought the dagger down but Xena halted it's descent with her hands on Livia's wrists.

"Do it!" Gabriel shouted. "Xena is the only thing standing between you and everything you have ever wanted."

"Don't listen to him Eve," Xena maintained her grip on Livia's wrists halting the descent of the dagger.

Livia shook her head.

"That's why I came back, to show you who you truly are."

Livia shook her head and tried to press the dagger downward and into Xena but it was still halted.

"KILL HER!!!" Gabriel shouted.

"Listen to your heart," Xena stared up at her daughter.

Livia shook her head. She smacked Xena hard across the face, and took control of the dagger again.

"My heart is a traitor." Livia raised the dagger and brought it down but Xena tightly grasped her arm once again halting its descent.

Xena delivered a kick to Livia that sent the woman flying through the air to collide with the side of a building. She collapsed to the ground. Xena rose to her feet.

Livia rose to her knees, looking at Xena with anger. A villager jumped from the roof and landed behind Livia, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. In his right hand was Livia's dagger.

"Butcher!" He shouted as he brought the dagger down.

Xena quickly threw her chakram that whizzed towards the villager, knocking the dagger from his hand.

"Hey, it's all right," Xena raised a hand and looked towards Eve.

Livia delivered an elbow to the man's face and rose to her feet. "Archers!" she yelled.

Stepping out into view appeared soldiers with arrows set afire, poised against bows.

Seeing the archers, Xena shouted, "Get down!"

Her friends and the villagers immediately dropped to their knees as soldiers shot the flaming arrows into homes. Fires sprung up all over the village.

Xena could only watch through the growing flames as Livia with Gabriel at her side, mounted their horses and quickly rode away.

The villager who had tried to kill Livia rose to his feet and approached Xena, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Why did you stop me? " The man glared at her. "She killed my wife…my daughter. What about the next family she butchers and the next? Their blood will be on YOUR HANDS!!!"

Xena remained silent as her eyes misted over.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Livia stormed into her tent like a tornado. She unsheathed her sword and swung it over a table, sending everything setting upon it crashing to the ground. Issuing a yell, she overturned the table itself.

Gabriel stepped into the tent. His green eyes wandered over the destruction. He had never seen Livia so angry before. "Are you through with the temper tantrum?"

"She could have let that peasant kill me. She could have ended it right there but she saved my life. WHY?"

"For the same reason she didn't kill you in the arena. She wants you to buy into that crap about your true path being beyond the violence."

Livia's brow wrinkled with confusion. "She came all this way…she survived an ice cave for twenty five summers to find me."

"Xena came back to destroy you. She knows that once you gain power, you will be greater than the mighty warrior princess." Gabriel moved to stand before her.

Livia shook her head, her face twisted with inner turmoil.

Gabriel did not like what was happening. Livia had always been so focused and confident. That's what had attracted him to her and their mutual desire for control of the Roman Empire. All that they had planned was beginning to crumble because of Xena! But Gabriel was determined to not let that happen…not when they were so close to making their plans reality.

Gabriel took hold of her face, tilting it upward as he gazed down into her blue eyes. "Who are you going to listen to Livia? The mother who abandoned you or the King who will make you an Empress?"

* * *

Removing a forgotten blanket from the saddle of his horse, Alexius started back to their camp. He hadn't gotten far from the horses when he was hit with this strange feeling that he was being watched. Alexius quickly unsheathed his sword and held it in a threatening manner.

"All right, whoever is there come out," he ordered while looking around him.

Pink orbs of light appeared before him followed by a burst of rose petals. When they dispersed, there stood a very attractive woman with a flowing mane of curly blonde hair.

With his mouth hanging open, Alexius lowered the sword. He let his brown eyes roam over her scantily clad form. The woman was wearing a pink bra, with matching pink panties. These minute clothing items were covered by a pink sheer robe that came to mid thigh. On her feet were pink high heeled slippers. After taking in her practically naked form, Alexius finally found his voice to address her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sister, Aphrodite." She moved towards him and before he could stop her, she embraced him in a tight hug. "Oh Ares, it is so good to have you back!" She squealed with delight.

Alexius was now certain that he was indeed Ares but he had no memory of this goddess. He did not know if he should hug her back and decided to just stand there with his arms at his sides.

When Aphrodite broke the hug, she let her eyes wander over her brother. Ares always did look great in the black leathers but it was nice to see him in different colors. He wore a steel blue shirt, with dark brown leather pants and brown leather boots.

Aphrodite shook her head in amazement as she continued to stare at him. "I am so happy Melissa was able to free you. That child is truly a powerhouse."

Alexius had a confused look on his face. "Who's Melissa?"

"Melissa is your granddaughter. Her father is your son Evander."

This news just confused Alexius even more. He stepped back from her. "So you're my sister. Do you always dress in so little?" He waved his sword at her form.

"Yes…and what's wrong with my clothes?" Aphrodite pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "You never had a problem with them before but that's because you don't remember." Aphrodite placed her hands on her chest. "I am the goddess of love." She pointed a finger at him. "And you are Ares, the god of war."

Alexius still had a hard time grasping the fact that he had been a god. Except for Xena, he had no memories of his immortal life. You're saying I'm a god?" He asked with a brow raised in skepticism.

Aphrodite nodded.

"Then how come I don't have any powers? I certainly can't pop into places the way you just did."

"That's because you lost your powers and your memory when got trapped in the abyss of Tartarus."

Mention of the abyss held no recollection for Alexius. But the very word did make him think of desolation, endless darkness, nightmarish delusions, screams of terror and agony. These thoughts made him feel very uncomfortable.

Aphrodite saw the discomfort that crossed her brother's face at the mention of the abyss. "Let's not talk about that." She moved towards him and placed her hand on his arm. "Come with me and you will get your powers back."

Alexius yanked his arm away and stepped back from her. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Aphrodite looked at him, truly surprised by his actions. "But Ares, you have to come back with me. We need you on Olympus…Athena has let being Queen go to her head. Many of the council members aren't happy with how she has handled this Elijian mess. We need someone to take charge and stop her. Besides if you stay mortal, you could be killed!"

Alexius could see that this goddess was truly concerned for his safety and this made him instantly like her. He couldn't deny his curiosity about his life as a god but he could not leave with her. The only memories of his godly life were of Xena and he was determined to stay with her to learn all he could about his past with the warrior woman. "Look...uh Aphrodite, I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. You have certainly given me a lot to think about." His brow was creased with bewilderment as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

Aphrodite gazed at him with a sympathetic frown. Her brother had no memory of her or his never ending life and she had just showed up, dropped this bombshell and expected him to go off with her? No, Ares needed time to absorb what she had revealed. Since he was traveling with the warrior babe, he would be safe, so she decided to leave him there.

"Hey Ar, I understand," Aphrodite ran her hand down his arm. "You're kinda like on information overload with everything I told you and you need time to process it, so I'll give you that time. But I will be back." Aphrodite's form was engulfed in pink orbs that faded into nothingness.

Alexius stared at the spot where Aphrodite had stood a moment ago and shook his head. He was not going to let his mind dwell on this encounter with a goddess----his sister. His focus right now had to be Xena. Filled with resolve, Alexius made his way back to camp.

When Alexius got back to camp, Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer were near the fire, surrounding Virgil who was drawing a map in the dirt with a stick. He quietly joined them.

"Agai" Xena said.

"Why Agai?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's right on the water. It's where the first temple to Eli was erected. Legend has it that during the dedication of the temple, Eli's spirit appeared before all in attendance and delivered the first sermon within its walls."

"Eli's spirit…wow!" Gabrielle was impressed.

"The temple is considered holy ground to the followers of Eli. Many miracles have happened there. And now they are praying for one to stop Livia." Virgil planted the stick in the dirt.

"Let's hope they get one," Xena said softly. "Why don't you guys get some rest? We are heading out at first light."

Joxer, Virgil and Alexius headed for their bedrolls but Gabrielle remained with Xena who was sitting on a log.

Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's knee as she looked up at her best friend. "Xena, you were getting through to Eve today." She moved to sit on the log beside Xena. "All you need is another chance."

"Chances run out Gabrielle…for all of us." Xena had a bleak frown on her face.

Hearing such pessimism sadden Gabrielle and forced her to think about an outcome that would truly be tragic. "If that's true…that Eve can't be changed…could you kill your own daughter?" She stared at Xena waiting for an answer.

Xena had a torn look on her face but then it turned hard and determined. "If I had to, yes I could."

* * *

Virgil threw a blanket over his legs and lay back on his bedroll. Joxer sat beside him on his own bedroll.

Joxer bowed his head as a shameful frown appeared on his face. "Virgil…about today…"

"Forget about it Dad, you were just tired…"

Joxer held up his hand. "Listen…let me finish." He exhaled a deep breath. "I always wanted to be a great warrior but it didn't work out. I tried to join every army from here to Egypt but nobody wanted me…and ah…well…that's all."

Virgil pondered his father's confession. "So, you never battled the Dryads?"

"That was Xena," Joxer replied.

"What about the harpies?"

"That was Xena too," Joxer frowned.

"Sent Callisto to hell?"

"Xena."

"Got Callisto out of hell?"

"Xena," Joxer finally looked at his son.

The two sat in silence a few moments.

"Wow," Virgil breathed. "It sounds like you and Xena had some really great adventures together Dad." The young man wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders, his hand tapping with love.

"We sure did son." Joxer took Virgil's hand tapping against his shoulder and patted it with affection. "We sure did."

* * *

In a deep sleep, Gabriel softly snored. Livia, who lay next to him in the large cot, had been restless all night. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling of the tent. A weary sigh escaped her lips. Livia desperately wanted to fall asleep but she couldn't find rest. Once more she closed her eyes.

"Eve…Eve!" A male voice called out to her.

Livia immediately bolted upright on the cot just as a beacon of light engulfed her form. She gazed downward and saw Gabriel still sleeping next to her, softly snoring--completely oblivious to the voice and the bright light now shrouding their cot.

"Eve…Eve!" The male voice repeated.

After a few moments, Livia's eyes adjusted to the bright light. She could now see a man standing in the light. He was tall, with blond hair. His chest was covered with armor and large dark wings hung down his back. On his face was a tranquil smile.

"Eve." He stretched out an arm and beckoned her to him.

More curious than afraid, Livia rose from the cot and approached the man. When she stood before him, she took hold of his hand. Her blue eyes stared at him with recognition even though she had never seen him before. "I know you…you're the archangel Michael."

"Yes, I am he."

"What do you want with me?"

"I am here to take you on a little trip."

Livia had a confused look on her face.

"To decide on your future, there are some things you need to know about your past." Michael waved a hand and Livia's form was engulfed in shards of white light.

Livia's form appeared translucent as she took in the scene playing out before her.

The archangel Michael stood in the background with a serene smile on his face. A very pregnant Xena with Gabrielle at her side stood before a woman with long blond hair dressed in a white flowing gown. Her face looked so calm and peaceful as she gently placed a hand upon Xena's round belly.

The scene quickly changed and Livia now found herself in a forest. Xena cried out in the pains of childbirth as Gabrielle knelt before her. The cries and wails of a baby suddenly filled the air. With tears of joy in her eyes and smiling, Gabrielle handed the tiny baby to Xena.

"It's a girl," Xena half laughed-half cried as she held the tiny baby in her arms.

"We're going to be together now Eve…you and me." Xena smiled lovingly at the tiny infant she held up in front of her.

There was a flash of light and Livia was in another forest. Xena sat on a log singing a sweet lullaby as Eve nursed at her breast.

There was another flash of light and Livia was in a room. Xena stood at a table with an older woman that Livia immediately recognized as her grandmother. Xena had a smile on her face as her mother fussed over the baby lying on the table before them. In response to their attention the baby gave them a gummy grin.

There was another flash of light and Livia stood in a garden behind a cottage. She recognized it immediately as the home she shared with her grandmother in Brittania. A smile came to Livia's lips as she saw her four summers old self with her grandmother Cyrene picking flowers. Both were harmoniously singing while they gathered flowers. A smile of recognition came to Livia's lips--for the song was an old Thracian ballad that her grandmother had taught her.

Seeing her grandmother alive and singing had brought a smile to Livia's lips but it was now quickly fading and turning into a sad frown as she closed her eyes on the lovely scene. Her mind was suddenly filled with the images of how her grandmother looked the last time she saw her -- frail, old, weary--struggling for breath--and then grandma was gone and she was all alone. Athena's words on the ship to Chalcis rang in her head..."_Your destiny is yours to choose, not me, not Michael, not the Fates nor Xena can make that decision for you. The choice is YOURS."_

Livia quickly snapped open her eyes. The archangel Michael was now standing before her. Her eyes blazed with realization as she stared at him. "You're trying to destroy me just like Xena and it's not going to work!" Michael stood there in silence with a serene smile on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Livia moved away from him. "My destiny is mine to choose…MINE…do you got that? Eve is DEAD so find yourself another messenger for Eli! I am Livia….LIVIA!"

Suddenly there was a blinding burst of light from which Livia had to shield her eyes. When the light vanished, Livia found herself back in the tent she shared with Gabriel. She was standing at the foot of the large cot. Livia let out a sigh of relief as she ran her hands through dark brown tresses and her eyes wandered over the familiar surroundings.

In the cot, Gabriel stirred, waking from a peaceful slumber. He let out a yawn as he stretched. His green eyes focused on Livia standing at the foot of the cot. "Good morning darling, what are you doing up already?"

From the flap in the tent, Livia could see it was indeed brightening outside indicating that sunrise was just on the horizon. She quickly came up with a cover for her early rising. "I want to get moving on capturing the Apostle."

"That's my Livia, always so focused." Gabriel was relieved that the confident Livia he admired was back. Smiling, he rose from the cot to get dressed.

Livia also began to dress, more determined than ever to fulfill the destiny that _she had chosen_.

* * *

All was quiet at the temple of Eli in Agai when Livia's regiment and King Gabriel's army approached it. A lieutenant from Livia's regiment led the troops into the main temple. Inside, it was eerily quiet as followers of Eli, dressed in hooded robes, were on bended knees in silent prayers.

"Well, it looks like all the sheep are here." The lieutenant's voice echoed throughout the main hall. His eyes wandered over the people who were still on bended knees silently praying. "You people can pray all you want; it's still not going to help you." He unsheathed his sword.

Some of the Elijians rose to their feet and removed their robes. They were Xena, Gabrielle, Alexius and Virgil.

"Then maybe this will help," Xena pulled out her sword.

Her friends did the same with their weapons. The remaining Elijians removed their robes revealing themselves to be a regiment of the Roman army.

"Hey, what is this?" The lieutenant asked with surprise.

"Re-enforcements…courtesy of Augustus. He wanted to remind you deserters that he still rules this Empire." Xena charged the Lieutenant.

The sound of clashing steel and the cries of battle echoed throughout Eli's temple as Xena, her friends and a Roman regiment fought the troops of Livia and King Gabriel.

Xena's sword connected with such force with that of Livia's lieutenant that the weapon flew from his grasp. Xena followed up her attack with a vicious kick that sent him flying into a wall. She was upon him immediately when he slumped to the floor.

"All right, where is she?" Xena growled when she stood over him, her sword pointed at his throat.

He looked up at her with defiance in his eyes. "I'll never tell you…Elijian Bitch!"

Instantly, Xena pinched the arties along the sides of his neck. He now gazed up at her with fear as he began to feel light-headed.

"I have just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You will be dead in 30 seconds unless you tell me where Livia and Gabriel are?"

"They're at some town south of here…called Kantos," The lieutenant quickly replied.

"Why?"

"Livia is after the Apostle. King Gabriel got word that he was staying in Kantos."

Xena immediately removed the pinch, leaving the lieutenant gasping for breath. She turned towards the ensuing fight. "Gabrielle, Alexius, Virgil…let's go!" She shouted then ran out of the temple.

Gabrielle, Alexius and Virgil quickly disposed of their opponents and followed Xena out of the temple. They met her at the horses where Joxer stood watch over them.

"Xena, where are we going?" Gabrielle asked.

"To Kantos…Eve and Gabriel went there because they heard that's where they could find the Apostle."

Once everyone had mounted their horses, they took off in a hurry, headed for Kantos.

* * *

From atop her horse, Livia gazed at the surrounding hills. Not far away was the massive wall that surrounded the town of Kantos. She looked towards Gabriel who was next to her, sitting atop a large gray horse.

"Are you sure we will find the Apostle here? My contacts pinpointed the area near Oreos."

"Several of his writings have originated here and this is where my contacts say we will find him."

"Then let's go silence this Apostle." Livia had a dangerous look in her blue eyes as she urged her stallion to gallop towards Kantos.

Gabriel smiled with anticipation. He had seen that look in Livia's eyes before and knew that a bloody slaughter awaited the citizens of Kantos. He urged his steed to follow after Livia's.

The best fighters from Livia's and Gabriel's combined forces rode with them to Kantos. The soldiers entered the town first--galloping down the main street, throwing torches onto the highly combustible roofs of homes. As fires began to consume some structures, villagers ran out into the streets seeking safety only to be captured by sword wielding soldiers.

Thick black clouds of smoke and screams of terror were filling the air when Livia and King Gabrielle galloped down the main street of Kantos on their perspective mounts.

They came to a stop in front of a large building at the end of the street, adjacent to the massive wall surrounding the town. They dismounted and with swords drawn, cautiously entered the building. Some soldiers were already inside. A loud crash was heard as several soldiers knocked over large shelves in what appeared to be a library. Scrolls and parchments now lay about the floor.

A woman holding the hand of a small boy screamed and ran down a long hall, opened a door and quickly locked it behind them. The soldiers immediately went down the hall and now stood in front of the door, viciously kicking it. With her sword poised to attack, Livia cautiously made her way up the large circular steps in the foyer.

When she reached the second floor, Livia guardedly made her way down a long hall. She was halfway down the hall when she heard a yell from behind her. She quickly whirled around to see a man charging her with dagger poised for attack. Livia delivered a kick that connected with the man's arm, knocking the dagger from his grasp. The force of the kick spun the man around. Livia roughly wrapped an arm around him and brought her sword to his neck to slice it open when she got a flash of her trip with Michael. Livia shook her head to clear the vision from her mind. With a frustrated growl she viciously hurled the man she held into a stone wall, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"What's the matter with me?" Livia shook her head. Standing over the unconscious man she raised her sword high above her head. Breathing heavily, she stood like this a few moments but she couldn't bring the sword down to end the man's life. "Oh to Tartarus with this!" Frustrated, she lowered her sword.

Livia turned from the unconscious man and continued down the hall. She heard a noise coming from a room up ahead and quickened her pace. When she stood before a closed door, she tried the knob but it was locked. She violently kicked the door knocking it off the hinges and stepped into the room.

An old woman crouching by the bed jumped up and started towards her. But she immediately came to a stop when Livia held out her sword in a threatening manner. "Where's the apostle?"

"I don't know any Apostle….I swear. Oh please…please don't kill me!" The old woman begged. Tears rolled down her face as she fell to her knees, sobbing profusely and bowed her head.

With her lips twisted in a snarl, Livia raised her sword high above her head, ready to strike down the old woman. But when the woman raised her head. Livia's eyes widened in shock and the sword slipped from her hands. The woman's face was that of her grandmother's! Old blue eyes stared up at her. "I love you Eve." Her grandmother said with a tranquil smile.

"Grandma," Livia murmured. She shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, there was an old woman crying on her knees before her who looked nothing like her grandmother. Livia grabbed the woman by the arms and helped her to her feet. "No one is going to kill you."

A relieved smile was now on the old woman's tear stained face.

"Get out of here." Livia escorted the old woman over to the door. "Go!" She gave the woman a gentle push into the hall.

Moving as if in a daze, Livia went back over and retrieved her sword from the floor. Just as she put the sword in the scabbard at her side, Livia heard an ear piercing scream. She quickly unsheathed her sword and raced out of the room. As she made her way down the hall, she saw one of her soldiers struggling with the old woman she had told to leave.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The old woman screamed as she struggled in the grasp of the soldier.

Both were standing at the top of the large circular stairway.

The old woman managed to wrench herself free from the soldier's grasp but she lost her footing on the steps.

"AHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed as her body tumbled down the steps.

Livia ran to the top of the steps. When she got there, she and the soldier gazed down at the woman's contorted form lying at the bottom of the steps. Her eyes were open in the stare of death.

"You BASTARD!" Livia screamed as she ferociously plunged her sword into the soldier's side.

With his mouth opened in shock, the soldier stared at her. Livia wrenched her blade from his body and he lost his footing on the top step and tumbled down the stone circular staircase.

Gabriel came to stand at the base of the steps just as the soldier's body reached the bottom and now lay dead at his feet along with the old woman. He quickly glanced upward to see Livia turn in a flurry and head back down the hallway. Gabriel swiftly made his way up the circular stairway. He saw Livia enter a room at the end of the hall and that's where he headed.

With his sword poised for attack, Gabriel entered the room. His green eyes immediately widened.

There stood Livia in the center of the room. Her sword was covered with the blood of one of her own soldiers and was stretched out before her, ready for attack.

"Livia, by the gods, what are you doing?" Gabriel had a bewildered look on his face.

"Don't call me that…my name is Eve."

Gabriel shook his head in astonishment. "Okaaaay…Eve, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting the people of Kantos from us butchering murderers!"

Gabriel thought that Livia had been acting strangely ever since her last confrontation with Xena. Last night, he had felt her tossing and turning beside him in the cot they shared. "Liv…Eve, these people have been harboring the Apostle who is spreading this sickness started by Eli all over the Empire. We must stamp it out."

"No! These people are not the sickness, we are! We do nothing but spread death, misery and destruction. But I'm going to stop it!" Eve came at Gabriel viciously swinging her sword.

Gabriel being somewhat taller and stronger than Eve, used his superior strength to shove her away from him. But he used such force that she fell backward out of a window and landed atop the massive wall that surrounded the town. When Gabriel stuck his head outside the window, there stood Eve, not that far away, her sword poised, ready to continue their fight. Gabriel climbed out the window and stood atop the massive stone wall. He faced Eve, his sword poised to continue their fight.

"I know what's wrong. You let Xena's words get to you. You've got to put them out of your head. She's trying to destroy you."

"NO…you're lying!" Eve screamed. Flashes of the vision from that very morning, scrolled through her head. "My mother loves me." Eve leapt into the air and landed on the wall right in front of Gabriel, swinging her sword.

* * *

When Xena and her friends rode into Kantos some of its structures were ablaze. The citizens were being rounded up by soldiers as their compatriots ransacked their homes and businesses, looking for the Apostle.

Xena quickly looked around, searching for signs of Eve and finally spotted her atop a section of the wall that surrounded Kantos. She was embroiled in an intense sword fight, surprisingly with Gabriel. Xena looked towards her friends. "All of you protect the people. I'm going after Eve." Xena took off on Argo headed for the massive wall.

She had just dismounted Argo when the ground began to violently shake.

The citizens of Kantos no longer feared the soldiers but mother earth herself. Screaming in terror, people sought safety as the ground cracked open, homes collapsed and the great wall surrounding the town began to crack.

Despite being shaken about, Eve and Gabriel continued to cross swords. She had spun around to avoid Gabriel's blade and was going to deliver a kick to his midsection when the wall underneath her gave way and she fell backwards off it.

"Livia!" Gabriel yelled.

Xena had seen her daughter fall off the wall. "Yiyiyiyiyiyiiyiyi," Xena yelled as she leapt into the air, somersaulted and landed atop the wall near Gabriel.

To steady herself on the shaking wall, Xena dropped on all fours and crawled to Gabriel. The king was lying on his stomach. One arm was hanging down the side of the wall, the hand firmly grasping Eve's, trying to keep her from falling down the steep rocky hillside.

"Livia, please stop struggling so I can pull you up," Gabriel pleaded.

"No! Let me die!" Eve screamed through tears as she continued to struggle in Gabriel's grasp. "I've done such horrible things!"

"Eve, listen to him," Xena looked down at her daughter's dangling form.

She stopped her squirming and gazed up at Xena who was now lying beside Gabriel atop the wall. A smile came to her face. "Mother…is it really you?"

"Yes Eve, it's me," Xena softly smiled. It was the first time her daughter had called her "Mother" without it sounding contemptible.

"I was so mean and hateful to you," Eve sobbed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, baby, I forgive you. Now drop the sword and stretch your other hand up to me."

Eve gazed at the sword she still held in her free hand. It was stained with the blood of the soldier she had killed. "No," she violently shook her head. "I don't deserve to live…I've killed so many innocent people," she sobbed.

"It's okay baby…it's going to be okay, just give me your other hand," Xena pleaded.

"NO!" Eve screamed. "I want to DIE…LET ME DIE!" She viciously slashed her sword at Gabriel's hand holding hers.

"No Livia stop! STOP!" Gabriel yelled while grimacing from the fierce slashes to his hand.

"NO EVE NOOOO!" Xena yelled.

With all her strength, Eve sliced the sword into Gabriel's hand. He finally not wanting to, let her go.

"EVE!" Xena screamed.

"LIVIA!" Gabriel screamed.

Both watched in horror as she fell down the steep rocky hillside, disappearing from sight.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When the violent shaking finally decreased to sporadic tremors, the citizens of Kantos began to emerge from their safe hiding places and inspect the damage from the earthquake. Gabrielle, Alexius, Virgil and Joxer first helped free some trapped residents then went in search of Xena.

"I remember Xena heading for that section of the wall." Gabrielle extended an arm and started in that direction. The others followed her.

As they approached the wall, they could see that it was still intact except for some missing sections of stone along the top.

"There she is!" A smile of relief was on Gabrielle's face that matched her companions when they all saw Xena standing atop the wall with her back to them looking over the side. They picked up their pace.

On their way to the wall, they passed King Gabriel who was wrapping a cloth around his injured sword hand. He appeared to be in a daze as he headed in the opposite direction.

Gabrielle lagged behind the others and let her eyes wander over her namesake. It was hard to believe that this man had been the baby she had rescued from a river. She was tempted to speak to him--to chastise him for his horrendous actions and remind him that his father King Gregor would be disappointed with the life he had chosen. But right now, her concern was Xena. Gabrielle forgot about Gabriel and quickly rejoined her friends who were making their way to Xena. The warrior woman had just jumped from the wall and was making her way over to them.

Gabrielle instantly saw the anguished look on her friend's face. "Oh Xena, what happened?"

"Eve fell from the wall during the earthquake. Gabriel tried to pull her up but she wouldn't let him…she kept struggling…and she fell…" Xena covered her tearing eyes with her hands and sadly shook her head.

"Xena, I am so sorry." Gabrielle took her best friend in her arms and tightly hugged her.

"So, Livia's dead…Good!!" Virgil shouted.

With teary eyes, Xena looked at Virgil. The others stared at him in shock – surprised by his sudden outburst.

"C'mon son calm down," Joxer grabbed an arm.

"Listen to your father, Virgil," Alexius stretched out a hand towards him.

"No I will not calm down!" Virgil smacked away Alexius' hand and wrenched his arm from his father's grasp, while backing away from the group. "I had to remove the broken bodies of two of my dearest friends from crosses." Virgil's eyes welled up with tears. "And they weren't even Elijians…they were worshippers of the Olympians," Virgil sadly chuckled at the irony while wiping away the tears now staining his cheeks. "One of these very gods in whose name Eve committed this slaughter of innocents and now she's dead too…I hope she is rotting in HELL!" Fixing the group under an angry glare, Virgil ran off down a street.

"Virgil, come back!" Joxer started to follow after his son but Alexius halted him by grabbing an arm.

"He'll be back; he just needs time to cool off." Alexius released his hold on Joxer.

Joxer nodded in agreement. He looked towards Xena, and frowned apologetically. "Virgil didn't mean what he said, he is just upset."

"It's okay Joxer…Virgil had every right to say what he did. He lost his friends to senseless, brutal violence and I know what that pain is like. My heart aches knowing that Eve is the cause of such pain for him and so many others." Xena wiped away the tears staining her face. "Before she fell, Eve called me Mother…she was actually glad to see me." Xena stared at the wall. "Eve was truly sorry for what she had done…that's why she wouldn't let me or Gabriel save her…she wanted to die."

Gabrielle wrapped her arm around her friend's waist and hugged her close. "I know it hurts right now Xena but at least you know you got through to your daughter. In the end she was no longer Livia but Eve."

"All I want to do right now is go to the bottom of that hill and find Eve's body. I owe my daughter a proper burial."

Gabrielle and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Xena and her friends now stood in a ravine at the base of the steep hill with the damaged town wall towering above them. As everyone moved about, they all had puzzled looks on their faces because Eve's body was no where in sight.

"I know Eve's body should be in this vicinity because that is where she fell from the wall." Xena gazed up at the wall high above them with a section of stone missing from the top, the very spot where Eve had fallen and then let her eyes roam over the area around them.

"I found her sword at the base of the rocks." Alexius held up the found weapon.

"The only trace of Eve that I found was her cloak," Gabrielle held up the crimson garment she had found stuck in a thorn bush.

"Y'know, maybe Eve isn't dead." Joxer immediately wished he hadn't voiced his opinion because of the glare Gabrielle gave him.

For a few moments, Xena's brow creased in deep thought. "You just may be on to something, Joxer." She went over to the river that flowed by at a rapid pace and once again gazed up at the steep hill and the high wall atop it.

"What are you thinking Xena?" Alexius curiously gazed at her.

"I'm thinking that when Eve fell from the wall she landed in the river and its rapid moving waters may have carried her down stream."

Everyone now pondered Xena's words.

"I guess it is possible," Gabrielle nodded.

"But the distance is so great and to land in the water. I don't see how she could have survived." Alexius shook his head with doubt.

"She's my daughter…of course she survived," Xena declared.

Considering what Alexius had been told about Xena's amazing travels, he had to completely rethink his doubts about Eve being alive. "Like mother…like daughter," he softly said.

"Exactly," Xena said as a smile of hope came to her lips. "Now we have to find her."

Xena, Gabrielle, Alexius and Joxer left the ravine and retrieved the horses. But before they could start the search for Eve, they were rejoined by Virgil who rode up on his horse.

The young man dismounted and approached Xena. When he stood before her there was a look of regret on his face.

"Um…Xena, I 'm sorry for my earlier outburst. You were feeling the hurt that no parent wants to feel…the death of a child and I had no right to add to your pain."

"You don't have to apologize, Virgil. Eve is responsible for the deaths of your dear friends and I would have reacted the same way if I lost someone dear to me in such a brutal way." Xena looked to Gabrielle as she placed her hand on Virgil's shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Still Xena, what I said goes against all the teachings of Eli." Virgil bowed his head. Despite being a wordy poet, it was difficult for him to find the right words to continue. "I won't deny the hate in my heart right now for what your daughter did to my friends but I won't let that interfere with helping you lay your daughter to rest."

"I admire you tremendously for making such an offer but that won't be necessary…Eve is not dead."

"What?" Virgil had a confused frown on his face as he looked to Xena, then his father and the others.

Gabrielle took it upon herself to explain to him what they had concluded before his arrival.

Virgil shook his head with amazement after being informed. "This cheating death must run in the family."

"That's what I'm counting on." Xena mounted Argo.

Once everyone had mounted their horses, they began the journey of following the course of the river.

It was early afternoon when they began their journey following the river at the edge of a forest. It was now late afternoon and they were still following the river as they made their way into a place called flood rivers canyon. The canyon got its name from the belief that it was cut out of the rock when rapid flowing flood waters covered the entire region. Only two trails cutting through the canyon made the rocky terrain passable but neither had the river in view.

Xena and her friends now traveled down one of the trails. Since it was so narrow, everyone traveled on foot, leading their horses by the reins.

Joxer gazed at the rock walls on both sides of him. He ran his hand over the grooves in the rocks caused by flood waters. He looked up at the blue sky, what he could see of it at least. It was almost like being in a box, the trail was so narrow.

"Once we come out of the canyon, the river will be in view again." Xena was at the front of the group.

"Good, because I don't like this close space," Gabrielle walked behind Alexius and his horse.

The group traveled a few paces in silence when everyone felt the first tremor.

"Oh no not again," Joxer groaned.

"Everyone brace yourselves," Xena warned.

The tremors turned into the violent shaking of another earthquake.

Small bits of rock began to fall about the trail. Gabrielle held tightly onto the reins of her horse trying to keep the large animal calm as she pressed her body against a rocky wall. Virgil's eyes widened when he gazed up at the trail walls towering above them. Some large rocks had loosened and were headed their way.

"Gabrielle look out!" Virgil grabbed the woman and pulled her back along with the horse whose reins she tightly held.

A moment later, large rocks fell and landed where Gabrielle and her horse previously stood on the trail. As the earth continued to shake the rocks continued to fall. When the earth went back to stillness, the rocks finally stopped falling but now a high wall of rocks cut across the trail.

"Gabrielle, are you okay?" Virgil still held onto her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dad?"

"I'm okay son."

Gabrielle looked to the wall of rocks blocking the trail. "Xena and Alexius were in front of me."

"Are they okay?" Joxer asked.

"Xena? Alexius? Can you hear me?" Gabrielle shouted at the wall of rocks. There was no response. A look of worry was now on her face and the faces of Joxer and Virgil.

"Xena? Alexius? Can you hear us?" All three shouted in unison.

"Yeah, we hear you," was Xena's muffled reply through the rocks.

Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil breathed huge sighs of relief.

"We're both okay on this side. How about on yours?" Xena asked.

"Everyone is fine over here," Gabrielle replied.

"Alexius and I will continue down this trail. You three go back and if the other trail is passable, take it. We can meet up again at the end of the canyon."

"Okay Xena, we'll do that. You two just be careful on your end."

Gabrielle, Virgil and Joxer headed back to find the other trail, while Xena and Alexius continued on the first trail.

"Y'know, I could really get used to this."Alexius led his horse on the narrow rock trail behind Xena and Argo.

"Get use to what?" Xena turned to look at him.

"Fighting armies, rescuing earthquake victims, and almost getting buried alive in a rock slide."

"So I guess you don't miss the peace and quiet of your life in Capua?" Xena asked.

"Not in the least," Alexius replied.

Xena wasn't surprised. Despite the amnesia, Ares still had an appetite for danger.

Their journey down the narrow rocky trail was made mostly in silence with some sporadic chatter here and there.

Around sunset, the trail actually widened considerably, although the river they were following was still not in view. This was also when the clouds rolled in and down came the pouring rain.

"We need to find shelter," Alexius suggested.

"I'm looking but I don't see anything." Xena let her eyes scan the area in front of them.

"Hey, what about up ahead there?" Alexius pointed to what appeared to be an entranceway to a cave.

"I didn't see that. Good eye," Xena said.

Alexius remained silent and only smiled.

The entranceway turned out to be not for a cave. It was more of a rock canopy that actually stood over a large door. Since the canopy was large enough for the horses, that's where they left them. After removing some gear, they pushed open the door and went inside. Using what little daylight they had left, they let their eyes roam over their new surroundings.

It appeared to be some large hall made entirely from the surrounding rock. In one corner was a pond that was replenished by a subterranean waterway. No one had been in the place for years – not even robbers. Since the place was remote and unknown to most, its possessions seemed to be intact. There were torches along the walls and in stands about the floor which they immediately lit before the sun went down and left them in darkness.

"Now that we have sufficient lighting, I'm going to explore this place." Alexius was holding one of the lit torches.

"Have fun." Xena watched him disappear down a dark corridor, the lit torch he carried his only light.

She let her gaze wander around her surroundings. Besides the torches, the only other items in the room were an altar and a large throne sitting upon a dais. She figured it was the abandoned temple of one of the Olympian gods.

Xena approached the dais and stared at the throne atop it. Carved in the wood of the throne was the rune of war. She was in one of Ares' temples. Her brow creased in thought as she wondered if maybe Alexius spotting the place was not due to good eyesight but a memory. She would have to watch him more closely to see if he was indeed getting his memory back.

Xena turned her attention to her saddle bag as she removed some things she would need. Her leathers got completely soaked in the downpour of rain, so she removed them along with her boots, leaving only her light brown shift to cover her body. She was running a towel through her dark tresses when Alexius called out to her.

"Xena come here, you've really got to see this," Alexius' voice echoed from the other end of the corridor.

She left the hall and headed down the dark corridor. The only light was coming from the room where Alexius was located. When Xena reached the room, it was illuminated now by several lit torches. It was a rather large room. Three of the walls were lined with an assortment of weapons. Placed about the floor were many stands with marble busts sitting atop them. Xena glanced at some of the names carved into the busts ---- Alexander the Great, Philip II, Agamemnon, Hector, Achilles. They were great warriors long dead. It appeared that Ares had created some sort of shrine to them. Xena let her gaze fall on Alexius who was standing over by black draperies, holding onto a golden cord.

"I figured out what this place is."

"It's a temple of Ares," Xena said.

"Hey, how did you know?" Alexius looked at her truly surprised.

"There's a throne in the main hall with the rune of war carved into it." She studied Alexius --he really seemed to have no familiarity with the temple.

"I must admit you kind of spoiled my find but you will never guess what I found behind these drapes." Alexius pulled on the golden cord and the black draperies opened revealing a large mural. In the mural were warriors engaged in a fierce battle and standing atop a hill, overlooking the battle with her sword drawn was Xena herself!

"It's me!" Xena moved to stand before the mural.

"I was just as surprised when I saw it." Alexius stood next to Xena and gazed at the mural. "So, you and Ares...were you lovers?"

"Lovers??? Good gods NO!!!" Xena quickly replied much louder than she meant. She now stared at Alexius as if he had transformed into the seven-headed hydra.

"Whoa...take it easy." He raised his hands defensively. "There's no need to get upset."

"I am not upset. I just wasn't expecting such a question." Xena moved away from the mural and began walking about the room, gazing at the weapons hanging on the walls. She mentally chastised herself for the outburst. She prided herself on keeping her emotions in check.

Alexius watched her closely as she moved about the room. He could see that his question had left her very tense. He was now convinced that she had just lied to him. But why would she lie about them being lovers?

Most would not have delved deeper into such a touchy topic with a highly skilled warrior woman who stood before a wall of deadly weapons. But Alexius thrived on danger and also craved to know more about his past with this woman. His brown eyes were fixed on Xena who stood with her back to him as she gazed at a sword hanging on the wall. "So, what exactly did go on between you and Ares?"

"Nothing went on between me and Ares," Xena coolly replied as she removed a sword from the wall for closer inspection. "He was the god of war and I was one of his war lords. It was strictly business."

"Well, I would say it's pretty obvious from this mural that Ares wanted more than a business relationship with you." Alexius once again stared at the mural and the painted figure of Xena it contained. "It really captures your beauty to a tee —your dark hair, crystal blue eyes, the curves of your body...Ares would have to be dead to not be attracted to you." Alexius was now staring directly at Xena.

She had been twirling the sword she held, getting the feel of it but his last comments had caused her to stumble. Xena knew Alexius was attracted to her but she wasn't expecting such bluntness.

A faint smile came to Alexius' lips. Xena was a master at masking her emotions but his words had truly caught her off guard.

The sword now rested at Xena's side as she stared at Alexius. "Why are you so interested in my relationship with Ares?" Her tone had a touch of annoyance.

"Hey, I can't help it," Alexius replied. "It was you after all who mistook me for him and wanted to run me through with your sword, so can you blame me for being curious? What exactly did he do to get you so pissed at him anyway?"

"A lot of things too numerous to go into." Xena put the sword back on the wall and picked up a dagger to inspect. She wanted this conversation to end and occupied herself with the weapons.

"So....would you say you and Ares were enemies?"

"Yes," Xena quickly replied hoping that a short answer would end the line of questioning.

"But going back to the mural, Ares definitely did not see you as his enemy."

Xena wearily sighed. "If Ares saw it differently, then that was HIS problem. He couldn't get it through his thick skull that we no longer wanted the same things."

"Then you must be relieved that Ares is gone for good. Joxer told me that he has been trapped in the abyss of Tartarus for sometime now."

Xena shook her head. Joxer would have to tell him that little tidbit when they had agreed not to tell Alexius a thing about Ares. "No, I'm not relieved. Ares and I were enemies but we had an understanding...it's hard to explain but I wouldn't wish the abyss of Tartarus on him."

"Wow, compassion for an enemy...I'm impressed." Alexius grinned.

"Well, Gabrielle's responsible...I learned that from her." Xena put the dagger back on the wall. "There's nothing more to see here, so I'm going back to the main hall".

Alexius was in deep thought as he watched her leave. This exchange with Xena had been very insightful. Despite her volatile history with Ares, she still cared about him. He was hoping that seeing the mural would make Xena confess that he was Ares but for some reason she wanted him to remain in the dark about his identity. Any doubts that he was Ares had been erased since the visit from his sister Aphrodite but he still had no memories of that life – only his dreams about Xena.

Alexius left the room and headed for the main hall. When he got there, Xena sat cross-legged on the floor running a brush through her hair.

"I think it's time I got out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold." Alexius removed some things from his saddle bag that he would need.

Xena said nothing and quietly continued to brush her hair. She wondered if she should give him privacy since she did not have an audience when she removed her clothes. But he didn't seem to mind so she stayed put and continued to brush her hair.

First, Alexius removed his leather boots. Then he removed his shirt and Xena's eyes were riveted to his bare form. She had always been impressed with his muscular arms but now she got a good look at his chest. She had got to see it during the game of foreplay at his temple in Amphipolis but at the time she had to focus on the plan and couldn't thoroughly explore Ares' body.

His chest was broad with well defined pectoral muscles, liberally covered with downy black hairs that went all the way down and pass chiseled abdominal muscles. Then Alexius turned his back to her and Xena let her eyes roam over those defined muscles. She was so busy studying his back muscles that she was caught off guard when he let his leather pants drop to the floor. But Xena did not avert her eyes and gazed all the more. Even through the leather she could tell he had muscular legs but now she got to see them bare. A smile came to her face when she looked at his bare ass. _"Nice"_ she said in her head.

Even though he had has back to Xena, Alexius felt her eyes on him and a smile came to his lips. He slipped on some cloth black pants and began to lace them. When this was done, he reached for a shirt but grimaced and placed a hand against his right side.

This did not go unnoticed by Xena who was brought out of her exploration of his body. Lust had been replaced with concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm just a little sore from that dive I took to avoid those rocks falling on the trail. I'll be fine." Alexius assured.

"Just to be on the safe side, let me check you out." As soon as the words left her lips – considering what she had just been doing, she could have slapped herself.

Alexius had to suppress a smile. He knew Xena had been checking him out with her eyes and decided he might as well let her check him out with her hands. "All right."

"_I a__m doing this out of concern, to make sure he is not seriously injured. It will be a brief examination and nothing will come from it'_ Xena's mind reasoned. She was now on her feet. "I think we should go over to the altar. The lighting is brighter over there." Xena headed over to the altar and Alexius joined her. "Okay, you sit."

Alexius sat on the altar and Xena stood in front of him. "Where exactly does it hurt?"

"Along my right side and down onto my stomach."

She closely stared at his right side and his stomach. "Well there is no skin discoloration. I better feel it." Xena gently placed her hand on his stomach. '_Gods, his muscles are like granite…focus Xena…stay focused.' _"Does this hurt?"

'_Her touch is firm yet gentle. I sure am glad I agreed to let her check me out_.' He had to suppress a smile. "No."

She moved her hand to his right side. "How about this?"

Alexius grimaced. "Now that spot right there is very tender."

Xena gently rubbed her hand over the spot. "You didn't break any ribs so it's probably just a bruising. You will live."

"We'll that's a relief," Alexius chuckled.

'_Damn he feels good,' _Xena's hand was still rubbing his side.

'_She likes the way I feel,'_Alexius let a smile come to his lips.

'_I…I've got to stop this,'_ Xena removed her hand.

But Alexius grabbed her wrist. She quickly looked up into his face. His eyes were brown pools of undaunted desire.

'_Her pulse is racing. Oooh, she wants me as bad as I want her.'_ Alexius pulled her towards him.

Xena knew he was going to kiss her and that she should stop him but her body wouldn't cooperate and move away from him. For too long she had wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Her mind kept saying it was wrong…that Ares was bad for her. But that was Ares the god--the scheming, deceiving, manipulating, blackmailing bastard. This Ares didn't even remember being that Ares, he had a heart, he could feel compassion for others, and he was human.

Xena could now feel his warm breath on her face, he was that close. She moved towards him and tilted her head. She was holding her breath in anticipation of feeling his lips on hers when out of nowhere she heard Gabrielle's all too familiar voice booming in her head, '_Xena DON'T DO IT...YOU'LL BE LOST TO DARKNESS.'_

Instantly, Xena stepped back from Alexius. She quickly exhaled the breath she had been holding. She saw the stunned look on Alexius' face that her unexpected action had caused. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She frowned with regret. Needing to increase the distance between them, Xena went over to the pond and stared out at it's dark waters.

Alexius shook his head in disappointment as he stared at Xena's form standing by the pond. Despite all that Xena had revealed about her adversarial relationship with him as Ares, he was sure she still wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He was so sure that with Gabrielle not around she would finally act on her attraction to him. But her belief that he was 'bad' for her was amazingly stronger than her desire for him. This had him somewhat frustrated and perplexed. "Why are you doing this, Xena? Why are you denying us?"

Xena remembered Ares asking her that very question right after their little victory over Athena in Amphipolis. When she had lied about having feelings for him she knew it had hurt him which she regreted and here she was again doing the same thing and it seemed so much worse. For Ares was now mortal, with no memories of his godhood and becoming the man she had barely allowed herself to dream he could be – a man she could even love. But the welcomed changes did not alleviate long held fears and left her with only one choice. Her eyes got somewhat misty as she continued to stare out over the pond. "Trust me, Alexius, there can never be an 'us'. We are not right for each other...it just wouldn't work.

Alexius grimaced but he refused to let her have the last say on the matter. "I don't believe that and I don't think you truly do either." He hopped off the altar and started towards her with determined steps.

Alexius knew he was Ares but all those countless centuries of his immortal life were a complete blank except for this woman. And despite what Xena said about them being enemies he obviously did not view them as such. He must have had deep feelings for Xena which he never shared with her. Maybe if he had she wouldn't view him as her enemy and bad for her. Alexius was going to change that.

He now stood directly behind Xena as she stood overlooking the pond. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders. At this minor touch she turned to face him. Those blue eyes that he found so mesmerizing sparkled in the glow of the lit torches which he knew was due to unshed tears. Alexius knew that Xena was the type of woman who prided herself on being in control but she was clearly dealing with inner turmoil and what he was about to say would definitely add to it.

"How can you be so sure it would not work between us if you won't even give it a try?"

Xena parted her lips to respond.

But Alexius held up a hand. "I want you to hear all I have to say first."

Xena nodded for him to continue.

"Despite the fact that at our first meeting in Capua you wanted to run me through with your sword, I felt an immediate connection to you. And when you showed up at my doorstep later that evening I was glad that you did. I wanted to see you again."

Considering what almost happened at the altar, Xena knew that Alexius wanted her but she was not prepared for a declaration. Like herself, Ares had always been so guarded with his emotions. She wasn't used to this. Xena moved away from him and turned to face the pond again. But her arms were now folded tightly across her chest and her head was bowed.

Alexius was just as uncomfortable. Part of him wanted to shut up right there and not say another word but he couldn't do that. Deep down inside he knew this was something that was never said in his life as Ares and was long overdue. "These last several weeks, traveling with you, fighting by your side...I've developed feelings for you. Xena...I'm falling in love with you."

As her mind absorbed Alexius' declaration, Xena thought back to a time, right before Eve's birth, when she and Solan were traveling through the mazes of Tartarus and Ares showed up. She didn't have time for one of his schemes because she was trying to get Solan to the safety of the Elysian fields. Ares had expressed concern for the coming twilight. He believed it would leave him mortal and if so, he wanted to live his life with her. He claimed to have feelings for her, which he wasn't too proud of, but he wouldn't come out and say that he loved her. Even if he had, she probably wouldn't have believed him anyway. But here he was now, mortal, with no memory of his life as Ares or their tumultuous history and he was confessing that he loved her. She turned around to face him. When she looked into his eyes, she saw no trickery, no underlying motive and she believed his confession to be true. This warmed her heart but also made her sad. Xena moved to stand directly before him. She raised a hand and placed it against his cheek. "Even with love, a relationship between us would not work."

"But why wouldn't it work? You keep saying it's impossible but you won't give an adequate reason." Alexius removed her hand from his cheek and stared pointedly at her. "And it can't be because you don't like me because I know you do. Would you admit that at least?"

Xena was not enjoying this conversation but she had to suppress a smile. The Ares conceit was still there but considering the heartfelt confession he had just made, she figured she owed him an honest answer. "Yes, I like you, in fact very much. But I have had bad relationships with men in the past and I don't want to go down that road again."

Alexius knew this line about 'bad relationships' was bull. He was hoping that Xena would just come out and admit that he was bad for her because he was Ares. But for some reason she wanted him to remain in the dark about his true identity and he had decided to continue to let her do so --- for now at least. He could certainly see why their relationship was so dysfunctional. "So what you're saying is because of bad relationships with men in the past, you are through with love?"

Remaining silent, Xena only nodded.

"Then you are not the woman I thought you were and you're nothing but a coward."

Xena's eyes widened in shock. "I'm WHAT???"

"You heard me...you're a COWARD." Alexius folded his arms across his chest.

Any regret Xena had for hurting Alexius was quickly fading as anger began to take root. And the way he was standing there now in a stance so typical of Ares with a smug look on his face was not helping matters. "And how am I a coward?"

"The last few weeks you have led me and your friends on a mission to find and stop your murdering daughter..."

"You didn't have to come," Xena interrupted.

"I'm not complaining about coming...if you would let me finish."

Even though her anger was rising Xena was curious to hear where Alexius was going with his view of her being a coward. "Continue!"

"Your daughter laid out a path of death and destruction that made her easy to follow----she made it plain that she hated you, wanted nothing to do with you...she tried to kill you...she tried to kill all of us but you would not give up on her and why? Because you LOVE her." Alexius stared pointedly at Xena but she bowed her head to avoid his gaze so he continued to speak. "It was one of the reasons that I fell in love with you. You were a woman who could tackle any obstacle all in the name of love. But sadly I was wrong." Alexius shook his head with disappointment. "Because of bad past relationships, you don't want to even give us a try. It saddens me greatly that the legendary warrior princess who has overcome so many obstacles is now letting her life be dictated by FEAR and COWARDICE."

In fury, Xena swung a fist at Alexius' head but he was able to halt it before it reached it's mark. Xena quickly swung another fist but Alexius halted that one too. Even though he was mortal, Alexius was surprisingly much stronger than her usual male opponents. Now with both her hands securely restrained in his strong grip, Xena growled in frustration as she began to struggle. "Let me go you BASTARD!!!"

"I'll let you go when you prove to me you're not a coward," Alexius moved his head to avoid her incoming head butt.

"I don't have to prove myself to you!" Xena shouted as her struggling continued.

As he tightened his grip on Xena's hands, Alexius couldn't deny that an angry Xena was damn sexy. Exercising caution, he pulled her struggling form to him and quickly captured her lips with a kiss.

Xena was thrown so completely off guard by Alexius' kiss that she immediately ceased her struggle to be free of him. He may have had no memories of his life as Ares but he certainly had not forgotten his kisses. Xena allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and touch her own, deepening the kiss. Despite the twenty-five summer gap, Ares' kisses still had the power to make her feel so good. But she didn't want to feel good. She was very angry with Alexius. He had called her a coward and deep down she knew he was right. But right now, he was being typical Ares. He was forcing his dominance over her---making her give up something she did not want to give. Xena lifted a knee that connected with Alexius' groin.

With a loud groan of pain, the kiss ended as did his strong grip on her hands. As Xena wrenched herself free from his grasp, she forgot that she was at the edge of the pond. A scream of surprise escaped her lips and then with a splash she landed in the dark waters of the pond.

Having recovered from Xena's knee to his groin, Alexius stood by the edge of the pond, an amused grin on his face as he watched Xena flailing about in the water. "I hope that water is cooling you down. You were pretty angry." A chuckle escaped his lips.

Xena remained silent and only glared up at him as she moved her arms and legs about the water to stay afloat. The pond was much deeper than it looked. She reached for the rocks at the pond's edge to pull herself up but she couldn't get a firm hold on them because they were very slippery so she fell back into the pond.

"Here, let me help you," Alexius squatted and extended his arm.

But Xena ignored him. "I don't need your help." Once again her hands slipped from a rock.

Alexius sighed with exasperation. "Would you stop being so stubborn Xena and just take my hand."

"Fine." With a scowl Xena took hold of his hand. In that instant, a devilish gleam appeared in her eyes as she yanked his arm with all her strength. Xena savored the surprised expression on Alexius' face as he lost his balance and landed in the pond with a splash. A low giggle escaped her lips as she watched his head break the surface of the water.

"Nice payback, are you happy now?" Alexius stared her.

"A little," Xena replied with a lopsided grin as she splashed water in his face.

Alexius splashed water right back at her.

Her anger having completely subsided, Xena really let herself enjoy their mock water fight and she could see that Alexius was too.

The sounds of splashing water and laughter reverberated throughout the old deserted temple as the pair's activities ranged from playful water assaults to just plain swimming.

Xena languidly moved her arms and legs to keep herself afloat in the deep pond. Her head turned this way and that looking for Alexius who had dove beneath the surface. He had been down there awhile and she was starting to get worried when he broke the surface of the water directly in front of her and closer than she was expecting.

His brown eyes stared pointedly at her. "So, are you ready to prove to me that you are not a coward?"

The words were barely off his lips, when Xena pulled him to her and captured his lips with a devastating kiss.

Alexius was expecting a fist or water to hit him in the face so the kiss was a welcomed surprise. When their lips finally parted both were breathless as they stared into each others eyes.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Xena asked.

"It's a start," Alexius replied as he claimed her lips with a kiss.

Xena rested a hand against his cheek as the kiss deepened. Her inner voice was telling her this was wrong – giving every reason that this was a mistake but she tuned it out. It was time to let go of the fear that she could be seduced by darkness and revert to evil Xena. She had triumphed so many times over her inner demons and the schemes masterminded by the amnesiac god in whose embrace she now floated and happily accepted. Ares had become the mortal—the man she had always hoped he could be. She was going to follow her heart and be with him.

Despite floating in cool water, the heat was steadily rising between the couple. A desire was rapidly building that would not be sated with kisses alone.

From his dreams, Alexius knew that underneath the cool warrior exterior was a passionate woman who could boldly display her desires. To his delight, real Xena was just like the dream Xena and oh did she want him bad! Her hands were touching him everywhere. But touching wasn't enough, because Alexius felt her legs wrap around his waist, letting him know just how far she was willing to take this. He chuckled with joy over her enthusiasm but it was muffled with her searing kiss. Then he felt her hand on his pants, searching for the laces and when she found them, her nimble fingers began to undo them. But Alexius pulled her hand away.

His action brought the kisses to an end as Xena stared at him surprised and breathless. "What...what's the matter? Am I being too pushy?"

"No, that's not it. I'm actually turned on by your enthusiasm and controlling nature." Alexius replied with a grin. "I just don't want our first time to be in the water. Why don't we pick up where we left off at the altar?"

Xena raised an eyebrow. She wondered if in the deep recesses of Alexius' mind lurked an old fantasy of Ares' where he gets to take her on the altar in one of his temples. But she couldn't deny that she was turned on at the thought of making love on an altar. "Alright."

Alexius smiled with relief.

The couple quickly got out of the pond and made their way back over to the altar. Xena was all set to climb on the altar when once again Alexius halted her intentions. He seated himself on the altar with her standing before him. She knew he wanted to pick up where they left off but she didn't think he meant literally. But since she had played so hard to get, she figured she owed it to him to let him have what he wanted.

Staring into her crystal blue eyes, Alexius put a wet strand of hair behind Xena's ear. Then he held her face between his hands and captured her lips with a gentle kiss. Xena felt a shiver go through her body that was not caused by her wet clothing. No other man's kisses had ever made her feel the way Ares' did.

Her pliant lips parted, allowing his tongue access like a sword returning to its sheath. Alexius let his hands comb through Xena's dark hair, travel down her back to her nice round ass. He squeezed the cheeks through the short skirt of her light brown shift.

Alexius wanted her closer so with his hands on her hips he pulled her towards him. Following his lead, Xena climbed onto him, her thighs straddling his lap as he sat on the altar. When their lips finally parted, Xena was gasping for breath as she threw her head back allowing Alexius to plant soft kisses along her collar bone and neck before recapturing her eager lips.

But Alexius wanted to slow down the building passion--to savor the moment with this amazing woman. He let his lips gently caress hers. Xena found this tenderness just as desirable and sighed with pleasure as her lips gently caressed his.

Bathed in the glow of the flickering torches, the pair sat for awhile atop the altar just letting their lips and tongues explore their mouths. Xena ran her fingers through his hair as she ran her tongue over his lips, plunged into his mouth and then pulled away, letting her teeth lightly tug his upper lip.

With this sensual gesture, Alexius felt his arousal go up another notch. He also knew that Xena was well aware of the effect she was having on him since she was straddling his thighs. And for good measure a knowing grin was on her face as she let her hands caress his muscular arms.

Alexius now had a grin that mirrored hers as his fingers deftly untied the laces of her shift.

Despite the heat of desire building in her body, Xena was quite eager to be free of her chilly, wet shift.

When the laces were undone, Xena shrugged her shoulders, letting the wet shift fall to the temple floor. Alexius let his eyes roam over her exposed form.

"By the gods you are beautiful," he declared with a husky, lustful voice as his hands gripped her hips.

Xena remained silent and continued to smile as she arched her back, offering herself like sacred fruit. A moan escaped her lips when she felt his mouth on her breasts. Xena closed her eyes in ecstasy over the delicious torment he brought her – from the kisses of his lips, the licks of his tongue and the tickles of his beard. She moved against him wanting more and could feel that he did too.

Alexius began a trail of kisses on her breasts, up her neck, and to her waiting lips that he hungrily claimed as he pulled her against him.

Xena let her hands run up and down his broad muscular back and then brought them between their bodies and let her fingers nimbly loosen the laces on his pants. Seeing and feeling his desire, she knew he had to be aching to be be free from the wet pants.

Knowing they both shared a mutual need, Alexius moved back on the altar, taking Xena with him. He lay back, pulling Xena to him, their lips never breaking the kisses that were now feverish with aching need.

Lying on top of him, Xena let her hands and lips explore his body. Remembering what he liked in their foreplay at his temple she let her lips caress a nipple before teasing it with little nips with her teeth. This got a sigh of pleasure out of him. When one of her hands reached his right side, she ceased her exploration of his body which caused Alexius to look up at her in surprise.

"Should we really be doing this?" Her blue eyes searched his face. "You are hurt."

"I'm not THAT hurt." Alexius pulled her to him and captured her lips with a feral kiss all the while rolling them over so he was now on top.

A few moments later, the remainder of their clothes joined Xena's discarded wet shift on the temple floor.

* * *

Gabrielle warmed her hands over the roaring campfire, trying to lessen the chill left over from the rain storm. "It's a good thing you spotted this cave Virgil or we would have had to sleep out in the pouring rain."

"It's wasn't anything special." Virgil modestly bowed his head.

"My boy has eyes like a hawk. I use to have eyes like that," Joxer had a wistful smile.

"I just hope that Xena and Alexius were just as lucky as we were and found shelter from the rain," Gabrielle got more comfortable as she sat on her bed roll.

"Speaking of Alexius…" Joxer started. "I've been thinking…isn't it okay now to tell him that he's Ares? I mean…the other gods must know by now about Livia being Eve, so we don't have to worry about him telling them."

"That's true," Gabrielle admitted. "But I'm going to let Xena make the decision on this one since it is the safety of her daughter that is at stake."

"Do you really believe that Eve survived the fall and was carried down river?" Virgil let his eyes wander between his father and Gabrielle.

"Since we didn't find any trace of her, yes…I do believe that Eve is alive," Gabrielle smiled with confidence.

* * *

Gabriel's piercing green eyes were bloodshot as he paced his tent. He angrily kicked a turned over chair that was in his path. Once again the tent looked like a cyclone had hit it--with a knocked over table, chairs and torn parchments littering the floor. But this time it wasn't due to Livia's tantrums but one of his own. It appeared that his great plan to rule the Roman Empire was unraveling before his very eyes.

Gabriel growled in frustration as he stopped his pacing and collapsed on the cot which that very morning he had shared with Livia. Glancing toward the head of the cot, he spotted Livia's blue silk robe folded neatly atop one of the pillows. He quickly grabbed it and brought it to his nose, inhaling its floral fragrance. "I can't believe she's gone," Gabriel sighed with sadness.

Out of nowhere, sparkles of light appeared in the center of the tent. Gabriel dropped the robe and quickly rose from the bed to watch this spectacle. When the sparkles dissipated, the goddess Nike stood before him.

"Nike!? What are you doing here? I need to see Athena…she's the one I've been trying to reach." Gabriel's tone was frantic.

Nike rolled her eyes. This man was another uppity mortal just like Livia. "Athena had other important matters to attend to and sent me in her place."

"Other important matters? What could be more important than Livia dying!?"

"Athena knows all about Livia dying and if she is dead it's for the best."

"For the best!?" Gabriel's mouth hung open. "How can you say that? Livia was Athena's best warrior."

"True," Nike confessed. "But you saw her in the end. She had let Xena's words get to her. She was calling herself Eve. She threw aside you and the dream you shared of ruling Rome. And for whom? A mother she hasn't seen in twenty five summers."

Gabriel couldn't deny the truth in the words of the winged goddess.

"Just because Livia is dead doesn't mean your dreams of ruling Rome have to end. If you continue the search for this Apostle of the Elijians, Athena will guarantee the support of Olympus in your claim to the throne of Rome."

A smile came to Gabriel's lips. He couldn't deny that being Emperor of Rome was his heart's greatest desire but something Nike said upon her arrival was stuck in his head. "Earlier you said if Livia is dead. What did you mean?"

Nike wearily sighed. Olympus was willing to grant this mortal his lifelong ambition and he was still fretting over Livia--unbelievable! "Livia may have survived the fall from the town wall…at least that's what Xena and her friends think. They have now gone in search of her."

"Livia alive!" Gabriel now beamed with the thought that the woman he was willing to share Rome with was still alive.

"Any plans you have of including Livia in our little deal, you can just forget. Athena has written her off and if you want to be Emperor of Rome, so will you."

Gabriel truly cared for Livia but he loved the chance to rule Rome more. "Livia is history."

"Good." Nike had a pleased smile on her face.

"So…" Gabriel moved to stand directly before the winged goddess. "Do you have any new clues as to where I can find this Elijian known as the Apostle?"

* * *

Alexius threw the blanket he took from his saddlebag over Xena's sleeping form and then rejoined her on top of the altar. Even though he hadn't been gone long, she had missed him because as soon as he was covered with the blanket too, she immediately cuddled close to him. Alexius shifted her somewhat so her head now rested on his chest. He wrapped a muscular arm around her, letting his hand play with her black tresses as he stared up at the ceiling.

Xena turned out to be an incredible lover. He also knew he had pleased her immensely with his skills as a lover. Alexius wondered if she would remember calling him Ares at the height of passion. Under normal circumstances, he would have been highly insulted to have a woman he was with call out another man's name but since it was his real name, he didn't let it bother him.

Considering her response to him and their lovemaking, Alexius was confident he was right about Xena not being thoroughly convinced that he was 'bad' for her. This brought a smile to his face. But the smile was suddenly replaced with an annoyed frown. Gently, he lifted Xena's head from his chest and placed her back on the altar, careful not to wake her. Moving quietly, he rose from the altar, put on his black cloth pants and headed down the corridor towards the room where the mural of Xena was located.

When he reached the room, the torches he earlier lit were still burning and brightening the room. Alexius looked around him, clearly annoyed. "All right Aphrodite, you can come out now."

Pink orbs of light with rose petals instantly appeared and then dispersed, leaving the goddess of love standing before him.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" His brown eyes angrily glared at her.

"I told you I would be back to check on you." Aphrodite ignored the angry glare. Where Ares was concerned, she was use to them.

"Were you here the whole time Xena and I were…"

"No, I showed up afterwards." A huge smile was on her face and her blue eyes sparkled with giddiness. "I think it is so awesome that you and the warrior babe finally did IT. Does this mean you're a couple now?"

Alexius just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her comments.

Aphrodite noticed a change in her brother's demeanor since their last meeting. But it had a familiarity to it. "By the way you're acting; I would say you are your old self again."

"And you would be right." Alexius now had a big grin on his face.

Aphrodite had a hopeful look in her eyes. "You mean…"

"Ares, your big Bro is back."

The goddess wanted to let out a loud squeal of joy but she contained it. She didn't want to wake Xena who was sleeping down the hall. Instead, she embraced Ares in a big hug that he returned. "Finally, I got my Bro back." When they broke the hug, she stared up into his face. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Dite." Ares grinned.

"So, when did you get your memory back?"

"Tonight." Ares went over to the mural and stood staring at it. "After Xena and I made love, my mind was flooded with memories. Now I remember everything."

"Wow Ar, this is the first time I have ever heard you call sex, making love." Aphrodite curiously stared at her brother. He was truly smitten with Xena.

"With other women it was just sex. But with Xena, it's so much more." Ares ran a finger over the image of Xena in the mural. "With her, I am willing to surrender control and not hold anything back ---give all of myself."

Hearing Ares make such a confession brought a smile to the face of the love goddess. "I think being with Xena was the key to your memory returning," Aphrodite came over to the mural and stood beside him. "And right here in one of your very own temples. You two have such a connection. It's so romantic." Her eyes got misty.

Ares rolled his eyes and sighed with disgust.

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm the goddess of love and these moments get to me." Aphrodite produced a handkerchief and quickly wiped away the tears at the rims of her eyes. "I know you're not happy that I crashed your '_love nest'_ but I needed to bring you something."

Ares turned to face his sister. His eyes were filled with curiosity. "What?"

"Your sword." Aphrodite held up her right hand. Ares' war god sword instantly materialized in it. "Here you go." She held it out to him.

But Ares stepped back. "I don't want it."

Her mouth opened in astonishment. "What do you mean you don't want it?

"I want to stay mortal…for the moment."

"For the moment?" Aphrodite couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ar, you do realize you could be killed?"

"I know that."

"Then why do you want to stay mortal? It's like awful." Aphrodite hugged herself and trembled. "The eating and drinking parts were great but then there's that bathroom stuff…and the mortal hygiene…ick! How can you stand it?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Ares stared at the figure of Xena painted in the mural, standing atop a hill, her sword drawn and ready for battle.

Aphrodite let her eyes follow his gaze. Her lips parted in realization. "Xena? You're staying mortal for Xena?"

Ares nodded.

Aphrodite frowned with confusion. "I still don't see why you have to stay mortal."

"As a mortal with amnesia, I have been able to get close to Xena. I'm not treated like the enemy from whom she must guard herself."

"You mentioned the amnesia. Does this mean you're not going to tell Xena you got your memory back?"

"Yes."

Aphrodite shook her head. "That is so wrong Ares. You have to tell Xena you remember everything."

"If I tell her, she's just going to pull away from me, Dite." Ares finally turned from the mural and faced his sister. "Xena has this silly notion that I am bad for her. No doubt being reinforced by the irritating blonde, whom you both like." Ares momentarily glared at his sister which caused her to avoid his gaze and then he continued. "Tonight I was able to break through Xena's fears but if I tell her my memory is back, any progress I have made will evaporate and I will be right back at square one. That's why I need to stay Alexius a little while longer. As Alexius I have been able to get Xena to trust me and hopefully that trust will turn into love. And when that happens I will tell her everything and she will see how groundless her fears about me...about us were."

Aphrodite placed her hand on her brother's arm. "Look Ar, I understand why you have to do this but when Xena finds out, she may see it as more manipulations on your part."

"True but it's a chance I'm willing to take."

"I hope it works out for you. I know how much you love Xena." Aphrodite pulled her brother into a quick hug and then released him. "I'll let you get back to the warrior babe now." A big smile was on her face as she was engulfed in pink orbs and then vanished into the ether.

After her departure, Ares went back to the temple's main hall. When he stood before the altar, a soft smile came to his lips. Xena was still sleeping soundly. He tenderly ran his fingers down the side of her face and then rejoined her under the blanket on top of the altar. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. A sigh of contentment escaped her sleeping form.

"I can't lose you, Xena…not now," he said softly. Ares planted a kiss atop her head and held her tighter.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After dipping the quill she held into black ink, Nemesis began to write on the unrolled scroll lying before her atop a desk. She briefly looked up from her writings and gazed out the window. A smile formed on her face.

Melissa had just left the cottage and was grinning from ear to ear. The birthday present from her father was right at her heels barking away. The present was a three season old Neopolitan Mastiff puppy.

Evander stopped the axe he held mid-swing and looked at his daughter. Her brown eyes had beamed with pure joy when he placed the puppy before her, a present for her sixth birthday. For two seasons she had been begging for a dog and with some pressuring from Nemesis, he finally relented and got her one. The dog would be a great companion for the little girl and also grow into a fierce protector.

"Missy, where do you think you are going?" Evander asked his young daughter who had started walking towards a patch of trees.

The little girl stopped walking and turned to face her father. "I wanna show Simo the beaver that lives on the river."

Evander had a hesitant look on his face. "Well…I don't know."

"Please Daddy…I just wanna show him the dam the beaver made," Melissa begged.

"Oh all right, you can go," Evander relented.

A smile now brightened her little face. "C'mon Simo." Melissa resumed her walk towards the patch of trees with Simo following at her heels.

"Just stay out of the water." Evander let his lips transform into a smile as he watched them go.

"I will."

When the pair reached the trees, Simo took off ahead of Melissa and headed for the river just beyond the trees. As the river came into view, Melissa could see Simo down by the banks, sniffing around the tall grass. The little girl was curious to know what had her puppy's attention and proceeded to join him at the river bank.

When Melissa reached the river bank, Simo was now standing in the tall grass barking. She knew she had promised her father not to go in the water but she was curious to know what had her puppy so agitated. Cautiously, Melissa started moving through the tall grass, headed towards Simo. Looking through the grass, she could see the puppy standing next to something gold and shiny. Melissa pushed aside the remaining tall grass and her brown eyes widened.

Simo was standing next to a body!

Melissa was more curious than frightened when she finally stood before the body. It was a woman, lying on her back, partially submerged in the water. The shiny gold that Melissa had seen before was an armor breastplate. The child couldn't get a look at the woman's face because long dark brown hair was partially covering it.

"I gotta get Daddy. You stay here Simo." Melissa quickly made her way through the tall grass and headed towards the patch of trees, running as fast as she could.

When Melissa cleared the patch of trees, she could see that her father was still outside chopping wood.

"Daddy…Daddy, ya havta come with me to the river!" Melissa shouted when she stood before her father.

Evander immediately noticed that his daughter had disobyed him and had gone into the river because she was wet from the waist down. But she was clearly upset and that was more important so he stopped chopping the wood.

From inside the cottage, Nemesis had heard the commotion and now stood at the opened door. "What's going on?"

"Something by the river has got Missy upset," Evander quickly looked to his mother and then looked to his daughter. "It's not Simo is it?"

"No," Melissa wildly shook her head. "Simo found a soldier lady in the river, ya havta come!"

Evander had a perplexed look on his face. He looked to his mother.

She shrugged her shoulders and had that same perplexed look. "You better check it out."

Evander nodded in agreement. "Okay Missy, I'm coming." He put down the axe.

"We gotta hurry." Melissa took off running, headed for the tree patch and the river. Evander ran after her.

When they reached the river bank, Simo still stood in the tall grass where Melissa had left him.

"The soldier lady is out there." Melissa pointed to where Simo was standing.

A pained frown came to Evander's lips. He hoped that Melissa and Simo hadn't found some poor woman's body. It would probably give his daughter nightmares.

With caution, Evander headed out into the tall grass. When he was almost upon the spot, he pushed aside the remaining grass. His eyes fell to the woman's body that was partially submerged in the water. She was dressed in armor worn by the legions of Rome. With some hesitation, he let a hand brush aside the dark brown tresses covering her face. Her skin was very pale and looked washed out from being in the water for an extended period of time. His eyes dropped to her chest. Despite the armor, he saw it softly rising and falling---she was still alive!

Evander immediately grabbed hold of her and lifted her into his arms. With Simo following him, he made his way back through the grass and to the river bank where Melissa stood with an anxious look on her face.

"Daddy…is she dead?" The little girl's brown eyes wandered over the form her father carried.

"No, she's still alive. We have to get her back to our cottage."

Carrying the woman in his arms and with his daughter and her dog at his side, Evander made his way back through the patch of trees and to the cottage.

When they reached the cottage, Nemesis was waiting for them. She held the front door open. Evander quickly made his way inside.

"The table is clear, put her over there," Nemesis followed behind him.

Evander did as his mother suggested and put her on the table.

Melissa and Simo had been following right behind her father and now stood in the front door. Her eyes took in the scene with curiosity.

Nemesis let her eyes wander over her granddaughter's partially wet clothes. "Melissa, go change out of those wet clothes. Then you and Simo should go back outside."

The little girl nodded. She along with Simo disappeared into her bedroom.

After the departure of her granddaughter, Nemesis joined her son at the table. Filled with concern, her eyes wandered over the unconscious woman's form. "First I must get these soaking wet clothes off you." She began to remove the woman's clothing.

Since his mother was better suited for this task, Evander went about making himself useful in other areas. "I'll go get some towels and some blankets." He departed for his bedroom.

While removing the woman's clothing, Nemesis took notice of the bruises and scratches on the woman's arms and legs. The woman's left arm was broken too. "Evander, I'm going to need a splint. She's got a broken arm," Nemesis yelled to her son.

When Evander returned, his arms were filled with blankets and towels.

"For now, we will need a blanket." Nemesis took a blanket from her son and laid it over the woman's nude body. "We can put her in a bed now."

Wrapping the blanket under the woman, Evander lifted her from the table, into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and then covered her with the blankets and quilts lying upon it. Nemesis had followed him into the bedroom and seated herself on a side of the bed. She took the towel she held and gently wiped the woman's face with it.

Evander had left the bedroom and returned with some wood that he would use for a splint. He pulled a chair up to the bed and gently stretched out the woman's broken left arm. After he had the splint in place, Evander grabbed some dry clothes and went into another room to change. When he came back to his bedroom, he took notice of the woman's complexion; color was starting to come back. Evander reseated himself in the chair and then let his eyes wander over her features. There was something familiar about her. Suddenly, recognition hit him and a soft smile came to his lips.

"Mom, I know who this is."

"You do?" Nemesis ran a towel through the woman's wet hair.

"You know her too. She's Liv."

That was a name that Nemesis hadn't heard in quite a long time and truly surprised her. "You mean Liv who use to have a crush on you?"

"Yes."

Nemesis shifted her position on the bed to get a better look at the unconscious woman's features. She hadn't seen Liv in ten summers but this woman did favor her. "Y'know something Evander, I think you're right."

"Wow, little Liv is all grown up," Evander was smiling as he stared at her face. He shook his head in amazement.

* * *

At first light, Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil left their cave shelter and headed back out into the canyon and the rocky trail. They had to catch up to Xena and Alexius who had taken the original trail. Gabrielle led the three with Joxer in the middle, and Virgil picking up the rear. 

Walking on foot and leading her horse by the reins, Gabrielle stared ahead at the trail before them. A smile of relief came to her face. "The trail is starting to widen. We must be coming to the end of the canyon."

"Thank goodness," Joxer breathed. He was too out of shape for all this walking. "We will be able to ride the horses."

"Xena and Alexius can't be that far ahead of us now," Virgil said.

"We should be able to reach them before sundown." Gabrielle firmly gripped the reins of her horse and quickened her pace.

* * *

An aching soreness was all Eve could feel as she slowly regained consciousness. It felt like her body had been unmercifully stomped by a team of horses and then run over by a chariot. Even opening her eyes was painful but she did it anyway. Cautiously her eyelids fluttered, giving her eyes a chance to adjust to the bright light, until they finally remained open. She was still squinting because the sunlight was hurting her eyes. 

Eve could see that she was lying in a bed covered with quilts. Her left arm was lying on top of the quilts and it was encased in a wooden splint. She deduced it was broken but at the moment, she couldn't remember how it got that way. Her blue eyes looked towards the foot of the bed. There stood a little girl with long curly brown hair and brown almond shaped eyes. A relieved smile was on her face and then she excitedly left the room.

"Grandma, the soldier lady is awake!" Eve heard the child tell someone.

A few moments later, a woman who looked to be in her fifties entered the room. She approached the bed, her eyes studying Eve. "I see my granddaughter is right, you are indeed awake. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Eve's voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"That's understandable...you got banged up pretty bad." Nemesis frowned with empathy. "You need to eat, are you hungry?"

Eve nodded yes.

"Good," Nemesis had a pleased smile. "I'll bring you a bowl of chicken broth. But first I must get you into a position to eat it."

Being as gentle as she could, Nemesis moved Eve into a reclining position using some pillows for back support. After that task was completed, she left the bedroom for a few moments and returned with a steaming bowl and a spoon on a tray. Nemesis seated herself on a side of the bed facing Eve and put the tray on her patient's lap.

The delicious aroma of the chicken broth made Eve realize how hungry she was. But she also knew in her present physical condition, broth was the only sustenance her stomach could handle and was the best thing for her.

Nemesis put the spoon in the bowl and brought it up to Eve's mouth filled with broth. "Okay Liv open up."

At first, Eve thought she had misheard but the woman had indeed called her a name she hadn't heard since she was a teenager. Eve opened her mouth and let the spoon enter and swallowed the broth.

"That's a good girl," Nemesis' tone sounded motherly.

Eve was keenly staring at the woman's face, trying to recall it when the bedroom door opened.

"Missy told me our patient has awakened." Evander came into the room and stood on a side of the bed looking at Eve.

"Evander, I'm glad you're here," Nemesis looked up at her son. "I need to finish making the medicine for our patient. Could you take over my feeding duties?"

"Sure." Evander came over to his mother and took her seat on the bed while she left to finish making the medicine.

Eve let her blue eyes wander over the man now seated before her on a side of the bed. It had been a long time but she did recognize him.

"Okay, open up." Evander had a gentle smile on his face as he held the spoon containing the chicken broth before Eve's mouth.

She did as he ordered, allowing the spoon into her mouth. While the broth went down her throat, Eve let a soft smile come to her lips as she continued to stare into the face of her first love.

* * *

Standing completely still in the river, Alexius closely watched a nice size fish swim towards him, totally oblivious to his presence. His hands were poised, ready to grab it when there was a loud splash behind him. Water sprayed up, drenching him entirely. When Alexius looked down at the river, the fish was gone. Wicked laughter could be heard not that far behind him. He turned to face the source of the laughter. 

"Damn it Xena! Why did you do that?" His tone sounded angry but his eyes conveyed humor.

"You've caught enough fish. Now it's time for fun." There was a mischievous gleam in Xena's blue eyes as she stood in the river with the water just at her breasts.

"Oh, is it now?" Alexius' tone was playful as he headed towards her.

Xena dove under the water.

With dawn's first light, Xena and Alexius had left their temple shelter and went back out into the canyon to continue their journey down the rocky trail. It was early afternoon when they reached the end of the canyon. The river they had been following to track Eve was finally in view again. But they had to wait for Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil, who were traveling down another trail, so they made camp just outside the canyon. While waiting, Xena and Alexius had changed out of their clothes.

The sounds of playful laughter and splashing water filled the air.

Alexius was standing up to his chest in the water, looking for Xena who had disappeared under its surface. Without making a sound, she rose out of the water, directly behind him.

"Don't move," Xena commanded in a soft voice.

Alexius did as she ordered.

"I'm ready to move on to more adult fun…how about you?" Her voice was low and seductive.

"What did you have in mind?" His voice was husky.

Xena remained silent as she let a hand come around him and rest on his chest.

Alexius watched her hand move slowly down his chest and go below the water to travel over his stomach and still lower to disappear inside the loincloth he wore.

It was the only piece of clothing on his body. He closed his eyes as his breath quickened.

"Oh yeah," he swallowed hard. "This adult fun is more to my liking."

His arousal was steadily growing when Xena pulled her hand away. His eyes quickly snapped open to see her move from behind him to now stand in front of him. Her crystal blue eyes were overflowing with desire. Alexius placed his hands on her shift. His fingers, not the least bit hindered by the water, dexterously loosened the laces. When all the laces were undone, he pulled apart the shift and let his hands wander over her flesh. Xena moaned with pleasure. Filled with desire, Alexius was pulling her to him, to capture her lips with a kiss when a sound was heard from the shore.

Alexius immediately halted the kiss. An annoyed grimace was on his face as he stared at the shore. "Well…well, the gang's all here."

Xena quickly pulled her shift together as she turned around, knowing already who had arrived.

Riding their horses, Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil entered the camp.

"Hey guys, we made it!" Joxer had a big smile on his face as he wildly waved from atop his horse at the pair standing chest deep in the river.

Gabrielle and Virgil had quickly dismounted their horses and were now looking out over the river.

"I think we interrupted something," Virgil whispered to Gabrielle who was standing beside him.

Gabrielle remained silent and just continued to stare out into the river at her best friend and the amnesiac, mortal war god. A frown of worry creased her lips.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Multicolored wild flowers were in full bloom on the luscious green hillsides overlooking the Macedonian city of Pella. There wasn't a cloud in the sky on this early summer day. The only sounds heard were coming from a chorus of birds that made a nearby forest their home._

_Livia slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding as she began to twirl the sword she held in her right hand. This was the first sword drill she had been able to complete in weeks. She wanted to get some type of routine back into her life after yet another move. In her short life, Livia could recall living in at least four Roman provinces. She and her governess Camilla were now living in a house located in Pella, once the capital of Macedonia and now a city in decline._

_Livia shook her head to clear distracting thoughts as she began to parry with an imaginary opponent. Focus was the key to mastering the sword. That's what the old Spartan soldier named Cornelius had told her when he presented her with the very sword she was using in her drills._

_A smile came to Livia's lips as she thought about Cornelius. She had met him last summer, when she and Camilla stayed at the house of a Roman senator on the island of Capri. The old soldier was not in the best of health and only seemed to come to life when he talked about his service in Rome's army that had taken him to North Africa and Britannia. He was so excited when Livia took an interest in his stories – for her enthusiasm was genuine._

_The old Spartan had such a vivid way of describing his time as a soldier in the legions of Rome. Cornelius had even served with the uncle of her guardian, Julius Caesar himself!_

_Livia was truly sad when the time came for her and Camilla to leave Capri. But she had been deeply touched when Cornelius presented her with his old sword. He had no children, no family at all and since Livia was the only one who took the time to listen to his stories, he wanted her to have it. _

_As a young girl, Livia had always been fascinated with weapons, especially swords. She had begged her governess Camilla to let her have one but the woman had been appalled at the very idea! Learning how to use a sword was not done by well-bred young ladies from the noblest of Roman families. Livia had even given hints to Augustus that she wanted a sword for her fourteenth birthday but he had ignored the hints and she got the usual gifts of clothes and jewelry. Only Cornelius had took her seriously when she spoke to him about wanting to learn how to use a sword. That's why she would always treasure the sword he had given her before she departed Capri._

_Livia thrust low with the sword as she increased the intensity of her workout. She had to make up for lost time caused by the move to Pella. She felt guilty for letting her devotion to her sword drills decrease to almost non-existent. If a letter hadn't come to her home in Pella that very morning, she probably wouldn't be on that hill right now twirling her sword._

_Livia had been eating her breakfast on the veranda when Camilla approached with a grim frown and a sheet of parchment in her hand. The parchment was a letter from Amulius, the Senator who owned the home on the isle of Capri at which they stayed last summer. The old Spartan soldier Cornelius had died._

_At first, Livia didn't want to believe that Cornelius was dead. But when she read the letter herself and saw the words with her own eyes, there was no denying that her friend was dead. But Livia didn't cry. Instead, she went to her room, retrieved Cornelius' old sword and headed out to the hills overlooking Pella._

_And that is where Livia had been the last few hours, getting reacquainted with her sword, a parting present from a dear old friend. Despite not having practiced in almost two seasons, she executed the drills flawlessly._

_So focused was Livia on her parries and thrusts that she wasn't even aware that she was no longer alone._

"_Whoa…check out the chick with the sword."_

_Upon hearing the voice, Livia whirled around mid-parry and let out a gasp when she saw five young men standing before her. All were dressed in sleeveless leather vests with matching pants. Their bare arms were covered with tattoos and piercings protruded from their eyebrows, noses and chins. They really were a frightening sight to the teen girl._

_Livia had seen such youths dressed like this when she and Camilla first arrived in Pella and their carriage rode through a bad part of the city. Camilla had warned her about staying away from that part of Pella and this was one time the headstrong teen gladly listened to her governess._

_Considering that their house was located in a wealthy section of the city, Livia figured she would never run into such types and she certainly never expected to run into them in the hills overlooking Pella. Their sudden appearance frightened the teenage girl but she did her best to hide it._

"_Stay away from me," Livia warned as she held her sword in a threatening manner._

"_Oooh…chickie means to take us out with her big bad sword," the first ruffian sneered._

_His friends chuckled and made mock faces of terror as they began to circle Livia._

_Fear threatened to overcome the girl as she cautiously moved with the sword still held before her._

"_Yeah, we saw you twirling your sword," the second young ruffian whined as he flailed his arms around mimicking the slashings of a sword._

_This got hysterical laughter from his friends._

_Livia was on the verge of trembling she was so scared but she took a few calming breaths before addressing the youths. "Look, I don't want any trouble."_

"_And if ya did get trouble, what would ya do? Cut us down with your big bad sword?" the third ruffian teased, flashing a raggedy grin with missing teeth. His comments got snickers from his friends._

"_Ha! I'd like to see her try it." The fourth ruffian who was the biggest and fiercest looking in the group started towards Livia. "Who do you think you are that we should be scared of you? __'Cause you ain't no Xena, warrior princess!" The big youth made a move to snatch the sword._

_Livia reacted more out of fear than all the training from her drills when she slashed her sword at the approaching angry thug. That's why she was quite surprised when the blade made contact with the youth's right arm, slicing into the bicep._

_The ruffian immediately halted his approach towards Livia as he brought a hand up to the cut on his arm. His friends now huddled around him in silence as they all stared at his injured arm._

_Livia's blue eyes were wide with shock as she stared at her sword now stained with blood. She looked towards the ruffians._

_Gone were their mocking and mischievous gazes to be replaced by glares of anger and revenge._

"_Why you little BITCH!" the fifth ruffian hissed._

"_You're gonna pay for this!" The injured ruffian vowed as he ran towards her with his friends joining him._

_Livia let out a scream of sheer terror and took off running._

_Knowing that whether she lived or died depended on her being able to get away from these five thugs, Livia ran faster than she had in her whole life. She quickly looked behind her and saw that the five were still in hot pursuit. Livia could hear the thunderous beats of her heart pounding in her head as she ran into a forest._

_She had never been in this forest and wasn't even sure if she would be able to find her way home. She could hear the labored breaths of her pursuers and increased her speed._

_But not being familiar with the forest, Livia didn't see the thick vine in her path. Her right foot got caught in it and down she came--face first into the dirt as her head hit the ground, knocking her into unconsciousness as her sword flew from her grasp._

_When Livia finally opened her eyes, she had no idea how long she had been out. She just knew that her face was no longer in the dirt because she was looking up at a canopy of treetops. She gasped in fear as her view of the treetops was replaced with the faces of the five ruffians._

_Livia made a move to flee but they quickly halted her escape by grabbing hold of her._

"_Let me go!" Livia yelled while struggling in their grasps but it was to no avail. She was not going anywhere. Livia began to tremble with dread._

_Holding their captive by her arms and legs, four of the ruffians lifted the teenage girl off the ground. Livia gazed at the fierce ruffian, the one she had injured. A dirty cloth was now tied around the cut to his right bicep inflicted by her sword. Two of his comrades held Livia's legs apart as he came to stand between them._

_Realization of what he intended to do flooded the young teen and she trembled all the more as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please don't do this," she pleaded._

"_So, the little chickie likes to play with swords? Well I've got a sword you can play with." The ruffian let his hand shift the growing bulge in his leather pants._

_This got guttural laughs from his friends and wild struggles from Livia._

"_Hold her in place," the ruffian ordered._

_His friends tightened their hold on Livia, ceasing her struggles entirely._

"_I'm gonna have you moaning bitch," the ruffian hissed as a hand crawled up Livia's thigh and disappeared under her short skirt._

_Livia could feel his hand on her undergarment and prepared to hear it ripped from her body as the dirty laughter of her captors filled her ears._

"_Leave her alone!" A male voice shouted._

_Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement as someone swung in on a tree vine, knocking her would-be rapist to the ground and one of her captors. The unexpected collision had also caused her remaining captors to lose their grip on her so she landed on the ground._

_Slowly raising herself to a sitting position, Livia watched a young man smash the heads of two of the ruffians into trees, instantly knocking them unconscious. _

_As Livia gazed at the young man, she knew she had seen him before. He looked to be between the ages of 18 – 20 summers. He was very tall with a lean, muscular build and had a head full of wavy, honey brown hair. A smile of remembrance came to Livia's lips. She first saw this young man about a week ago, when she and Camilla were shopping in the downtown markets of Pella. She was heading back to the carriage, her arms overloaded with packages when one of them fell to the ground. This was the young man who had retrieved the fallen package and then took all of her packages and carried them back to the carriage. At the time, he was dressed in a cadet uniform of the local military academy. Livia thought he looked so handsome in his uniform. She and Camilla had thanked him for his help then he had walked on down the street. Livia had hoped to see him again and fortune had granted her wish._

_A third ruffian came at the young man swinging his fists that he easily dodged. He took hold of one of the would-be assailant's arms and hurled him into a fourth ruffian who was about to charge him. They hit each other with such force that they fell to the ground unconscious._

_The fifth ruffian, the one who had planned to rape Livia, stared at his four unconscious friends, and then at Livia's rescuer, decided he wanted no part of him and took off running. But the young man ran after him._

"_Wait! Please don't leave me!" Livia shouted._

_Instantly, the young man ceased his pursuit of the fifth ruffian and came over to Livia who was still sitting in the dirt. "It's a good thing I happened to be walking in the forest. I heard a scream and decided to investigate. You're not hurt are you?" He offered a hand._

"_No," Livia took his hand and rose to her feet. She looked at the four unconscious ruffians __lying about them and began to shake. "They were going to rape me," Livia sobbed before bursting into tears._

_The young man immediate took the girl into his arms and offered what comfort he could. "Hey, you're safe now. Everything is going to be okay." He soothingly ran his hand through her dark brown tresses. He remembered seeing this girl in the city square about a week ago. He had helped her and an older woman carry some packages to a waiting carriage. He guessed her age to be around 14-15 summers. He was relieved that he had come on the scene when he did._

_When her crying finally ceased, he released her from his embrace of comfort and turned his focus to the still unconscious ruffians. "I'll use some of these vines to tie them up so I can take them back to Pella." The young man moved to gather some of the vines lying about the ground._

"_Please don't," Livia placed a hand on his arm. "I think after the beating you gave them, they won't be bothering anyone again. Besides, I just want to forget this ever happened." Livia brought her arms up to hug herself as she slightly trembled. The last thing the teenage girl wanted was for her attack to be made public. Her governess Camilla would insist that they had to move and she was so tired of moving._

_The young man contemplated her request a few moments. "Okay, I'll let them go. Now I better take you home."_

"_You don't have to do that. Couldn't I just go home with you?" Despite what she had just been through and not knowing this man, Livia trusted him completely. "If I show up looking like this, my governess is going to freak and probably won't let me out of the house for a whole season."_

_The young man let his eyes roam over the young woman standing before him. Her tunic was torn and stained with dirt as was her skirt and face. Her disheveled appearance would definitely garner unwanted questions from a governess. "Okay, you can come home with me but we have to send word to your governess so she knows that you are okay."_

_Livia sighed with relief as she gazed up into the hazel eyes of her tall and handsome rescuer. "Since I'm going home with you, I think I should know your name."_

"_It's Evander."_

"_Thank you for saving me, Evander." Livia gazed up at him with a genuine smile of gratefulness on her young face._

"_You are quite welcome, um…"_

"_My name is Livia."_

"_You are quite welcome, Livia." Evander returned the smile as he offered her his arm._

_Livia gladly accepted it. "Oh, I can't forget my sword." Livia spotted the weapon lying at the base of a nearby tree. She quickly retrieved it and then the pair left the forest, headed back to Pella and Evander's home._

_After the incident in the forest, Livia and Evander became the best of friends. She even convinced him to teach her the fighting skills he was learning at the academy. Livia turned out to be a quick learner and a very worthy opponent – no ruffian would dare mess with her again._

_Since she had moved around so much in her young life, Livia had never gotten the chance to have friends her own age. That's why she cherished her time with Evander. Everyday, she couldn't wait for her studies to end so she could be with him. Evander became her closest confidant. He, in turn, shared his innermost thoughts with Livia._

_Livia was truly intrigued with Evander's history – it read like an epic Greek play. His mother was Nemesis who at one time was the goddess of vengeance and divine justice but lost her powers when she refused to do the evil bidding of Hera, queen of the Gods. His father was Ares, the god of war. When he was a baby, his father had tried to take him from his mother and fill him with hate for the half brother he despised, the legendary Hercules. But Hercules stopped Ares and ended up becoming a father figure in Evander's life. It was his Uncle Hercules who helped Evander deal with being half god and how to control and use his powers wisely._

_Evander talked so much about his uncle Hercules that Livia couldn't wait for the day when she would finally meet him. But that day would never come…_

_Just like every other day, when her studies were completed, Livia raced from the house where she resided with her governess Camilla and headed to the place where she and Evander liked to meet. It was actually an old temple of his war god father located on the outskirts of Pella. After Ares was imprisoned in the abyss of Tartarus, the temple had been abandoned and allowed to go to ruin. _

_When Livia reached the old temple, she noticed that Evander had beaten her there. He had his back to her as he looked out over the mountain view before him._

_Smiling with delight, Livia approached him. "This is the first time you beat me here. Are you ready for the sword work out of your life? Because I know I am."_

_When Evander turned around to face Livia, her mouth hung open in shock. She had never seen him looking so down before. "By the gods Evander, what happened?"_

_Evander's eyes got misty as he tried to find the words. "Liv, it's my uncle Hercules…he's…he's dead."_

"_Dead!" Livia was truly stunned. After hearing all the stories that Evander had told her about his uncle's legendary journeys, he seemed larger than life in her young mind--indestructible. "But how can that be?"_

_With great sorrow, Evander retold the story his mother Nemesis had told him about how his beloved uncle Hercules had died._

_After hearing the details of the tragic event, Livia shook her head with disgust. She had heard stories about the infamous cruelty of the Olympian gods but this topped even her wildest thoughts._

_Once he had shared his pain with Livia, Evander could no longer hold back the grief he felt and collapsed to his knees in a sobbing heap. Witnessing the agony of her best friend, Livia did the only thing she could--she sat down beside him, took him in her arms and rocked him like a baby as he poured out his grief over the death of his favorite uncle._

_Livia had great sympathy for Evander's pain--for she had experienced such pain herself. Livia had no memories of her mother but it still ached inside not having her there in her life. And despite the number of summers since her grandmother's death, thoughts of it still made the pain seem so raw – like it had happened yesterday._

_The two friends sat like this for some time, even after Evander had stopped crying--holding on to one another--like they were the only two people in the world._

"_I want you to know Evander that I will always be there for you no matter what," Livia vowed, breaking the long silence. She needed to tell him more--the one thing that she had been holding back from him that she no longer could. "I…I love you, Evander."_

_Upon hearing Livia's confession of love, Evander removed his head from her shoulder and now sat facing her. He held her face with his hands as he gazed into her blue eyes. "I love you too, Liv." He captured her lips with a tender kiss._

_This was Livia's first kiss and she was enjoying it immensely. Without hesitation, she returned the kiss._

_When their lips leisurely parted, Evander stared into her face, somewhat surprised by her forwardness. He knew from all their long talks that Livia had no experience with boys. He had been holding back his desire for her for some time now because of her age but seeing that she shared the same desire, he recaptured her lips with a deeper kiss and once again she returned the kiss with a fervor that matched his own._

_The grief that Evander felt for the death of his beloved uncle was quickly being replaced by his desire for the beautiful teenage girl sitting before him. Evander took Livia in his arms as he kissed her again, and this time let his tongue make its way between her luscious lips to touch her tongue._

_As their tongues danced in a duel of desire, Livia felt like her young body was on fire. She had never felt like this in her entire life--hot--feverish--her insides all mushy--her pulse racing. If she could feel like this just from kissing, she wondered what sex would be like._

_With his desire for Livia, steadily growing, Evander lowered the pair to the temple's stone floor with him on top of her lithe young form._

_In this new position, Livia wrapped her arms around Evander and let her hands roam his broad back. Her blue eyes widened when she felt his desire for her pressing against her abdomen. Had she really caused such a response from a man? To make him want her with such aching need? Livia suggestively rubbed against him_

"_Oh Liv," Evander moaned as he lovingly planted kisses on her neck and began a trail down her body. His teeth tenderly teased a hard nipple that was visible through her tunic as he __moved lower. Livia felt his hands on her skirt and closed her eyes as her breathing quickened in anticipation of what was about to happen. Evander's hands now rested on her __undergarment and she waited to feel it being removed but instead she heard, "Great Zeus, what am I doing?"_

_Livia immediately opened her eyes to see Evander pull her skirt back down to cover her undergarment and then move away from her._

"_Evander, why did you stop?" Livia had a surprised look on her young face as she rose to a sitting position._

_Evander shook his head. "We can't do this…it wouldn't be right."_

_Livia frowned with confusion. "But it's what we both want…I don't understand."_

"_We both want it for the wrong reasons…you want to offer me comfort and I want to douse the pain of losing Hercules."_

"_But we love each other. Isn't this what people do when they're in love?"_

"_Yes, this is what people do when they're in love." Evander brought his hand up to her face and softly caressed her cheek. "But when we finally make love, I don't want our minds clogged with the agonies of life and I certainly don't want it to take place in one of my father's old temples. He quickly glanced around at their desolate surroundings._

_Livia couldn't deny the truth of his words. "Yeah, you're right."_

"_I'm glad you agree." Evander let a smile come to his lips as he rose to his feet taking Livia with him._

_Still holding hands, the pair left the old temple and made their way down a path that would take them back to Pella._

"_Are you sure you're okay with us not making love?" Livia asked._

"_Of course I'm sure…why do you ask?"_

"_Well…I don't think your body is."_

_Evander let his gaze follow Livia's that was focused on the persistent bulge straining against his leather pants._

"_You're right…a certain part of my anatomy thinks I'm nuts for not completing our earlier activities so I have to let it know who's in charge."_

"_How?" Livia asked somewhat confused._

"_Like this." Evander let go of Livia's hand and dove into the stream running parallel to the path on which they walked._

_At first, Livia stood by the stream with her mouth hung open in shock as she stared at Evander who was standing up to his waist in the stream. But laughter soon poured from her lips. And she was still laughing when she began to speak. "Gods Evander…that water…has got…to be…freezing."_

"_Yeah it is," he admitted. "But it served its purpose." Evander stepped out of the stream._

_Livia lowered her gaze and smiled. The bulge was indeed gone. "How will you explain your wet clothes to your mother?"_

"_Oh, I'll think of something."_

_This got a chuckle out of Livia, who took the hand that Evander offered as the pair resumed their walk back into Pella._

_One would assume that after confessing their love for one another that Livia's and Evander's relationship would have been stronger than ever but just the opposite happened. After their meeting on that faithful day at the old temple, Evander began to pull away from Livia. But she was not the only female who was being shut out of his life--his mother Nemesis was cut off too._

_Evander let himself be consumed with such anger and resentment towards his Olympian family for the part that they played in Hercules' death that no one could reach the troubled young man._

_Even though the distance was growing between them, Livia still had faith that the Evander she had fallen in love with would return but her hopes were crushed when he signed up with a Roman legion that would take him to Gaul._

_Livia's heart was instantly broken. Just like her mother and grandmother, another person she loved was leaving her. Livia was left in a fragile emotional state. Fearing the collapse of the teenage girl's mental stability, Camilla moved them once again to another Roman province._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Eve was propped against the pillows staring out the window at the setting sun as her mind recalled the summer she had met Evander.

When Evander left for Gaul ten summers ago, Livia truly believed she would never see him again. It pained her too much to lose yet another person she loved. She had vowed from that day forward to guard her heart against loving anyone. Livia totally immersed herself in the art of war. For on the battlefield, there was no room for love. Livia did have lovers, most were from the ranks of the legions she commanded, but the attraction was purely physical. She made sure her heart was securely locked away and her sexual exploits were lust alone. Her affair with King Gabriel was no different. Livia was certain that his feelings for her were deep but she had never been able to let him into her heart due to past disappointments.

Livia had sometimes let herself fantasize about going to Gaul and tracking down Evander's legion. She would let him see the great warrior she had become. Then she would seduce him into her bed, get him to confess that he still loved her and then toss him aside. Livia wanted him to hurt--to ache for the one that he loved--like she did when he left her in Pella.

But seeing him now, Eve knew that she could have never made that twisted fantasy a reality. With Evander suddenly back in her life, Eve wondered if she could let him back into her heart. It had been closed off for so long that she had begun to wonder if it were even possible for her to love. Seeing him again had stirred feelings she hadn't felt since she last saw him ten summers ago. But would Evander want to have anything to do with her once he found out the horrible things she had done?

Eve was brought out of her thoughts when Evander came through the bedroom door. In his hands was a tray with a steaming bowl, some bread and cheese sitting atop it.

"I brought you more chicken broth. But I did add some bread that Mom made this morning and some cheese." Evander seated himself on one side of the bed and placed the tray on Eve's lap. He let his eyes wander over her face. Her skin had a healthy pinkish hue. There were a few scratches here and there from her ordeal but she was still beautiful. "Your color has improved immensely since I found you floating in that river."

"This is so surreal that you are the one who found me." Eve shook her head with amazement. "It really is a small world."

"I'm just glad I let Missy and her dog Simo go down to the river. If they hadn't shown up, I would have never known you were there." Evander's attention turned to the tray he had placed on her lap. "So Liv, can you feed yourself or would you like me to do it?"

Eve let a soft smile come to her lips. Hearing Evander call her Liv brought back memories of a life that seemed so long ago now. A life when she was still innocent. "I can feed myself."

"Okay, dig in."

But she didn't pick up the spoon and begin to eat. Instead, she sat there in silence staring at it.

"Is everything okay?" Evander had a look of concern as his eyes searched her face. "You're not in any pain are you?"

"No Evander, I feel okay. It's just that…I'm not hungry." Eve let her right hand nervously pick at the block of cheese on the tray. She slightly bowed her head before raising it to face him again. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Livia feigned deep concentration. "How about what you have been doing with yourself these last ten summers."

Her candidness made him chuckle. But his tone was serious when he spoke. "I was in Gaul for three summers and then in Spain for one. I had become quite the soldier and had risen to the rank of commander. My war god father would have been proud. But then I realized that the life of a soldier wasn't what I wanted. So to the delight of my mother, I resigned my commission and came back to Greece."

"Is that when you met Melissa's mother?"

"Yes, I met Phoebe not long after I came back to Greece. Up until that time, I had been filled with such anger and rage…but Phoebe was able to get through all of it to capture my heart and my love."

Eve couldn't deny the jealousy she felt hearing Evander speak of another woman capturing his heart and his love. She should have been the one. "Phoebe sounds like an incredible woman. Where is she now?"

"Phoebe is dead," Evander softly replied. "There were complications during Melissa's birth. Nothing could be done…I couldn't even save her with my powers."

"Oh Evander, I am so sorry." Eve placed a hand over his in a gesture of genuine sympathy.

"Since Phoebe's death, it's just been me, my mother and my daughter. Melissa has become my world. Everyday, she becomes more and more like her mother," Evander's eyes beamed with pride. He turned his attention back to Eve. "So, that's what I've been doing these last ten summers. Now it's your turn."

Eve had a hesitant look on her face as she bowed her head.

"I already know some of it." Evander confessed.

Eve quickly raised her head and looked at him. Worry was on her face. "What do you know?"

"I know you are Commander of Rome's legions and Rome's Champion."

"Do you know some of my more colorful titles?" Her eyes began to mist over with tears as her face darkened with guilt. "Bitch of Rome, butcher, cold blooded killer, slaughterer of innocents…"

"Yes, I know all the names…I know what you've done," Evander interrupted her. He took her right hand in his and tenderly held it.

But she yanked it away as shame shrouded her. "Then how can you even stand to look at me?" Tears were now flowing down Eve's cheeks. She bowed her head to avoid his gaze.

"Because I know that's not who you really are." Evander brought a hand under her chin, so she was now looking at him. "When I first met you, I knew that you were special. Liv, you were born to do something great…beyond the blood and the violence."

Eve slightly chuckled upon hearing his words. "It's funny you should say that because my mother thinks as you do?"

"Your mother?" Evander had a confused look on his face. He was led to believe that Livia's mother died when she was a baby.

"Yes my mother. It turns out she's been alive all this time." Eve wiped away the tears using the napkin that had been lying on the tray. "Wait 'til you hear this…it will top your history."

Eve went on to tell Evander the whole sordid tale. Her real name was not Livia but Eve. She was the bringer of twilight and had been marked for death by his Olympian relatives. How her mother, the legendary Xena, had a plan to fool the gods into thinking the bringer of twilight had been killed but something went wrong. Xena ended up asleep in an ice cave for twenty five summers while Octavian, Rome's future Emperor, took her away and changed her name to Livia to mask her true identity.

"Wow! That really is some history you've got there. We really are two of a kind," Evander concluded once she finished the tale. "So, I guess you want me to call you Eve now?"

"Yes that is the name I want to be called now but I don't feel that I truly deserve to use it. That was the name for an innocent baby. I have so much blood on my hands." Eve shook her had in sadness and shame.

"Don't talk like that." Evander placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "You can still be the Eve your mother wanted you to be."

Eve looked at him truly confused. "But how can that be after all the horrors I have committed?"

"Your answer lies with the people you have wronged." Evander got up from the side of the bed.

Eve watched him with curiosity as he dropped to his knees and pulled something from under the bed. It was a chest. He unlocked the lid with a key he wore around his neck. Her view of what he was doing was blocked by the chest lid but she distinctly heard the ruffling of parchment. When Evander finally rose to his feet, in his hands were several sheets of parchment. He moved the tray that was on her lap to a table. Then he reseated himself on a side of the bed and placed the parchment seats before her.

Eve picked up a sheet, letting her blue eyes scan the contents. She had seen such writings before. They were the writings of the Apostle. Eve put the sheet down and stared at Evander, truly perplexed.

"I know as Livia you made a habit of burning these writings. Now as Eve, I think you should read the words and let them into your heart. They could bring the cleansing you so desperately crave." Evander rose from the bed. He picked up the tray from the table and quietly left the bedroom.

Now alone, Eve sat in silence, pondering his words. Slowly her attention turned to the parchment sheets on her lap. She picked up one and began to read it.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the Greek city of Larissa. Merchants began the task of closing their shops and then it was off for home to be with the family or to a tavern to have drinks with friends.

It was just your typical evening for the citizens of Larissa until they heard the thunderous galloping of many horses as they made their way down city streets. Their armor clad riders issued war cries as they tossed lit torches onto the roofs of homes and businesses.

Soon, the screams of the citizens of Larissa filled the night air as they took to the streets to escape fiery deaths.

From the window of a shop, Aster watched the horror happening in the streets before him. He quickly ducked when a lit torch was thrown through the window. The torch hit a shelf, instantly igniting its contents of parchments and scrolls. Aster grabbed a table cloth and tried to beat out the flames.

A trap door in the floor quickly opened. A man ascended the hidden steps. His eyes widened upon seeing the flames and hearing the screams coming from the street. He quickly retrieved a broom and began to help Aster beat out the flames. The two of them were actually making progress in dousing the flames when two more torches flew through a window. Now flames began to engulf the entire shop.

"Go tell the others they must escape!" Aster shouted as he continued to beat at the flames with the table cloth.

"Right!" The man quickly descended the hidden steps.

A few moments later, several men and women ascended the steps and came through the opened trap door. The last to ascend the steps was Chloe and her teenage sister Rhoda. The two stood there, looking in horror as Aster made a feeble attempt to save some parchments from the flames. He finally gave up the effort and tossed aside the table cloth.

"Come on you two, we have to get out of here." Aster hastily ushered Chloe and Rhoda to the door.

When the three exited the burning shop, they walked right into a regiment of soldiers. Some of their friends who had preceded them out of the shop had been captured and were being bound with chains.

A man with blond hair, dressed in armor, approached them on horseback. He let his eyes wander over the chained captives. His lips curved into a pleased smile.

"It appears Nike's informant was right about this place being a haven for Elijians."

Gabriel let his eyes fall on Chloe and her teenage sister Rhoda. "Interrogations will be most interesting indeed."

* * *

Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil greatly appreciated the fish that Alexius had caught. After their long journey, none looked forward to having to hunt for food. When they had finished eating the fish, the sun had set. All were now sitting around a roaring campfire. Joxer, Virgil and Alexius were embroiled in a conversation about their journeys through the canyon and how they made it through the night of pouring rain.

Gabrielle was not her usual chatty self. She sat next to Virgil on a log. She said a few words here and there but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Gabrielle stared at Xena who was sharpening her sword as she sat on a log on the other side of the fire. Alexius sat next to her.

Everyone was use to Xena being quiet so no one expected participation from her in a conversation.

As she sharpened her sword, Xena tried to focus on what she was doing but Alexius was making that impossible. She had told him when the others arrived at the campsite and they were standing in the river that it would be best, for now, to keep what was going on between them their business only and she thought he agreed but that was obviously not the case.

It wasn't viewable to the others but a finger on Alexius' hand resting between them on the log, kept brushing against her thigh. Xena knew he was doing this on purpose. She wanted to be angry at him but a smile kept tugging at the corners of her mouth. Xena let her gaze fall on Gabrielle. Damn it! She was still staring at her. It really was annoying. Ever since they had arrived that late afternoon, Gabrielle had been distant and hardly said a word to her. Xena knew that Gabrielle was bothered by seeing her and Alexius in the river. They had told everyone about Alexius catching the fish and the both of them needing to cool off from the heat. But Gabrielle had sensed there was more to it and thus the silent treatment.

Xena couldn't take it anymore. The silence and the stares had gone on long enough. They had always been able to talk about their disagreements and now should be no different. Xena put down the whetstone and looked towards her best friend across the roaring fire. "Gabrielle, we need to talk." Xena put the sword in the scabbard on her back and rose from the log.

Since she arrived at the camp and saw what she did, Gabrielle knew this conversation was coming. She rose from her spot next to Virgil. "Okay."

The guys watched as the two women went off into the woods to talk. Virgil and Joxer had felt the tension between the two ever since they arrived at the campsite. But they had the good sense not to get involved and let the two women work out their differences alone.

Alexius let his brown eyes follow the two women as they disappeared into the woods for their chat and he smiled inwardly. He knew Gabrielle was not happy to find him and Xena, nearly nude, in the river. The battling bard was probably in a tizzy just thinking about what the two did when they were alone. He had to hold back the laughter that wanted to burst from his lips. This was one moment where Alexius wished he had his godhood back so he could listen in on their conversation. It had to be explosive.

Once they were at a distance out of earshot, Xena stopped walking and turned around to face her friend. "All right Gabrielle, out with it."

Gabrielle remained silent and slightly bowed her head as if in deep thought.

"I want the silence and the stares to end... I get it...you're mad at me. So why don't you just say what's on your mind." Xena folded her arms across her chest and stared expectantly at her best friend.

"Oh, what I feel goes beyond being mad...I am furious with you."Gabrielle finally looked at Xena, her eyes blazing. "I had to ride into camp and get an eyeful with you and Alexius in the river and then all evening I've had to watch you two exchange glances and innocent touches that were by no means innocent."

Xena rolled her eyes and wearily sighed. "I already explained why we were in the river. Why don't you just get to what you are really trying to say."

Gabrielle parted her lips in hesitation. She already knew the answer to the question eager to be spoken but she had to hear it from Xena's own lips. "You did it didn't you, Xena? You slept with Alexius?"

Xena smirked and sighed. She knew denial was pointless and besides, she wasn't ashamed of what she had done. "Yes."

"Oh dear gods!" Gabrielle groaned as she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to cover her face all the while shaking her head. She had to calm down and get a lid on her anger before she addressed Xena. When she finally removed her hands and looked at her friend, her anger was in check but disappointment was clearly in her gaze. "How could you do this? After our talk on the ship to Chalcis, you said it yourself that Ares was bad for you. So how could you sleep with him?"

"I know I said Ares was bad for me and at the time I meant it..." Xena began. "It's not like I planned this...it just happened."

Gabrielle stared at her in disbelief. "How could this just happened?"

"We found shelter in one of Ares' old temples if you can believe it." A smile came to Xena's face but when she looked at Gabrielle and saw that her friend was not amused over the irony, the smile left her face and then she continued. "Alexius was injured in that last earthquake in the canyon. I was checking the extent of the injury. One thing led to another and we…." Xena trailed off, knowing Gabrielle could figure out the rest. "At first I resisted giving in to my attraction to him but in the end my heart won out. I couldn't deny what I felt and I acted on it."

"You are obviously more upset over Eve than I thought and I'm sorry I didn't see it."

Xena's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Xena, we both have been through an emotional whirlwind these last few months but you more so. From waking in an ice cave after twenty five summers to finding out Eve has been living as Rome's champion Livia and now the possibility that she may be dead...it's a lot for anyone to deal with...even the warrior princess has her breaking point and I think you have finally reached yours."

"I am not an emotional wreck, Gabrielle and I resent the fact that you would try to dismiss my actions as such," Xena glared at her friend.

"Hey I'm sorry Xena but I am trying to make sense of what you have done...your actions are so out of character for the Xena I know," Gabrielle said. "And this tells me one thing that I knew deep down inside---it was a mistake to let Alexius travel with us. What happened between you two can not continue. It will only lead to disaster for you and him. That's why you need to tell Alexius who he is."

Xena frowned with uneasiness. "Why do I have to tell him?"

Gabrielle wearily sighed. "Xena, if you tell Alexius that he is Ares maybe it will trigger his memory. If that doesn't work, we could seek out Aphrodite---maybe she would know how to restore her brother's memory. Then he will go back to being the war god we despise and it will be over between you two."

Xena shook her head. "I'm not telling him."

"But Xena, the only reason we haven't revealed Alexius' identity to him is because we were trying to keep the gods in the dark about Eve still being alive. Nike saw you at the arena so they have to know by now that Eve is alive too."

"They may not know about Eve. It's too big a risk." Xena stared at the ground to avoid Gabrielle's gaze.

Realization suddenly hit Gabrielle. "This just doesn't have to do with keeping Eve safe. You want to keep Ares like this so you can have him for yourself."

Xena looked at Gabrielle again. "If Ares was going to get his memory back shouldn't it have happened by now? Maybe he was meant to be this way."

Gabrielle's lips parted with astonishment. "Now this is why getting involved with Ares was a mistake. You are already going down the wrong path. You are willing to let Ares stay an amnesiac just so you can be with him." Gabrielle shook her head. "No, I won't be a part of this. Since you won't tell Ares, then I will. It's for your own good." Gabrielle turned and started walking back to camp.

"If you tell him Gabrielle, I will NEVER forgive you."

Gabrielle stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and approached Xena. Her eyes searched her face in disbelief. "You would wreck our friendship over him…why??"

"No Gabrielle…I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said," Xena moved to stand before her friend and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. What she had to say was not going to be easy for Gabrielle to hear but that was unavoidable. "It's just that I love Ares and don't want to lose him."

Gabrielle's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open in shock before she finally issued a response. "You love Ares, wow!" She moved away from Xena and turned her back to her friend. Her head was slightly bowed as her mind absorbed her friend's confession.

"I know with everything Ares has done to me that I have every reason to hate him but I never did," Xena confessed. "You've known for sometime now that I'm attracted to him. Well the truth is that I've always been attracted to him. And being around him these last several weeks, I realized that I love him. I did my best to fight it, gave myself every reason why this couldn't happen but in the end, my heart won out."

"And what about Ares, does he love you?" Gabrielle still had her back to Xena.

"Yes."

Gabrielle had expected this answer. Ever since Eve's birth and the gods had marked the child for death, she had sensed a change in Ares. Oh sure, he was his typical self when he wanted Xena to give him a child in exchange for his help. But Gabrielle had seen a crack in that cocky war god exterior when in Amphipolis she asked him if he so wanted Xena to be a vicious killer again then why was he enamored with the good Xena? She had struck a nerve that at the time, Ares was not ready to acknowledge. She had also seen the hurt look on his face when Xena had said she felt nothing. His feelings for Xena were the one remnant from his life before the amnesia that obviously remained.

Xena stood there in silence, staring at her best friend's back. "Look Gabrielle, I admit that you are right...Alexius does need to be told that he is Ares. And I promise to tell him after we find Eve and get her to safety."

As she listened to Xena's confession of her feelings for Ares and his subsequent love for her, Gabrielle's resolve to tell him the truth crumbled. Despite her misgivings about the pair, a part of Gabrielle thought it was romantic. After all the hurt they had brought to one another, they were still able to find love. "All right Xena, I will go along with what you want."

A smile of relief was on Xena's face as she pulled Gabrielle into a hug.

Xena broke the hug and still smiling stared down into her friend's face.. "Thank you Gabrielle... And you will see, this can work."

Gabrielle remained silent and only returned Xena's smile as the two went arm in arm back to the camp site.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On the island of Lemnos in one of its volcanoes, sparks flew as the sound of hammering metal filled the air.

Once more, Hephaestus brought down the hammer he held onto the piece of metal laying atop an anvil. With a glove covered hand, he picked up the metal and let his eyes examine it. His lips twisted into a frown as he shook his head. It was still not to his liking. He laid it back on the anvil. The hammer he held was high above his head and coming down to reshape the metal when the ether opened and out stepped Cupid.

The winged god had an excited look on his face as he approached his mother's husband.

Hephaestus gave the winged god a sideways glance as he brought the hammer down upon the metal lying atop the anvil. "Look Cupid, I'm kind of busy right now. I gotta finish remodeling Apollo's chariot by tomorrow." He pointed the hammer he held at the sun god's golden chariot sitting in a corner of his mountain forge.

"I just wanted to know if Mom told you about Ares, he's out of the abyss."

"Yeah, she told me." Hephaestus inspected the metal once again.

"With Ares back we would have another god on our side to overthrow Athena." Cupid fiddled with the bow slung over a shoulder.

"Right now, Ares is mortal and wants to stay that way. Besides, I don't trust him." Hephaestus picked up another piece of metal and laid it atop the anvil.

"But Mom says that being in the abyss has changed Ares." Cupid quickly checked out his appearance in the shiny armor hanging from a wooden mannequin.

"Your mother has always had a soft spot where Ares is concerned." Hephaestus raised the hammer high above his head and halted it there. "We just have to be patient. These senseless slaughters by Athena's followers are hurting us more than the words of this Elijian called the Apostle and many council members see this. It won't be long now before a few more switch to our side."

"Yeah, Hades is really ticked. He is swamped with paperwork from all the dead of these slaughters ending up in his realm." Cupid snickered. "It's cutting into his time with Persephone."

"Well, he better get use to it, because if Athena isn't stopped, processing dead mortals will be the only life Hades has." Hephaestus put down the hammer and stared at Cupid. "But even worse, if Athena's isn't stopped it could mean the end of our own existence. I'm starting to see what that archangel Michael meant when he said the twilight was still upon us."

Cupid nodded in understanding as a worried frown creased his lips.

* * *

It was approaching sunset when Xena and her friends came upon a cottage sitting near the river, just beyond a patch of trees. They were lured to its location by smoke from a chimney that they saw just above the trees. They had found no trace of Eve along the river. But this was the first human contact they had seen since their journey began and hoped that the cottage's residents might have some helpful information. 

Alexius, Joxer and Virgil stood by the horses and watched as Xena and Gabrielle went up to the cottage's door.

Exhaling the breath she had been holding, Xena gently knocked a fist on the door. A few moments later it opened. A tall man with honey brown hair and a slender build stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Evander let his eyes wander curiously over the two women who were standing at his door. Out in the middle of nowhere, they didn't get many visitors.

Xena stood with her lips slightly parted, unable to speak. In her heart, she believed Eve had survived the fall but there was a part of her that feared her daughter might be dead and she didn't know if she could stand hearing it.

Gabrielle quickly glanced at Xena, waiting for her to speak and when she didn't, she addressed the man. "My friend and I don't want to bother you but we are looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"We are trying to locate a young woman. She fell from a wall during an earthquake and may have been carried down river. We were wondering if you might know anything."

A huge grin of realization brightened Evander's face. "Yes…yes, the woman you are looking for is here." He held the door wide open for them to enter.

Eyes beaming with joy, Xena made her way inside the cottage. Smiling brightly, Gabrielle turned and waved to the guys to come on up to the cottage and then she quickly joined Xena inside.

Both women were now being checked out by a very large puppy that sniffed about them as its tail excitedly wagged. The puppy turned its attention to the three men when they made their way into the cottage.

Gabrielle noticed a little girl standing in a corner of the room. Dolls lay at her feet. Her brown almond shaped eyes curiously watched the five new arrivals. Gabrielle smiled at the little girl which caused the child to bow her head shyly and begin to twirl a curly cocoa colored lock around a small finger.

"That will be enough, Simo." The man shooed away the puppy that obediently retreated to a corner and sat down. The little girl came over to the man and snuggled against him. "I'm Evander and this is my daughter Melissa," he smiled while wrapping an arm around his young daughter.

Upon hearing the name of the young man, Alexius' eyes widened in shock. Could he be his son? He let his gaze wander over the man. His build was slender but muscular. His hair was honey brown, like Nemesis' but he did have his height and his dimples when he smiled. Alexius looked at the little girl standing beside Evander. He remembered Aphrodite telling him that his granddaughter named Melissa was the one who had freed him from the abyss. This young man had to be his son and the little girl his granddaughter.

The last time Ares had seen Evander was when his son was a tiny baby. After that, Hercules and even Zeus had made sure that Ares didn't get any where near the child---they were afraid that he would corrupt him. At the time, Ares was furious with his father and mongrel half-brother for denying him access to his own son but now it would come in handy. He didn't have to worry about Evander bringing an end to his amnesia ploy and his chance to be with Xena. Ares smiled with relief.

"You must be Xena," Evander let his eyes fall on the tall dark haired woman.

"Yes, I am." Xena had a look of surprise on her face. "But how did you know who I am?"

"Eve described you to me plus you two have the same blue eyes. I knew you had to be her mother."

A smile came to Xena's face.

"I know you must be anxious to see Eve." Evander, with Melissa in tow, went over to a closed door.

Xena and Gabrielle followed him.

Evander turned to face the women. "Eve fell asleep not that long ago but I know she would not want to wait until morning to see you." He slowly opened the door and then stepped aside.

Xena took hold of Gabrielle's hand as she stood beside her. Gabrielle gave a gentle squeeze of support and then the two entered the room. Evander closed the door behind them.

A smile of relief came to Xena's face as her eyes fell to Eve's sleeping form lying in the bed. With Gabrielle at her side, she quietly made her way over to the bed. When they reached the bed, Gabrielle let go of Xena's hand and remained standing as Xena seated herself on a side of the bed.

Her blue eyes misting from joy, Xena let her gaze take in her daughter's sleeping form. Remnants of Eve's fall were present. The scratches on her face and the splint on her left arm but she was indeed alive. Hesitantly, Xena stretched out her arm, letting her hand come to rest on her daughter's dark brown tress and begin gentle strokes. "Eve," she said softly.

Slowly Eve stirred as she began to awaken. She blinked a few times before her blue eyes focused on the face of the woman sitting on the bed. Her lips parted in surprise. "Mother?"

"Yes Eve it's me…it's your mom."

Eve's own blue eyes misted over with joy. "Oh Mother." She tried to raise herself to a sitting position but Xena just took her daughter in her arms and held her tightly.

Still standing, Gabrielle wiped away happy tears as she watched this reunion of mother and daughter---it was twenty five summers in the making.

When they broke the hug, Xena let her eyes wander over Eve---taking in her daughter's presence---her heart filled to the brim with relief that her child was still alive.

Eve was ecstatic to see her mother but a cloud of sadness and regret darkened her countenance. "Mother, about how I treated you and the awful things I've done…"

"Shush." Xena put a finger to Eve's lips instantly silencing her. "We can talk about that later. Right now I'm just so happy that you are alive." Xena brought her hand up to Eve's face and let the fingers softly caress her cheek.

Eve took notice of the blond haired woman standing beside the bed. She had seen her before---the imperial prison in Rome, in a Greek village protecting the Elijians alongside Xena and most recently, the trip she had taken with the archangel Michael regarding her past. This was the woman who was with Xena the day she was born.

Xena noticed that her daughter's gaze was focused on Gabrielle. "Eve, there is someone I would like you to meet." She motioned for Gabrielle to come join them on the bed.

Eve watched as the blond woman quietly made her way around the bed and sat on the side opposite of Xena.

Xena smiled as she looked to her best friend and then to her daughter. "Eve, this is my best and dearest friend, Gabrielle, she helped me bring you into the world."

Eve remained silent as Gabrielle embraced her in a loving hug. "Oh Eve, you don't know how happy I am that you are alive."

Eve's eyes got misty with tears as she returned the hug.

When they broke the hug, Eve voiced the question that had been on her mind since she had awakened to find her mother at her bedside. "How did you ever find me?"

"After you fell, my friends and I went to the base of the hill in search of your body but we couldn't find it."

"That's when your mother came to the conclusion that you had fallen in the river, were carried down stream and could be alive," Gabrielle said.

"We followed the river which led us to this very cottage."

Eve was truly touched that her mother had held on to the hope that she had survived such a great fall and then went on a long journey in search of her. Eve stared at her mother in awe. "You never gave up on me?"

Xena held her daughter's face between her hands. "Never," she replied with conviction getting the dual meaning of Eve's question. Xena kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

While Xena and Gabrielle were in the bedroom with Eve, Evander went about preparing a meal for his guests who he insisted must stay at the cottage. He knew they had to be hungry after spending most of the day tracking Eve to his cottage. 

As he prepared a meal for his guests, Evander summarized how he had found Eve in the river and them knowing each other when they were teens. In return, Joxer and Alexius had relayed to the young man their quest to find Eve.

Evander shook his head in amazement as he took the carrots he had just diced and dropped them into the large caste iron pot that was slowly simmering over the fire in the hearth. "Xena truly is one determined woman. She saw her daughter take a tremendous fall from a town wall but she still held on to the hope that she had survived."

"That's Xena, once she gets an idea in her head, she won't let it go," Alexius said.

Joxer nodded in agreement. "Y'know it's such a small world, with Eve ending up at your cottage and you being friends from when you were teens."

"When I knew Eve, she went by the name Livia. I was truly stunned when she told me about Xena being her mother and her being the bringer of Twilight."

Virgil couldn't help but wince when Evander said the name Livia. He had empathy for Xena and had gone along with this quest to find her daughter but he really didn't think they would find Eve alive. And now that they had, Virgil was having trouble dealing with this turn of events. The young man didn't know if he could actually come face to face with the cold blooded killer of his best friends. Virgil suddenly felt trapped. He needed to go somewhere to clear his head.

Evander put a large wooden spoon in the pot now boiling above the hearth fire and brought some of the contents up to his waiting mouth. When he swallowed the brew, a distasteful frown appeared on his face.

Melissa saw the frown on her father's face and chuckled. "You should have let grandma fix the stew."

Evander nodded in agreement. "Missy's right. My mother is the better cook. Maybe she can salvage my attempts at making a stew when she returns from Oreos."

"Hey, why don't you let me see what I can do?" Joxer offered. "My wife and I have our own little restaurant and it draws quite a crowd for my cooking."

"Give it your best shot," Evander said.

Joxer gleefully rubbed his hands together as he made his way over to the hearth and the stew.

When Evander made mention of his mother, Alexius was instantly filled with dread. He needed to go some where and think. "I'll go check on the horses."

"And I can help you," Virgil offered.

Both men headed towards the door.

"You can put the horses in our barn," Evander said as the pair exited the cottage.

"I'll take care of the horses," Alexius insisted once the pair was outside.

"But there are five horses…you'll be in the barn forever…let me help," Virgil said.

"I'll manage just fine," Alexius assured. "You should go back inside."

"I don't want to go back in there," Virgil frowned with uneasiness.

"Hey, I understand," Alexius put a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Eve killed your friends and now that we know she's alive, you don't relish seeing her."

Virgil shook his head.

"Why don't you take a walk? It just may clear your mind of those feelings of resentment."

"Okay," Virgil nodded.

Alexius watched as Virgil headed towards the patch of trees that led to the river which had brought them there. Once the young man was out of sight, Alexius turned his attention to the problem at hand---Nemesis.

Evander may not have known who he was but Nemesis sure would. If she saw him, she could make it hard for him to continue to act like he had amnesia. He had to come up with a plan to keep Nemesis from revealing that she knew him. And most importantly, he had to come up with the plan quick because he had no idea when Nemesis would be home.

* * *

From the bag attached to the saddle, Nemesis pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from her brow. For some reason the ride from Oreos back to the cottage seemed longer and more tiresome. She pulled back on the reins, bringing her horse to a stop in front of the barn. Once she dismounted the horse, Nemesis opened the barn doors and then holding the reins, led the large animal inside. 

Nemesis immediately noticed the five horses in their largest stall. She figured they must have company which was a surprise since they didn't get many visitors out where they lived. Nemesis led her horse over to an empty single stall. Before putting the large animal into the stall, she began to remove the saddle. Nemesis was just lifting the saddle from the animal's back when a hand clamped tightly over her mouth as an arm went around her waist and pulled her against a hard body.

She immediately dropped the saddle and though futile, began to struggle in her captor's strong hold.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to hurt you," a deep male voice said.

Nemesis stopped struggling. She recognized the voice. She hadn't heard it in more than twenty five summers but she would never forget it. When the hand left her mouth and the arm left her waist, Nemesis turned around to see if she was correct in who she thought it was.

"Ares." Nemesis let her eyes wander over him. He wasn't wearing his trademark black leathers but instead was dressed in a steel blue shirt with brown leather pants and boots.

"Nemesis." Ares let his brown eyes roam over her. With age, she had put on weight, her honey brown hair now contained strands of gray and some wrinkles were visible on her face but she still radiated with the beauty that had attracted him to her.

"I heard that you were tossed into the abyss of Tartarus twenty five summers ago."

"I was in the abyss but I was recently freed."

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "If you are here to use Evander and Melissa in some power scheme you can just forget it."

"I'm not here to use our son or our granddaughter in some power scheme." Ares ran a hand through his dark hair and exhaled deeply. "I need you to do me a favor."

"And why would I ever do anything for you?" Nemesis glared at him.

Ares held up his hands in a halting gesture. "Hear me out first before you dismiss it."

Nemesis let her eyes search Ares' face. Gone was that arrogance and the cockiness for which he was famous. Entrapment in the abyss had obviously affected him. Nemesis slightly trembled. Being a former goddess, she remembered the stories about the abyss of Tatarus. It was a place no god wanted to go. "All right, I'll hear what you have to say." Nemesis seated herself on a block of hay. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at Ares expectantly.

Ares slowly exhaled the breath he had been holding and then gave a synopsis of what had happened to him since he had been freed from the abyss. Nemesis was not too happy to discover that Aphrodite had used Melissa to free him but he did manage to calm her down so he could continue with his tale.

As he told his tale, Ares watched the change in expressions on Nemesis' face. She was truly intrigued to discover he had no memory when he was first freed from the abyss. Her face showed understanding when he told of his life as a mortal in the Roman village of Capua.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he revealed his defending the Elijians which led him on this quest with Xena to find her daughter who turned out to be the Eve that Evander had pulled from the river.

Nemesis wasn't expecting such a tale from Ares and had sat truly riveted by his words. "That's an amazing story Ares…you've had quite an adventure as a mortal. But I don't see where the favor you want from me comes in."

Ares bowed his head a moment and then faced Nemesis. "I wanted you to know what I've been through these past few months to persuade you to keep our history a secret. And I also don't want anyone to know I've gotten my memory back."

Now this was the Ares that Nemesis knew, keeping secrets and being deceptive. "And why don't you want anyone to know you've got your memory back?"

"With amnesia, I have been able to get close to Xena. She doesn't treat me like I'm her enemy. She talks to me about things she never would when I was a god. She has feelings for me…she loves me."

"And what do you plan on doing with Xena's innermost thoughts?" Nemesis' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Will you use them against her when you get your godhood back?" Nemesis rose from the block of hay and started towards Ares.

"No, that's not what this is about," Ares insisted.

"You'll know just the right buttons to push to get Xena to do exactly what you want." Nemesis stood right in front of Ares.

"I won't do that."

Nemesis' eyes burned with anger as she gazed up into Ares' face. "Why not? That's what you did to me! You exploited my fears and weaknesses to get what you wanted from me so why would Xena be any different?"

"Because I LOVE her DAMN IT!!!" Ares shouted, forgetting that the people in the cottage might hear him.

Not expecting such an emotional outburst, Nemesis jumped back from him.

Ares cursed under his breath. He didn't mean to lose his temper. It's just that having Nemesis in his face and making such accusations regarding Xena hit a nerve. A frown of regret was on his face when he looked towards her. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that outside of Aphrodite, everyone has always had the notion that I am incapable of loving anyone but they were wrong. I never felt alive until Xena came into my life. I love her more than anything."

Nemesis stared into Ares' face. She remembered from her days as a goddess, Ares' non-stop talk about Xena. Thanks to him, all of Olympus knew her name. Nemesis had thought it was just an obsession, Ares wanting someone who had rejected him. But standing here now staring at him, she saw no deceit. His words were genuine. "I believe you Ares…I believe you love Xena."

Ares sighed with relief. "Does this mean you will keep it a secret that you know me and about my memory being restored?"

"Yes I will keep your secrets but I think you should tell Xena." Nemesis moved to stand before him again.

"I'm going to tell her. It's just that I need more time to build up her confidence that our love can survive me getting my godhood back."

"Well, I hope it works out for you." Nemesis placed a hand on his arm.

"You do?" Ares looked at her truly surprised.

"Yes I do. My time as a mortal has made me realize that everyone needs love." Nemesis let a smile come to her lips as she gazed up at him.

Ares returned the smile.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With a coiled whip in his right hand, the soldier let his eyes roam over the bare back of the bound prisoner before him. His lips curled into a wicked smile, proud of his handy work. The shark teeth hooks on the end of the whip had torn the flesh of the prisoner's back to shreds. Blood dripped from the deep lacerations, staining his only piece of clothing, a loincloth and then pooled at the prisoner's bare feet.

Part of the soldier had respect for his prisoner. For the soldier didn't think that he could ever endure such torment. But another part of him thought the prisoner was foolish to endure such torture to protect the identity and whereabouts of another.

"This torment will stop when you give us the name and the location of the Elijian known as the Apostle." The soldier tightened his grip on the whip he held as he stared at the shredded back of his prisoner.

Dripping with sweat, Aster shook from the agony inflicted upon his body. He coughed a few times as he tried to find his voice to address his tormentor. His throat was dry from thirst and sore due to the incessant screams that had poured from his mouth for countless candle marks it seemed.

"I…I'll never tell," Aster rasped.

The soldier shook his head with disgust as he uncoiled the whip. "You are a fool!" He raised the whip above his head and prepared to strike Aster.

The agonizing scream of a woman was heard coming from a room just off of the larger one where Aster was being held. The tortured man wondered which one of his Elijian sisters they were tormenting. He prayed that Eli would give her the strength of endurance. Aster braced himself as best he could for the whip that would once again tear into his back.

But the soldier didn't strike him with the whip. He lowered it to his side as King Gabriel stepped out of the smaller room into the larger one.

"Have you made any progress in getting the identity and the location of the Apostle from this prisoner?" Gabriel stared at Aster while his hands were busy tightening the laces on his leather pants.

"No your highness," The soldier pursed his lips with disgust as he stared at Aster, whose head was bowed while he slumped against the chains holding him upright.

"Maybe I can get him to talk." Gabriel let his green eyes wander over the bound man.

Two soldiers escorting a female prisoner came through another door into the larger room.

At the sound of others entering the room, Aster wearily raised his head. His eyes brightened with recognition as he stared at the female prisoner. "Rhoda."

"Aster!" The girl screamed. Her eyes were wide with fright when she took in his battered and bloodied state. "Let me go!" She struggled in the iron grip of one of the soldiers.

"She's in there." Gabriel looked towards the soldiers and tilted his head in the direction of the room he had just left.

One soldier went into the room. A few moments later, he came out of the room carrying the battered and bruised body of a woman. She was nude except for the blood stained sheet wrapped around her form. "She's dead your highness. What do you want me to do with her?" The soldier looked towards King Gabriel.

"Put her with the other bodies that are to be burned."

The soldier nodded and turned to leave the room. That's when Aster was able to see the face of the dead woman. "Chloe!"

"No not my sister…not Chloe!!" Rhoda screamed. Then she saw Chloe's battered and bruised face. "Oh god of Eli NOOOOO!" Tears were streaming down the girl's face as she violently struggled in the strong grip of her captor. She desperately wanted to get over to her sister's lifeless form but he wouldn't let her. Her eyes were blazing with hate when they focused on King Gabriel. "You MONSTER!! You MURDERER!! Why did you kill her? WHY??"

"Your sister would not have died if she had told me who the Apostle is and where I can find him." Gabriel unsheathed a dagger from his person and let his green eyes inspect it. "Your sister was a very beautiful woman. I guess I got carried away in my lust for her and it was too much for her to handle" Gabriel sadly sighed. "Such a pity."

Rhoda slumped against her captor's grip and sobbed for her dead sister.

Despite the torture that he had endured, Aster found renewed strength in the murderous anger he now had for Gabriel and what the King had done to Chloe. "You BASTARD!! I'll KILL you myself!!" Aster hissed while aggressively struggling against the chains that kept his arms in place above his head.

"Now…now, aren't you Elijians suppose to turn the other cheek?" Gabriel chided in a mocking tone. He approached Aster and stood before him. "Tell me where I can find the apostle and no one else will die."

"NEVER!" Aster spat.

"Very well." Gabriel made his way over to where the soldier was holding Rhoda. His eyes roamed appreciatively over the girl. "How old are you? 14? 15?"

The girl remained silent and only bowed her head.

Gabriel brought the dagger he held to Rhoda's chest and used the tip of the blade to cut away some of the lacings on the dress she wore, exposing the tops of her round breasts. When this didn't get a response out of the teen, Gabriel brought the blade under her chin, raising her head and forcing her to look at him. "You are just as beautiful as your sister."

Rhoda's eyes were misty with tears but they did manage to blaze with contempt for the king.

Gabriel removed the dagger from the teen's chin, sheathed it and looked to the guard holding the girl. "Take her into the room."

The guard proceeded to usher the now whimpering Rhoda into the room.

Aster's eyes widened in horror--he struggled against the chains. "For the love of Eli…she's just a child!"

"She is more woman than child. And tonight, she will get her first experience with a man." Gabriel readjusted his leather pants.

"No…don't do it!" Aster pleaded, tears were now forming in his eyes.

"I won't touch her if you tell me where I can find the Apostle." Gabriel stared hard at Aster.

Aster's lips were parted but only the sound of the sobs he choked back was heard.

"Fine…have it your way." Gabriel turned and proceeded to head for the room where Rhoda had been taken.

"WAIT!"

Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Aster once again.

"I'll tell you," Aster softly said.

A pleased smile was now on Gabriel's face.

"Oh Eli please forgive me." Tears were now rolling down Aster's cheeks as he bowed his head in defeat.

* * *

Shrieks of laughter and playful barks filled the air outside the cottage. Joxer couldn't help but smile as he watched Melissa and the visiting Elijian children play with the puppy Simo. Joxer let his gaze fall on his son Virgil who had exited the barn a few moments ago and was heading his way.

"Hey Dad, are you sure you don't need any help watching the kids?" Virgil seated himself on the wooden bench next to his father.

"Oh no, the kids and I will be okay," Joxer assured.

"I could stay out here and read them one of my poems or you could tell them about one of your adventure…"

"Virgil…" Joxer cut him off as he turned to face him. "You need to go inside and hear what the Elijians have to say."

"I already know what they are going to say…I have heard it all before," Virgil complained as his lips twisted into a frown.

"Son, we have been at this cottage for four weeks. Everyone has noticed how you have gone out of your way to avoid Eve. You have barely said but a few words to her since we got here."

"It's just so hard being around her, dad. Every time I look at her, I see Castor and Gallus hanging on those crosses." Virgil shook his head in sadness and anger.

Joxer gazed at his son with sympathy as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "I know you are still hurting over the deaths of your friends. But if you don't get a hold on this grief, it will eat away at you inside…I've seen it happen before. That's why you have to go into the cottage and hear what the Elijians have to say. It just may help you get pass the hurt and anger."

As he absorbed his father's words, Virgil nodded his head. "You're right dad, I should go inside."

"That's my boy," Joxer gave his son a pat on the back. A smile was on his face as he watched Virgil go into the cottage.

As soon as Virgil stepped into the cottage, he immediately noticed that the table where they ate their meals had been pushed into a corner as everyone sat in a large circle on the floor, embroiled in conversation. Virgil saw a space between two people and quietly seated himself there.

Evander had formed a friendship with Dorus. He was the Elijian that he saved that day in front of Apollo's temple. Dorus, along with some other Elijians had stopped by the cottage in the waning hours of the afternoon. Evander and Xena wanted Eve to hear what they had to say so they were greatly welcomed. The Elijians were overjoyed to meet people who actually knew the founder of their faith, especially Xena who had become known as the defender of their faith.

"Was it true that he could breathe fire?" A teenage boy curiously stared at Gabrielle waiting to hear her response.

"No, he was a man made of flesh and blood just like you." Gabrielle smiled. "That's why his mission was so important."

Dorus looked towards the teenager. "Now you see Jeb, that's why I want you to take that fire breathing stuff out of your scrolls."

Jeb sheepishly nodded.

"Tell us some more please." A young woman named Theresa gazed at Gabrielle with eagerness in her eyes.

"Well uh…Eli gave us all hope. That everyone could be saved through love."

"He was wrong." Despite reading the writings of Eli and the Apostle, Eve still doubted that there was hope for her. She shook her head and frowned from tremendous guilt. "How can I be saved for the things I have done?"

Virgil stared at Eve and wondered the same question.

Xena soothingly ran a hand down her daughter's back as she sat next to her on the floor. "Eve, please listen to what they have to say about Eli."

Evander took Eve's right hand and held it for comfort as he sat next to her. All seated on the floor looked towards Dorus as he spoke.

"Eli believed that even if you've done something that is really bad, you can find comfort in love." Dorus looked directly at Eve when he spoke.

"I wiped out entire villages because they wouldn't pay me tribute." Eve's blue eyes got misty. "I drank the blood of men that I tormented to death….I wanted to kill my own mother and her friends…"

"Eve stop, don't say anymore." Xena ran a hand through her daughter's hair as Eve bowed her head in guilt and shame. Xena looked towards Dorus. "Eli use to initiate sinners into his way of love with some type of ceremony."

"Yes...yes, there is a man that continues that tradition. We call him the Baptist."

"Where can we find him?" Xena asked.

"He will be outside of Oreos tomorrow…down by the beach."

"Then tomorrow that's where we will go." Evander wrapped an arm around Eve in comfort, pulling her close.

Xena and the others nodded in agreement with him.

Sometime later, when the meeting came to an end, some of the men pushed the large table back in place as the visiting Elijians said their goodbyes and prepared to head for home.

Virgil, who had been mentally wrestling with the advice his father had given him, pulled aside the Elijian named Dorus so he could speak with him privately.

Xena lovingly ran her hand through her daughter's dark brown tresses as she gazed into blue eyes that matched her own. "Eve, it's been a long day for you. I think you should try and get some rest."

"Your mom is right…you need to replenish your strength," Evander said as he joined the pair. "You have a big day tomorrow…with the baptism and then your long journey."

After being at the cottage for a month, Eve was now strong enough to travel. Xena had made the decision that it was time for them to head somewhere out of the realm of Olympus where her daughter would be safe.

Eve knew this was for her own protection but that did little to assuage the sadness she felt. After ten summers of separation, she and Evander were together again only to be abruptly torn apart but this time because she had to leave.

"I'll go rest," Eve said softly. She turned her gaze upward to look into the face of her only love. "Evander, would you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," a smile brightened his face.

Xena watched as the pair headed for the bedroom. Over the past month, Xena had grown very fond of Evander. He couldn't have picked a better time to come back into her daughter's life, for Eve fed off his strength.

The meeting with the Elijians had been an emotional drain on Eve--reliving all of the heinous acts she had committed. Xena knew the kind of guilt and shame her daughter carried because she had carried that same guilt and in some ways still did. Xena hoped that the baptism tomorrow would be the pivotal step in Eve's walk of redemption. She had also sensed the sadness in her daughter and knew it concerned their impending departure tomorrow but Xena was confident her spirits would be lifted once Evander shared some news with her.

* * *

Eve seated herself on the bed and watched as Evander closed the door, instantly shutting out the boisterous chatter going on in the main room of the cottage and bringing much needed quiet to the bedroom.

"So, do you need me to stay facing the door while you change for bed?" Evander asked with his back to her.

Eve had to chuckle. Evander was always such a gentleman around her. "No, you can turn around. I don't want to go to bed just yet." She patted the empty spot beside her on the bed.

Evander seated himself next to her on the side of the bed. "But Eve I know you're tired…you have the baptism early tomorrow morning and then…"

"Can we please talk about something other than the baptism and the journey?!" Eve quickly interrupted in a nervous tone as she bowed her head to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Evander took hold of her right hand and held it between his two large ones in a gesture of comfort.

"I still don't see how this baptism tomorrow is going to wash away the innocent blood that I shed or the guilt that I feel." Eve was now looking at Evander, her eyes misty with tears.

"The baptism won't instantly wash away the blood or the guilt. That will take time," Evander said. "The baptism is a way for a person to publicly acknowledge the evil that he or she has done and to put that life to death and be raised a new person guided by the love of Eli."

"Coming from your lips, it sounds so easy but after tomorrow, you won't be around anymore. You're my biggest supporter Evander…I need you."

"There's Xena and Gabrielle. They believe you can get pass your life as Livia too."

"Xena's my mother and Gabrielle is like a mother. Their support is unconditional. It's not the same with you Evander…your support could never be like theirs and now I'm losing you again." The tears that Eve had been holding back now fell from her eyes.

Evander released her hand and brought his hands up to her face to cup her cheeks. "You won't lose me this time Eve." Evander leaned forward and gently caressed her lips with his before pulling back to gaze once again at her face.

Eve shook her head, thinking she hadn't heard him right. "What?"

"You won't lose me this time because I am coming with you and so is Melissa."

As realization of what Evander was saying sank into her mind, a smile of pure joy formed on Eve's face. "Really?"

"Yes really," Evander replied smiling back at her as his hands now caressed her face. "I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me." Once again he captured her lips with a kiss that she lovingly returned.

When their lips leisurely parted, Eve wrapped her good arm around Evander in an enormous hug, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

As she wished their Elijian visitors a safe journey home, a smile came to Xena's lips. Eve had to know by now that Evander and Melissa would be joining them on their journey out of Greece and the realm of Olympus. She knew her daughter would be overjoyed by this news and now probably get the much required rest she needed.

After Xena said goodbye to another Elijian, Alexius came up behind her and gently placed his hands on her waist. His lips were right at her ear. "Are we still meeting in the barn?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but you go on ahead. I need to speak with Gabrielle and then I will join you." Xena shook the hand of another Elijian who then departed for home.

"Okay." Alexius gave her a quick kiss on a cheek and then left.

Initially, Xena had wanted to keep her involvement with Alexius top secret but after the talk with Gabrielle outside of the canyon she decided that they should be open with how they felt for one another.

Once the farewells were complete, Xena headed over to Gabrielle who was just saying her last goodbyes to an Elijian couple.

"Gabrielle, I need to talk to you," Xena announced when she stood before her best friend.

"Sure, Xena."

Taking her friend by an arm, Xena escorted the pair out of the cottage and pass Joxer who had joined Melissa in playing with Simo.

Gabrielle curiously glanced at her friend. "Uh Xena, where are we going?"

"Someplace where no one will hear us."

"Okay." Gabrielle figured whatever Xena wanted to talk about had to be very important if she didn't want anyone to hear.

Xena led the pair through the patch of trees and came to a stop at the river.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Gabrielle asked now that it was apparent that no one would hear them.

Xena stared out at the river a few moments and then faced her friend. "I've decided that the time has come for me to tell Alexius that he is Ares."

Gabrielle's lips parted in surprise before she spoke. "But I thought you were going to wait until we got Eve somewhere safe out of the realm of Olympus. What made you change your mind?"

"I'm starting to feel like such a hypocrite. You, yourself know how it would drive me crazy when Ares would use deception to get me to do something he wanted. And here I am now doing it to him. I'm horrible." Xena grimaced and shook her head with disgust.

"Xena, you are not horrible." Gabrielle placed a hand on her friend's arm in a gesture of support. "You were just trying to protect the love that you and Alexius are building."

"But do you think Alexius will understand? I've been lying to him for weeks now." A frown of worry was on Xena's face.

Gabrielle stood before Xena and took both of her hands in hers as she stared up into her face. "Alexius truly loves you Xena...I've seen it with my own eyes. When you explain why you didn't tell him right away, he will understand."

Absorbing her friend's reasoning, Xena slowly shook her head in agreement. "You're right...he'll understand. I will tell him everything after Eve's baptism tomorrow."

"And it will all be just fine." Gabrielle let a smile of assurance come to her lips as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

When they broke the hug, Xena's earlier misgivings had been replaced with an air of confidence. "I going to spend some time with Alexius now. Thanks again for your support Gabrielle. It really means a lot to me."

"I'm always here for you Xena no matter what."

A smile came to Xena's lips. "I know you are but I never get tired of hearing it. Good night Gabrielle."

"Good night Xena," Gabrielle had a smile on her face as she watched her friend head off for the barn. She would have thought you were crazy if a month ago anyone would have said she would be an advocate for a Xena and Ares relationship but that's what she had become. Despite her earlier misgivings about the pair, she had become their biggest cheerleader. It was truly a touching love story and deserved a happy ending. Still smiling, Gabrielle headed back to the cottage.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The sound of Summer's night creatures filled the air around the cottage as the sun had set some candle marks ago. Inside the woodsy structure all had gone quite--all the candles snuffed out as its occupants sought sleep in their beds. In the barn, all was calm among the animals.

The only sounds heard in the barn originated in the loft high above the animal's lodgings. For the last month, these sounds had become a familiar fixture to the barn's four-legged residents. They were breathy moans, husky groans and soft sighs. They were the sounds that two lovers made when they shared an intimate embrace.

With hay as their bed, Xena and Alexius made love--their joined bodies bathed in the bright moonlight that cascaded through the open door in the roof of the barn.

Xena opened her eyes. Raven locks had fallen in her face and were gently combed back with nimble fingers. She let her gaze fall to Alexius – his features clear in the moonlight. His jaw was set firm with determination but his brown eyes were pools of pleasure. His hands firmly gripped her hips as he steadily thrust upward, driving him deeper into her. Xena knew he was as close as she was to reaching that peak of pure ecstasy.

After a few moments, he pulled her down until she lay against him, their bodies still moving together. Xena felt her nipples tighten as they brushed against the downy hairs on his chest. A moan escaped her lips but was instantly muffled when Alexius claimed her mouth with a kiss. Their tongues engaged in a dance that matched the movement of their bodies. When their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Xena," Alexius said in a whisper.

"I love you, Alexius," was Xena's breathy response.

Their lips joined once more in a quick kiss as Alexius released his hold on her wrist. Then they moved faster, signaling they were almost at the peak. Xena got there first as a cry of sheer pleasure poured from her parted lips while her body shuddered in the depths of pure bliss; and Alexius was rocketed toward his own release as his cries mingled with hers.

Totally drained, Xena collapsed onto Alexius' heaving chest. The only sounds heard now were the couple's heavy breathing as both slowly came down from the heights of pure ecstasy.

"Oh DAMN…" Alexius huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "…that was… FANTASTIC!!!"

"You…said it," Xena said while gasping for breath.

Alexius wrapped his arms around her as the two recovered. When their breathing returned to normal, Xena rolled off of Alexius and snuggled next to him, laying her head on his chest. Alexius wrapped a muscular arm around her supple form.

The couple lay in silence, just enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. Xena idly let her fingers run through the hairs on his chest, tracing patterns as she relived their night in the loft. Their bodies had joined in lovemaking four times that night and she had held nothing back--she had laid her heart bare--exposing all the love she had for the man in whose arms she now rested. Snuggling closer to Alexius, a contented sigh escaped her lips that transformed into a smile. That night's indulgence would definitely leave her body sore in the morning but it had all been worth it. Alexius' stamina as a mortal was amazing. She inwardly chuckled when her thoughts drifted to his stamina as a god ---could she survive it? But if she didn't, what a glorious way to go! The smile on Xena's face broadened. She had found a positive to look forward to after she told Alexius that he was Ares, the god of war. She had to hold on to the positives and not let the negative thoughts take root in her head. She had to believe that their love could survive Ares reclaiming his godhood.

Smiling, Alexius placed a kiss atop Xena's head resting on his chest. He let his hand caress the black locks running down her back as his mind relived this night. Their lovemaking was always incredible but tonight they reached heights they had never traveled before. When they came together each had always given their all but tonight with Xena it seemed to go far beyond that. At first he reasoned it was because tomorrow they would begin a long journey out of Greece to parts unknown. It would be difficult for them to find moments like this when they could be alone in each other's arms. Maybe Xena just wanted him to have a memory of what it was like when they were together to hold him over for when they would be in each other's arms again. If that was the case, she had done a stupendous job--even as a god he had never had an orgasm like the one he had tonight.

But even that explanation seemed lacking to Alexius. Then another thought crept into his mind. Maybe this was Xena's way of telling him it was over between them. Protecting Eve was her top priority now--she had no time for love. Maybe this incredible night was the big kiss off. As a god, he had done this countless times to lovers--give a woman the screw of her life and then send her packing. Was it finally happening to him!? He had to know. "Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

"Everything is okay between us, right?"

Xena was relieved that Alexius couldn't see her face because his question had startled her. She was wondering the same thing about tomorrow, after she told him that he was Ares. Xena raised her head from his chest and moved to lie directly on top of him. Her crystal blue eyes stared into his brown orbs. "Yes, after the night we just shared, it's better than ever." To reassure him, she leaned forward and captured his lips with a loving kiss. Alexius held her head with his hands. When their lips parted, Xena looked directly into his face. "Why would you even ask?"

Now Alexius felt ridiculous for letting negative thoughts get into his head. "No reason." He shrugged his shoulders as his hands began to play with her hair.

Knowing she should delve deeper, Xena decided to accept his answer and instead changed the subject. "I think it's time we head back to the cottage. We have a big day tomorrow." Xena rolled off of his body, rose to her feet and began to gather her discarded clothing.

Alexius rose to a sitting position and watched as Xena began to dress. "Do you really believe that this baptism will help Eve get pass the things she did as Livia?"

"No, but I don't think that is the purpose of the baptism." Xena had slipped on her underware and now held her shift in her hand. "My understanding is that it's about public admission of the bad things one has done--the death of that bad life and a rebirth to a life guided by the love of Eli."

"So if the baptism is nothing more than a symbol, what will really help Eve deal with her guilt?"

"Well for starters, she can do right by the people she has wronged." Xena tied the last of the laces on her shift and then sat down on a block of hay to put on her boots.

"Eve did say she wants to use whatever influence she has left in Rome to put an end to the persecution of the Elijians," Alexius rose to his feet and gathered up Xena's breastplate, armbands and gauntlets.

"It's an excellent idea and I am proud of her for wanting to help the Elijians," Xena said. "I've had talks with Evander about what Eve was like as a teenager. She had a very loving and caring heart. She just needs to release it and let it guide her down the path of redemption." Xena finished strapping up her leather battledress.

Inwardly, Alexius chuckled at the irony of him and his son romancing mother and daughter. The two had more in common than he ever imagined. "Eve also has you in her corner." Alexius laid the breastplate over Xena's shoulder as he handed her the armbands and gauntlets.

"I will do all that I can to help Eve get through this. I have traveled the same road--the rage, the anger, the darkness, the shame and guilt. I can prepare Eve for what she can expect up ahead." Xena slipped on the armbands and then the gauntlets.

"If Eve is half the woman you are, she will conquer it all too." Alexius smiled with confidence.

Xena was smiling too as she let her eyes wander over his exposed form. "I never noticed this before but you are a nudist at heart aren't you?"

Alexius chuckled. "Hey I've got a smokin' package. Can I help it if I like to show it off in front of my woman?" He playfully winked.

Xena couldn't help but chuckle. "I absolutely love your package but you really need to get dressed and come back to the cottage so you can get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I don't want you falling asleep in the saddle."

"Okay, you win." Alexius held up his hands as a sign of defeat while he playfully rolled his eyes. Xena definitely had that mother nurturing down pat. "I'll get dressed."

"Good," Xena said smiling. "I'll wait for you."

"No, you go on ahead, this may take awhile."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Alexius was now standing before her. He raised his hand and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He then brought his hand to her cheek and softly caressed it, all the while staring into her crystal blue eyes. "I love you, Xena."

She stared back into his deep brown eyes. "I love you too, Alexius."

With his hand still at her cheek, he brought her face to his and captured her lips in a tender kiss. A few moments later, their lips parted.

"Now don't you stay out here too long." Xena chided in a loving tone.

A soft smile came to his lips. "I won't."

Xena returned the smile and then quickly retrieved her shin guards. With the breastplate laid securely across a shoulder and the shin guards in her hand, Xena began her descent down the wooden ladder to the barn below. Alexius watched as she disappeared from sight.

After Xena's departure, Alexius retrieved his discarded clothes. As he slipped into his leather pants, his thoughts drifted back to the first time he and Xena made love. He had not only physically expressed his love for Xena but earlier that evening he had verbally told her that he loved her. He now realized how liberating it had been to finally say what he had felt for so long for her. And he got more than he had allowed himself to hope for when Xena confessed her feelings for him...

_Slowly awakening from sleep, Alexius felt fingers gently gliding over his chest. A soft smile came to his lips as he realized the memories of last night were not a dream and had indeed happened. Opening his eyes, he turned his head and stared at the beauty laying next to him. Alexius' heart was overflowing with love for this woman. He wanted to tell Xena that last night, she had given him the most mind blowing orgasm of his never ending existence--the force of it restoring his memory. But this news would only make her fearful and pull away from him. So for now, the return of his memory had to remain a secret. Still smiling, Alexius raised a hand and let the backs of his fingers caress her cheek._

_Xena smiled back at him. She was laying on her side, propped up on an elbow with her head resting in her hand as the fingers of the other softly glided down his chest and over his taut stomach to finally come to a stop when they touched the top of his black pants._

"_When did you put these back on?" She gently tugged at his pants._

"_Last night, I heard a noise and went to investigate. It turned out to be nothing."_

"_When I woke up, I was disappointed to find you wearing your pants. I was hoping we could get a quickie in before we head out to the canyon." Her eyes were filled with desire._

_Alexius was happy to oblige. "We still can." He moved towards her, ready to claim her lips with a kiss but she halted him with her hand placed firmly on his chest._

"_As much as I would like that, we can't." Xena frowned with disappointment. "I checked outside and the sun is already rising so we've got to get back on the trail."_

_Now with his own disappointed frown, Alexius nodded in understanding. He rose to a sitting position to get off the altar. But he was halted when Xena grabbed an arm. He turned to face her._

"_Before you get dressed, there is something I need to tell you." Xena let go of his arm._

_Alexius sat there staring at her, silently waiting to hear what she had to say._

"_Last night you confessed your love for me and now I need to make a confession of my own." Xena stared into his eyes and then continued. _"_When I woke up in that ice cave and found out twenty five summers had passed, my first thought was to find Eve. When I found out she was living as Livia and what she had become, my focus became saving her from darkness. I tried to keep Eve my complete focus these last few weeks but I never counted on meeting you in Capua. Involvement with any man was at the bottom of the list but there you were-- no memory of who you were, defending the Elijians, putting your life on the line for Danae, Pyris --their entire family--putting your life on the line to help me save my daughter. I didn't plan on it….I even tried to fight it but you found a place in my heart." Xena raised a hand up to his face, letting it rest against his cheek. "I love you, Alexius."_

_This confession truly shocked Alexius. He wasn't expecting Xena to make such a declaration – not after everything that he, as Ares, had done to her. He wished she could have made the confession using his real name. But that would have to wait until he was confident that Xena wouldn't pull away from him once he was a god again._

_Alexius was grinning from ear to ear when he pulled Xena down to him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As the intensity of the kiss grew, so did their desire._

"_You know what?" Xena breathed when their lips parted._

"_What?" Alexius planted feathery kisses on her neck._

"_I believe we do have time for a quickie." Xena closed her eyes in ecstasy._

"_Awww yeah baby," Alexius huskily replied and then reclaimed Xena's lips with a kiss. _

_As the kiss quickly escalated to urgent need, Xena moved her hand to his pants, deftly untied the laces and then placed her hand inside. Alexius moaned deeply in his throat but it was instantly muffled by a searing series of kisses. In no time Xena's expert strokes brought him to full arousal._

_Abruptly she broke their last kiss and moved over him, her blue eyes full of focus and determination for this stimulating task. Alexius couldn't help but chuckle as he raised his hips and watch Xena practically rip off his pants and nonchalantly toss them to the temple floor to rejoin her discarded clothes. Then with a feral grin on her face, she got into position for a very passionate ride…_

Alexius shook his head and smiled at the memory of that glorious morning. He seated himself on a block of hay and was preparing to put on his boots when he was blinded by bright pink orbs of light. When the light dissipated, Aphrodite stood before him. She looked quite flustered.

"As soon as I saw where you were…I came as fast as I could…Here, take your sword!" The love goddess was out of breath as she hastily held her brother's sword out before him.

"Would you calm down, I don't need my sword," Forgetting about his boots, Ares rose from the block of hay.

"Not need your sword!? Are you nuts!? You are in Nemesis' barn…she can blow this amnesia gig of yours out of the water. To keep the warrior babe from slicing you to pieces, you are going to need your godhood." She practically thrust the sword at him.

But Ares stepped back. "Aphrodite, I have been at Nemesis' for a month now…I don't need my sword."

"You've been here a month?" She frowned with confusion as her mind slowly absorbed her brother's words. "Well EXQUEEZE me! How was I to know?" Aphrodite huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hephie and I have been away the last month and just got back within the candle mark. Cupid was supposed to keep an eye on you but he didn't do a good job. All I got out of him was that you had found Eve and were staying at a cottage in the forest near Oreos. When I checked to see exactly where you were and saw you in Nemesis' barn, I was sure you were a goner." Aphrodite curiously gazed at her brother. "How did you ever convince Nemesis to not ruin your amnesia gig?"

"I just explained my situation to Nemesis, told her how much I loved Xena, she believed me and promised not to say a word about our history or my memory returning," Ares replied nonchalantly.

"Wow!" Aphrodite's lips hung open in astonishment. "But Nemesis has always despised you. Why would she keep quiet?"

"I guess all this time as a mortal has softened her."

"Yeah, I guess it has," Aphrodite shook her head in amazement. "Well, you won't be needing this." Ares' sword vanished into nothingness. The goddess turned her focus to her brother. "So, how are things with you and Xena?"

"Great!" Ares turned his back to his sister as he retrieved his shirt that had been tossed onto a block of hay.

Aphrodite raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as her blue eyes took in her brother's back and all of the scratch marks made by fingernails. "Oh, I'll say," she whispered under her breath as she suppressed a giggle.

Ares put on his shirt and began to tie the laces. "In fact, things are going so great that I have decided it's time to tell Xena I got my memory back."

"Oh wow Ar…that is fantabulous!" Aphrodite beamed with a smile. "Now you are going to tell Xena exactly when you got your memory back, right?"

"Yes Aphrodite," Ares wearily sighed. "I'm going to tell her my memory came back the night we spent at my temple. I'll explain to her why I didn't share this news with her right away. I know she will understand. And to prove that my intentions are honorable I will delay reclaiming my godhood, eliminating any doubts she may have about us."

The love goddess pouted after hearing the last part. She thought that when Ares told Xena his memory was back, he would immediately reclaim his godhood -- so much for wishful thinking. She did her best to hide her disappointment. "Well, I hope it works out for you, Ares. I was so afraid this amnesia gig was going to blow up in your face. But it didn't and I am so happy for you, bro." Aphrodite smiled at him.

"Thanks Dite," Ares returned the smile. "When you arrived you mentioned something about being away for a month. How was your trip?" Ares seated himself on the block of hay again to finish putting on his boots.

"The trip was a major bust," Aphrodite pouted. "We went away to get Hephie's mind off of his work. But that didn't happen so he was no fun at all. The whole time we were gone, all he did was rant about the new metal he's been working on being stolen from his private forge."

"Someone broke into Hephaestus' private forge?" Ares was impressed with the theft. When he was a god, he had stolen some metals from his brother but never from his private forge.

"Yes and what's worse is that the stealing has been going on for months but Hephaestus hasn't been to his private forge in a while so he didn't notice the metal missing until a month ago. He is sure that Athena had Nike steal the metal and give it to Eve's old boyfriend, Gabriel."

"Wow," was all Ares said as he let his mind absorb his sister's words. It appeared that in his absence, Athena had picked up several of his traits.

"Athena is using this King Gabriel, to pick up where Livia left off. His armies are marching through Greek towns in search of this Elijian called the Apostle. To get information on him, they are rounding up villagers…torturing and killing them. His actions are a PR nightmare for us," Aphrodite sadly shook her head. "And to think that all of these centuries Athena called you a bloodthirsty rogue and she has turned out to be worse than you. Her talk about honorable warfare was so bogus." Her pink lips twisted with disgust.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Ares snorted. Athena may have fooled the rest of the family with that 'honorable' warfare crap but he always saw through it.

Aphrodite seated herself on the hay beside her brother. "Wouldn't it be better to face Xena with your godhood in place, just in case it doesn't go the way you planned?"

"You know that would never work. When I was a god, Xena could always sense my presence before I became visible. If I were to claim my sword now, she would instantly know I got my memory back without me opening my mouth." Ares was starting to get angry with his sister. He fixed her under one of his infamous glares. "I already told you that I will claim my sword when I'm damn good and ready!"

Aphrodite held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Okay Ares chill, I get the message loud and clear."

"Good." Ares let his anger subside. "Why are you so anxious for me to reclaim my godhood anyway?"

"I want you to join us in overthrowing Athena. We already have seven of the twelve council members agreeing that she must be stopped."

"I'm curious, who filled the vacancies on the council?"

"To replace you and Daddy, they chose Hephaestus and Cupid…to replace me and Hera, they chose Celesta and Discord."

Ares shook his head as if he hadn't heard right. "Discord!? She got a seat on the council of twelve!?"

"Yeah, I know it's shocking but the little harpy did some major lobbying and they finally caved and gave her a seat."

"Unbelievable," Ares rolled his eyes.

"Discord now has temples and worshipers."

Ares shook his head in amazement. Olympus had certainly changed during his long absence. He looked towards his sister. "I still don't understand why you need me…you just said seven of the twelve council members are on your side."

"Yes, we have Hestia, Demeter, Hermes, Hades, Hephaestus, Cupid and Celesta. We need a war god that can round up the mortals that will be needed to defeat Gabriel's armies."

"You don't need me for that. The mortals are doing very well on their own. I know for a fact that a warrior queen from Traeus is mounting an army to go up against Gabriel."

Aphrodite had said that she wouldn't pressure Ares into reclaiming his godhood now but she was hoping after she described the precarious position they were in that he would see the necessity of his return to Olympus. He was as stubborn as ever. But she still had one card to play. "You do realize that you can't protect Xena if you stay mortal."

Ares now had a confused look on his face. "And why would Xena need protecting?"

"Thanks to her spy Nike, Athena and the gods loyal to her already know that Livia survived the fall during the earthquake and is now calling herself Eve. They fear that she will choose to follow her destiny foretold by the Fates and want her dead. Being a mother, Xena will fiercely protect her daughter, even if it means her own death. If you were a god again, you could make sure that doesn't happen."

As Ares listened to his sister's words, anger began to boil in him. Damn Athena! For the goddess of Wisdom, she was being mind bogglingly STUPID. Neither she nor the gods loyal to her could see that it was their very actions that were causing the twilight. Now he would have to abandon his own plans to stop them.

Aphrodite could sense her brother's inner turmoil and placed a hand on his arm in a supportive gesture. "I know you think that getting your godhood back now will destroy what you're building with Xena but you're wrong Ar. The love you and Xena have is real…it's strong and can survive. I'm a love goddess, trust me on this."

Despite his sister's words of confidence, Ares still had a worried look on his face. "I know that Aphodite. It's Xena who thinks me being a god again will change everything. She fears that our relationship will go back to the mind games, the manipulations and schemes to turn her into a vicious killer. But she's wrong. I will never plot against her again. I love her the way she is."

"Then you have to prove it by reclaiming your godhood and stopping Athena from killing Xena, Eve and the Elijians."

"Yeah, you're right," Ares confessed. "But I won't reclaim my sword until after I have explained everything to Xena. I just want to make sure she understands that my godhood being restored will not change what we have."

"You're doing the right thing Ar. Just call me when you want your sword." Aphrodite rose from the block of hay. "I know as a mortal, you need sleep, so I'm going to let you get some…tootles." In flash of pink light, her form disappeared.

After his sister's departure, Ares left the barn and headed back to the cottage. After their talk, he didn't think he would get much sleep, but he had to at least try.

* * *

_When the woman reached the top of the hill, she quickly pulled back on the reins, bringing her horse to a stop. The man riding beside her did the same with his mount. Both looked out over the horizon at the surrounding hills._

"_Oh Dorian look!" The woman pointed to a cloud of smoke rising above some distant hills. "Are we too late?" Her countenance fell._

"_We may not be, c'mon Isadora." Dorian urged his horse to take off at a gallop and Isadora did the same with her mount._

_Some time later, they brought their horses to a trot as they rode into what was left of a village. Every structure was engulfed in flames. Dead bodies lay about the streets and crosses littered the landscape._

"_Oh dear gods," Isadora sobbed. She put a hand up to her mouth, her eyes misting with __tears as she took in the slaughter about them._

_Dorian's complexion had turned ashen as he had his horse maneuver to avoid stepping on the bodies littering the ground._

_The couple brought their horses to a stop in front of what was left of the temple of Eli. It was now smoldering embers and crumbling stone. There were a few crosses planted in the ground in front of the temple ruins._

"_Oh gods NOOOO!!" Isadora screamed as she quickly dismounted her horse and ran to the crosses._

_Dorian quickly dismounted his horse and followed her. _

_Tears were streaming down Isadora's face as she stood before two of the crosses. "Mama…Papa….NOOO," she sobbed while slowly sinking to her knees, burying her face in her hands._

_Dorian stood over her with his hands resting on her shaking shoulders. Tears were in his eyes as he read the sign hanging between the two crosses. "King Philemon and Queen Diana…Traitors to Traeus and Traitors to Rome."…_

…_Lightening cracked across a dark gray sky. Moments later, there was a loud clap of thunder as two horses with riders raced across a field._

"_Yahhhhh…Yahhhhhh," Isadora yelled. Her blond hair blew in the wind as she urged her gray stallion to gallop faster. Her brown eyes were focused on the black stallion and its rider not that far ahead._

_Soon, both horses were galloping neck and neck. With blue eyes blazing in anger, the rider of the black stallion quickly looked at Isadora before looking ahead and urging her steed to gallop even faster._

_To prevent escape, Isadora leapt in the air and collided with the rider of the other horse, knocking both to the ground. The two horses galloped on as the fallen riders rolled in the grass before coming to a stop._

_Isadora was first on her feet. She unsheathed the sword at her side; her brown eyes were blazing with revenge._

_Tossing aside her red cloak, Livia rose to her feet; sword already drawn and poised for attack. Her blue eyes were like steel and a mocking smile was on her face. "I thought you Elijians believed in turning the other cheek?"_

"_Unlike my parents, I'm not an Elijian and don't believe such notions. So I'm here to make you pay for killing them!" Isadora came at Livia ferociously swinging her sword. But Livia deftly blocked the blade with her own steel. _

_The dark clouds above finally released pouring rain. Now the sounds of clashing steel and fighting yells mixed with the sound of thunder. Despite being drenched and the ground becoming slippery, the two women continued to trade parries and thrusts, neither letting up in the attack._

_With a powerful broad swing, Livia knocked the sword from Isadora's grasp. Isadora quickly countered by forcibly hitting Livia's sword arm and knocking the weapon from her grasp. But Livia quickly delivered a high kick that hit Isadora square in the chest and sent her flying backwards. Leaping in the air, Livia did a somersault and landed firmly on the slick grass before the fallen woman. She was immediately upon Isadora, with a dagger in her hand. Livia' brought the dagger down to pierce Isadora's throat but her intentions were halted by the intended victim firmly grasping her arm and halting the weapon's descent. _

_In frustration, Livia delivered a punch to the fallen woman's face, releasing Isadora's hold on her arm. Livia raised the dagger and brought it down, headed again for Isadora's throat but at the last second, she managed to hit the dagger. But it still went into her flesh around the collar bone._

_Isadora bit hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. Once again Livia raised the dagger above her head and brought it down to stab Isadora but this time the weapon flew from her grasp as another dagger now pierced her own hand!_

_Livia quickly rose to her feet and looked towards Dorian who was steadily approaching them on horseback. With a grimace she removed the offending weapon from her hand. Issuing a yell, she leapt in the air, did a somersault and landed on the back of her black stallion. She urged her mount to quickly gallop away just as Dorian reached the fallen Isadora..._

…_With Dorian standing beside her, his arm draped around her in comfort, Isadora stood in the royal crypt. Tears were in her eyes as she raised a hand and ran her fingers over the names carved in the stone--Queen Diana--King Philemon--Rest in Peace…_

Isadora's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath. It had been some time since she dreamed about the death of her parents and her confrontation with their killer. The huge task that lay ahead of her was probably the reason for the return of the dreams. She quickly looked over her shoulder at her husband. Dorian was still sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake him, Isadora softly rose from their bed. She put on a robe and quietly left their bedchamber.

Isadora opened the door to the bedchamber across the hall and quietly went inside. She made her way over to the twin beds sitting by the farthest wall. A soft smile came to her lips as she gazed at the sleeping small forms lying in the beds. They were her identical twin sons Icarius and Triton. The boys were six summers old. The quilts covering Icarius had fallen down to the boy's waist. Isadora pulled the quilts up to his shoulders and planted a soft kiss atop the child's head. She turned to Triton and straightened the quilts covering his sleeping small form and kissed him too. Then Isadora quietly left the children's bedchamber.

She couldn't go back to sleep so Isadora made her way to the lower floors of the massive stone structure. When she reached a lower floor, Isadora went over to a window and pulled open the shutters covering it. A cold wind blew through the window, catching her blond locks on a breeze. Isadora ignored the cold as she gazed out the window. There was a full moon in the inky black night sky. Its light brightened the surrounding Macedonian mountains with their rocky peaks always covered in snow. Isadora looked below to the massive courtyard where the soldiers from her kingdom's army were busy making ready to face the armies of Livia, King Gabriel and others loyal to the Olympian gods.

Isadora closed the window and let her brown eyes wander over the massive stone structure in which she stood. It had been built a few centuries earlier by Philip II, King of Macedonia and father of Alexander the Great. Philip had built it as a summer palace but it was also a sturdy fortress. Its location in the rocky, rugged mountains of Macedonia made it the perfect place for the followers of Eli to have their festival. It would mark the twenty sixth anniversary of their founder's death.

Isadora was not herself a follower of Eli but in memory of her parents, Queen Diana and King Philemon of Traeus, she took a vow to protect them. Much to Rome's displeasure, her kingdom had become a haven for Elijians. And now she was using the army of Traeus, their loyal allies and any able bodied man who could fight, to protect the Elijians. Many had already made their way to the Macedonian fortress in preparation for the festival that would take place in a few short weeks.

Isadora was making her way back to her bedchamber when a soldier approached her.

"My Queen," The soldier quickly bowed and then faced her. "The catapults from Laotia have arrived."

"Good…make sure they are positioned all along the walls of the fortress."

The soldier saluted his queen and then left to carry out her orders.

After his departure, Isadora continued her walk back to the bedchamber she shared with Dorian. Her brow was creased in deep thought. Their fighting forces were small in number compared to their opponent. Livia and Gabriel had his kingdom's army, Roman troops loyal to Rome's champion and warriors loyal to the Olympians.

Isadora hoped that Augustus Caesar had gotten the letter she sent by special messenger seven days ago. She had heard about him cutting ties with Livia and hoped she could persuade him to send Roman troops to aid her in defending the Elijians. He had been indifferent to the Elijians until he got involved with Livia and surrendered to her hatred for them. With Livia no longer influencing him, Augustus should be more level headed.

If he didn't offer assistance, Isadora didn't think they stood a chance of being victorious. The Elijians believed in the power of prayer but Isadora was skeptical at best – after all, prayers didn't stop Livia from crucifying her parents.

Prayer was not an option. They needed equipment and most of all fighting men – and that's what Augustus could provide. If he didn't the only outcome of this battle that would take place in the mountains of Macedonia would be the annihilation of the Elijians.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nemesis urged the mare she was riding to gallop faster. She had left the cottage at sunrise. A brief note had been left for Evander but Nemesis knew he would be deeply puzzled since she had never done this before. She swore under her breath because the meeting had gone longer than expected and she would not make it to Oreos in time to witness Eve's baptism. So Nemesis headed back to the cottage. She would prepare some food for them to take on their long journey out of Greece. Her eyes began to get misty but she willed the tears not to flow. Nemesis would terribly miss Evander and Melissa but she understood why they were leaving. Eve had come back into her son's life, giving him a chance at love again and his happiness meant everything to Nemesis. The misty eyes of sadness turned to a smile of joy.

The mare made her way down the forest trail that led to the cottage. As her home came into view, Nemesis saw several horses standing outside the cottage. These weren't the horses of Xena and her friends, so they had to belong to others. This came as a surprise since they didn't get many visitors out in these remote parts of the forest.

When Nemesis brought her horse to a stop in front of the cottage, she noticed a man lying on the ground by one of the horses. She immediately dismounted the mare and went to the man.

He was lying on his side with his back to her. The back of his shirt was stained with blood. When Nemesis knelt beside him, she gently turned him towards her.

Nemesis gasped in shock when she saw the man's face. "Oh dear god, Aster!"

Aster was drifting into unconsciousness when Nemesis touched him. Big drops of sweat beaded across his forehead and his skin was very pale. With some effort, he parted his dry, cracked lips. "Water," he rasped.

Nemesis left his side and immediately went back to her horse and retrieved a water skin. When she knelt before Aster again, she gently raised him and held the uncapped water skin to his dry lips.

Aster greedily accepted the liquid. But he drank too fast and began to cough. Nemesis pulled away the water skin until the coughing fit subsided then she placed it before his lips again. But Aster didn't drink from it. Instead he looked up at her.

As she held the injured man, Nemesis gazed at him with motherly concern. "Aster, what happened? Who did this to you?"

He coughed a few times before he responded in a weak raspy voice. "There was a raid in Larissa…I and many others were captured…they tortured me and…they killed Chloe." Aster choked back sobs as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, you poor man," Nemesis ran her hand through his hair. She had heard about the raid in Larissa but she didn't know that Aster and Chloe had been captured. This was so sad--the couple had plans to marry in the fall. "I better get you inside the cottage."

Aster began to violently shake his head. "No you can't go in there."

Nemesis had a confused look on her face. "I don't understand…what do you mean?"

"They are waiting for you…I didn't want to tell him….but he was going to rape Rhoda...I am so sorry." Aster shook his head in sadness as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Nemesis still looked confused as she gently laid the injured man back on the ground. At that moment, Gabriel came out of the cottage along with some soldiers. When she saw them, she quickly rose to her feet but was immediately restrained by two of the soldiers.

"How dare you!? What is the meaning of this!?" Nemesis struggled in the strong grip of the soldiers. But escape was futile.

"So, we finally get to meet at last." Gabriel let his green eyes wander over the woman standing before him. "I thought you would be a man but it makes no difference. I finally captured the elusive Apostle and that's all that matters."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nemesis spoke in a calm voice as she stared up at Gabriel.

"Denial is pointless. This man here gave up your identity," Gabriel waved an arm to where Aster lay on the ground, curled up in a ball, softly sobbing. "We also found the secret hiding place that contained your unfinished writings." He raised his hand, displaying the parchment sheets.

Nemesis glared with defiance as she stared at Gabriel. "So, you finally caught me. What happens now?"

"That's not up to me. That is up to her."

Nemesis turned her gaze to the golden sparkles of light that suddenly appeared, then dispersed, leaving Athena's form in their place.

"So Nemesis, you are the infamous Apostle?" Athena shook her head in amazement as her ice blue eyes stared at the former goddess.

"Yes, after what you did to Hercules, I wanted to make sure you got what you truly deserve!" Nemesis hissed.

"But I thought you Elijians don't believe in seeking vengeance and teach to turn the other cheek?" The Queen of the gods taunted.

"This isn't vengeance--this is justice. Besides, it is your own actions that will lead to your downfall."

"I can say the same for you." Athena took hold of Nemesis' right arm and in golden sparkles of light; the pair vanished into the ether.

* * *

There was not a single cloud in the blue sky over the city of Oreos. Its citizens went about their daily tasks just like any other day. But there were hosts of visitors who were making their way to the beach to take part in the cleansing ritual performed by the Elijian known as the Baptist.

With his hair slightly blowing in the breeze, Alexius stood on a cliff overlooking the beach. The rays of the summer sun made the sands look golden and the waters sparkle like jewels. He watched Xena along with Eve and the others make their way onto the beach.

After the baptism ceremony, Alexius would get Xena alone and tell her that his memory was restored. He rehearsed in his mind the right words to use when he made this confession.

In a sparkle of pink light, Aphrodite stepped out of the ether, only visible to her brother and stood next to him. "I see you still haven't told Xena that you've got your memory back."

Ares sighed with annoyance as he continued to stare out over the beach. "Xena has been busy with Eve so I haven't had the chance to talk with her. But I will get her alone after the ceremony and tell her everything."

"You better see that you do Ar because Athena is definitely planning something major today."

Ares finally turned his gaze toward his sister. "Do you know what she's planning?"

"Athena only confides in the gods among her inner circle but I was able to find out that her plans involve this Elijian known as the Apostle…and Eve."

Caution now darkened Ares' face. "I'm going to the beach." Ares left his sister's side. "Thanks for the warning."

"Just call me when you want your sword." Aphrodite watched her brother head to the beach a few more moments and then vanished into the ether.

* * *

Standing on the beach, Evander gazed up at the cliffs above looking for any signs of Nemesis. "Mom is not going to get here in time for the baptismal ceremony." He sadly shook his head. "I wonder where she could be?"

"Maybe she has a boyfriend," Eve mused as she stood next to him.

Evander's eyes widened in shock, "You're not serious?"

"Oh I'm serious alright," Eve cradled her broken left arm that was supported by a sling. "Your mother is a very attractive woman and a great catch for any man."

Evander pondered Eve's musings as his mind reread the note his mother left about having to meet someone on the outskirts of the forest at dawn. Evander guessed it was possible that his mother had a rendezvous with a man but why would she not tell him? The only man Evander could remember his mother showing any interest in was his uncle Hercules but after his death, there was never anyone else. And now that he and Melissa would be leaving Greece, he would wholeheartedly support his mother having a man in her life.

As the pair stood on the beach, Xena came up to join them. She gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Eve, it's time."

Eve had a nervous look on her face as she stared at the other baptismal candidates who were making their way towards the ocean.

"It's going to be okay," Evander assured. He placed an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"He's right," Xena squeezed her daughter's right hand for reassurance as she stood next to her.

The three made their way towards the ocean as the rest of their friends watched.

The trio stopped at the rolling waves and watched as a sorrowful looking man made his way out into the water to stand before the Baptist.

"Do you admit your trespasses?" The Baptist asked the man standing before him.

"Yes," the man softly replied.

The Baptist scooped up some water with his hand. "I now cleanse your body with these waters." He poured the water over the man's head. "I initiate you into the way of love." He placed his hand on the man's now bow head and prayed for him.

When the prayer ended, the man opened his eyes and had a joyful look on his face. He made his way out of the ocean, headed for the beach. As the Baptist watched the man depart, his eyes fell on Eve.

Eve saw him looking at her and felt very uncomfortable. "What are you looking at?"

"Suffering." The Baptist stretched out his hand and bid her to come to him.

Xena and Evander released their hold on Eve and watched along with the others as she made her way into the ocean.

When she stood before him, the Baptist took hold of Eve's right hand. With a loving smile, he stared into her tortured face. "My child, do you admit your trespasses?"

Eve stood in silence a few moments as visions of the heinous acts she had committed scrolled through her mind. "Yes, I do." A grim frown appeared on her face as she bowed her head.

The Baptist scooped up some water with his hand. "I now cleanse your body with these waters." He poured the water over Eve's bowed head. "I initiate you into the way of love." He placed his hand on her head and recited a prayer.

When the prayer ended, Eve opened her eyes. She was suddenly filled with a peace and a hope that she had not felt since she was a teenager. A smile came to her lips.

The sparkling aqua blue waters that had been relatively calm now began to darken and churn. The smile left Eve's face when a strong wave came towards her and nearly knocked her off balance. The Baptist quickly grabbed her right arm and steadied her.

"What's happening to the sea?" People began to ask with grave concern.

Baptismal candidates who had been waiting to be cleansed of their sins began to leave the stirring waters.

"Come my child," The Baptist escorted Eve out of the ocean.

When they reached the beach, Eve quickly made her way over to Xena, Evander and the others. The ocean was now churning violently and creating a whirlpool.

Alexius had a concerned look on his face. He knew what was happening. "Everyone, get off the beach!" he shouted.

Xena had an uneasy feeling about what was happening too and knew he was right. "Everyone do as he says."

A large column of water sprouted from the center of the whirlpool.

Everyone now had fearful looks on their faces as they quickly began to leave the beach and head for higher ground. But many were curious as to what was happening and kept looking over their shoulders during their departure.

The large water column began to shimmer and morphed into the form of the sea god.

"Look…it's Poseidon!" Some shouted.

Others screamed in terror when they saw his gigantic water form and began to run.

"Foolish mortals, you can't flee from me!" Poseidon bellowed in a deep voice. "HA-HA-HA!" The trident he held in his left hand was slammed into the water creating a giant tidal wave that rapidly headed towards the shore.

"Everyone run!!" Many shouted as they saw the large wave that was heading straight for them.

Some had already made it to the hills and were quickly climbing onto higher ground but many were still running across the beach and would not make it.

Xena and her friends were climbing up the hills when the large wall of water rolled across the beach.

"STOP!!" Melissa shouted from her position on a hill next to her father and Eve. Her small arms were raised in the air as she faced the beach and the wall of water.

Instantly, the wall of water froze in place right before it would have engulfed the stragglers that were still running across the beach.

Those still on the beach had dropped to their knees and had covered their heads with their arms in a vain attempt at protection. When the water that was expected to engulf them never hit, they rose to their feet and now stood looking in awe at the wall of water frozen in place.

Many in Xena's own group stood atop a hill looking in awe at the frozen wall of water.

"That is so cool!" Virgil breathed as he shook his head in wonder. Joxer stood next to him, grinning from amazement.

High in the sky above the hills and invisible on the mortal plain, the archangel Michael gently flapped his large dark wings. His right arm was raised as he pointed a finger at Melissa, adding energy to the little girl's powers.

Evander stood staring at his daughter in surprise. He knew Melissa had inherited powers from him but he never knew to what extent. Alexius was just as surprised to find out that his granddaughter was that powerful.

Poseidon roared in anger that the tidal wave he sent to shore had been stopped. Once again, he slammed his trident against the water but this time, a wave wouldn't even rise. Issuing one final roar of rage, the sea god's water form sank below the surface of the ocean.

Smiling in triumph, Michael lowered his hand and vanished into the ether.

The beach was now clear of all the people so Melissa lowered her hands. The giant wall of water fell back and rolled into the slowly calming ocean. Feeling drained, the little girl collapsed.

But Evander caught her before she could hit the ground and scooped her up into his arms. Worry creased his brow. "Are you okay Missy?"

"I feel so tired, daddy," Melissa whispered.

"I better get you back to our cottage." Evander, along with the others quickly departed the hills and made their way into Oreos where the horses had been left.

"So now we know for sure that the Olympians know that Eve is alive and are hunting her again." Joxer walked behind Xena. His son Virgil was at his side.

"They'll have to come through me first if they want to get to my daughter," Xena vowed.

"And I'll be right there with you." Gabrielle declared as she walked next to Xena.

Upon hearing her best friend's words, Xena let a smile come to her lips.

The group made their way down a side street where the horses had been left in a stable. As they walked, a fireball hit a nearby structure setting the roof ablaze. Instantly, people who had been inside the structure fled for safety in the streets. But it was no better there as fireballs now appeared to be raining down on Oreos. The streets were now filled with residents who were screaming in sheer terror as they fled for their lives.

"We have to get the horses." Xena started running towards the stable as did everyone with her.

As he ran towards the stable, Alexius cursed under his breath. Last night, he should have accepted his sword when Aphrodite offered it to him. Now Xena could end up being killed by his family.

When they reached the stable, all stared in shock as the structure was being consumed by flames.

"Daddy, our horses were in there," Melissa said from her position in her father's arms.

"I know Missy," A grim frown appeared on Evander's face as he held his daughter closer.

"Hey everyone look!" Joxer extended an arm towards the hills outside of Oreos.

Everyone gazed in the direction Joxer pointed. Many of the residents of Oreos had made it to the hills just outside of the city and among them, scores of animals, including the horses from the stable. Everyone breathed huge sighs of relief.

"Well at least we know that our horses didn't get cooked," Joxer mused.

"Now we have to make sure we don't," Xena said.

Despite the fact that many people had safely fled the fiery attack; Oreos' streets were still overrun with panicked citizens. But the group did manage to find a side street virtually untouched by the attack. They quickly made their way down the street but came to a stop when a flash of white light appeared before them. When the light disappeared, the sun god Apollo stood blocking their escape.

"Ah, leaving so soon? But the barbecue is just getting underway and we have something special planned for our guest of honor here...the bringer of twilight." Apollo smiled wickedly as his gaze fell on Eve. He shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "Nope…sorry…I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Maybe if I turn myself over to Apollo, he will let the rest of you go." Eve stared at the deity blocking their path.

"I won't let you do that," Xena's tone was firm.

"Neither will I," Evander declared.

Eve had a smile on her face as she looked at her mother and then to the man she loved.

Ares had pictured a more private setting when he revealed to Xena that his memory had returned but Apollo's appearance had made that impossible. He had to take action now. He fixed his brother under an intense stare. "You don't have to do this Apollo."

The sun god threw back his blonde head and wickedly laughed a few moments then abruptly ceased laughing as he turned a hard gaze toward his brother. "And to think that I actually used to look up to you, Ares." His lips twisted with disgust. "You used to be such a bad ass but then you became obsessed with this mortal bitch." Apollo gave Xena a fleeting glance before focusing on Ares once again. He shook his head. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. The once great god of war is now a weak, pathetic mortal--a lap dog for the warrior princess."

Upon hearing the sun god call the man he knew as Alexius--Ares, Evander stared at him in shock. "He's my father!?" He whispered.

Ares knew he shouldn't let Apollo's taunts get to him but he couldn't hold back and had to respond. "The only one here who is pathetic Apollo is YOU! You used to think for yourself but now you do whatever Athena wants. She says jump--you ask how high. You are now no better than Nike and are nothing more than Athena's LACKEY."

Apollo was now fuming with rage. His hands glowed orange as fireballs formed. "Being the traitor that you are, you deserve to die along with these mortals." He quickly hurled two fireballs at them.

"RUN!!" Xena shouted as everyone quickly scattered in different directions. The fireballs hit the structure that had been behind them, blowing it to bits.

Alexius had gotten separated from Xena and now was in an alleyway with Joxer and Virgil.

"Virgil, you and Alexius should leave me here," Joxer huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm too out of shape and will just slow you down."

Screams of panicked citizens filled the air as smoke from the spreading fires began to waft into the alleyway.

Virgil had a torn look on his face as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder. Then his expression became one of determination. The young man firmly shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, dad."

Alexius remained silent during this exchange between father and son. He let his gaze fall on the older man and actually had sympathy for him. He used to think that Joxer was an idiot and wondered why Xena let him hang around her but during these last few months he had really come to like Joxer and considered him a friend. He couldn't let Apollo kill these two men, the others and most importantly Xena.

In a calm voice, he called for his sister. "Aphrodite, give me my sword."

In a flash of light, Ares' war god sword appeared, floating in the air before him. He firmly grasped the hilt and held the weapon upright as it began to glow like fire. Sparks like lightening cracked around the weapon.

Joxer had witnessed such a transformation before but this site still left him awestruck along with his son whose mouth was hanging open.

When the fire glow became too bright, Joxer and Virgil turned away their gaze. When the light finally faded, they looked towards Alexius. He was no longer wearing his usual mortal attire but now wore the black leathers of the god of war.

"He's baaaack," Joxer voiced like a song.

"Awesome," Virgil breathed. It was the only word he could think of to describe what he had just witnessed.

Ares flashed a smile at the still awestruck men as he sheathed his sword in the scabbard at his side. Then in blue shards of light, he vanished into the ether.

Ares appeared not that far from his brother. Apollo stood in the middle of a street, indiscriminately shooting fireballs into buildings. Ares quietly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Apollo turned around his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Surprise," Ares growled as his right fist connected with his brother's jaw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Apollo yelled as he flew through the air, coming down several streets over through the roof of a rickety old storage building.

* * *

Xena and her group cautiously made their way down another side street. Periodically, they gazed upward, on the lookout for shooting fireballs.

Gabrielle knew that Xena had heard Alexius address Apollo with familiarity which meant his memory was back but she knew better than to bridge that subject with her friend now. "Xena, do you think Joxer, Virgil and Alexius safely got away?" Gabrielle asked as she walked behind her friend.

"Apollo would have loved to turn his brother into ashes but his main target is right here," Xena glanced at her daughter who walked beside her.

The group finally reached the city square which connected with the main road running through Oreos. Most of the city's population had already fled leaving just the stragglers.

Melissa had regained her strength and now walked beside her father. Her brown eyes beamed with joy when the city's main gate came into view.

Suddenly, the scream of a woman filled the air. People quickly fled from the direction the scream had come, making viewable the reason for the commotion. A man lay on his stomach in the dirt--an arrow protruding from his back.

Evander pulled Melissa close and put his hand over her eyes so she couldn't see the dead man.

A whizzing sound was heard and more fleeing residents fell to the dirt, taken down by arrows. Xena and her group quickly made their way into a shop.

"We are going to have to find another way out of Oreos," Gabrielle said.

Eve and Evander nodded in agreement.

Xena remained silent and proceeded up the steps that led to the second and third floors. Once she was on the third floor, she went over to a window and gazed out at Oreos. "Ah, so there you are." Xena looked towards the city's main hall. Standing atop its high tower stood Artemis with a few arrows resting against her trusty bow, ready to be launched.

Xena left the third floor and rejoined the others. They looked at her expectantly when she stood before them. "Our attacker is Artemis. She is standing atop the tower of the city's main hall."

"So what are we going to do?" Eve asked.

"Gabrielle and I will distract her while Evander gets Melissa and you out of here." Xena looked at Evander. "When you hear me yell, get them out of here."

"Okay," Evander along with Eve and Melissa watched as Xena and Gabrielle ascended the steps.

The pair made a stop on the second floor and grabbed some shiny shields, then proceeded to the third floor. Once there, they made their way up a ladder that put them on the roof.

"We have to position the shields just right to reflect the sun's rays." Xena got into position on the roof and held up a shield. Gabrielle followed her lead.

From atop the tower of the town hall stood the goddess of the hunt. With arrows lodged against her bow, Artemis had her eyes fixed on the road that led out of Oreos waiting for her targets to show themselves.

Suddenly the rays of the sun were hitting the goddess directly in the eyes. Artemis lowered her bow as she turned her gaze way from the main road.

"LEAD THEM OUT NOW!!" Xena shouted from the roof.

"Just in case we have to run," Evander quickly scooped Melissa up into his arms and then the three left the shop and were back on the main road.

From their positions atop the shop's roof, Xena and Gabrielle watched the trio quickly make their way to the city's main gate.

"They're going to make it," Gabrielle declared with relief.

Unfortunately, Oreos cloudless blue sky had picked up clouds--several in fact and they were steadily encroaching upon the sun and would soon block its bright rays.

When the sun's rays finally disappeared, Xena and Gabrielle dropped the shields and with haste left the roof to catch up with the others.

No longer blinded, Artemis positioned her bow again. A smile came to the face of the goddess when she spotted her targets. She launched the arrows poised against her bow.

Evander and Eve heard the whizzing sound and tried to run faster. Eve heard an arrow whiz by her head and land in the dirt. Trying to shield Melissa, Evander felt an arrow hit his shoulder but not penetrate the flesh. It fell to the dirt below and looked like a daisy!

"What in Tartarus…" Evander brought the trio to a stop. All three gazed at the road around them and all the daisies now littering the ground.

Artemis launched more arrows at her targets which were now just standing in the middle of Oreos' main road. As the arrows approached their intended victims, they morphed into daisies and fell to the ground. "DAMN IT!!" Artemis growled. "Who is messing with my arrows??"

Xena and Gabrielle had rejoined the trio and now all stood gazing at the daisies littering the ground, wondering who was responsible.

Playful laughter filled the air. The group gazed upward toward the direction where it seemed to originate. Out of pink orbs of light, Aphrodite's scantily clad form appeared standing atop the roof of a nearby building. "Hi!" Beaming with a smile, the love goddess waved to the mortals below.

"Hi Aunt Dite!" Melissa smiled brightly as she waved back at the goddess.

"Who else but Aunt Dite would turn arrows into daisies." Evander shook his head and smiled.

Xena and Gabrielle were surprised to learn that Evander was related to the gods.

Artemis glared at her interfering sister. "Why you blonde TWIT….you will pay for this!!"

"Ohhh, I'm sooo scared," Aphrodite hugged herself and feigned fright.

In a huff, the goddess of the hunt vanished into the ether.

Aphrodite turned her attention to the mortals below. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we are fine…thanks to you," Evander replied with a smile.

"Hey, I couldn't let Arte shish-kabob my favorite niece, nephew and my nephew's main squeeze." Aphrodite turned her attention to the warrior woman and the battling bard. "Glad to see you two are still among the living….tootles." In a flash of pink she vanished into the ether.

After the goddess' departure, Joxer and Virgil rejoined the group.

"Oh am I glad that we found you," Joxer said.

"Where's Alexius?" Xena asked.

"Well…um…Alexius isn't Alexius any more," Joxer quickly replied and then fell silent.

Xena fixed her gaze on Virgil and waited for him to elaborate on his father's brief response.

On their way to find the others, Joxer had explained to Virgil that Xena was definitely not going to be happy to learn what had become of Alexius. Now the young man felt intense pressure as her blue eyes bore into him.

Virgil exhaled the breath he had been holding. "Well um…we were trapped in an alleyway and Dad didn't think he could make it and wanted us to leave him…" Virgil paused a moment and glanced around as everyone was now staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "Then Alexius spoke in this deep voice…Aphrodite, give me my sword." Virgil lowered his voice to make it sound like Alexius. "The sword appeared…Alexius took hold of it and it began to glow like fire. It grew so bright that we had to look away. But when the brightness finally faded and we were able to look at Alexius, he wasn't Alexius anymore…he was Ares, the god of war and then he just vanished."

As her mind absorbed Virgil's account of Alexius' transformation into Ares, anger began to brew inside Gabrielle. "Bastard!" She whispered under her breath. She now wondered just how long Ares' memory had been restored. Gabrielle let her gaze fall on her best friend.

Xena stood in silence a few moments. She pursed her lips. "We better go find the horses." She turned and walked through the city gate.

Knowing now was not the time to approach Xena about Ares, Gabrielle followed her friend as did the others.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Nemesis screamed in utter agony as another wave of energy rippled through her being. It was as if every nerve ending in her body had been pierced the pain was so intense. Involuntary tears rained from her eyes and stained her face.

After a few moments the energy ceased. Nemesis' whole body slumped with exhaustion as her chest rapidly rose and fell from heavy breaths. Her hair had come undone and now hung in a tangled mess. She feebly tried to move an arm but it wouldn't budge due to the chain restraining it just like her other three limbs. Even though it was agonizing to move, Nemesis turned her head to get a view of the circular chasm below her to see when another wave of energy would rise from its depths to torment her.

Nemesis had been stripped of her clothes and was spread eagle in a horizontal position above a circular chasm. There were four poles surrounding the chasm to which her arms and legs were chained. Nemesis didn't know how much more her body could take. Black and blue marks were everywhere on her. She closed her eyes to rest but soon felt something wet touching her face. Her eyes quickly snapped open. There was a wet sponge rubbing across her mouth. She glanced sideways and saw a woman holding a long wooden pole to which the sponge was tied. Nemesis parted her lips and let the liquid from the sponge fall into her mouth and swallowed. Her throat was so dry, even this hurt. The last time she had anything to drink was on the road to her cottage. She didn't know how much time had elapsed since her capture. Nemesis greedily accepted more of the liquid that dripped into her mouth.

"That's it, drink up," a familiar female voice encouraged. "I don't want you fading when your torment has only just begun."

Nemesis weakly groaned in disappointment when the sponge was all too quickly taken away. Her eyes were closing again when she suddenly found herself no longer chained above the chasm. She immediately fell in a heap on a white marble floor. Her bruised body was now covered with a long tunic made from sackcloth. Her hair hung in a tangled mess about her face. Gasping for breath, she feebly tried to rise. Her eyes stared at the golden pair of boots before her. She looked upward to get a look at the owner, already knowing who it was. Athena's ice blue eyes, filled with disgust and contempt, met her gaze.

Slowly and with much effort due to pain, Nemesis rose to her feet. Her hands trembled somewhat as she pushed her tangled mass of hair back off her face. With her jaw set, she stared into the face of her divine captor.

Athena's ice blue eyes were actually filled with regret as she stared at Nemesis. "You may not believe this but it pains me to do this to you."

"You could have fooled me," Nemesis sneered.

"It's true, when you were a goddess I really respected how you stood up to Hera and wouldn't let her use you in her vendetta against Hercules. That's why I was so disappointed when you didn't come to me for help. I would have gladly offered you aid."

Nemesis' eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this but then anger darkened her face. "Considering not a single god came to my defense when Hera initially stripped me of my powers why would it have occurred to me to go to you for help?"

"True, I did stand back and do nothing and I'm sorry for that but you were a fool to actually believe that Ares would help get your godhood restored. You let him turn you into one of his brood mares for his offspring." Athena shook her head with disgust.

"Yes I was a fool to trust Ares," Nemesis admitted. "But I got my beautiful son Evander because of it and I wouldn't trade him for anything…including the restoration of my godhood."

"Is that what this grudge against Olympus really is about…your stripped godhood? Because if it is, you can have it back and Evander could have his powers restored."

Nemesis was not stupid. She knew full well that Athena had no intention of restoring her godhood. She just wanted her begging for her life but she would not give the Olympian queen such satisfaction. Nemesis chuckled at the idea of being a goddess. "Long ago I accepted my life as a mortal. The last thing I want to be is a goddess again."

"I remember a time when being a goddess meant everything to you." Athena shook her head with sadness. "You have been mortal for quite some time now Nemesis but you were born a goddess. We are still your family and that's why it grieves me that you would betray us for this god of Eli."

"Family!" Nemesis snorted. "Oh yeah, we were some family all right…the in-fighting, the betrayals, the murders--they were plentiful. But where was the love? NOWHERE. I had to find love among the mortals--who showed me kindness and support as I adjusted to mortality--who were there for me, lending a hand as I raised Evander by myself. It made me realize how cruel Olympus has been to them all these centuries and doesn't deserve their worship."

"Not deserve their worship?" Athena laughed at this. "Mortals would still be living in caves if it wasn't for Olympus--they are weak and pathetic without us. Just look at the ones following this god of Eli--he has turned them into helpless sheep who are just ripe for the slaughter."

"The Elijians are the strongest people I have ever known and you and the rest of Olympus are too arrogant to see it. Your persecution of them has only added to their ranks and they will continue to grow until you have no worshippers left."

Anger now filled the Olympian Queen. Athena quickly raised a jeweled hand and wrapped it around the woman's throat.

Nemesis instinctively gripped the hand at her neck. "Whatever you have planned for me will not waiver the Elijians' devotion to Eli and the god of love."

"Then let's put your faith in these Elijians to the test. Let's see how they cope if their beloved Apostle is no longer around to write words of encouragement." Athena's tone was mocking as she curled her lips into a tight smile.

Sparkles of golden light engulfed their two forms as they disappeared in the ether to reappear in a place that was dark, desolate and dreary. Athena still had her hand wrapped around Nemesis' throat.

Nemesis' footing slipped and she instinctively reached out for the goddess.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to fall too soon," Athena teased.

Nemesis gazed downward into the deep dark chasm she almost fell into. Her eyes widened in recognition and fear. "Is that the…"

"…abyss of Tartarus," Athena finished. "Yes. I want to see just how strong you mortals are. The abyss was originally created to imprison the Titans. A god can barely stand the torment that waits down there and you as a mortal…I shudder to think what it will do to you. But you did bring this on yourself." With one quick shove, Athena released her hold on Nemesis' throat and sent the woman plummeting into the abyss.

A victorious smile came to the lips of the Olympian Queen as she heard the woman's screams fade out of earshot. Athena was still smiling as her form was engulfed in golden light.

* * *

When fireballs ceased raining down on the city of Oreos, some of its citizens cautiously left their hiding places. They now gazed in awe at the spectacle taking place on one of their many streets. It was not everyday that mere mortals got to witness a battle between two Olympians.

Back and forth, Ares and Apollo exchanged punches and kicks. The mortal spectators were enjoying the fight but couldn't help but wince when punches and kicks found their marks. They knew their mortal bodies would have been broken under such an intense onslaught.

Apollo swung a fist that connected with Ares' head. A wicked smile crossed the face of the sun god as he took another swing at his brother's head but this time Ares blocked the incoming fist with his arm. A wicked smile now graced his handsome face as he delivered a powerful punch to the stomach of the sun god, knocking the wind out of him.

"Not so pathetic now…am I?" Ares hissed as he took hold of his brother's shoulders and delivered a hard head butt.

"Ooooh…I know that hurt," A spectator declared as he held his own head.

The sun god was now seeing stars when Ares followed up with repeated punches to his face. Apollo was now wobbling on his feet when Ares delivered a devastating kick to his stomach, sending him flying through the air. He landed in a pile of hay loaded in a wagon that collapsed to the ground upon his hard impact with it.

The mortal spectators clapped and cheered the defeat of the god who had brought fire and death to their peaceful city. But the celebration was premature because Apollo recovered from his brother's vicious assault and was now back on his feet.

Apollo remained silent as his being seethed with rage. His hands began to glow orange.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the onlookers shouted when he saw the fireballs forming in the hands of the sun god. Everyone heeded his warning and quickly fled for safety.

Ares unsheathed his sword and held it before him, ready to deflect any fireballs that came his way.

"You're going to wish you had stayed in the abyss," Apollo growled. Now with two fiery orange balls in his hands, the sun god raised his arms. He was on the verge of launching them at his brother when a chain appeared wrapped around his right wrist.

"Hey!" Apollo yelled in surprise as the fireball in his right hand fizzled into nothingness. Another chain appeared and wrapped around his left wrist--causing the remaining fireball to dissolve. "Damn it!" Apollo roared in frustration as he pulled against the chains ensnaring him but they wouldn't budge.

Ares sheathed his sword and now had an amused smile on his face as he gazed at his restrained brother. He knew escape was impossible--the chains had been forged by Hephaestus.

Suddenly, the air began to swirl as the ether opened and the forms of Hephaestus and Cupid appeared in the sky behind Apollo. Each god was holding the end of a chain.

"CATCH!" The two deities yelled in unison as they exchanged chains, causing Apollo's arms to crisscross behind his back. After the exchange, each pulled back on the chain he now held.

"What in Tarta…" was all Apollo was able to get out before he fell backward to the ground below.

The two gods released the chains and on their own, they wrapped around the body of the fallen god.

Ares was shaking his head and chuckling as he approached his trapped brother. Hephaestus and Cupid now stood on the ground beside Apollo.

"Welcome back Ares…Cupid and I thought we would lend you a hand with this one," Hephaestus let his gaze fall to the chained sun god before focusing on the war god.

"Thanks for the help," Ares replied with a grin.

From his position in the dirt, Apollo glared at the three gods towering over him. "When Athena finds out…all three of you will pay for this!" he hissed.

Ares feigned fear by trembling which garnered laughs from Cupid.

Hephaestus only rolled his eyes in response to Apollo's threat. He took hold of the chained god and hauled him to his feet.

Now upright, Apollo let his gaze go back and forth from Hephaestus to Cupid. Worry darkened the sun god. "What are you going to do with me?"

The two gods remained silent as they held Apollo's chained form between them and then all three vanished into the ether.

Upon their departure, Aphrodite's form appeared out of sparkles of pink light. "So I see Hephie and Cupid took Apollo off of your hands. Now he and Artemis can have a pouting party over us ruining their plans for Eve."

"Artemis was here too?" Ares now had a concerned look on her face. "What did she do?"

"You can relax Ar," Aphrodite assured. "Arte's plans to shish-kabob Eve, Xena and the others got spoiled by me." The goddess proudly placed her hands on her chest.

Ares breathed a huge sigh of relief. He curiously gazed at his sister. "How did you do it?"

"I turned Arte's arrows into daisies and boy was she pissed."

"Oh I bet she was." Ares couldn't help but chuckle.

Aphrodite chuckled too but then she got serious. "I'm glad you find my methods amusing but now you've got some damage control to do. Xena knows you got your godhood back."

Ares now had a serious look on his face. "How did she take the news?"

"The usual warrior babe style…dead silence."

Ares' brow creased. "I'm in BIG trouble."

Aphrodite frowned with sympathy as she placed her hand on her brother's arm. "Maybe I should come with you--to help explain everything to Xena."

"Thanks…but no thanks Dite. I got myself into this and I will be the one to get myself out of it."

"Okay," the goddess shrugged her shoulders. "But if you change your mind, just give me a call…tootles." Aphrodite vanished into the ether in sparkles of pink light.

Ares stood there a few more minutes. He wearily sighed and then in shards of blue light, vanished into the ether.

* * *

It took a while to round up the horses so it was early afternoon when Xena and her friends finally reached Evander's cottage. The site that greeted them was menacing. The front door to the cottage was wide open and a man was lying on the ground as Nemesis' horse stood nearby nibbling grass.

Fear for his mother's safety filled Evander as he raced inside the cottage with Eve and Melissa following him. Xena and the others tended to the man lying on the ground.

Kneeling by the man, Xena's eyes took in the blood staining the back of the man's shirt. She could tell that he had been severely beaten. He was semiconscious. "Who are you? Who did this to you?"

The man groaned and coughed a few times before responding. "I'm Aster…I was captured in Larissa by King Gabriel…his men beat me…he wanted to know who the Apostle was…I had to tell him…I'm so sorry."

Evander, carrying some parchment sheets, exited the cottage along with Eve and Melissa. He stood in stunned silence.

"The cottage has been ransacked." Eve stared at the parchment sheets she held in her right hand.

"This is Aster and he says that King Gabriel did this. He was looking for the Apostle," Xena informed them.

Eve had a shocked look on her face after discovering that her former lover had been there.

"Why would he look for the Apostle here?" Virgil had a perplexed look on his face.

"Because I told him that Nemesis is the Apostle. I had to…Gabriel was going to rape a child…he already killed my Chloe," Aster sobbed as tears formed in his eyes.

"Nemesis is the Apostle!" Gabrielle expressed the surprise they all felt.

"After what we found in her room it fits." Evander stared at the parchment sheets in his hands.

"And to think that I thought it was you." Eve stared at Evander.

He was stunned. "Me? Why would you think that I was the Apostle?"

"After you gave me those writings of Eli's and the Apostle's to read, I checked out the chest that you didn't bother to relock."

Evander had an annoyed look on his face.

"I wasn't being nosy. I was just looking for more to read. I saw the ink, the quills, and the blank parchment sheets…your writings about Hercules. The handwriting was so similar to that of the Apostle that I thought it was you. I knew why you had to keep it a secret so I wasn't going to say anything."

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Evander ran a hand down Eve's right arm. "Now I want to know what happened to my Mom." He looked towards Aster who lay on the ground still sobbing.

"Aster, where did Gabriel take Nemesis?" Xena still knelt beside him.

The man stopped his sobbing and sniffed. "King Gabriel didn't take her anywhere. A goddess dressed in gold came and took her away."

Eve shook her head in sad realization. "Athena."

Xena nodded in agreement with her daughter.

"This is just great!" Evander sighed in frustration as he balled his hands into tight fists to get a grip on the anger that was now flowing through his body.

Melissa gazed up at her father with brown eyes filled with worry. "Daddy, is the goddess gonna hurt Grandma?"

Evander looked down at his daughter and soothingly ran a hand through her curly cocoa colored locks. "I don't know Missy…I just don't know."

Realizing it was best to get the child away so the adults could talk about some grim realities, Joxer spoke. "Hey Melissa, why don't you and I go check on Simo and see how he's doing in the barn?"

"Okay," the little girl softly replied.

Joxer took hold of her small hand and led the pair to the barn to check on the puppy.

Aster groaned as if he was in agony.

Xena frowned with concern as she stared at the back of Aster's shirt all covered with blood. "We better take care of those wounds on your back."

"I'll tend to those." Gabrielle stood over Aster and looked to Virgil. "Do you want to give me a hand?"

"Sure." Virgil came over to the fallen man and with Gabrielle's help got Aster to his feet and took him into the cottage.

Xena rose to her feet and stared at Evander. "We will get your mother back."

Since Gabriel was the one who had captured Nemesis for Athena, Eve couldn't help but feel responsible for the tremendous pain Evander was now feeling. "She's right." Eve ran her hand down his back in a comforting gesture.

Evander just felt so overwhelmed. He honestly had no clue as to how they would even go about rescuing his mother from the clutches of Olympus. "We should go into the cottage," he wearily suggested.

Eve nodded in agreement as Evander put his arm around her and led the pair to the cottage.

Xena followed behind them. But suddenly she stiffened as she felt a tingle crawl all over her skin. She hadn't felt this in quite a long time but she knew what it meant. "You might as well show yourself, Ares."

Upon hearing who Xena had called to, Evander and Eve were no longer headed for the cottage but had turned around to face her again.

Out of the air, bright shards of blue light took shape and when they dispersed, Ares' black leather clad form stood before them.

You BASTARD!!" Evander growled as he charged the god. When he stood before him, he quickly swung a fist but Ares caught it before it reached the target.

Eve was immediately at Evander's side. "Please don't." Her hand held onto his other arm stopping him from swinging another fist.

When Evander looked at her, he saw the fear in her eyes and immediately ceased the attack against his father.

Ares released Evander's fist from his grasp. He curiously stared at him. "You are fully mortal. What happened to your powers?"

This was not the conversation Evander wanted to have with his long-absent father but he did respond. "If you must know, Athena had Apollo strip me of my powers after I came to the aid of an Elijian."

"Oh Evander," Eve frowned with sympathy as she wrapped her good arm around him.

Evander shook his head. "The loss of my powers is not important." He fixed his father under an intense stare. "I want to know what you did to my mother to get her to cover for you."

"I didn't do anything to your mother," Ares insisted. "All I did was explain my situation to Nemesis…she believed me and agreed to keep quiet about our history." Ares let his gaze fall on all three mortals. Evander and Eve had eyes full of suspicion and clearly did not believe him. Xena's expression was like stone and unreadable. "If you don't believe me, ask Nemesis. She will confirm that what I have told you is the truth."

"Well mom is not available to confirm your story because Athena has taken her," Evander said.

Ares now had a confused look on his face as he waited for someone to inform him on what had happened in his absence.

"It turns out that Nemesis is the Apostle and Athena has taken her away," Xena said.

Ares was truly surprised to hear this and it showed on his face along with concern for Nemesis' safety. He looked towards his son. "I'll find your mother."

"Gee Dad--coming from you, that brings me so much comfort," Evander replied with biting sarcasm as he glared at his father.

"C'mon Evander, let's go inside the cottage," Eve insisted.

Evander nodded in agreement and led the pair into the cottage.

Ares had deep concern in his eyes as he watched the couple disappear inside the cottage.

"How long has your memory been back?"

Ares slowly exhaled. He knew now that they were alone; he and Xena would have this conversation. He turned to face her. "Since the morning when we woke up in my temple in the canyon."

Xena looked towards the heavens and shook her head as a mocking chuckle escaped her lips. She once again looked towards Ares. "And when did you plan on telling me? After you figured out the best way to use my inner most feelings…my love for you…to turn me into a vicious killer again?"

"That's not what I was planning Xena."

"And why should I believe you? Manipulating, deceiving, lying…it's what you do best!"

Oh that did it! He mourned this woman, suffered the torments and tortures of the abyss for her. He loved her, bared his heart and soul to her. Before her, he cared about no one but himself. Before her, his never ending life had been so empty. And here she was thinking the worse about him like she always did. Why couldn't she see that he had changed? Ares was angry now. "You are going to stand there and call me a liar!? What about you? You've been lying to my face ever since you found me in Capua!"

Xena felt no guilt for lying--only justification. "I had to lie to protect my daughter. I was not about to risk Olympus finding out Eve was alive and starting the hunt to kill her all over again."

"That may have been true in the beginning Xena but after it was quite obvious that Olympus knew Livia was Eve you still didn't tell me who I was…WHY?" Ares stared at her waiting for an answer.

Xena parted her lips in hesitation. Ares already knew so many things regarding her heart, what was one more? "The reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid it would ruin what we had." She stared at the ground to avoid his gaze.

If the situation weren't so serious, Ares would be laughing. Here they were--both keeping the truth from the other--each not wanting to destroy their love. "And it never occurred to you that I could share those same fears?"

"No," Xena replied in a soft voice as she looked at him again.

"Why not?"

"Because you're Ares…a deceiving, manipulating BASTARD!" Xena didn't know what to believe. Just like her, Ares could have feared ruining what they had or it could have been his ultimate scheme against her and the most painful – because this one involved her heart. Xena felt exposed, foolish and vulnerable. She turned her back to him and folded her arms across her chest.

Ares closed his eyes and wearily sighed as he shook his head. Aphrodite had warned him that keeping the return of his memory a secret would look like manipulation to Xena but he was willing to take the risk and it was now coming back to bite him. Xena thought the worst about him and was now pulling away. But he wouldn't let her. He would use his restored godhood to protect Xena from Olympus and prove just how much he loved her. He opened his eyes and gazed at Xena.

"You say I'm a deceiving bastard and for most of my existence, that's what I've been."

With some hesitation, Xena turned to face him again.

Ares could sense her inner turmoil and see the array of emotions that scrolled across her face--anger, hurt and mistrust--even love. Ares was determined to make sure that love won the battle.

"Deep down in your heart you know that one thing was never about deception and that's my feelings for you…I love you, Xena." Ares' dark form was engulfed in blue orbs of light that faded into nothingness.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Nemesis quickly climbed inside a niche in a stone wall and didn't move a muscle. The ground was violently shaking as the thunderous sound of foot steps boomed in the air. Nemesis curled up into a tight ball to keep her body from trembling. The sound of the footsteps grew louder indicating that something huge was headed her way.

"**AAAAHHHHHH!!!"** was the agonizing roar of a titan who now stood just outside of the very niche where Nemesis was hiding.

The woman grimaced in pain as she clamped her hands over her ears to keep her eardrums from rupturing. She raised her head and glanced outside the niche. Nemesis could see what appeared to be a pair of very large boots. She shrank back in fear, praying the titan would not see her.

The titan bellowed a few moments more at the top of his lungs and then finally stomped off. But Nemesis did not move a muscle until she could no longer hear the thunderous footfalls. When all was quiet, she cautiously left the niche.

Nemesis looked around her. Due to lava formations, an orange eerie light loomed over the abyss. But it did little to brighten her surroundings which were nothing more than a maze of caverns made of jagged stone. If anything the eerie orange glow seemed to make everything appear darker and drearier.

A frown of discomfort immediately appeared on her face. She placed a hand on her chest and furiously scratched. Nemesis would have loved to been able to keep her own clothes instead of having to wear this itchy sackcloth. It irritated her skin tremendously and the stifling heat only made it worse. She now wondered how Ares survived such a place for twenty five summers without going stark raving mad. She could certainly see why he had lost the arrogance and cockiness for which he was known.

For now, it appeared that Nemesis would spend an eternity in the abyss which meant she had to get a grip on how to deal with her new home. Nemesis closed her eyes, bowed her head and said a quick prayer to the god of Eli for strength.

When the prayer concluded, she just started walking. Soon, Nemesis heard the sound of running water. A smile of relief brightened her face. Considering she hadn't had a thing to drink since those meager drops from a sponge, her throat was now bone dry from thirst.

As the sound got louder, Nemesis quickened her pace.

"Oh thank you Eli," she whispered with gratefulness when the source of the sound came into view. Ignoring the discomfort to her bare feet and the heat, she ran the rest of the way.

Water flowed from a crack in the jagged rock, ran down a stony wall and created a babbling brook that cut across the floor of the cavern.

When Nemesis stood before the brook, she was sobbing with joy as she dropped to her knees. She lowered trembling hands into the water, brought cupped hands to her parted lips and let the cool liquid sooth her aching throat.

Water had never tasted so good. Nemesis drank so much that water dribbled from her chin and wet the front of the sackcloth tunic. When her thirst was finally quenched, she rose to her feet, somewhat wobbly.

"Ohhh I don't feel so good," she groaned. Nemesis raised her hands and held her head between them. "There must be something in the water."

Staggering on her feet, Nemesis slowly made her way down one of the many caverns. Her vision was starting to blur so she had to squint to see what was ahead. It appeared she had come to the end of this particular cavern because there was a door not that far in front of her.

When Nemesis stood before the door her vision was no longer blurry but she still felt strange. She let her eyes roam over the door. It appeared to be made of wood and looked like the front door one would find on any home. Nemesis knew it was ridiculous that such a door would be in a cavern in the abyss. It was probably a figment of her imagination but she couldn't ignore her curiosity to know what lay on the other side.

Nemesis cautiously raised her hand and placed it on the door knob. Some titan or some other horror could be waiting for her on the other side of that door but she shrugged off her fears, pulled open the door and stepped inside.

A gasp of surprise escaped her lips and her eyes widened as she took in her new surroundings. Nemesis was now standing in the beautifully decorated room of a cozy cottage. Immediately she felt a change come over her. There was a mirror hanging on the wall and she went to stand before it.

Another gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she stared at her reflection. She was thirty summers younger! Nemesis ran her hands over her wrinkle free skin, through a honey brown mane of hair with no gray and down her lithe figure covered with a lemon colored frock. A smile came to her lips.

Nemesis turned from the mirror and spotted a wooden cradle sitting in a corner of the room. She immediately went to stand before it. A smile of adoration was on her face as she gazed at the tiny baby sleeping inside the cradle—it was Evander. He was covered with a sky blue blanket and had a tuft of honey brown hair adorning his tiny head. He began to fuss in his sleep so Nemesis lovingly rubbed a hand over his tiny body to sooth him.

At that moment, the door that Nemesis had entered through opened and in stepped Hercules. The demi-god was beaming with a huge smile. "Oh is it ever good to be home." Hercules quickly made his way over to Nemesis, took her in his arms and captured her lips with a devastating kiss.

When their lips finally parted, Nemesis was speechless as she tried to catch her breath.

Hercules turned his attention to the tiny bundle in the cradle. His arrival had awakened the baby who stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Hi Evander…how is Daddy's big boy?" Hercules cooed as he scooped up the baby and cradled his tiny form in his muscular arms.

Evander responded by making cute little baby sounds.

Nemesis still remained silent and only smiled at the loving scene. This is how it should have always been----her, Hercules and Evander.

Evander's cute little baby sounds soon turned to cries of hunger.

"Uh oh…Mom I believe our son wants you." Hercules handed the baby to Nemesis and then escorted them over to a rocking chair in which she seated herself.

Hercules gently kissed Nemesis' forehead and then gazed lovingly at her and their son. Nemesis moved a hand to the top of her dress and began to undo the lacings.

Suddenly there was a blue flash of light.

Hercules glared at their unexpected visitor. "Ares, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to collect what's mine." Ares stretched out an arm. Instantly, the baby rose from Nemesis' arms and floated over to the war god and his outstretched arms.

"Get your hands off my son!" Hercules was filling with anger and ready to charge Ares but Nemesis stopped him by firmly grabbing an arm.

"Evander is my son." Ares rocked the baby that was cooing in his arms.

"What kind of sick game are you playing Ares? Nemesis hates you and would never let you touch her!"

"Oh she did more than let me touch her. Isn't that right Nemesis?" Ares boasted with a devious smile. "I'm really surprised at you deceiving Hercules like this." The war god shook his head in mock chastisement all the while his dark eyes sparkled with glee.

Hercules had a confused look on his face as he turned to gaze at Nemesis. His blue eyes bore into her. "What's he talking about?"

Nemesis had a look of guilt and shame on her face. "When I first became mortal, I was alone and afraid. I didn't think I could survive. Then Ares paid me a visit. He said he would get my godhood back if…if…I gave him a son." She bowed her head.

The eyes of the demigod widened as his mind absorbed her words. Hercules took hold of her arms. "You mean Evander is not mine but Ares'?"

Nemesis raised her head and looked up into his face. Tears were forming in her eyes. She spoke in a soft whisper. "Yes."

Feelings of anger, hurt and betrayal scrolled across the face of the demigod as his mind absorbed her confession. Hercules let go of Nemesis and moved away from her. A look of disgust now darkened his face. "You slept with the brother I despise, how could you!?"

"Ares meant nothing to me. I hated every minute of it."

"Oh come now Nemesis, you know that is not true," Ares taunted. "I clearly remember you writhing in…"

"Just SHUT UP Ares!" Nemesis spat---cutting him off. Her eyes were dark with murderous rage for the war god who stared at her grinning with amusement. Nemesis softened her look when she once again gazed at Hercules. "I was only with him because I was afraid of being mortal. But I'm not afraid anymore. I even want to stay mortal."

Hercules turned his back to her and headed for the door.

Still rocking the baby, Ares had a devilish smile on his face as he watched the scene playing out before him.

Tears were in Nemesis' eyes as she followed Hercules. "We can still have a life. It's you I love. We can raise Evander together." She placed a hand on his arm.

But Hercules wrenched his arm away as he turned to face her. Hurt was in his eyes as he shook his head with sadness. Then he opened the door and left.

Tears were now streaming down Nemesis' cheeks. She turned towards Ares; her eyes were blazing with hate. "Give me my son you BASTARD!"

"He's mine," Ares shifted the baby in his arms.

"But you didn't live up to your end of the deal. I didn't get my godhood back…so I'm taking my baby." Nemesis started towards him.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA," Ares evilly laughed as his form along with the baby he held was engulfed in blue orbs of light that faded into nothingness. His laughter was heard as an echo after his departure.

"NOOOO!" Nemesis screamed. "You have to give Evander back to me. Please Ares, he's all I've got left!" She fell to her knees, sobbing profusely, and buried her face in her hands.

When Nemesis finally removed her hands from her eyes, she was kneeling in the dust on a dirt road. She was once again middle aged; her body bruised and covered in the sackcloth tunic. When she rose to her feet, Nemesis realized she was on the road that led into Oreos. She began walking towards the city.

As she got closer, she could see the dark plumes of smoke rising above the city. Evander, Melissa, Eve and the others had gone there for Eve to be baptized into the sect of Eli. Worry began to fill Nemesis. She quickened her pace as fast as her bare feet would let her.

When she finally walked into the city her eyes widened in shock as they took in the utter destruction. All the structures that had once been homes and businesses were crumbling stone---burned out hulls. Bodies of the residents littered the ground and hung from crosses.

Nemesis continued walking through Oreos as if in a daze. Tears streamed from her eyes and a hand covered her mouth to stifle the sobs. As she neared the town square, Nemesis heard the crying of a child. This was the only sign of life since entering the city. She quickened her pace. When she reached the town square, it was riddled with crosses. Nemesis followed the sound of the child's sobs.

"Oh dear god no!" Nemesis wailed as she made her way towards a pair of crosses. Her legs felt like they weighed tons with each step.

Tears were streaming down her face when she stood before the crosses. She placed her hands on Melissa's shaking shoulders as the child continued to sob profusely.

"Not my baby." Nemesis choked back sobs as she gazed up at Evander's lifeless form hanging from a cross. She stretched out an arm and ran a trembling hand over her son's bare feet and the nail piercing his flesh. Nemesis looked up at the other cross. The woman's head was bowed; her dark brown tresses covered her face and lightly blew in the soft breeze. Above the woman's head was a sign that read THE BRINGER OF TWILIGHT. "Oh Eve," Nemesis sobbed.

She put an arm around her sobbing granddaughter and prepared to escort the pair away from the crosses when Melissa wrenched herself free from her grandmother's grasp and moved away from her.

"My Daddy is dead because of you!" Melissa glared at Nemesis with brown eyes filled with hate.

Nemesis was shocked and hurt by her granddaughter's words. "No…no it's not my fault."

"It is too!" Melissa threw sheets of parchments that landed on the ground at her grandmother's feet.

Nemesis looked down at the sheets of parchment. They were covered with her handwriting---the writings of the Apostle. She picked up one, the tears streaming down her face, staining the parchment and blurring the ink it contained. Nemesis raised her eyes and looked to her granddaughter once again.

There was a flash of golden light and when it dispersed, there stood Athena. The goddess came and stood before Melissa.

"You get away from my granddaughter!" Nemesis angrily shouted at the goddess. She started towards them but then froze in place unable to move her legs. Nemesis could now only stand there and stare at Melissa and Athena.

The goddess held out a hand and a golden goblet materialized in it. "Drink this dear." Athena placed the goblet in Melissa's small outstretched hands.

Melissa brought the goblet to her lips and drank its contents. Soon after, the child was engulfed in a bright light that became blinding. Nemesis had to shield her eyes from the brightness. When the light faded she unshielded her eyes.

A young woman with long curly brown hair, a head taller than Athena, now stood in Melissa's place. She was dressed in the clothes that Nemesis wore when she was the goddess of divine justice and vengeance. In her right hand was a sword.

"Your insolence cost my father his life and for that you must pay." The young woman hurled the sword at Nemesis' unmovable form.

Nemesis groaned loudly as the sword deeply penetrated her stomach. She gazed downward as she brought a hand to her stomach. She raised her hand now covered with blood and stared, her eyes widening in shock. She looked towards Athena and the adult Melissa. Her lips parted but no words came. Her eyes closed as she fell to her knees and then onto her side.

When Nemesis finally opened her eyes, she was back in one of the many rocky caverns that comprised the abyss of Tartarus. The orange eerie glow rained down on her fallen form.

Everything that had happened had been an illusion. In the far off distance came the agonizing cries of the other captives of the abyss. With tears forming in her eyes, Nemesis covered her ears with her hands. Why didn't Athena just kill her? Death would have been far better than spending an eternity in the abyss.

Nemesis cried out with despair.

* * *

Orange and pink hues colored the sky above the forest outside of Oreos as the sun began to set. Inside the cottage there was an appearance of normalcy after the day's harrowing events. 

Little Melissa had been drained emotionally and physically so the child had been fed and now slept in her bed. Gabrielle and Virgil had tended to Aster's wounds and had then placed the injured man in one of the bedrooms so he could get much needed rest. Now everyone was busy cleaning up the cottage after the ransacking done by King Gabriel and his soldiers.

Virgil had a proud smile on his face as he gazed at the repairs he had completed to a damaged leg on the table. His gaze left the table leg and focused on the area by the hearth.

With her one good arm, Eve was trying to place the large cast iron pot where it belonged inside the hearth but it was just too heavy for her.

Virgil quickly glanced around. He and Eve were the only ones in the main room of the cottage. The others were obviously taking care of repairs in the other rooms. Virgil now had inner turmoil as he wrestled with if he should help Eve or just let her struggle alone. After a few moments, the inner battle came to an end and chivalry had won. A nervous sigh escaped the young man's lips before he made his way over to the hearth.

Eve was so focused on trying to move the cast iron pot that she didn't even notice Virgil was now standing before her.

He had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Hey…um…why don't you let me take care of the pot for you?"

"Okay." Eve released her hold on the pot and stepped aside.

With two good arms, Virgil easily lifted the large cast iron pot and placed it where it belonged inside the hearth.

"Thanks a lot, Virgil," Eve smiled at him with true gratefulness.

"You're welcome," Virgil curtly replied. He immediately retreated to another part of the room that needed to be straightened.

Eve gazed at him with blue eyes filled with curiosity and hurt. She had concluded some time ago that Virgil didn't like her very much. She was tempted to confront him regarding his dislike of her but she knew it stemmed from her life as Livia and she didn't think she could stand hearing him rail against her for the heinous acts she committed. Eve's thoughts left Virgil when the others entered the main room of the cottage.

"All of the smaller rooms have been cleaned," Evander declared.

"The main room is pretty much in order too," Virgil said.

"Good, that means you and your father can turn in early. You want to be well rested when you start your journey back to Italy tomorrow." Xena let her gaze fall on Virgil and Joxer.

When Xena had decided that Eve was well enough to leave Greece, Joxer and Virgil had decided it was time for them to head back to Italy. Xena and Gabrielle would miss them but agreed with their decision. And now with the threat of Olympus weighing on all of them, Xena did not want her old friend and his son caught in the middle.

"Um Xena…about us leaving..." Joxer moved to stand before the warrior woman as did his son. "Virgil and I have decided to stay…to see you guys through this mess with Olympus."

Xena glanced at her best friend. By the look on her face, Gabrielle was just as surprised as she was in their sudden change in plans.

Xena shook her head. "You have already stayed far longer than you should have. You need to get back to Meg and your other children."

"Xena is right. You have been away from your family for too long," Gabrielle added.

"But Meg understands. Before we left, I explained to her that Virgil and I would probably be gone for at least two or three seasons. Meg knew this would be my last chance at an adventure with the warrior princess and the battling bard and gave me her blessing."

"After she made me promise to keep a close eye on him," Virgil added.

"Meg is a very understanding wife," Gabrielle shook her head in amazement.

"She certainly is," Joxer smiled as a faraway look filled his eyes. But then his gaze fell on his oldest and dearest friends---a gaze filled with longing. "So please let us stay and help for old time sake."

Xena and Gabrielle could both see how much it meant to Joxer to be fighting alongside them again and couldn't deny their dear friend his request.

"Okay Joxer, you and Virgil can stay and help," Xena said.

Gabrielle nodded in agreement with her best friend's words.

"Yes!" Joxer raised both fists in triumph.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the older man's enthusiasm for being able to help them in the fight against Olympus.

Joxer was beaming with joy as he pulled his two friends into a quick hug. When he broke the hug he let his gaze wander over all in the room. "So, has anyone come up with any ways on how we can take on the Olympians?"

"I've come up with a way," Xena replied.

"What is it?" Gabrielle gazed at her friend with piqued interest as did the others.

"We need a weapon that will make the gods fear us," Xena said.

"Well the dagger of Helios is long gone," Gabrielle said.

"There's no more Hind's blood either," Joxer said.

"But there is still one weapon out there that can give us the power to kill the gods," Xena said.

The room was silent a few moments as no one seemed to have a clue as to what weapon Xena meant.

Then Evander started nodding his head as a smile of realization came to his lips. "A rib of Cronus."

"Exactly." Xena said smiling back at him.

"But how will we get one of these ribs of Cronus?" Eve asked.

"The same way Hercules got one. We will go to the forest of the Titans, find Cronus' resting place, get a rib and show Athena and the other gods that we mean business." Xena let her eyes wander over those around her. "We can leave at first light tomorrow."

"I will stay here just in case there is word on my mother's whereabouts." Evander didn't trust his father but he wanted to remain at the cottage just in case Ares surprised him and actually did bring information on where Athena had taken his mother.

"I think you should stay here too Dad." Virgil looked at his father.

"You won't get an argument from me son. I'll stay here." Joxer was glad he was staying to help but he did know his limitations.

Virgil smiled with relief.

Eve came over to Xena. "Mother, I want to stay with Evander and see if there is any news on where Athena has taken Nemesis."

Xena now had a worried look on her face. "But Eve, the gods will be coming after you. I want you with me so I can protect you." She ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Evander can protect me. He's an expert with a sword…he taught me after all."

"Eve is right, Xena. I will protect her with my life." Evander put an arm around Eve's shoulders. "And after what happened today, I think it's a safe bet that we can count on my Aunt Dite to help us."

"Siding against Athena could not have been easy for Aphrodite. I hope she is not in any danger," Gabrielle said.

The last time they had fought Olympus, Aphrodite had not been involved and Xena understood why. She's a love goddess---battles and killing are not a part of her realm. That's why Xena was surprised by the actions of the love goddess earlier that day in coming to their aid. Xena didn't like getting help from any of the gods but she was grateful to Aphrodite for what she had done.

"Aphrodite comes across as a ditz but beneath that massive curly blond mane is a brain so she should be okay," Xena assured.

As if on cue, bright orbs of pink light appeared in the air and when they dispersed, Aphrodite's scantily clad form stood before them. Her blue eyes gazed with sympathy at her nephew. "I know all about Athena taking Nemesis and I am working with Ares to find out what happened to her."

"Thanks Aunt Dite," Evander smiled with appreciation.

The goddess turned her focus to Xena. "Warrior babe, we need to talk."

Before Xena could even respond to Aphrodite's request, Gabrielle voiced her opinion. "If you are here to defend that SNAKE brother of yours, you are wasting your time because Xena doesn't want to hear it."

Along with the others, Xena remained silent. But she was surprised by Gabrielle's tone toward Aphrodite. She had never seen her friend so abrupt with the love goddess before.

"Look sweet pea, I consider you a friend and I am like on cloud nine that you are not dead but you really don't know as much as you think you do about my bro and Xena and need to SHUT UP!" Aphrodite's blue eyes were blazing as she stared at the battling bard.

All in the room were staggered by the force behind the words of the love goddess, especially Gabrielle. She parted her lips ready to speak but then her eyes focused on those of the love goddess. Gabrielle would swear she saw flickers of flames in them. Was Aphrodite, the goddess of love, ready to reduce her to an ash heap? If so, she had really gotten spunky during Gabrielle's twenty five summer slumber. The bard thought it was better not to say another word and closed her mouth.

Aphrodite turned her attention once again to Xena. "Can we talk now?"

Xena had never been afraid of any god, least of all Aphrodite but she had never seen this side of the love goddess and decided that it was best to give in to her request. "Yes."

Aphrodite now beamed with a smile. She placed her hand on Xena's right arm and the two vanished into the ether in pink orbs of light.

Their two forms re-appeared standing on the banks of the river that flowed beyond the patch of trees near the cottage.

Xena stared at the goddess. "If Ares sent you here to defend his actions, then Gabrielle is right…I don't want to hear it."

"Ares didn't send me here---why, he would freak if he knew I was talking to you. But as the goddess of love, I had to step in and help Ar----he is like a newborn babe with this love stuff and needs the assistance of a seasoned pro like me." Aphrodite proudly placed her hands on her chest.

"I agreed to listen to what you have to say. But you are wasting your time if you think you are going to convince me that _'love'_ had any part in Ares' most despicable scheme against me." Xena folded her arms across her chest and stared expectantly at the love goddess.

"Hey babe, I totally understand why you are mad. I showed up at Ares' temple right after he got his memory back."

"You were at the temple?" Xena was surprised to hear this. She unfolded her arms.

"Yeah I was there. I was so psyched to have my big bro back. But when he told me he wasn't going to tell you that he remembered everything and continue with this Alexius persona I was totally against it. I warned him that this could blow up in his face but Ar was willing to risk it because he now had the chance to have the kind of relationship he's always wanted with you."

Xena curiously gazed at the goddess. "Oh really? And what kind of relationship has Ares always wanted with me?"

"A relationship where you no longer see him as your enemy---you see him as someone you can trust---that you can let into your heart---someone you can love---just as much as he loves you."

At the mention of Ares' love for her, Xena felt uncomfortable and turned her back to the goddess. She gazed out at the river. Orange and pink hues of the setting sun were reflected on its waters.

Aphrodite knew her words were getting to Xena and continued speaking. "Ares does love you, Xena. When he thought you were dead, he mourned for you. He didn't even care about being thrown into the abyss because his life was over with you not in it."

Xena slightly bowed her head as she let her mind absorb the words of the love goddess. Over the last month, Ares had told her countless times that he loved her. Each time she truly believed him to be speaking from his heart but since learning of his deception, Xena couldn't let go of all the times when Ares had used the people dear to her in his plots against her. Could this be his ultimate plot against her? Xena wearily sighed. "My heart tells me to believe Ares but my head keeps reliving all of the deceptions and manipulations he has brought against me."

Aphrodite frowned with sympathy over the battle waging within Xena right now. She approached Xena and gently placed a hand on the warrior woman's arm. "I know my bro has put you through the wringer but you have to listen to your heart and let go of the past." Aphrodite sighed with relief when Xena finally turned to face her again. "I have seen it myself when Ares is being deceptive---he would be a dynamite thespian, his performance is that good. But deception like this would be too big even for him to pull off and knowing Ares like you do, if you are honest with yourself, you have to agree."

Xena knew that with all her past dealings with Ares, she always could detect when he had some underlying scheme so she couldn't deny that with this whole amnesia mess, she had sensed no trickery. Maybe Ares' motive for keeping quiet about his memory returning was indeed the same as her not telling him his true identity----fear of destroying their love.

Aphrodite could sense that Xena had not given up entirely on her relationship with Ares and this greatly pleased the love goddess. "Well, that's all I'm going to say. I just wanted to give you some food for thought before you make a decision on where things stand between you and Ares. So you will take into consideration what I have said?" Aphrodite had a hopeful look in her eyes.

Xena couldn't deny that the love goddess had given her a lot to think about. "Yes, Aphrodite."

"Excellent!" The goddess now beamed with a smile. She waved a hand and Xena's form was engulfed in pink orbs of light that faded into nothingness.

The warrior woman's form reappeared in the main room of the cottage. The others were seated at the large table and quickly rose to their feet.

"Mother, are you okay?" Eve asked.

"I'm fine."

"So what happened with your talk with Aphrodite?" Gabrielle let her eyes search her friend's face.

"Aphrodite gave me a lot to think about." A smile tugged at the corners of Xena's mouth but she would not let it take shape on her face. "We have a big day ahead of us so I think I'm going to turn in now…goodnight."

"Goodnight." The others said in unison as they watched Xena disappear into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her.

Gabrielle could tell that whatever Aphrodite said to Xena had greatly affected her which meant the relationship with Ares could possibly continue. Gabrielle frowned with disappointment. "I need some air," she wearily announced and then she abruptly left the cottage.

The others reseated themselves at the table and wondered what the love goddess said to Xena.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Ares' footfalls eerily echoed as he made his way down a marble corridor. When he reached the end, he stood in front of large ebony doors with the rune of war carved in them. He truly thought he would never see this place again. Holding the doorknobs, he pushed open the doors. Darkness lay before him but with the snap of his fingers, torches and lamps instantly flickered with flames illuminating his large bed chamber. He let his dark eyes roam over the room--it looked the same as he had left it except for one glaring change. He knew the culprit and would have a talk with her later.

Forgetting about the décor of the room, Ares went over to one of the white marble walls on which were displayed some very impressive swords-their craftsmanship impeccable and some of Hephaestus' best work. With the wave of a hand, the wall shimmered out of sight revealing compartments filled with chests. Ares removed one of the chests and sat it on the large bed. He ripped off the lid and then tossed the contents onto the bed. His eyes scanned the items. The war god shook his head and cursed under his breath. "I know I put the Dagger of Helios in one of these chests." Ares took another chest out of a compartment and began looking there.

According to the rest of the world, the Dagger of Helios no longer existed--it had been destroyed but that was exactly what Ares wanted everyone to think. As he grabbed another chest, the war god let his mind drift back to when he took possession of the Dagger of Helios. Xena was pregnant with Eve. He had killed Eli and the warrior princess was beyond furious with him. Somehow she had obtained the Dagger of Helios and wanted to _**kill**_ him…

_Xena had the jagged blade of the Dagger of Helios resting against Ares' throat._

"_C'mon DO IT!" Ares angrily shouted. The god of war never thought he would feel the sting of death but facing it now, he wasn't afraid to die. He stared hard into the face of the warrior princess._

"_When you killed Eli, you made sure his cause would never die." A taunting smile came to Xena's face. "You played right into his hands and now you're hoping that I'll play into yours."_

"_Sounds to me like the rationale of a coward," Ares said._

"_I'm going to do worse than kill you." Xena removed the dagger from Ares' throat. "I'm going to spare your life." Xena tossed the Dagger of Helios to the ground and turned to walk away._

_Ares gazed at the dagger lying in the dirt. Instantly, it flew into his hand. He roughly grabbed Xena, wrapping his arm around her with the Dagger of Helios now poised to slit her throat. _

_Gabrielle and the others watching, gasped in horror._

"_And what makes you think I'm going to spare yours!?" The war god growled._

_Xena closed her eyes and calmly smiled. "You martyr me to Eli's cause Ares and you make it twice as strong."_

_As he pondered her words, Ares began to fume inside._

"_It's the beginning of the end." Still smiling, Xena glanced back at him. "Enjoy your reign while it last. The twilight is upon you."_

_Ares knew he had made a terrible mistake killing Eli and would hear about it from the rest of Olympus. And this was not the way things were supposed to go down with Xena--he could never kill her. He released his hold on her and growling in fury, viciously threw the Dagger of Helios into a stone wall._

_All watching gasped in surprise and believed the dagger had been destroyed but Ares had sent it to his residence on Olympus. The Dagger of Helios had the power to kill a god and Ares couldn't let go of such a valuable weapon. One day it just might come in handy if he had to go against his fellow gods…_

Ares still hadn't found the dagger and removed another chest from a compartment.

* * *

Out of pink orbs of light, Aphrodite's form shimmered into view inside her brother's residence on Mount Olympus. Her blue eyes widened in alarm when she saw the destruction around her. Furniture had been knocked over as open chests lay about the room--the contents they once contained spewed about the floor.

Aphrodite shook her head in dismay. She thought her brother had moved beyond these destructive tantrums when things didn't go his way. The goddess heard a loud crash coming from the bedchamber and headed in that direction.

When she reached the bedchamber, Ares was dumping the contents of a chest onto his large bed already covered with countless items. He was so focused on the items lying on the bed that he hadn't even heard her enter the room.

"Having a temper tantrum is not going to fix things with Xena." Aphrodite scolded sounding like a parent chastising a child.

"I am not having a temper tantrum. I am trying to find something." Ares let his eyes wander over the many items lying before him.

"Well, could you do it with less noise? Athena and her posse haven't sensed your presence yet but if you keep making such a racket, they will know you are back on Olympus." Aphrodite let her eyes wander over the items scattered about the bed. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"The Dagger of Helios."

Aphrodite frowned with confusion. "I thought the dagger was destroyed?"

"No, that's what I wanted everyone to think."

Aphrodite shook her head--that was so like Ares. "So why do you want it now?"

"Because it may be the only way we can stop Athena and the gods loyal to her."

Aphrodite's lips parted in astonishment. "You're willing to kill Athena and the others?"

"To protect Xena--YES." Ares replied unwavering.

A chill went down Aphrodite's spine and she hugged herself. Athena was a bitch and they had never gotten along but she didn't like the idea of having to kill her.

"Damn it! I have checked every one of my hiding places and still no dagger. I'm beginning to think that my time in the abyss may have done permanent damage to my memory." Ares began walking around his bed chamber, his eyes roaming over the items littering the bed and the floor. He stopped to stand before a lounger. His lips twisted with distaste as he took in its bright pink color. "Now I clearly don't remember this being here…" He picked up two items lying on the lounger. "… or these." Ares stared expectantly at his sister as he held up for her to see, a fluffy pink pillow and a satin pink blanket.

Aphrodite nervously chuckled as she moved to stand before Ares. "Okay, I admit I'm guilty of hanging out at your place." She quickly snatched the pillow and the blanket from his grasp.

"But what is this stuff doing here?" Ares asked.

"Well Ar, it's no secret that you have always been my favorite bro." Aphrodite tossed aside the blanket and pillow that vanished into nothingness. "I didn't think I would ever see you again and I missed you terribly. So I started hanging out at your place as a way to feel close to you. But your place is so black and red." She haphazardly waved a hand at the decor around them. I needed some things to make me feel comfy and you know pink is my color." Aphrodite playfully ran slender fingers up her brother's arm as she stared at him with innocent blue eyes.

Deep down inside, Ares was touched by his sister's actions. Out of their crazy and dysfunctional family, she was the only one who had ever showed him any love. Ares took hold of his sister's hand on his arm, brought it to his lips and kissed the back. "It's okay Sis, I understand." He let a smile come to his lips as he released his sister's hand.

Aphrodite flashed a smile right back at him before refocusing their attention on the whereabouts of the Dagger of Helios. "Before you even ask, I don't have the dagger."

Ares couldn't help but chuckle because he couldn't imagine the love goddess with the Dagger of Helios. "I know you don't have it. There's no way another god could break my spell cloaking its hiding place."

"Not true. As Queen of Olympus, Athena would be the only one with enough power to override your spells." Aphrodite reminded him.

Ares rubbed his chin as he contemplated his sister's words. "You may have a point."

"Right after you were tossed into the abyss of Tartarus, Athena made sure that no one had access to your residence. She even placed Olympian guards on watch around the clock. The only people allowed in here were Athena and Nike. This went on for about three seasons, and then suddenly the ban on entering here was lifted."

Ares' brow creased as his mind absorbed this revelation. "I would say it's a safe bet that Athena has the Dagger of Helios which means she is willing to take out any god who challenges her reign as queen."

"I guess Daddy's rule about a god not killing another god has been officially tossed out the window." Aphrodite sadly shook her head.

"Yes it has and since we are now considered traitors, Olympus is no longer safe for us."

Aphrodite recalled the last major battle that Olympus faced which ended in Zeus' victory over the Titans. But with the threat coming from the god of Eli and now the gods of Olympus ready to kill each other, the love goddess didn't see a happy outcome. Aphrodite felt an ominous chill and instinctively hugged herself.

"Dite, are you okay?" Ares gazed at his sister with concern as he placed a hand on her arm.

"It's just a lot for me to take in…but I'll manage." Aphrodite let a faint smile come to her lips.

Ares nodded in understanding. "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly, there were flashes of light. The forms of Apollo and Discord now stood in the bedchamber.

"Ares…Ares…Ares--I can not believe you were so stupid as to come back to Olympus." Apollo shook his head.

"Leave him alone Apollo. I am glad Ares is back." Discord flashed the war god a wicked smile and fixed him under a smoldering gaze. "I just wish I had known sooner about your homecoming because I would have baked a cake. But I guess these will have to do." Instantly, the petite goddess, along with Apollo hurled fireballs at Ares and Aphrodite.

Ares quickly took hold of Aphrodite and dove to the floor by the side of the bed.

"We really have to get out of here like now," Aphrodite surmised as the two crouched by the side of the bed.

"Gee, you really think so?" Ares sarcastically asked as a plan of escape formed in his head. "We can go to Hades realm. We won't have our powers but neither will those two if they follow us."

The pair was engulfed in shards of light just as a fireball set the large bed a blaze.

Their forms materialized at the entranceway to their uncle's realm. Side by side, the two began their walk to Hades' castle.

Ares glanced at his sister. "Care to explain to me what Apollo is doing free? The last time I saw him he was trapped in Hephaestus' chains."

Aphrodite frowned with uneasiness. "Hephie and Cupid thought it was best to let him go. They figured keeping him out of commission would anger Athena and put us all in serious trouble."

Ares couldn't believe what he was hearing and stopped walking. He stared at his sister truly stunned. "Challenging Athena's plans to kill Eve and slaughter the Elijians is already putting us in serious trouble so why would Hepahestus or Cupid care what she thought about us doing away with Apollo? He should have been tossed into the abyss of Tartarus. Then we would have one less god loyal to Athena to fight."

"Now you see Ar, that's why we needed you back as a god. You have the ruthlessness that the others on our side lack. But I mean that in a good way." Aphrodite flashed her brother a smile as she placed a hand on his arm.

Ares had always took pride in how vicious he could be in a battle and knew that it would be needed in the colossal one they were now facing. "When we get to the castle, I don't want you saying a word about the Dagger of Helios. As far as the others are concerned it was destroyed some time ago."

"I totally understand Ar and my lips are sealed." Aphrodite knew full well that if the others knew that Ares, at one point, had the dagger of Helios in his possession, they would not trust him and right now they all had to work together to stop Athena.

The pair resumed their walk to Hades' castle as a mutual silence fell over them.

Aphrodite let her blue eyes take in their surroundings. Except for the orange eerie glow, it was dark, desolate and cavernous. Every now and then, the scream of a tortured soul would fill the air. The love goddess hugged herself as she grimaced. Why couldn't Hades have put his residence in the Elysian fields instead of Tartarus? This is why she had never visited her uncle before. His realm so bummed her out. She glanced at Ares. He seemed tenser about their surroundings than she was. A frown of sympathy was now on her face. "I guess our walk through Tartarus reminds you of the abyss?"

Ares remained silent and just continued walking.

Aphrodite knew she should probably drop this topic but curiosity got the better of her. "You were down there so long--far longer than Hera. How did you survive? What was it like? C'mon Ar, you can tell me." She ran a hand down her brother's arm in a coaxing gesture.

But Ares yanked his arm away as he came to a stop as did his sister. His brown eyes glared at her. "If you are so interested in life in the abyss…you know where it is and are more than welcome to take a flying leap into it!"

Now hurt, Aphrodite's lips fell open as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well EXQUEEZE me Ar, I was only asking out of concern. You don't have to be so harsh." Her blue eyes began to get misty.

Ares rolled his eyes as he cursed under his breath. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was tears. "Hey look Dite, I didn't mean to snap at you." He took hold of one of her hands and tenderly squeezed it in a gesture of remorse. "It's just that I am no longer in the abyss and prefer to never speak of my time there, okay?"

"Okay Ar, I will never bring it up again."

"Good," Ares smiled with relief. He let go of his sister's hand and the two resumed their walk.

Once again silence fell over them.

Aphrodite's feet began to ache. The stylish pink mules looked great on her dainty feet but they were for show only and definitely not made for long walks. "How much further do we have to walk?"

"Hades' castle is still a ways off." Ares strolled along with ease. His time as a mortal had made him comfortable with walking.

"Well, I've had enough of this walking." Aphrodite was indignant. "Hades! Yo Hades…get down here!"

A few moments later, Hades' form appeared out of the ether. He wore a long red robe and a crown was upon his head. His gaze fell on his nephew. "I never thought I would say this but it is good to have you back Ares. " He turned his attention to his now pouting niece. "And Aphrodite this is a surprise. You've never visited my realm before," his tone was teasing.

"There is a first time for everything, Unc. Zap us to your castle like NOW," Aphrodite said with haste.

Hades only shook his head and chuckled at the impatience of his niece. Then with the snap of his fingers, the three quickly vanished into the ether and reappeared in a large hall located inside his castle. Persephone was there and greeted their guests. She first hugged Aphrodite and then surprised Ares with a hug and a kiss on a cheek.

"Ares, it really is good to see you again." Persephone smiled at the war god. She recognized a lot of traits in him that mirrored those in her husband and along with Aphrodite was the only one on Olympus who really understood the god of war.

Ares was not use to getting warm greetings from anyone, least of all his fellow Olympians and felt quite awkward. "Uh…thanks Persephone." The war god began walking around the room, taking in their surroundings.

Aphrodite had plopped onto a cushy sofa, removed her pink mules and was massaging her sore feet.

Hades looked to his niece and nephew. "So, what brings you two to my realm?"

"Apollo and Discord showed up at my place bearing welcome back gifts of fireballs." Ares let his eyes wander over the many stacks of parchment sheets sitting atop the marble table which stood before him. "I see that business is booming in your realm."

"Tell me about it," Hades sighed with annoyance. "First it was Livia and now it's this King Gabriel. Damn Athena and her bloodthirsty warriors!"

"I've heard that big Sis is rivaling my exploits," Ares said.

"She's worse," Hades hissed. "These slaughters aren't just killing the followers of Eli. They are also killing people who still worship us." Hades shook his head in frustration while staring at the pile of parchment sheets sitting atop the marble table.

"Mother was kind enough to give Hades some of her time with me but all he has done since I got here is work," Persephone complained.

"Hey girlfriend, I know how you feel." Aphrodite nodded in understanding.

Hades tilted his head as though listening to something. "Another on our side is calling for me at the entrance to my realm. I'll be right back." In a flash of light, Hades disappeared. A few moments later he reappeared with Hermes and a mortal woman.

The mortal woman hopelessly struggled in the strong grip the messenger god had on her arms. Since escape was impossible, Hermes set her free. Immediately, the woman moved away from her captor as she began to rub her arms.

Hermes let his eyes rest on his brother as he came to stand before him. "Hey Ares I heard you were free from the abyss but I didn't know you were a god again. This is so awesome!" The messenger god grabbed his brother's right arm, gripping the forearm in a gesture of friendship.

Ares remained silent and only smiled as he returned the gesture. He couldn't deny his surprise at the warm reception he was getting from his family. Was it possible that they had truly missed him?

All eyes focused on the mortal woman who frantically moved about the room taking in her new surroundings and looking for a way to escape.

"So Herm, who is the mortal chick?" Aphrodite let her gaze follow the woman as she moved about the room.

"She's a priestess from Athena's temple in Salamis. She was the last person to see Nemesis before Athena took her away."

There were several closed doors along the walls of the room. The priestess now stood before one of the doors, desperately clutching at the doorknob. When it would not turn, she grimaced in frustration. She heard the gods talking about her and turned to address them. "You better let me go or you will have to answer to Athena!"

"My dear woman, you are not a prisoner here and are free to leave whenever you wish," Hades assured.

The priestess' eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You're lying."

"I am not lying," Hades insisted.

The priestess let her eyes roam over the other gods. She saw no deceit in their gazes and resumed her search for an escape. A smile of relief came to her face when she tried another doorknob and it actually turned.

"Before you leave, I must provide you with a warning."

Sighing with dread, the woman turned to face the god of the underworld.

"My castle is located in the deepest, darkest bowels of Tartarus. Returning to the land of the living is nearly next to impossible."

The woman shrugged off the warning and opened the door, ready to bolt to freedom.

"My husband speaks the truth," Persephone assured. "Tartarus is made up of endless mazes so you will never see the land of the living again."

The woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the gods again.

"Persephone is not kidding about the mazes, chickie. I've got the sore feet to prove it," Aphrodite said.

"And we certainly can't leave out all the tortured souls in Tartarus. I don't even want to imagine what they will do if they get their hands on you." Ares sadly shook his head.

Hermes nodded in agreement with his brother. Since she was one of Athena's high priestesses, she was a bit uppity for his taste. But he couldn't deny that she was quite attractive. If the lust-filled men spending an eternity in Tartarus were to get their hands on her, she would be ravished.

A chill went down the woman's spine as the thought of being repeatedly violated by the cut throats in Tartarus scrolled through her mind. The woman cursed under her breath as she slammed the door shut and stared into the faces of the deities before her. "All right, what do you want to know?"

"Where did Athena take Nemesis?" Ares asked.

The priestess vehemently shook her head as fear shrouded her face. "I can't tell you…Athena will kill me."

"But if you don't tell us, you will be as good as dead anyway because you will never leave Taratrus." Hades said.

The priestess sighed with frustration. She appeared to be in a no-win situation. "Okay…okay…I'll tell you what I know." The woman let her eyes wander over the gods in the room. They all looked at her expectantly. "I happened to overhear Athena talking with Nike; she said something about shoving Nemesis into an abyss."

Aphrodite gasped in shock as a hand quickly covered her pink lips.

Ares knew as a god it had been extremely difficult for him to endure the tortures of abyss. Since Nemesis was mortal, he didn't give her much of a chance of enduring the horrors that were now her constant torment. "We have to free Nemesis."

"We'll need Melissa. Only the innocence of a child coupled with the power of a god can free someone from the abyss." Aphrodite looked to her uncle as did Ares.

Hades raised a hand.

"Wait!" The priestess shouted. "I told you what I know. You will take me back to the land of the living, right?"

Hades lowered his hand. "Yes."

"And you will protect me from Athena?" The woman let her eyes roam over all the gods in the room.

"I'll take you to our border with Persia," Hermes moved to stand before the nervous woman. "Athena has no power in Persia. And we aren't on speaking terms with their gods so if you disappear there, she will never find you."

The priestess knew no one in Persia and would be completely on her own but it was better than staying in the realm of Olympus and Athena finding out about her betrayal. The woman reluctantly nodded in agreement with her fate.

Hades raised both his hands and instantly the three Olympians and the lone mortal vanished from the castle and reappeared at the entranceway to Hades' realm.

Once there, all four again vanished into the ether -- Hermes and the priestess headed for Olympus' border with Persia while Ares and Aphrodite headed for Evander's cottage.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Joxer stepped out of the bedroom carrying a tray containing an empty plate and mug. "Aster ate everything. He said it was the best breakfast he's ever had." He sat the tray on the table.

"Well Eve is an excellent cook," Evander put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close for a quick hug.

"I didn't make the breakfast alone," Eve said. "You did help Joxer."

"But I only toasted the bread. You scrambled the eggs and cooked the meat."

"And it's yummy." Melissa had a big smile on her face as she put some meat in her mouth. She tossed a piece to Simo who caught it in his jaws and swallowed with one gulp.

"Thanks," Eve bowed her head in modesty. "It's been so long since I've had the chance to cook for other people. I'm surprised I remember everything that Nemesis taught me." During the summer when Eve had met Evander, she had not only been taught by him to use a sword but Nemesis had taken the time to teach her some skills in the kitchen.

"You were an excellent pupil…far better than I was," Evander chuckled. "Mom said that one of her greatest joys after becoming mortal was learning how to cook. As a goddess she had no need to learn since food wasn't needed for survival." Evander's eyes got misty but he willed the tears not to flow.

Seeing her father's sadness, Melissa got up from her chair and embraced him in a hug. Evander wrapped an arm around his young daughter and held her close.

Eve saw the anguish on his face. "We're going to find your mother," she took his hand in hers and squeezed it for reassurance.

"She's right," Joxer smiled with empathy.

Evander nodded in agreement. He had to hold on to the hope that his mother was still alive and that they would find her. He had to believe that for himself and Melissa. He ran his hand through his daughter's curly cocoa colored locks.

Evander needed something to occupy his mind while they waited for word regarding his mother's whereabouts. He gently placed his hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Missy honey, why don't you and I take Simo for a walk down by the river?"

"Okay Daddy," Melissa beamed with a smile as she gazed up at her father.

Evander looked to Eve and Joxer. "You two can come along."

"I better stay here just in case Aster needs something," Joxer said.

"I'll stay here too. You and Melissa need some father and daughter time alone." Eve said.

Melissa looked to the puppy lying under the table. "C'mon Simo, we're going to the river."

Simo quickly jumped to all fours and with his tail wagging, came over to Melissa.

The three were heading to the cottage's front door when there were quick flashes of light. When they dispersed, the forms of Aphrodite and Ares stood before them.

Evander anxiously approached the deities – his eyes wandering from his aunt to his father. "Did you find out where Athena took my mother?"

"Yes we did." Aphrodite had a grim frown on her face. "Athena put Nemesis in the abyss of Tartarus."

Evander bit his bottom lip to remain calm. His mother didn't talk much about her life as a goddess but he knew enough about the abyss to know this was the worse place she could be.

Eve looked to Aphrodite. "Now that we know Nemesis is in the abyss, how do we get her out?"

"The same way I got Ares out. We'll use Melissa's powers." Aphrodite smiled at her little niece.

Evander was not exactly happy to know that Aphrodite had used Melissa to free his father from the abyss but chastising his aunt would have to wait until after his mother was freed.

"I'll zap myself, you, Eve and Melissa to the entranceway to the abyss and we can free Nemesis."

Ares remained silent as his brown eyes wandered around the cottage. He didn't see any sign of the warrior princess. His focus turned to the mortal he had known the longest. "Where's Xena?"

"Well um…" Joxer had a nervous look on his face as his gaze fell on Eve.

Eve knew that for the last month, her mother had been romantically involved with the war god when he was mortal and using the name Alexius. And since learning of his amnesia deception, she had been informed by Gabrielle about her mother's long and sordid history with the god of war. Eve had not been pleased to discover the schemes the god had perpetrated against her mother. But she also couldn't deny the fear in the back of her mind that she could lose her mother because of this mess with Olympus. The god standing before her could very well be the one person who could make sure her mother safely returned.

The look Joxer was giving Eve screamed 'HELP' so she took it upon herself to respond to Ares. "Mother, Gabrielle and Virgil left at sunrise headed for the forest of the Titans to retrieve a rib from the bones of Cronus."

Upon hearing Eve's response, Ares had a huge grin on his face. "Ah Xena, our minds are so much alike. I was also in search of a god-killing weapon."

Eve, Evander and Joxer had raised eyebrows after learning that the gods were willing to kill each other because of this conflict.

"While I take us to free Nemesis, you can catch up to Xena. A mortal can't find the resting place of Cronus' bones without the help of a god."

"You're right Sis…later." Ares' form vanished in a blue flash of light.

"We better get going too." Aphrodite held out her hands. Melissa came over to her aunt and clasped her right hand.

"Wait…there are some things we might need." Evander dashed into his bedroom and a few moments later, dashed right back out holding two swords in his hands. He held one of the swords out for Eve to take.

A smile of recognition formed on Eve's face. "It's my sword. But I dropped it when I fell from the wall in Kantos. How did you get it?"

"When we were straightening up the cottage, I found it among Alex…my father's things. As soon as I saw the sword, I recognized it as the one you got from the old Spartan soldier when you were a teenager." Evander still held the sword, waiting for Eve to take hold of it. "Well, are you going to take it?"

Eve hesitantly stretched out her good arm toward the sword. A frown of uneasiness was on her face. This old sword was her most cherished possession but now it seemed defiled because she had shed so much innocent blood with it. Eve lowered her arm and shook her head. "No, I can't."

Evander frowned with sympathy. Lowering the sword, he placed a hand on Eve's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "I know this sword reminds you of your life as Livia, Rome's champion but this is your chance to begin righting the wrongs of that life. So I am asking you, as a favor to me, to take this sword and help me free my mother."

Eve gazed up into Evander's face. She saw the inner strength which she had desperately depended on this last month. But she also saw fear--fear for the mother that he dearly loved. Evander had done so much for her. She owed him this. Eve placed her right hand on the hilt of her old sword.

A smile came to Evander's face as he released his hold on the sword and let Eve firmly grasp it.

The others were filled with relief that this little dilemma had been resolved.

"So, are you two ready to go?" Aphrodite asked.

"We're ready." Evander came over to his Aunt and took hold of her free hand as Eve took hold of his free hand.

Joxer just watched as the four were engulfed in a pink flash of light that faded into nothingness.

* * *

The four materialized inside the dark, dreary, desolate crater of a long dead volcano.

"I hate this place," Melissa pouted as her brown eyes took in the dreariness surrounding them.

"I hate this place too sweetie and hopefully after today, we will never have to see it again." Aphrodite ran a hand through the child's curly locks as she led the pair over to the deep chasm. Evander and Eve followed them.

When they stood before the chasm, Aphrodite stood behind Melissa and gently placed her hands on the child's small shoulders. "Okay Melissa, I want you to close your eyes."

Melissa obeyed her aunt and closed her eyes.

"I want you to think about your grandma. She's not having a lot of fun and would much rather be up here with us. You would like that too wouldn't you sweetie?"

"Uh huh," Melissa nodded with her eyes still closed.

Evander and Eve stood in silence waiting in anticipation for what would take place.

"Focus on your grandma sweetie…focus on bringing her up here to be with us."

A few moments later, the ground began to shake.

A smile appeared on Aphrodite's face. "You're doing it Melissa…keep focusing on your grandma."

Evander and Eve had smiles on their faces too.

As the shaking continued, several Amazons came running out of the rock tunnel that cut into the volcano wall and led into the long dead crater. With swords already drawn, they approached the four standing near the chasm.

"Damn Artemis!" Aphrodite cursed under her breath so she didn't break Melissa's concentration.

"We have to keep them away from Melissa and Aphrodite," Evander held up the sword he grasped in a hand and started towards the Amazons.

Eve nodded and went with him.

Evander executed a broad swing of his sword, deflecting the incoming blade of an Amazon and then delivered a hard kick to the stomach of another.

Being protective of her broken left arm, Eve did a somersault in the air over two Amazons and on her descent, delivered a kick to the back of one that made her collide into the other. While Evander and Eve fended off the Amazon attack, Aphrodite made sure Melissa's focus didn't leave freeing Nemesis.

The blue eyes of the love goddess widened when she saw a golden crystalline sphere rise from the depths of the chasm. "You did it Melissa! You did it!" The goddess squealed with joy.

Melissa opened her eyes and along with Aphrodite watched the golden crystalline sphere move away from the chasm and hover above the ground near them before coming to rest on the crater bottom. The sphere now slowly began to fade. When it was gone, there stood Nemesis' weary form that immediately collapsed onto the ground. Aphrodite and Melissa instantly went to aid her.

Even though Nemesis was freed, the shaking continued and seemed to be getting worse. Aphrodite looked around them as the crater bottom began to crack and shift. "It's an earthquake!"

Rocks along the walls of the dead volcano loosened and began rolling towards the crater floor. Fighting had become difficult with the earth shifting beneath their feet. But Evander and Eve did manage to dispose of their opponents and made their way over to Aphrodite, Melissa and Nemesis.

When the Amazons saw their only means of exiting the crater begin to get blocked by falling rocks, they quickly retreated to the tunnel. Now that all five were together, Aphrodite immediately transported them back to the cottage.

Once they were back at the cottage, Evander wrapped his arms around Nemesis, embracing her in a hug that was full of sheer joy over having successfully rescued her from the abyss. Melissa had her arms wrapped around her grandmother's waist as she hugged her too.

Upon their return, Joxer had come out of one of the bedrooms and had joined Aphrodite and Eve who were silently watching this reunion with smiles on their faces.

The hugs were finally broken when Nemesis wriggled free from the embraces of her son and granddaughter.

It was at this time that Evander finally took notice of his mother's horrendous condition. Her graying honey brown hair hung in a tangled mass down her back and around her face which was smudged with dirt as was her sackcloth sleeveless tunic. Her bare arms, legs and feet were covered with scratches on top of black and blue marks. His mother had suffered a terrible ordeal but she was now home and that was all that mattered. "Mom, you are safe. Everything is going to be okay now."

As realization of her son's words sank into her head, a feeling of relief washed over Nemesis as a smile came to her face. "I'm home?" Her eyes began to get misty with tears as she fully took in her surroundings. "I'm really home." The tears now flowed freely down her face.

Once again Evander took his mother in his arms and held her close as she softly sobbed against his chest.

Those watching felt empathy for Nemesis as their eyes began to get misty.

When her sobbing began to subside, Eve approached the pair and gently placed a hand on the older woman's back. "Nemesis, why don't you let me take you into your bedroom and so we can get you cleaned up?"

Nemesis nodded in agreement as she broke her embrace with her son and turned to face Eve who took hold of her arm and escorted the pair towards the bedroom.

But the pair was brought to a stop by Nemesis who was tilting her head as if listening to something. "Oh no, it's coming back," the woman mumbled as fear began to fill her.

"What did you say?" Eve asked.

"Don't you hear it!?" Nemesis wrenched herself free from Eve's grasp and moved away from the young woman. She frantically looked above and around them--her eyes wildly darting this way and that way.

Evander assumed his mother was still coping with her ordeal in the abyss and came towards her. "It's okay Mom, you are safe." He reached out to embrace her but she shoved his arms away and stepped back from him.

"I'm not safe…none of us are safe." Nemesis covered her ears with her hands as she rocked back and forth. "Dear god, it's getting louder. I…we must find a place to hide." In a panic, Nemesis raced to the front door and yanked it open.

But Evander was already at her side and closed it again.

Anger and fear burned in Nemesis' eyes as she gazed up into the face of her only child. "You FOOL! You are going to get us all killed!" Her hands were now balled into fists that she began to beat against his chest.

With tears in his eyes, Evander took his mother into his arms to still her movements.

"LET ME GO!!" Nemesis screamed as she struggled to free herself from her son's embrace. "We all have to hide or we'll be stumped to death by the titans!!"

"Mom, there are no titans here…you are safe." Evander spoke in a calm soothing voice but his eyes conveyed utter sadness.

"NOOOOO….LET ME GO…AHHHHHHH!!" Nemesis now violently struggled to be free of her son's embrace.

Aphrodite could no longer watch this maddening scene. The goddess extended an index finger which released a bolt of power that hit Nemesis in the back. Instantly, the struggling woman was rendered unconscious.

Holding up his mother's limp form, Evander glared at his aunt. "What did you do?"

"You can relax Evander. I only put your mother to sleep."

Evander sighed with relief. "Thank you." He then lifted his mother's still form into his arms.

Eve held open the door to Nemesis' bedroom. Her blue eyes were misty with tears as she watched Evander cross the threshold carrying his mother's unconscious form. With her head bowed, she followed the pair into the room. Aphrodite quietly made her way into the bedroom too.

Joxer stayed behind comforting Melissa who he held in his arms as the child softly cried. Seeing her grandmother act this way had frightened the little girl.

After Evander gently placed his mother on the bed, Eve came over to the bed with a basin filled with water and a towel. Concern etched her face as she took the now damp towel and gently began removing the smudges of dirt from Nemesis' face.

Evander had wearily seated himself in a chair by the bed and now had tears running down his cheeks as he watched the scene. He turned to look at the love goddess when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aunt Dite, I want the truth…what is wrong with my mother?"

Aphrodite twisted her lips with discomfort and moved to stand directly before her seated nephew. "I've been told that time in the abyss can take a dreadful toll on a person. Some are stripped of their memories like Ar was or…" she paused a moment to be as gentle as she could before she continued, "…some are robbed of their sanity."

Evander's eyes widened in shock but then he thought about his father. "But it can be restored right? My father lost his memory in the abyss but eventually it came back."

"But Ares went into the abyss as a god--an immortal. The abyss was made to imprison the titans--also immortals. Nemesis went into the abyss mortal."

"So what you're saying is that my mother's sanity may never be restored?"

Tears began to form in the eyes of the love goddess as she lost her voice and only nodded.

Evander bowed his head as he held it between his hands and softly sobbed.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

With pursed lips and a contemplative look, Virgil's eyes scanned the upturned hoof he held in his hand as he squatted by the horse.

"So, can you fix it"? Xena stood in front of Virgil. Her blue eyes roamed over the injured hoof and then fell on the young man.

Virgil remained silent a few moments before finally giving his assessment. "Yes I can fix it---within the candle mark in fact." Virgil had a smile of confidence as he gazed up into Xena's face.

"Oh, thank goodness." Gabrielle stood in front of her horse tenderly caressing the animal's brown muzzle.

Xena softly smiled. This unexpected setback would not delay their important journey too long. "While you work on the repairs, I'll go replenish our water skins." Xena retrieved their three water skins and headed for a nearby source of water.

It truly was a beautiful summer morning. The sky was a cornflower blue, without a single cloud, allowing the rays of the golden sun to rain down on the lush green forest that was alive with the choruses of singing birds. But Xena was oblivious to the beauty of nature that surrounded her as all her focus was on the important mission that lay ahead of them.

When Xena came upon a babbling creek, she knelt by its flowing crystal clear waters and filled the water skins. She was filling the third water skin when she felt the first tingle run down her spine. Grimacing, she capped the water skin, retrieved the other two and rose to her feet. Her blue eyes stared at the spot she knew the invisible war god had to be. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Out of blue orbs of light, Ares' form appeared but he was not alone. He was sitting atop the most magnificent specimen of a horse that Xena had ever seen. The animal was as black as a starless night sky. The mane and tail were so black that they appeared blue. Its eyes were a chocolate brown, much like its rider.

A smile of recognition came to Xena's face. "Antares!" She made her way over to the large stallion and stood before him.

Antares whinnied and affectionately nuzzled his large black head against her.

"I'm surprised after all this time that you still remember me." Xena tenderly ran her hand down the stallion's muzzle.

"You're unforgettable Xena, so of course he remembers you." Ares dismounted the stallion. He smiled with pride as he patted his hand against Antares' side.

When Xena was one of Ares' warlords, she had a deep affection for his immortal stallion Antares. Aside from Ares, she was the only other person he would let ride him. Ares figured if he brought Antares with him that his arrival would be greeted with warmth and he had been correct.

Xena was still petting the horse when she turned her focus to Ares. A smile was still on her face. "What are you doing here with Antares?"

"During my absence, they were rather lax with his workouts so I figured I would bring him along."

The smile left Xena's face as her eyes narrowed. "Bring him along for what?"

"To bring you news about Nemesis…we know where Athena has taken her."

Dread now darkened Xena's face. "Where is she?"

"Athena has trapped Nemesis in the abyss of Tartarus. But Aphrodite is going to use Melissa's powers to free her just as she did me."

Xena's countenance did brighten somewhat upon hearing this news as she fixed Ares under a probing stare. "Thanks for the update on Nemesis. Now tell me the real reason you are here with Antares."

Ares couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Xena would not let him get away with dodging her initial question regarding his appearance. "I am coming along on your trip to the resting place of Cronus' bones." Ares casually rested his hand atop the hilt of his sword.

Right now, Xena's focus was protecting Eve. She knew she would eventually have to reach some decision on where things stood between her and Ares but she didn't want to have to deal with this now. And Ares coming along would make that impossible. He just had to have his own way and was ready to force her to make a decision. With a steely gaze, Xena moved to stand directly in front of him. When she spoke, her voice was low and threatening. "Look Ares, I don't need you stalking me."

"I am not stalking you, Xena. It is impossible for a mortal to find Cronus' resting place, so you need my help." Ares smiled with confidence.

Xena furiously shook her head as her lips parted to deliver a venomous protest.

"Hey, Xena…Virgil has repaired my horse's shoe and it's as good as new." Gabrielle's excited voice permeated the area and forced Xena to refrain from speaking.

Ares disgustedly rolled his eyes. The blonde's timing was as lousy as ever.

"We're ready to go. Are you done filling…" Upon stepping into view, Gabrielle stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ares and a large horse standing with Xena near a creek. Virgil who was at her side was just as surprised by Ares' presence. Gabrielle angrily glowered at the god. "Ares, what are you doing here?"

Ares sighed with annoyance. "As I already told Xena, I am coming with you to get a rib from Cronus' bones."

"Oh no you're not." Xena declared. "We don't need your help. We will find Cronus' final resting place just fine by ourselves."

"Stop being stubborn, Xena. No mortal can find the final resting place of Cronus without the help of a god. The only reason Hercules found the place was because Hera led him there. Just face the fact...you need me." Ares folded his muscular arms across his broad chest. A haughty smile came to his lips as his brown eyes stared at Xena.

Xena knew he was telling the truth and scowled in defeat. "Fine, you can come with us."

The smile on Ares' face broadened.

Infuriated, Gabrielle gritted her teeth. She knew Xena was vulnerable to Ares right now and did not need to be around him. The sooner they found Cronus' bones, the sooner they would be rid of the war god's presence. "If Ares is coming with us, he can just zap us to Cronus' final resting place."

Ares shook his head. "No I can't."

"Why not?" Virgil looked at the god.

"It's a rule set up by Cronus' wife Rhea. Only a mortal using mortal means can retrieve a rib of Cronus. As a god I can only show you where his remains lie."

"Oh that is BULL and you know it, Ares," Gabrielle glared at him. "You just want to stretch out your time with Xena."

"Gabrielle, not now," Xena said.

But her request fell on deaf ears as the bard continued her tirade against the god. "You actually believe that you can convince Xena to overlook the fact that you FAKED amnesia for a month and take back your sorry conniving ASS!?"

The last person Ares wanted passing judgment on him was Xena's irritating friend. "Look blondie, I know you think you own Xena, but you DON'T --- so whatever happens between us is OUR business and NOT YOURS!"

Virgil had the good sense to remain quiet and just let his gaze wander over the god and the two women.

Xena did not like the topic or the tone of the conversation and wanted it to end now. "We don't have time for this arguing." She swiftly tossed Gabrielle and Virgil their filled water skins which the two deftly caught. "Our focus should be finding Cronus' resting place so we can stop Olympus." Xena let her eyes wander over Ares and Gabrielle ---she wearily shook her head. This was going to be one long trip. She didn't say another word and just walked passed them---headed for where they had left the horses.

Now part of the traveling group, Ares re-mounted Antares. He had an air of superiority seated atop the large war horse that towered over the two mortals. "Xena is absolutely right. That's why I am willing to work with folks I don't particularly like..." He fixed his gaze on the mortal woman. "...but if others can't, then maybe they shouldn't come on this crucial journey." From his lofty position atop his war horse, Ares stared pointedly at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was now fuming inside. She was not going to let Ares get away with labeling her the troublemaker. With eyes blazing, she defiantly stared up at him "I am more than capable of getting along with people I LOATHE."

"We'll see," Ares said with a slight chuckle. He gave Antares a slight nudge and the horse slowly trotted in the direction Xena had gone.

Still fuming and now muttering under her breath, Gabrielle headed in the same direction with Virgil following behind her, an uneasy frown on his face.

**

* * *

**The sun was low in the sky indicating that evening would soon be upon them. Despite the earlier setback with Gabrielle's horse, the traveling party had thus far journeyed a considerable distance in their quest to find the final resting place of Cronus' bones.

Gabrielle winced. After spending almost the whole day riding, her body was aching so she was eager for them to make camp for the night. She glanced over at her best friend, silently riding Argo. Gabrielle shook her head in amazement. No one would ever believe that Xena had been in the saddle for most of the day because she looked just as energized as when their journey began at sunrise that morning. Gabrielle concluded that it was just one of Xena's many skills.

Gabrielle quickly glanced behind them to where Ares and Virgil rode their mounts. The two were actually embroiled in a conversation. This was a complete surprise to Gabrielle. She assumed that Ares wouldn't want to talk to mortals now that he was a god again. Virgil had just told Ares about using the technique for repairing a horse's shoe without a blacksmith shop that he, as the mortal Alexius, had taught him.

Looking at him now in all his immortal splendor, it was hard to believe that Ares had been mortal and worked as a blacksmith in an obscure Roman village. As she continued to listen to their conversation, Gabrielle couldn't help but softly chuckle with slight satisfaction. She knew this was not the conversation in which Ares wanted to be engaged. She had no doubt that he would rather be talking to Xena and convincing her to give them another chance. But that was not going to happen as long as she and Virgil were there. But this also meant that she would not get the chance to talk with Xena and reinforce her belief that to continue a relationship with Ares would be a huge mistake.

Gabrielle frowned with disappointment. But maybe there was a way to rectify her predicament. "Hey Xena, do you think Aphrodite and Melissa were successful in freeing Nemesis from the abyss of Tartarus?" She spoke in a loud voice that brought Ares' and Virgil's conversation to an immediate end.

"Considering they didn't have a problem freeing Ares, I would say it's a safe bet that they successfully freed Nemesis too." Xena knew Gabrielle was up to something but she never took her eyes off the path ahead of them.

"Yeah, you're probably right but it would be nice to know for sure that Nemesis has been rescued." Gabrielle made a quick glance over her shoulder at Ares and then focused on the trail again.

Ares stared daggers at the blond woman's back. He knew she was irked by his presence all day and this had brought him great amusement. And here she was now making this brazen attempt to get rid of him by using everyone's concern for Nemesis. Who did she think she was fooling!? But Ares couldn't deny that just like his traveling companions, he also wanted to know the results of his sister's attempt to free Nemesis. "After you make camp for the night, I'll go check on Aphrodite's progress in freeing Nemesis. I will also check on Eve for you, Xena."

Xena looked over her shoulder at the god riding behind her. Despite the tension between them, she couldn't deny being touched by his thoughtfulness regarding her concern for her daughter. A smile came to her lips. "Thank you Ares."

Seeing the smile that Xena gave him boosted Ares' belief that their relationship was not over and this made him smile in return.

Gabrielle was smiling too because Ares would be leaving and this would give her the chance to talk with Xena. And by the way her friend was looking at him, reconciliation between the two was almost certain. But Gabrielle was confident that a talk with Xena would make sure that didn't happen.

A silence fell over the group as all focused on their journey and getting a few more miles of travel in before making camp for the night.

**

* * *

**The sky was an array of pink and orange hues when the traveling party made camp for the night.

Before leaving to find out news about Nemesis' rescue, Ares snapped up a roaring campfire with three skinned rabbits roasting on a spit. Gabrielle was suspicious of even this most thoughtful deed but she was too tired and hungry to protest. All three mortals ate and enjoyed their dinner without much conversation.

It was Virgil who finished his meal first. The young man could sense that Gabrielle was anxious to be alone with Xena so the two could talk and decided to afford them the opportunity. "I think I will check on the horses and see how my repairs on that horseshoe are holding up." Virgil rose to his feet and quickly disappeared through a patch of trees, headed for where the horses had been left.

Gabrielle couldn't help but grin at the young man's perceptiveness. She was finally getting the chance to talk with Xena and decided a blunt approach was best. "Xena, I need to know, it is over between you and Ares, right?

Xena had known that once they were alone that Gabrielle would grill her on where things stood with Ares. Wearily she set aside her plate and stared into the campfire a few moments before gazing at Gabrielle and issuing a response. "I know more than anything that's what you want to hear but I can't say that."

Gabrielle grimaced. Instantly her appetite dissolved, so she set aside her plate. "This is precisely why Ares should not be traveling with us. He is going to use this opportunity and your feelings for him to worm his way back into your good graces."

"Well, rehashing whether Ares should be traveling with us is moot, because like it or not, we need him if we want to find Cronus' resting place. I can handle his constant presence just fine because my focus is on protecting Eve." Xena picked up a tree branch laying by the log on which she sat.

"But you still love him, don't you?" Gabrielle stared at Xena who remained silent but she already knew the answer. She looked upwards at the night sky, and shaking her head, chuckled disgustedly.

Xena gazed incredulously at her. "Surely this can't surprise you? Why two days ago, you said the love between me and Ares was genuine and true----you even gave it your support."

"That was before we all found out that Ares had been FAKING amnesia for a MONTH." Gabrielle reminded her friend.

Xena remained silent as she used the branch to poke at the ashes around the campfire. "Since that shocker, I've done a lot of thinking about my history with Ares, and I'm beginning to believe that he was not working a scheme against me."

Completely stunned, Gabrielle opened her mouth in shock. "Now come on Xena...this is Ares we are talking about----the master schemer...the deceiver...the manipulator." She quickly moved to sit beside her friend on the log.

"I know better than anyone exactly what Ares is, Gabrielle, and that's why I can always sense when he is being deceptive. But this time I sensed no deception."

"_Maybe that's because your heart was blinding you to it!"_ Gabrielle wanted to shout, but knew that could lead to an argument, so she took another direction. "This has got to be Aphrodite's doing. I don't believe you would even consider giving Ares another chance if it wasn't for her. What did she say to you?"

"Aphrodite didn't say anything that I didn't already know deep down inside. She just got me to thinking and I realize that Ares' motives for keeping the return of his memory a secret may well have been no different than me not telling him who he was."

Gabrielle sat in silence as she pondered this possibility. In all honesty, this never crossed her mind because they were, after all, talking about Ares. But even she couldn't deny that Ares did love Xena. She had reached this conclusion after the siege on Amphipolis but thought his love destructive and selfish. But this last month, and despite Ares keeping the return of his memory a secret, Gabrielle had to admit that all she ever saw was a man enjoying the time with the woman he loved. In all the time she had known Xena, it was rare to see her so happy---content. Gabrielle couldn't deny that this last month with Ares was one of those rare times. Gabrielle's mind was now a jumble of conflicting thoughts, which gave her empathy for Xena's dilemma. She wearily sighed as she combed fingers through short blond locks.

"I take the sigh to mean that you don't believe Ares could share my motives for keeping quiet?" Xena let the branch fall into the campfire as she stared at her friend.

"No...I guess it's possible but I can't forget all the things Ares has done to you---to us, Xena."

"I know...I remember all those things too, and part of me would like to tell him it's over but then I think about this last month. What would I be losing if I ended my relationship with him? Can you understand?"

Remembering how happy and content she had seen her friend, Gabrielle nodded in understanding. "Yes, I understand but I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. That's all I've ever wanted to prevent."

"I'll be careful. I just want to know that I have your support."

This was not the conversation that Gabrielle had planned. She was supposed to convince Xena to end it with Ares. Instead Xena had convinced her that Ares and their love deserved a second chance. "Oh Xena, of course you have my support." Gabrielle embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Gabrielle." Xena smiled with relief as she returned the hug.

Gabrielle lovingly ran her hand through her friend's dark hair as she inwardly vowed vengeance on Ares if he broke Xena's heart.

* * *

It had been a long and grueling day for them all at Evander's cottage so most of the occupants had retired to bedrooms and were sound asleep in their beds.

Eve caressed her sling-supported broken left arm as she stood by a large window gazing up at the half moon and the many stars that dotted the night sky. A smile came to her lips when she felt two large hands rest on her slender shoulders and give a gentle squeeze. "So, how is Nemesis?"

"Mom finally went to sleep. She looks so peaceful...almost like her old self..." Evander's voice faded into a wistful sigh.

Eve took hold of one of his hands resting on her shoulders and grasped it in a gesture of comfort.

Not wanting to dwell on his mother's plight, Evander decided a change of subject was in order. "At least one of us got some good news today regarding a mother."

"Yes, it is such a relief to know that Mother is okay," Eve let a smile come to her lips. "Despite what I've been told, I am glad that Ares will be traveling with Mother and the others." Eve turned around and now stared up into Evander's face. "Gabrielle told me some things about Mother's past with Ares but what do you know? Did you ever hear anything?"

"Growing up, I heard some things----mainly that Xena had been my father's top warlord and because of my uncle Hercules, she walked away from that life and started helping people. My father then became obsessed with getting her back."

"Gabrielle filled me in on some of those things that Ares did to try to get my mother back and they were horrible."

"Yeah, that's my father all right." Evander smirked.

"But mother obviously was able to forgive him for all of those things or how else could she have let herself fall in love with him, right?"

"I guess so Eve...I don't know but what I do know is that this is something that your mother and my father will have to figure out for themselves."

"Yeah, you're right." Eve nodded in agreement as she raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"I think it's time that we head off to bed." Evander put his arm around Eve's shoulders and then escorted the pair to the bedrooms. Standing at the bedroom doors, Evander gently cupped Eve's chin with his hand and captured her lips with a tender kiss. When there lips finally parted, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Good night," Eve softly said, breaking the silence.

"Good night," Evander replied.

Then each retreated into their bedrooms.

* * *

All was now peacefully quite in the cottage nestled in the forests outside the city of Oreos.

In her bed, Nemesis had been sleeping soundly but now appeared to be in distress as her brow creased and her lips twisted into a deep frown.

From one of the dark corners of the bedroom came a momentary flash of white light. Then out of the shadows stepped a pair of shinny black boots along with the form of the archangel Michael. For the most part, he was cloaked by the darkness of night, but the rays of the half moon did manage to spotlight his face which had a look of purpose.

The celestial being made his way over to where Nemesis lay and noiselessly seated himself on a side of the bed. He raised a hand and gently placed it on the forehead of the distressed woman. A soft light began to radiate from his hand and now shrouded Nemesis' face.

As the distress and frown left the face of the sleeping woman, a pleased smile came to the face of the archangel.

* * *

Golden flames flickered in oil lamps and created a tranquil atmosphere in the Emperor's private chambers in the palace in Rome.

Pushing aside the parchment sheet he had been reading, Augustus rubbed closed eyelids with his fingers. It had been a long day and he just could not read another parchment. He decided to let the document wait until tomorrow. He rose from his marble desk and headed over to a table on which sat some jugs of wine and some golden goblets. A goblet of wine would be relaxing and then he would head off to bed.

When he stood before the table, Augustus filled a goblet with wine. He raised it and let it linger a moment under his nose, letting its fermented fragrance fill his nostrils, and then he brought it to his lips and took a few sips. He decided to finish the wine on a balcony overlooking Rome. He was headed in that direction when golden sparkles of light blocked his path and brought him to an abrupt stop. When the sparkles dispersed, a very beautiful woman in a golden robe with a golden crown sitting atop a flowing mane of light brown hair stood before him.

"Hello, Augustus," A soft smile was on her lips.

Even though he had never met the woman standing before him, Augustus was quite familiar with her statues that could be found all over the capital of his empire. With a cavalier tone, he addressed her. "Minerva, to what do I owe this visit?

"I prefer to be called Athena. And if I were you, I would watch that tone. I could strike you dead for harboring the bringer of twilight all this time. But I am not here to do you harm, but to offer my assistance."

Augustus' brow wrinkled with confusion. "Assistance? Why would I need your assistance?"

"To deal with the growing threat of the Elijians."

"The Elijians are no threat to Rome and they never were. I only went along with Livia's persecution of them because I was a fool in love but not anymore."

"Now that is where you are wrong, Augustus. The Elijians are a threat to Rome and need to be taken seriously. They are cut from the very same cloth as these Judeans and their one God."

At the mention of Judea, Augustus cringed as he took a big gulp from his goblet.

Pleased that she had struck a nerve, Athena continued. "I know all about the problems you have been having with the Jews in Judea. The governors you appoint to rule that troublesome province now see it as a punishment to be sent there."

Augustus couldn't deny the truth in the words of the goddess queen. "Yes, there is always the undercurrent of rebellion in Judea but the Elijians are nothing like the Jews. They preached love and non-violence."

"True, the Elijians are big on this turn the other cheek notion," Athena sneered in a mocking tone. "But like the Jews, will they ever be truly loyal to Rome? NO...their allegiance will always lie with Eli and his god of love."

"Athena is right, my son." Atia stood in the now open doorway of the chamber.

Augustus was surprised to see Atia still awake at this late hour. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was wandering the palace hallways. I heard talking in your chambers and was

listening at the door." Atia had strolled into the chamber and now stood before her son. "Augustus, you can not dismiss Athena's warnings. I have heard the words of the Elijians and they speak against our very way of life----the tax system, the treatment of non-citizens, owning slaves and the worship of the Olympian gods."

Augustus grimaced with aggravation. He felt like these two domineering women were ganging up on him and did not like it one bit. "Decrease of worshipers for Olympus, now that is what this is really all about." He looked pointedly at the goddess. "The more converts the Elijians gain is a loss of worshipers for Olympus and decreases your power. The Elijians are more of a threat to YOU and not Rome."

Athena couldn't deny the truth in the Emperor's words, but she still had to suppress the urge to reduce him to an ash heap when she addressed him. "You are a FOOL if you think the Elijians are only a problem for Olympus. Heed my warnings---their beliefs will spread like a CANCER and soon you will have replicas of Judea throughout your precious empire and the rest of your reign will be spent squelching rebellions."

Augustus just shook his head as he took another sip from his goblet.

"Please Augustus, stop being so stubborn and listen," Atia pleaded as she placed a hand on her son's arm. "Now you know I despised Livia but she was right in one thing and that was her persecution of the Elijians---you must get rid of them before the empire is destroyed."

Augustus moved away from his mother and the goddess as he went to stand on the balcony and set his gaze on the spectacular view of Rome. The capital city at this late hour was mostly dark except for a few oil lamps scattered here and there among the many structures. He drained the goblet of the last of the wine and then bowed his head in deep thought.

Augustus couldn't deny the number of Roman citizens converting to this cult of Eli. So far they were practicing what they preached and were non-violent but that could change. Unlike the rebellious Jews who were mostly confined in one province, the Elijians were scattered throughout the empire. So if they should ever turn against Rome, there could be serious problems. Then Augustus' thoughts turned to the letter he had received from Queen Isadora of Traeus. Now that he no longer had ties to Livia, she wanted his assistance in protecting the Elijians from King Gabriel and Olympus. He had always respected Isadora and had made the decision to send Roman regiments to help with defending the Elijians. How could he go back on his word to her? And what about Xena? She had known Eli and had respect for his followers and their beliefs. He had already caused her great heartache over what he had let Eve become. So how could he now side with the very gods who wanted to kill the woman he once loved?

"I know what's bothering you." Athena now stood in the doorway that led out onto the balcony. "You think that if you side with Olympus you will be betraying Isadora of Traeus and Xena."

Augustus turned from the view of Rome and faced the goddess. One eyebrow was raised in surprise that she knew his concerns so well, but then he just chalked it up to the fact that she was a goddess, which gave her certain insights.

"You needn't worry about those two," Athena assured. "Isadora is a woman driven by revenge and Xena only cares about her daughter. She is completely blind to the concerns of others. She hates Rome and wouldn't care if your empire was destroyed---why, she would welcome it."

Augustus had to nod his head in agreement but he still had an uneasiness. "Now if I were to join you in your fight against the Elijians, that means I would be working with Gabriel and I don't trust him."

"And you are right not to trust him, because he wants to be Emperor and thinks that by exterminating the Elijians he will get Rome, but he is sadly mistaken."

"He is?" Augustus eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, I prefer the Emperor that Rome has now." Athena let a smile come to her lips.

Augustus stared at Athena and then let his gaze fall on his mother, who had been unusually quiet during most of the exchange. But her eyes did convey a pleading look for him to take Athena's offer.

Despite what he felt for Isadora, Xena and Eve, Augustus knew he had to do what was best for the empire, but he knew he wouldn't like it. With a stiff resolve, he addressed the Olympian queen. "Athena, the legions of Rome are ready to serve you."

His words brought pleased smiles to the lips of the Olympian Queen and his mother.

**

* * *

**Changing positions for the umpteenth time, Xena rolled over onto her back. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she gazed up at the starry night sky. Restless, she rose to a sitting position. Her gaze wandered around the camp fire and fell on Gabrielle and Virgil who were both sleeping soundly in their bed rolls.

Since sleep seemed to elude her, Xena tossed aside her blanket, rose to her feet and quietly headed into the forest. When she reached a precipice, she seated herself on a large rock and gazed down at the valley below. Xena could see small structures dotting the landscape here and there. They were all dark since their occupants had retired to their beds some time ago. The only signs of life in them were faint trails of smoke rising from chimneys.

An owl softly hooted cutting through the silence of the night. Grimacing, Xena moved her neck trying to loosen the kinks. Suddenly, she felt a tingle and then warm hands resting on her shoulders. Xena moved to rise from the large rock but the hands were still resting firmly on her shoulders.

"Sit," Ares ordered with a soft voice as his hands began to massage her shoulders and neck.

Xena decided to do as he commanded. "I thought you weren't returning until sunrise."

"That was my intention, but when I checked on you and saw that you were awake, I decided to pay you a visit. And it's a good thing that I did, you are very tense." Ares let his experienced fingers knead her knotted muscles.

Xena couldn't deny that this was exactly what she needed. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips. She wanted to close her eyes and lose herself to his soothing ministrations but decided that wouldn't be wise. "So, do you have any news on Nemesis and Eve?"

"Eve is fine but the news on Nemesis is not so good."

Forgetting about the soothing massage, Xena turned to face Ares who had a somber look on his face. "What is it...what happened to Nemesis?"

"Aphrodite was successful in using Melissa's powers to free Nemesis from the abyss of Tartarus, but the damage was already done. Nemesis' mind is gone...she's insane."

Xena gasped in shock. "Is there anything that you---or Aphrodite can do for her?"

"No, restoration of her mind goes beyond our powers." Ares grimaced with frustration.

Xena was surprised by Ares' concern for Nemesis. She curiously stared at him. "You really care about Nemesis, don't you?"

Ares couldn't help but chuckle at her question. "It's shocking isn't it? The self-centered god of war has finally learned to care for others besides himself." Seeing Xena raise an eyebrow at his somewhat flippant reply, he took on a serious tone."Yes, during my latest stint as a mortal---I would say a fondness for Nemesis developed. You see, aside from Aphrodite, she was the only other person who believed that I truly loved you." He stared deeply into Xena's eyes. He raised his hand to caress her cheek.

But Xena moved out of his reach when she rose from the rock. Feeling uncomfortable with his stare, Xena turned her back to him and gazed out at the valley below.

Staring at her back, Ares inwardly cursed himself. He knew no matter how badly he wanted reconciliation, this was Xena he was dealing with and he would have to take it slow. Noiselessly, he moved to stand beside her.

The tension between them felt so thick that it seemed only a battle ax could tear it down but Ares didn't know how many more opportunities he would have during this journey to be alone with Xena and decided to break the silence. "Ever since I got my memory back there has been something that I have wanted to ask you."

As soon as she had turned her back on Ares, Xena could have slapped herself. She had already admitted to Gabrielle that she wanted to give her relationship with Ares a second chance so why was she displaying rejection towards him? Maybe the warrior in her wanted him to squirm with uncertainty a little longer. But talking to him was not out of the question. Xena turned to face Ares. "And what's that?"

He let his eyes search her face---her demeanor in general. It was clear that her guard was up---ready to deflect any questions that would probe areas she did not want to discuss. But he didn't let this deter his plans. "How did you fake your death on that beach? I watched you drink poison and fall dead, so I thought, at my feet."

"I didn't drink poison. That vial was filled with Celesta's tears which only gave the appearance of death. Gabrielle drank them first and then I followed. We had to convince Olympus that Eve...that all of us were dead so the hunt to kill the bringer of Twilight would end."

Ares had an impressed grin on his face. "As usual, your plan was brilliant. I just wished you had shared it with me."

"Like I could trust you with my plan," Xena snorted as her eyes narrowed in anger. "You made it perfectly clear that any help from you came with a price tag and I was not willing to pay."

"True, I did require payment for my help ---- a tactical error that cost me the battle." Ares frowned with regret as he fiddled with the hilt of his sword. "But the war goes on and I don't intend to repeat that mistake."

Her anger subsiding, Xena stared at him curiously. "Is this your way of saying that in helping to find Cronus' resting place, you will not require some sort of payment from me?"

"Ah Xena...you do know me so well," Ares purred with a grin. "But I do have one small request." He raised a hand up to her face and placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Xena could not suppress a smile. Talks with Ares always had an element of being infuriating and invigorating – and she couldn't deny enjoying both. "And what's your request?"

"Give me the chance to show you that I had no schemes in the works against you." Ares fixed her under a stare like that of an innocent child.

Xena returned the stare and found herself being lost in pools of the brown orbs of his eyes that looked so lovingly at her. Any plans to make Ares squirm indefinitely with uncertainty immediately dissolved. Since Ares was so anxious to know where things stood between them, she decided to put him and her, for that matter, out of their misery. "About you keeping quiet about your memory returning...I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided to believe you."

Ares shook his head as if he hadn't heard correctly. "You do!?"

"Yes, I do." Xena smiled and then chuckled at the astonished look on Ares' face.

Ares was now smiling too. Knowing how stubborn Xena could be, he figured he had a long way to go before she would even consider giving him another chance. She had truly surprised him by making a decision so soon and fortunate for him, she decided in his favor. He raised his hand and let it caress Xena's cheek in his usual fashion. She leaned into the caress as they stared into each other's eyes.

His caressing hand moved from her cheek to gently cup her chin. He moved his face closer to hers letting his eyes search her face. Seeing no resistance to his intentions, he let his lips captured hers in a tender kiss that she readily returned.

As the kiss intensified, Ares took Xena in his arms, pressing her lithe body against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon the need for more than kisses grew and both began to moan deeply. In his mind, Ares thought of places he could whisk them away to before the '_irritating warrior-bard' _could interrupt them. But before the ether had a chance to whisk around them, Xena pulled away.

With lips slightly parted from their last kiss, Ares stared at her truly stunned.

Xena stared at him as she calmed her breathing. "As much as I know we both were enjoying that, I couldn't let it go any further." She rubbed a thumb against her partially swollen lips. "I want our relationship to continue but I think we should take it slow."

Ares stared at her incredulously. "You're not serious?"

Xena remained silent and only gave him _the look_.

Ares sighed with disappointment. "For the record...I don't like this, but I will comply with your wishes."

"Thank you," Xena put a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"I think it's time I left so you can get some sleep." Ares moved closer to Xena and quickly captured her lips with a kiss before she had a chance to object. He smiled inwardly when he felt her return the kiss.

When their lips finally parted, they stared into each other's eyes as Ares slowly backed away.

"Good night sweet," he whispered in a husky voice as he looked at her longingly and then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Xena knew she should have been mad about the stolen kiss but instead she was smiling as she made her way back to camp.


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Smiling with delight, Eve lazily rolled over onto her back, pulling the sheet up to her chin. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she bolted upright in the bed. Her right arm flew up to cover her eyes from the rays of the morning sun streaming through the window. She cursed under her breath for her decision to leave the shutters open the previous night.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she lowered her right arm. Considering the sun's brightness, it was much later than she had meant to sleep. But yesterday's grueling events had obviously left her more exhausted than she realized. At least now she was well rested.

Eve's mind went back to what had awakened her. It was the aroma of food and oh did it ever smell delicious. Joxer had definitely outdid himself with cooking breakfast that morning.

"I am starving," Eve growled as she tossed aside the sheet and rose from the bed. Not bothering to put on her robe she walked towards the bedroom door with purposeful steps. Hastily opening the door, she crossed the threshold only to come to an abrupt stop. Her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight that greeted her.

Eve's blue eyes left the shocking scene to glance at Evander who was standing beside her.

It seemed both had exited their bedrooms simultaneously. With tousled hair and wearing nothing but pajama bottoms, he had obviously overslept too and had been roused by the delicious smell of breakfast.

With a hopeful look, Evander stepped to the forefront and spoke with some hesitation. "Mom, are you okay?"

Nemesis had just put a spoon in her mouth to taste the contents of the pot that was simmering over the hearth fire. At the sound of her son's voice, a smile came to her lips as she turned to face him. "I am just fine son. But we all were wondering when you and Eve would be joining us." She looked over at the large table where Melissa sat with Simo laying at her feet. Joxer also sat at the table along with Aster. Bruises from the beating at the hands of King Gabriel's men were visible on his face but he still managed to smile.

"Daddy...Eve....isn't it great! Grandma's back!" Beaming with joy, Melissa raced over to the pair, wrapping her arms around their waists, and pulled them into a group hug.

"Yes it is Missy...it is fantastic." Evander ran his hand through his daughter's curly locks. He was grinning from ear to ear as he released his daughter and approached his mother. "But how? Aunt Dite and Dad said they couldn't help you..."

"And they were right..it was the archangel." Nemesis said.

"Michael" A smile came to Eve's face.

"Yes, the archangel Michael," Nemesis smiled too. "I remember I was having this horrible nightmare...I was in the abyss...my mind was in a jumble...I was so confused but then I felt a calmness and the confusion started to clear and then I heard a voice calling to me and that's when I woke up. I was frightened at first because a large man dressed in armor with large wings flowing down his back was sitting on the side of my bed. But then he told me not to be frightened. He said his name was Michael and he was a servant of the god of Eli."

Evander had already heard of this archangel Michael from when Eve had shared with him the dream she had the night before she walked away from her life as Livia. This archangel Michael had definitely earned his gratitude. So overcome with emotion, Evander remained silent and just embraced his mother in a hug that she readily returned.

The others had hearts filled with joy as they silently watched this reunion between mother and son.

When Evander and Nemesis broke their hug, Eve got the chance to embrace the woman who had been like a mother to her.

When all the hugs were complete, Nemesis quickly wiped away the joyful tears at the rims of her eyes. "Now you two must eat so that we can be on our way."

Evander and Eve both had confused looks on their faces.

"Where are we going?" Evander asked.

"To a castle in the mountains of Macedonia." Nemesis escorted the pair over to the large table where Joxer, Melissa and Aster sat.

Remembering what the Elijians had told them about their festival, Evander and Eve nodded in understanding as they took their seats at the table.

"Michael told me I would be needed there." Nemesis placed some plates before them. "And it's the safest place for all of us to be."

"If that's the case, we can eat on the road," Evander rose from his seat as did Eve.

But Nemesis placed her hands on the shoulders of each motioning for them to sit down. "No...no...no...we have enough time for you and Eve to have a decent breakfast.

Knowing it was best to do as she said, the pair reseated themselves at the table.

This brought a smile to Nemesis' face as she began placing food on their plates.

Joxer finished the last of the food on his own plate and rose from the table. "I'm gonna head out to the barn and put the rest of the stuff we'll need in the wagon."

"I can give you a hand with that," Aster announce as he rose from the table.

The two men left the cottage, headed for the barn.

Nemesis looked to her granddaughter who had also just finished her breakfast. "Missy please go to my room and get those things I told you we will need and take them to the wagon in the barn."

"Okay grandma," Missy left the table and headed to her grandmother's bedroom. Simo followed after her.

As they watched the others go about the jobs they had been assigned, Evander and Eve finally got down to the job they were given and ate their breakfast.

* * *

The sound of wagon wheels and horse hooves filled the air as a caravan made it's way up a mountain trail in Macedonia. Soon this long pilgrimage would come to an end for they were close to their destination ---- King Philip II's old Summer palace that Queen Isadora of Traeus had secured for the Elijian commemoration service. This would mark the twenty-sixth summer since the founder of their faith, Eli, was martyred for his beliefs. The journey had been long so to pass the time people sang songs about the god of love and Eli.

A man brought his horse to a trot beside a wagon. He gazed at the boys seated in the wagon playing with wooden toys. A soft smile came to his lips.

One of the boys stopped playing and came over to where the man was along side the wagon. "Uncle Lynal, tell us again how you met the defender of our faith."

Lynal smiled. "Well Thero, I wasn't much older than you or Otus." He let his gaze fall on his own son Otus who had stopped playing with the other boys and sat with his cousin Thero by the side of the wagon. "It was close to Winter solstice and we needed an ornament to decorate our solstice tree at the orphanage. Xena was shopping for a Winter solstice gift with Gabrielle. When I thought she wasn't looking, I grabbed her chakram. I thought it would be perfect as the ornament atop our Winter solstice tree. But Xena and Gabrielle followed me to the orphanage to get her chakram back."

"Dad, was Xena mad at you?" Otus curiously gazed at his father.

"No she wasn't mad. In fact, she and Gabrielle helped keep us orphans from being evicted into the streets and got King Silvus to lift the ban on celebrating Winter Solstice."

"Uncle Lynal, will Xena be at the castle too?" Thero asked.

When Xena defeated Livia at the arena in Rome, news of her return spread like a wildfire among the Elijians.

"I don't know Thero."

"It would be so cool if we could meet her." Otus' small face beamed with excitement as a big grin appeared on his face.

In another part of the caravan, Danae's blue eyes gazed in wonder at the beautiful mountain scenery around her from her seated position inside the wagon.

This was her first trip off of the Italian peninsula. Her family, along with many other Elijians from the Roman town of Capua, were making the long journey to Macedonia to commemorate the martyrdom of Eli.

Pyris, also seated in the wagon, looked to his parents who sat on the wagon bench. "When will we reach the castle?"

"I don't know son. It all depends on the pace of the caravan." Antaeus replied.

"I hope we reach the castle before the sun sets." Jocasta tenderly ran a hand through Zoe's blonde locks as the sleeping child's head rested on her lap.

"Do you think Alexius and the others will be there too?" Danae had a dreamy look in her blue eyes as she thought about seeing Alexius again.

"From what you told us, Alexius was more concerned about helping Xena track down Livia so I doubt if we will see him at the castle." Grandpa Linus had his arms folded behind his head as he lay in the back of the wagon gazing up at the clear blue sky.

Danae now had a look of worry on her face. "I just hope that Alexius is okay. That Livia woman was so mean and evil."

"I wouldn't worry too much dear. With Alexius' skill with a sword, Livia is the one who better look out." Grandma Thelma kept her eyes on the needlepoint lying on her lap.

Upon hearing her words, the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Gabriel was roused from sleep by a throbbing headache. He frowned with discomfort.

"Gods, why did I drink so much," he complained in a low sleep-ladened voice.

He cracked one eyelid open and even that seemed painful. He would have loved to just stay in bed, a rarity for him these days but he was able to remember that he had an important meeting and needed to get ready. Besides, there was something lying on his chest and he needed to remove it. Ignoring the pain, he slowly opened his eyes. That's when he saw what was lying on his chest was a head covered in dark brown hair fanned out over his torso. And the head was attached to the naked body of a woman who lay beside him, still sleeping.

Gabriel tentatively raised a hand and brought it to rest atop the woman's head. He had a vague recollection of meeting her at a party he attended the previous evening. He couldn't even remember her name. The woman had reminded him so much of Livia with her dark hair and blue eyes. This was why he had taken her to his bed. As the memories of their night together replayed in his head he frowned with disappointment. This woman had favored Livia in her physical features but her skills in bed were no where near Livia's prowess. Being unusually gentle, Gabriel removed the woman's head from his chest and placed it on the pillow next to him. A low groan escaped her lips but she remained sleeping and probably would continue to do so because he remembered her drinking just as much wine as he did. Grimacing, Gabriel slowly rose to a sitting position. That's when he heard the soft knocking at his bedchamber door.

"Come in," Gabriel commanded in a low voice as he frowned from pain.

Cautiously, the bedchamber door opened and in stepped a young man dressed in the armor of Rome. The scene that greeted him caused the soldier to blush with embarrassment.

Though his head was pounding, Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the young man's discomfort. He was one of the few remaining Roman soldiers who had served under Livia that was still with him. And he obviously was not experienced when it came to women which Gabriel thought was unusual considering he served under Livia. Gabriel was well aware of Livia sleeping with the men in her command. He was truly surprised she let this one slip through her grasp. For even he couldn't deny that the young soldier was quite attractive. "What is it Dorus?"

"Your majesty, the meeting with the generals and the Amazons is within the hour."

"Ah yes, my meeting with my allies," Gabriel wearily sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Gabriel didn't mind joining forces with the Amazons – for they were just as tough as his male soldiers with the added bonus that they were extremely attractive. But partnering with Rome was a whole different matter. As soon as Nike had informed him that Augustus was sending reinforcements in the fight against the Elijians, Gabriel could smell a double cross. Well, if Athena thought she could back out of their deal, she was sadly mistaken. She may have been queen of the Olympus but she was not the only god around. He had made a deal with another just in case something like this happened. Gabriel turned his attention once again to the soldier standing before him. "Why was I allowed to sleep so late?"

"Sir, the chambermaid, Kynthia, she tried to wake you a few times but since you weren't alone she didn't feel right coming in here. But when she found out you had a meeting, she came and got me to wake you."

Gabriel wasn't really annoyed that he had slept so late because he really did not relish this meeting . Begrudgingly he would work with Rome as he waited for the opportune time to make his own ambitions a reality. "Hand me my robe." Gabriel tossed aside the sheets and rose from the bed.

"Kynthia is preparing your bath," Dorus handed the king his robe.

As he put on his robe, Gabriel gave a fleeting glance to the sleeping woman in his bed and then his gaze fell on Dorus. "See to it that she is gone by the time I come back here." He rubbed a temple and winced. "And get me something for this headache." Gabriel then headed for the bathroom.

"Yes your majesty," Dorus watched Gabriel exit the bedchamber. Then the young soldier turned his attention to the king's bed and it's sleeping occupant. He shook his head as a weary sigh escaped his lips.

**

* * *

**

With its massive marble buildings sparkling in the rays of the summer sun, the city of Thessalonica glistened like a crown jewel on the banks of the Aegean Sea. Its busy ports were the bridge for Rome's trade between Europe and Asia, making the city vital to the empire and the reason the Romans made it Macedonia's capital.

Being such a prominent and profitable city, Thessalonica had a strong military presence. Many of the residents were military families that had come from other parts of the empire and now called Thessalonica home. The movement of troops through the city's streets was a part of every day life. And that's why the residents didn't give much attention to the regiment of troops trotting down the main street on this sunny summer afternoon.

As his horse trotted through the main square, General Scapula could not shake the misgivings he had about this whole Elijian mess. And because of his friendship with Augustus, he had no fear in sharing his objections with the Emperor. He also thought Augustus had lost his mind to grant pardons to the soldiers who had served under Livia's command. To quell any traitorous notions among the ranks, these soldiers should have been executed along with King Gabriel who General Scapula never liked or trusted. But Augustus had taken the general into his confidence and told him about the meeting he had with the queen of the gods – Minerva herself! She had guaranteed that Rome would be victorious over the Elijians. Augustus had also assured the general that he had not gone insane and when victory was achieved, the General could then do what he liked to King Gabriel and the deserters who had served under Livia.

Having the fate of the traitors in his hands greatly pleased General Scapula but it did little to rid him of this uneasiness he had with Rome's persecution of the Elijians. From what he saw, they were peaceful people who hurt no one and no good would come from attacking them. But being a career soldier, General Scapula would obey his Emperor's commands.

The regiment came to a stop at the base of grand marble steps that led up to a massive stone structure. Scapula dismounted from his horse and along with his top lieutenants made his way up the marble steps. When they reached the top of the steps, they stood before a large wooden door where two soldiers stood guard.

"Greetings General Scapula, we've been expecting you," One of the soldiers said as he and his fellow soldier held open the large door.

General Scapula noticed that these men were dressed in the uniform of the army in King Gabriel's kingdom. The general acknowledged their presence with a nod as he and his lieutenants went through the doorway. They stepped into a large hall abuzz with activity.

Another soldier approached them and gave the roman salute. "Greetings General Scapula, I am private Dorus, assistant to King Gabriel. Please follow me."

Being a seasoned soldier, General Scapula superbly masked his contempt for the young solder standing before him in a Roman uniform. He only nodded as he and his lieutenants followed the young man. As they proceeded through the hall, the new arrivals could not help but notice all the activities taking place about them. Big, burly, sweaty men stood before a large fiery forge hammering into shape glowing, orange metal.

Other men were stationed about the hall, at large round tables covered with metal and wooden objects. They appeared to be assembling something. General Scapula didn't know what but figured it had to be some sort of weapon.

Dorus led them out of the hall and into a small adjoining room. Their eyes fell on the men and women standing around a large round table covered by a map. Some of the faces at the table were familiar to General Scapula. They were generals like himself, who he knew quite well. There names were Egnatious, Vesonius and Lucius. Just like Scapula, Augustus had ordered them to participate in this war against the Elijians. General Scapula did not know the women but knew from their dress that they were Amazons. Scapula also noticed King Gabriel standing at the table as well.

When Gabriel saw Dorus bring the General Scapula into the room, he inwardly seethed. He now had four Roman generals to deal with. All four had massive egos and would try to take credit for the defeat of the Elijians. But Gabriel was not about to let that happen. Along with Livia, he had been at the forefront of dealing with the Elijians and he was not about to let these 'late arrivals' steal this victory. After all, Athena had given to him and him alone the special metal that ensured their victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Gabriel stood before the assembled group. They had been chatting but it ceased as they now all stood staring at him. "Now that everyone has arrived, would you all please follow me."

Gabriel led the group out of the room and down another corridor. At the end of the corridor was a large wooden door which Gabriel ordered be opened by the two soldiers guarding it. Gabriel then led the group into what appeared to be a large courtyard in the very center of the massive structure.

In several different areas of the courtyard were groups of men who were engaged in mock fights with various weapons. Gabriel beckoned a man from one of the groups to come join them.

"Yes your majesty, what can I do for you?" The man said when he stood before Gabriel and the assembled group.

"I want the generals and the amazons to see the armor you are wearing," Gabriel said.

"This is armor?" General Scapula asked as he and the others curiously stared at the man.

What the man was wearing was a gray body suit and it was as thin as a second skin.

"Surly you must be joking," General Vesonius said with a chuckle. "How can this flimsy suit protect a man from the steel of a blade?" The others mumbled in agreement with the general's question.

"General Vesonius,why don't you check it out for yourself," Gabriel suggested.

General Vesonius looked confused.

"If you doubt it's armor, use your sword," Gabriel said.

Vesonius let his gaze go from Gabriel to the man and each wore looks of supreme confidence.

Vesonius tentatively rested a hand on the hilt of the sword at his side.

"Vesonius, you can't do this. It's crazy!" General Lucius said. The others mumbled in agreement with him.

Vesonius once again looked to Gabriel and the man. Each still had looks of confidence. His mind made up, Vesonius unsheathed his sword.

The others gasped in surprise and moved back a little to be out of the range of any blood splatters.

Vesonius raised his sword and with all of his strength swung it at the torso of the young man standing before him.

Everyone expected to hear the sound of steel slicing through flesh but it never came. For the general's blade could not cut through the flimsy gray bodysuit the man was wearing.

The general shook his head thinking he had somehow missed and swung his sword one more time. He felt the blade connect with the man's body but it could not pierce him!

General Vesonius along with the others stood with their mouths agape in awe as King Gabriel and the man had broad smiles on their faces.

"H....how is this even possible?" General Egnatius managed to ask the question that was on the minds of all who had witnessed this amazing spectacle.

"It's a metal from the forge of Hephaestus," Gabriel replied.

All nodded in understanding for all had heard stories of the steel of the smithgod.

"Athena herself has given us this metal to ensure victory against the Elijians. Why, not even their god of Eli will be able to help them." Gabriel smiled wickedly.

The others nodded in agreement as smiles came to their faces.

* * *

With ice blue eyes absorbing the images, Athena's lips curled into a wicked smile. The Queen of Olympus stood before a large portal which contained the images of the followers of Eli as a caravan made its way up a trail that led to a fortress high in the mountains of Macedonia.

The foolish mortals were having a commemoration service to observe the twenty-sixth anniversary of their founder's martyrdom. Athena cursed under her breath. That reckless rogue Ares had elevated Eli's status when he killed him all those summers ago and now he had turned traitor and was actually protecting them! But Athena was finally going to bring an end to this mess her thoughtless brother had created. With the followers of Eli gathering in one place, she would be able to destroy them all.

Athena couldn't help but chuckle. Eli's followers truly were sheep---for they were traveling up a mountain to a castle that would be their slaughter house and they didn't even know it.

A flash of white light appeared behind Athena. Her sister Artemis moved to stand beside her.

An apologetic frown was on the face of the goddess of the hunt. "My Amazons failed to keep Aphrodite, Eve and Evander from rescuing Nemesis from the abyss of Tartarus."

"It's not a concern." Athena kept her focus on the images in the portal.

Artemis was rather surprised at her sister's calmness to this news. "They are now fleeing to the mountains of Macedonia to join the other Elijians."

"I know, and that's where I want them to go."

"But that's not all," a disembodied voice said. There was a sparkle of light and then the winged goddess Nike stood before the Olympian sisters. "Nemesis' sanity has been restored."

Athena finally removed her gaze from the portal and stared at her winged companion.

"What? How is that possible?" Artemis asked truly surprised. "Even we don't have that type of power."

"But the archangel Michael does. It was he who restored Nemesis' sanity." Nike looked to Athena as did Artemis to see how she would deal with this latest development.

"We needn't worry about Michael. I have an ally among his ranks that will dispose of the meddling archangel," Athena assured and then turned her attention once again to the portal and the caravan of pilgrims. "The Elijians may have gotten their precious Apostle restored to them but they will soon find out that they will need more than inspirational writings to save them. We will bring the full force of our wrath down upon them and shine light on the impotence of their god of Eli. Before they die, they will see who is truly powerful---the gods of Olympus." Athena grinned with delight as did Artemis and Nike who now stood gazing at the portal.

* * *

It was mid-day when they finally reached the forest of the Titans. It had taken them a full week of travel to finally reach their destination. Ares had shown up with Antares before they got there and now rode beside Xena.

Gabrielle and Virgil gazed up and around them in awe. Neither had ever seen such tall trees. Virgil made a mental note to remember every detail of this forest. He had to include it in one of his future poems.

"The resting place is about a day's journey from here," Ares informed them.

Xena's blue eyes quickly scanned the forest before them. Her senses were on alert. She quickly threw a sideways glance to Ares. She could tell his senses were on alert too.

Suddenly, there was a whizzing sound. Instantly, Xena's right hand went to her chest and now firmly grasped an arrow that was supposed to pierce the flesh just above her breast plate.

Xena held up the arrow, her eyes staring at the tip. It had markings that were unfamiliar to her. "Do you recognize this?" She handed the arrow to Ares.

His brown eyes roamed over the arrow. "It's not a marking used by any of the followers of Athena, Apollo or Artemis. It may be Discord's people." He threw the arrow to the ground.

Suddenly, more arrows began to rain down on the forest trail on which they traveled.

Ares looked to Xena and the others. "You better seek cover in the forest."

Xena nodded then quickly urged Argo to gallop off the trail and into the dense forest. Gabrielle and Virgil followed atop their mounts.

Ares stayed on the trail and from atop Antares he hurled fireballs into the trees lining the trail. Agonizing screams began to fill the air as minions of Discord, their bodies engulfed in flames, fell from the trees to land in sickening thuds on the forest floor. The trail was soon littered with the smoldering remains of dead warriors.

After going some ways into the forest, Xena, Gabrielle and Virgil had dismounted their horses. With weapons drawn, they cautiously moved through the woods. Due to the thick foliage of the gigantic trees, it was hard for the rays of the sun to reach the forest floor so it seemed closer to sunset than midday.

With her eyes scanning the area and her ears intensely listening, Xena moved cautiously through the darkened forest. Sensing immediate danger, she quickly turned. Her blue eyes widened as she took off running. "Gabrielle…Virgil…GET DOWN!!!" Xena launched her body at her friends as a large fireball appeared out of nowhere and headed straight for the pair. Xena managed to knock her friends to the ground, saving them from the fireball but not her. Its flames connected with the left side of her body.

"Xena!!!" Gabrielle screamed when she saw the flames engulfing her friend.

Xena immediately rolled about the ground until the flames were doused. Gabrielle and Virgil quickly went to aid her. The smell of burnt flesh and leather filled the air.

"Oh Xena," Gabrielle had tears forming in her eyes as they roamed over the burns covering her friend's left arm and leg.

"We have to get you out of here." Virgil knelt by Xena's side. "Do you think you can stand?"

Xena nodded. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out from the intense pain.

Being as gentle as possible, Gabrielle and Virgil got Xena on her feet. The three were headed for the horses when another fireball appeared out of nowhere headed for them. With Xena in the condition she was in, escape was impossible. Feeling the heat upon them, they were prepared to be incinerated when another fireball collided with it. Both fireballs were pushed back and collided with an invisible force that issued a scream as both fireballs hit the trunk of a colossal tree, leaving a burning hole.

Discord's form appeared out of the ether lying on the forest floor. With some effort, she rose to her feet. Her pale complexion was blackened by her invisible collision with the fireballs. Smoke clung to her wild dark tresses as her eyes blazed with fury. "Damn it, Ares! You just had to save your precious girlfriend!"

Out of blue orbs of light, Ares' dark form appeared next to Xena and her friends. One could feel the rage emanating from his being as he spoke in a low, deadly voice. "You'll have to come through me if you want to kill Xena."

Discord let her eyes wander over Xena's injured form. Her dark lips twisted into a triumphant smile. "Well it looks like I already succeeded."

Ares growled in anger as flashes of energy swiftly shot from his dark eyes. Moving with the speed of lightning they came together and hit the petite goddess square in the chest.

"AAAHHHH!" Discord screamed as her body was lifted off the ground. "You'll pay for this Ares!" she yelled as she vanished into the ether before her body could collide with a tree trunk.

Ares had a devilish grin on his face, but it quickly faded when he turned to look at Xena. He let his dark eyes wander over her left side. He frowned. "This looks bad."

"Be happy you're not on the feeling end of it," Xena grimaced from the agony of the burns.

"Xena, we have to get you out of here," Gabrielle's eyes were filled with concern as she stared at the severe burns.

"She's right. Those burns need attention. If they get infected you could…die," Virgil added.

"Xena, I can heal you," Ares assured.

"But don't you need Athena's blessing to heal me?" Xena asked.

"Athena's blessing is needed but it can't stop me from healing you."

"Great, then heal her," Gabrielle insisted. Virgil quickly nodded in agreement.

Ares thought if the situation was not so serious, it would almost be comical – he and Gabrielle actually agreeing on something. He stretched his hand out towards Xena, prepared to heal her.

"And what happens to you if you heal me without Athena's blessing?" Xena asked.

Ares remained silent but Xena gave him the _'look'_ until he finally answered.

"I lose my powers and become mortal," Ares softly replied.

Xena shook her head and moved out of his reach. "No Ares, I won't let you do it."

"I don't care about my powers." Ares moved to stand before Xena. "I can't lose you." He let the backs of his fingers caress her cheek in their usual fashion.

Even with her misgivings about Ares, Gabrielle couldn't deny being touched by his concern for Xena and what he was willing to give up to save her.

"You're not going to lose me," Xena assured, letting a soft smile come to her lips. "But I can't let you heal me because we need you as a god if we are going to defeat Athena."

Ares knew Xena was right and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "If I'm not going to heal you, then I need to get you out of here."

"Virgil and I will stay behind to get the rib of Cronus," Gabrielle said knowing that despite her precarious condition, Xena's major concern was still getting that rib.

"Once I get Xena help, I will come back and show you where it is," Ares moved to lift Xena off her feet but she stepped back from him.

"No thanks, I prefer to stand on my own two feet."

Ares sighed with exasperation. "Xena, this is crazy. You are severely injured. Let me carry you."

"He's right, Xena," Gabrielle added.

Virgil nodded in agreement.

"I said NO!" Her jaw was firmly set.

Ares knew arguing with her was just a waste of time. She needed immediate medical attention or she would die. "Fine," he wearily sighed. He took her right hand in his and their two forms were engulfed in blue orbs of light that quickly faded into nothingness.

Their forms reappeared inside the great hall of the castle located in the mountains of Macedonia. The people in the room stared in shock at the new arrivals that appeared out of nowhere.

"I have a woman here who needs a doctor NOW!" Ares quickly gazed at the people around them.

"Oh my!" A woman let her eyes wander over the burns covering Xena's left side. "Please follow me." The woman proceeded to leave the hall. Ares and Xena followed her.

With each step she took, Xena was in agonizing pain. She hoped wherever this woman was leading them was not too far.

Ares saw her discomfort and could take no more. "Oh to Tartarus with your stubbornness!" He effortlessly swept her off her feet and into his muscular arms before she could open her mouth to protest.

Instead of being angry, Xena had a perplexed look on her face. "How come I don't feel the pain anymore?"

"I'm dulling the pain with my powers. Without Athena's blessing to heal you, it's the best I can do."

"Thanks," Xena wrapped her arms around his neck and softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome," Ares smiled.

They made their way down a long stone corridor and then made a right into another large hall. It contained many beds lined up in several rows. It was the castle's makeshift hospital set up to care for the injured when the battle began.

The woman who led them there called out to an older man standing by some beds chatting with two young women. "Eudorus, we have a patient for you."

Eudorus turned from the two women and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Xena's injuries. He immediately came over to them. The two young women followed him.

Being as gentle as he could, Ares placed Xena on a nearby bed. He then stepped back and let the doctor and the nurses do their work. Xena was truly grateful that he dulled the pain because she would have been in tremendous agony when they removed her burnt clothes.

Some time later, Eudorus approached Ares.

"How is Xena?" Ares sounded anxious. He stole a quick glance at Xena, who was now unconscious, and then intently stared at the man standing before him.

"Xena? You mean Xena, the defender of our faith?" Eudorus had heard about Xena returning after a twenty-five summer absence.

"Yes, she's THAT Xena," Ares quickly replied, somewhat annoyed at the man's lack of focus. "How is she?"

The doctor was made nervous by Ares' commanding presence and did his best not to appear like a dithering idiot. He cleared his throat before speaking. "The burns on her left arm and leg are quite severe. We've applied salves...ointments to dull the pain and aid in the healing process."

"What were those strange bandages that were used to cover the burns? I've never seen them before."

"Those bandages are made from pig skins," the doctor replied.

"Pigskins?" Ares frowned with confusion.

"Yes, they are the closest material to human skin and make the perfect bandage while her body produces new skin. It's also the best protection against infection -an infection could kill her."

Ares remained silent as his mind absorbed what Eudorus just told him. He went over to the bed where Xena lay unconscious and seated himself in a chair. He soothingly ran a hand through her dark tresses as he gazed at her unconscious face. "I WILL NOT lose you Xena…not when we have the chance to finally be together." Ares tenderly kissed her forehead.


End file.
